More Than A Woman
by Towel
Summary: Thanks for the reviews on my other story. This is a reintroduction of one of my favorite works. Not as dark. It retells the entire story of Minako becoming Sailor V. This story is MAD CRAZY!
1. Prologue

Name: Towel (2/11/02 – 2/25/02)

E-mail: More Than A Woman

Rating: PG

Note: Hmmmmm… I'm not sure what to say just yet. Let me see first. It's a Minako fic

by the way. Alternate Universe… kind of. I can't really say. It's more like the girls not

being Sailor Senshi or anything. This prologue is exactly was it is. A prologue. Wait…

well some are longer. Well this is short. Short just to get the ball rolling. It's one scence

and it's comedy. I umm… hope.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon 1992-2000 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei Animation

Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective names and

likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

Thanks: Naoko

MORE THAN A WOMAN

PROLOGUE

"I think it's about time for a boyfriend again in my life," Minako's mouth sputtered out

as her large blue eyes crystallized over Rei's head across the table where the two sat in

the crowded mall food court. There she spotted a team of three boys from school moving

into the area pass the arcade playfully pouncing each other as they moved in like boys do.

Rei took a huge bite out of her Taco Bell burrito and rolled her eyes consent to turn and

look and see who Minako had her eyes on lately. Nobody special. The dark-haired girl

took a sip of her drink and dappled at her lips with a satisfied sigh.

"Minako, you never had a boyfriend," Rei rummaged about dipping her hands into her

purse to gather a stick of gum.

Minako gave Rei a daring look. Daring her to bring proof over what she'd just said. No

need to dare really considering Minako would lose for sure. Still…

Minako arched her back over the table forcing her face into Rei's who looked up with a

gasp. "Ah, Rei why do you have to go be a menace all the time," the blond growled and

settled back down as Rei popped a stick of gum in her mouth. Minako closed her eyes

folding her arms in a pout slamming herself back into her seat. "It's not fair," she whined

sweepingly.

"Why don't you stop looking all the time and just wait," suggested Rei.

"Because!" Minako slammed her angry fist onto the table sending it quaking. "I'm

young!" she offered. "Young and pure and innocent and…" she thought up the

reasoning. "Because I'm young!"

"Eighteen," Rei slumped.

"Ahhhh!" Minako kicked back her chair in her logic adrenaline of social dictatorship

excitement. Her chair toppled to the floor as she stood sharp and long with her left palm

pressed into the table and her right hand in a balled up fist against her chest as she looked

up like a statue pleading to the heavens filled with righteous. "Eighteen is the perfect age

for a pure hearted young lass like me," she stated not caring that the crowd was giving

her crazy looks. Rei on the other hand slumped in her seat pulling her purse over her

head.

"Minako," Rei hissed.

"I mean think about it!" Minako whirled and suddenly she was in a world blazing with

pink and green clouds dreamingly holding onto her one dear wish. A true love. She felt

in heaven. "Just think about it Rei! Seventeen and in love is the best time of someone's

life. You're just an age away from being an adult and you can travel to adult hood in the

purist alongside a handsome man!" Minako opened her eyes and looked at her handsome

model-type stud and her lips quivering with entice she kissed his handsome rough manly

cheeks and looked him dreamingly into the eyes. "My love," she said softly. "Why

doesn't this young desperate girl gets that a man is needed in a girl's life? Just… just…

just take me away…" the blond did a dramatic faint in the arms of her "handsome stud."

"Ummm… Minako!" Rei's sweaty hot face dipped deeper into her seat as she watched

her best friend settled so quickly into the arms of one of the food court janitors who

happened to be a stubby middle-age man burning red with excitement at the arms and lips

of the strange blond girl who'd threw herself into his.

Minako sighed and turned her eyes toward Rei asking what now. Minako's universe of

clouds dispersed at what Minako caught as Rei's insensitive negativity.

Rei pointed a shallow small finger to the man holding Minako.

Minako turned.

Her face grew pale as a ghost as her eyes went stabbing into a pair of donkey lips

preparing for another romantic plug.

Sweat beads dabbled Minako and her twisted-looking face and with a howl the blond shot

out the stranger's arms throwing herself back unstopping until she hit the next table her

arms protectively over her chest and face with her left leg up as if preparing to kick. It

was just too traumatic. Minako was shaking.

The janitor opened his mouth to speak but fast-action Rei purposely pushed a shopping

bag in his face as she gathered both her and Minako's and stood hurrying to get to

Minako's side her legs long and stern as she marched, grabbed the traumatized blond and

exited the food court with as much grace as her flustered body could.

"How embarrassing," Rei mumbling keeping her head low as she moved through the

crowd practically carrying along a frozen Minako.

Rei didn't stop until she managed to get outside into the March sunny air where she

dropped the two girls' shopping bags and threw her hands on her hips looking at Minako

with such displeasure.

"Minako," Rei roared. "You're never going to get a pure boyfriend if you're not pure!"

The blond remained frozen only the right corner of her lips twitching in response while

her eyes remained bugged.

Rei released a puff of air. Minako wasn't listening too much. "Let's go." Rei gathered

their bags and headed toward her car parked in the lot dragging Minako along.

Neither girl noticed the food court janitor standing at the glass door his eyes pumping

hearts and his lips drooping over for more delight…

-Well that's the prologue. At least you kind of know where the story is heading. It's

about Minako and love well a certain love. Time to get juicy! Anyway, good-bye!

Please read more sob sob-


	2. Chapter 1

NAME: Towel (2/25/02 - 3/2/02)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

RATING: PG

NOTE: So the prologue was short bring in the sense that Minako is at it again. The love.

Love is in the air. Lately I've been having a problem with love --; it's not

fairrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRR! So I decided to write a love fic with of course Minako!;)

Sayyy… oh yeah. Their names are the Japanese ones although it should seem otherwise.

They're not really in Japan I don't think. Well yeah sure they are shrug. Yeah!

They're in Japan. I'm trying my hands with a little Japanese words. I'm not the best and

I really don't like doing this but I felt it would keep the flowing of the fanfic if I actually

give it a try. So people who getzzz mad when Japanese words are used wrongly, please

don't whine to me--; I'm doing my best. Besides I'm not using too many anyway, just a

few here and there. Some words said won't make any sense at all because they're not

exactly words, they're sounds people make when they gasp and so forth. Anyway, read

on! Wait… they DO have a KFC in Japan right? Well of course they do! As far as

money written in Japan, I have no clue. Bare with me. God I hope it's liked!

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2002 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naokoooooooo, for making such a wonderful gift-a-sisis and 46Y for

inspiring me to write this!!!! YAY! Oh yeah! And the wonderful, beautiful, talented

Aaliyah for helping me figure out what I FINALLY wanted to title the fic, which I found

to be the BEST title for it.

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER 1: For Love And Justice! Minako's Mistaken Desire!

"You know," the tall burette paused to push a spoonful of green sherbet into her mouth as

she turned to her left to look at Minako, the tiny blond girl with her extensive trademark

red bow planted symmetrically on the center of the back of her head who's head in fact

laid nestled in her arms on the usual Crown Fruit Parlor booth the clique usually kicked it

at. "To be looking for a pure love to match your pure heart you sure get carried away too

often and never hesitate. Eck!" the brunette with a large ponytail double green bead

dressing, Makoto, went about suddenly gripping the side of her head due to a brain freeze

her sharpening green eyes winching.

Minako just murmured softly, her lips covered too far to hear. She really didn't want to

be there. Among her friends right now all crowded around the table. She loved these

moments a lot but lately they've been getting too plain. And even though Rei spiced up

the conversation by mentioning her indecency from earlier, it didn't help that the girls

were getting entertained by it but Minako was growing weary at the thought of them

talking about it… and laughing…

Minako sighed for about the tenth time. Her large crystal blue eyes wondering pass the

other blond with double buns and pigtails known as Usagi who sat across the table where

beyond her sat a couple together in one of the stained glass booths laughing and carrying

along happily as if the world was stopping just for them. For them to savor and drain

their moments. The lights seem to darken around Minako and as they lit back up all she

could do was see herself as that woman beyond that glazing blue glass being heart-fluffed

feeling the passions for eternality within the eyes of another man.

It's not fair, Minako's mind pushed about her vision. Her eyes turned from the girls and

the couple to eye the floor from the edge of the table to her left. To find some answers

why nothing ever came to her. Why she was never blessed to find true love.

I probably won't have sex until I'm ninety-nine, Minako thought darkly. Feeling the

silliness in her thoughts she quickly shut them down. She felt pure and somewhat ready.

She wanted to start a special relationship and being eighteen and haven't tried anything

was hard on her. Every second she'd breath was containing small essences of what she

was able to give to the man who'd sweep her heart away and take her to the moon. So

much passion she had in her that she wanted to release it. She needed someone to break

her completely. Someone true and able to totally throw her guard down and make her

feel safe without it, mentally in the majority.

Minako parted her lips as they began to quiver and her eyes began to glisten. She closed

her eyes hurriedly as they began to burn. She couldn't… just COULDN'T cry. Not like

this, not like this.

"Minako-chan!"

In a piercingly startled gasp Minako rose slightly opening her eyes to find Usagi's face

pressed exasperated into hers with mandating eyes as they swoon in trying to read

Minako's feelings perhaps.

"What's with all the silence?" Usagi's blue eyes demanded to know as angrily as she

could without looking adoring.

"N – N – Nothing," Minako straighten out her back turning the look the group over

spreading her lips with strain into a smile. A glance at Makoto, Ami, Rei, then back to

Usagi who stood up on her left bent over while shocking her from her wondering.

Minako forced a bogus monstrous laugh looking the girls over again and again catching

the attention of the entire parlor. "Just giving some thought about my upcoming celebrity

life everyone!" pinched eyes closed tight uplifting sweaty smile Minako spoke… errr…

lied.

Minako felt it was time to make tracks. It happened so often. When she got in thought to

the point of tears and suddenly forced to act livid she knew that was the crisis of her

identity and found it useful to leave before one side exploded and at that point she felt her

sadness howling with release.

"I guess I should be going now," the blond kept her smile lifting from the seat and pulling

on her purse bumping into Usagi who stumbled back out of the way. Minako tucked her

locks behind her ears and looked down at her friends who looked up at her with so much

concern in their eyes that was agonizing somewhat. It was almost as if… they felt sorry

for her. One thing she couldn't deal too much with, and so the accusations seeped

through and her smile sapped.

They didn't understand. They've all just give her grief standing around here.

Minako turned. Turned away from those eyes. Those looks. Turned so she could go cry

somewhere and pray. Pray that her curse would be uplifted and she could start her

journey of love and happiness at her supposing tender age.

Forcing her legs to take steps Minako started on her path out of the parlor with her

friends calling her name in chorus. All she could do was ignore it all and run before they

could catch up.

A hand outreached but her feet planted firmly into the ground Usagi watched in worry, as

her best friend seemed to slip right through the glassed automatic door as if she was a

ghost. Usagi wanted to follow but had no idea as to what to do or say to Minako. Until

she felt ready she'd try again… later. Figure out what's wrong with Minako. In the

meantime all she managed to get out was a soft whisper of the girl's name.

"It's love," Rei chimed in taking an acknowledging sip out of her fruit drink. She tossed

her head around throwing her raven locks over her shoulders. All the girls turned to look

at her and the simplicity of her declarance.

As much as anyone wanted to disagree no one could. Minako was always on the pipe

when it came to love.

The blue haired girl, Ami, sitting left angled to Rei pulled her head out of her book for a

second lifting her glasses back properly on her face opening her mouth to speak. "It

seems we'll never understand why Minako-chan has such a fervor for wanting romance,"

the girl spoke in her tiny shy voice. As always like the rest confused about the unities

roaming in their friend's brain. Ami plowed a smile trying not to keep the tension to tight

among the table as she continued. "Why doesn't Minako-chan realize she's going to find

love in the right time? That it will definitely come to her."

Rei's lavender eyes slumped as they wavered left to right between her friends while her

lips tucked in the straw of her drink even as she spoke. "Minako-chan is curse," she

joked darkly with as much seriousness she could muster blistering her spooky eyes at a

sweating Makoto who'd caught the look and twitched. "She shall never find love until

she's…"

The girls leaned in.

"She's…"

"Hmmmm," they leaned in closer.

"She's…" Rei lifted from the straw grinning as she scratched her head. "I forgot."

In unisons, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto crumbled teetering the entire fruit parlor in their

sweaty crumple.

Rei hissed and giggled within her silliness.

"Baka Rei-chan," a chin smashed Usagi survived to get out in her odd position on the

floor.

A bottle of Ramune soda went spinning down the near-empty sidewalk until it

disappeared out of Minako's sight. She'd kicked it hoping it would bust against

something but instead it disappeared leaving itself another day of surviving on the streets.

"Sure I could go hunt you down," she told the bottle lowly. "I could hunt you down and

throw you away or better yet crush you myself." Finding herself not entertaining at all

she saw the ridiculousness in her one-man conversation and continued to walk her way

home in silence either eyeing her feet or the people passing by. Were any of them cute

handsome men perchance?

Too depressed… she stuck to the feet.

One kiss, Minako thought as she walked looking at her feet. If only I could have just

ONE kiss. Never been kissed on the lips. Eighteen and never been kissed on the lips.

How backwards. Then again… nor has any of the girls besides Makoto and Usagi who

were both hitting it steady with a boyfriend. Rei on the other hand just hated men and

well Ami had other things to think about first.

But me…. The blond continued to wonder. I have nothing to think about. Surviving my

final year of high school… no sweat. Becoming a megastar celebrity… no sweat. But

finding love as I move into adulthood… too difficult.

But why and how could this be so difficult…? Am I not beautiful and gorgeous enough?

Is it the smell of that chicken I work around with all day at work that detests boys for

venturing farther?

Minako forced herself to stop and look up. Up, up, up, she craned her head to the

glowing setting sky and there she closed her eyes among the sidewalk and prayed once

more for a true love to step into her life and take her away. Once more before she turn

nineteen for her eighteenth adulthood beginning years to be full of happiness. Once more

for-

"Hey you bimbo get outta my way!"

"EHHHH!?" Minako straightened her neck frowning at the boisterous rude yelling of a

brawny man in blue coveralls carrying a huge tan sack running her way clammy and in

some panic. He was running her way… straight her way and all she could do was get

angry. Angry with him calling her a bimbo and angry that she asked for a true love and

got this toad.

Minako stood her ground demanding he apologize before she'd remove herself from his

way. And she stood strong as he came in full run but almost in slow motion and behind

him were three men in business suits yelling for him to halt. But the big sweaty beast

kept running.

"I said move it!" he hollered.

Minako growled. "Neee, how dare you insult a young lady like myself? A beautiful

agent of love and justice!" she went about. "APOLOGIZE!" she stipulated furious

thrusting her finger at the man like the manic she was. "Apologize for ruining my

dreams! Apologize you nasty old man or I'll punish you!"

The man was closing in and not seeing Minako move he prepared to run right over her

and Minako began to get the hint as her frown faded and her mouth slipped. He wasn't

stopping…

Nor was he apologizing… that boiled her more than the idea of him running her down.

Minako took her purse, stepped out the way and as the nasty man came blundering

through the spot she once stood at she threw her purse into his face with all her tender

might sending the man rocketing blindly through the air and slamming onto the concrete

his jaw cracked and his eyes rotating like X's on a treasure map from the impact.

Minako bent to pick up her purse but before standing began beating the balding of his

head with her purse continuing to demand he apologize, her teeth gritting in aggravation

and anger as she nailed each shoot until he'd sputtered out the forgiving words

completely.

"Did you not hear me nasty old man!?" she spat slamming and slamming her purse into

his baldhead. "Apologize! Apologize!"

Suddenly the three men in dress suits caught up to Minako beating the man, all three

stopping as they soaked in air by the tons. Minako didn't bother looking up at them still

demanding her apology, nor did she notice the firing of police sirens in the distance.

However, tiring her arms she decided a different approach and prepared to kick the man

over the head in her injuriousness.

As she stood to start one of the men took her by the shoulders claiming they'd take it

from here adding on the "miss", which caused Minako to turn and look into his face.

Hearts sputtered before her eyes like thumping beats, the man catching those eyes choked

back. Never hesitating a moment Minako wrapped her arms around his right arm and

leaned her head against his shoulder. He was handsome enough and now she realized

that through that nasty old man she found her love right there. Minako poured out her

distress to the man as the other two gathered the large tan bag the nasty old man was

holding.

"He called me a bimbo," Minako continued in her baby voice cozying the man before

she'd knock him with the question of when they're planning on getting married. The

man just stood there choked at the girl holding him. If only she knew. He was a stranger,

thirty-seven, and completely married with three kids. He found this blond kid holding

him to be nothing more than a complete nutcase.

A police car pulled up against the sidewalk and out exited two officers who quickly

cuffed the nasty old man Minako perceived and lifted his near lifeless body from the

concrete with him mumbling "keep me away from that girl."

Minako blinked away her hearts turning her frowns back toward the man now seeing that

he was fully conscious.

"YOU!" she pointed.

The man turned, as he was being lead into the police car's back seat. He grimace and his

grown face twisted into that of a child's and he began to cry and with ravaged speed

literally threw himself into the backseat of the police car and shut the door behind him

cowering as far away from the window which Minako pressed her angry blond face into

demanding again and again that he apologize from the inside of the car muting off as

angry murmurings. The man whined and whined and insisted the officers hurry him

away as he looked into that demonic face of that blond girl who'd just not only ruined his

plans for living the high life but painfully kept reminding him that he was balding,

hurting his feelings completely. And well damn… all that money was going towards

fixing that situation but nooooooooo… this little girl just came and tossed all his dreams

out the window.

BLA-WHEWWWWWWWW! The police car sped away in smoke.

Her furious hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed out Minako watched the car speed

away raising a fist shaking it in the air. "I'll let you slide THIS time you chump!" she

jeered just as a flashing of light flashed across her face. "ACK!" she raised her arms to

dodge.

The surprising flashed died down and she looked crossly at a woman carrying a large

black camera onside a crew of three other men all two with large cameras, tape recorders,

and a pencil and pad. Another couple had a man holding a video camera and his partner,

a woman, with a microphone.

"Dohhhhhh," Minako puffed her cheeks her face pissed. "Who took that!? Never take

pictures unless I'm posing and ready!"

The woman peeked from behind the camera and winked her large brown eye. "You're a

hero."

Minako just stood black beady-eyed. "He… he… hero?" her small mouth uttered.

"Heroooooo…" she thought turning to find her "true love" hurrying away down the street

at full speed, a giant sweat drop in company.

"HEY!" Minako shot her persistent fist into the air. The man disappeared… just like that

can. Minako's tired back gave loose and she slumped arms gone limp. "Rather cheap,"

she gruffed.

FLASH!

Minako wroughted back to the camera crew as they began to ask questions while

heatedly snapping shots at her. Bad thing she wasn't in her good mood. The girl was

desolated. Never getting her apology and her love dispersing before questioning.

"How does it feel to be a hero?" the woman asked then snapped a photo again.

Minako's lips quivered until she exploded. "AI! AI! AI! I DON'T WANNA BE A

HERO! I JUST WANT TRUE LOVE!" she shook her head her blond strands dancing

along her until she stopped and suddenly threw a pose feeling beyond a flowery backdrop

glittering with the intensity of her delight. The reporters were then at her advantage…

and her feet…

All Minako could do was giggle in excitement. So much wonderful attention.

"Huuuuu, Mamma I'm home," Minako slipped into the front door hoping out of her

shoes at the genkan. She was exhausted. "All those annoying questions," she mumbled

dropping her purse ready to run to her room and look back over the outfits she'd bought

at the mall with Rei and dropped off earlier.

Minako took a step up out of the genkan her eyes wondering around the hush of her

house and once again she confirmed that she was home. Still no answer.

"I'm so hungry," the blond growled moving into the kitchen. "I hope there's a heap of

snacks laying around." There was nothing and she didn't feel like even opening the

refrigerator but stopped to look at it where she found a note posted up. "Eh?"

Minako made a path around the wide kitchen snatching the note from underneath the

Sailor V magnet and began to read it: "'Minako-chan, it's Mamma, sorry I'm not home

but I'm on a hot date.'" Minako lifted a smile shaking her head in playful pity. "'And

there's nothing to eat-'" Minako grimaced and balled the letter in one hand until it caught

on fire dying into ashes.

Not giving it a second though, pissed at her mom, she pulled open the refrigerator and

was taken aback at the isolation.

"Yayyyyyyyyy!" she howled furiously throwing the refrigerator door close. Minako

spiffed into every cabinet and drawer finding nothing really to just snack on. Everything

had to be cooked and she and Usagi ate all the snack cakes nights before. What ever

happened to Saturday morning grocery shopping.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen she folded her arms frowning with her eyes closed

mad at her unsuccessful endeavor. "Some Mamma. How trifling. Leaving her baby here

to starve. I should call social services so they can send her away."

Then it blinked clicking like a light bulb sending her face aglow.

"I'll call Mako-chan to come bring me snacks!"

She picked up the phone… then stopped… "Hot date?" So who was her mother going

out this time with? Another home wreaker? Let's see, a wimpy nerdy guy? Why she

never picked the studs was beyond Minako's compensation. Her mother just always had

a thing for the blunder.

Still… Minako found herself wondering who it was this time. Ever since her parents

broke up it's been the same route with her mother around their house. Date, after date,

after date. Stupid men, after stupid men after stupid men. But the word "hot" stood out

this once. NEVER did she use the word "hot." It was rather surprising to Minako and

also annoying both that her mother could get dates by the ton and the fact that "hot"

might meant REALLY hot considering it was used in the letter.

Minako eventually shrugged it off only to find Makoto's line busy. She slammed the

phone down fuming. "That's all that Mako-chan think about is that boyfriend of hers .

Too busy to pay for call waiting." Minako flopped.

She was so desperately hungry… and penniless.

As she made her way to her room all she could think about was "hot date."

How hot, she wondered chewing on her blanket waiting on her mom to come home with

a take-home box of wherever she'd been.

Rei belted out a laugh as her, Makoto, Usagi, and Minako stood leaning over the front

counter as Rei slide the early morning paper across onto the counter. On the front page

was a massive picture of Minako with her mouth open in aggravation. Adjusting her

headset and cap Minako rolled her eyes looking away. She kept it to herself but she

couldn't believe they woman used that damn picture to put on the front cover and she was

respectively embarrassed with the urge to march down to the newspaper station and do

some really evil things to her.

Rei laughed. "Minako-chan can you ever keep you're big mouth shut?"

Minako growled thundering her eyes toward Rei in response. "Can't you ever get a life

and stop rummaging off Grandpa's money from the temple!?"

A sweaty gasp covered everyone but Minako who closed her eyes and propered her head

in the air snob-fashion sense wise.

"That was way harsh Minako-chan," a beady-eyed Usagi mumbled as she lowered her

work cap over her eyes.

Rei snatched the paper and tucked it under her arm giving Minako a daring look as she

turned whisking her raven hair in an even more explosive snob-fashion. Rei turned to

look back with an audacious side profile shot. "Well if that's the case work hard Ms.

Shack Funky Chicken Disgusting."

Minako's face cracked like glass.

Makoto and Usagi wilted. "It affects us also Rei-chan," the two went about in mumbling

unisons.

"Hmph," Rei turned and exited through the glass doors of the local SFCD (Southern

Fried Chicken Delight) without another word where Minako, Makoto, and Usagi all three

worked together for the pass seven months. The three girls were huddled around the

frontline when Rei had come in minutes ago to show what she'd seen in the paper. Rei

often came to visit on early Sunday mornings when the trio was sure to work as one.

Besides visiting her friends Rei loved the free food they snuck for her. But today… she

didn't stay long enough.

"God… Rei acts like she has the whole world in her hands," Minako grumbled moving

toward the drive-thru window where she was stationed for today the girls followed as

usual the three crowd around one another in their blue and red uniforms topped with a

cap pampered with the store mascot of a hoyden-like stuffed chicken toy complete with

the red feathers on the backend of the cap. Except for Makoto. Most of the times

Makoto was a cook. The only girl in fact. She was usually dosed in flour but today she

had the role of cashier. Moreover Makoto was a shift leader… how exactly… try being

in a relationship with the manager but not for that part only. Just the same, as so she

didn't have to wear any of the embarrassing caps anymore.

Makoto had big dreams. Moving up to management wasn't in her book for SFCD. Shift

leader gave her enough experience for when she'd open up her own stores across the

world. At first she didn't think she could juggle being a cashier, cook, and shift leader

along with keeping her GPA up in school especially for her senior year, but she's

managing well beyond her doubts. It was the university thing that kept her stumped.

Still waiting on replies from three.

Still… it struck the girls in amazement how Makoto got to be shift leader in less than

three months of her being apart of the crew. It HAD to be her relationship. She denied it.

Usagi opened up the glass display of chicken as the girls talked and pulled out a fresh

crispy drumstick. Her mouth watery and her eyes glistening she prepared to bite into the

crispy gorgeous drumstick when Makoto caught her and snatched it away.

"Only eat MY cooking," Makoto proclaimed darkly. "And you should know better

Usagi-chan. I can't watch you everyday and the mistakes you try to make."

Usagi nodded childishly and decided to stick to the tender roast filets Makoto prepared

early that morning.

Minako folded her arms seeing the conversation about Rei was disbanding instead she

focused on reminding Usagi not to eat… HIS cooking remembering her own bad

experience. The first week she started, she decided to sneak a few chicken breast home

to her mom, "sneak" considering they're not allow to eat the actual recipe chicken

without payment or take home. She got to the house and prepared to get her grub on with

her mamma both snickering at their evil success of stealing when to her regret she ended

up spitting out not only half-cooked chicken but coins that equaled up to the total of 75

cent. It was a wonder how her mom enjoyed the entire meal dribbled in hot sauce. It was

a wonder also that she was still alive.

Minako shook her head and looked back into the back of the kitchen where HE… the

cook for that morning, and also the one who she prepared to file a lawsuit on, stood

battering up some chicken. His name was Chiisu. A very vocal ex-military school kid

who had a thing for pinching guys and arguing with girls way too much. He was only

about twenty-seven and at first Minako thought was somewhat cute but now…

The blond shuddered and quickly removed herself from his line of view as he looked up

at her with a horrendous frown. Minako backed up into the drive-thru window where

suddenly a bang from the other side erupted and the three girls flushed on the opposite

side from the window in panic where an old white-haired lady was leaning out of her car

banging against the window irately with her struggle.

Usagi swallowed the last bit of her tender roast giving the woman a wild look while

Makoto held her heart asking Minako why hadn't the headset buzzed when the woman

was at the box. Or maybe Minako was too busy to have heard it. Like always.

But she didn't… Minako didn't hear the buzz of the arriving customer through the drive-

thru and now had to take the angry old lady's order through the window. Like leading to

her doom Minako did what she had to do even as the woman yelled at her the entire time.

"Old bag," Minako spat as the woman finally drove off. "I hate this job."

Makoto stole a glance toward the back expecting the manager, her boyfriend, to come

from his office and give them grief considering cameras were all over the building. At

least where money was stored. Minako adjusted the headset volume realizing it was

down way too low, go figure. She'd completely ignored several customers turning down

the volume prior to when Rei came in. No wonder their store continued to get bad

ratings.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon," Makoto cheered smiling just as the doorbell

for the frontline rang and three people stepped in. Makoto nudged Usagi. "Come help

me up front."

Usagi nodded and the two girls worked their way up front.

Minako sighed turning from her friends eyeing the orange/brown tile of the floor. She

really hated her job. And envied Rei. Rei did in fact have it pretty much made. She did

the usual chores around the temple and help make money but it was all in her own

environment and time. It wasn't much but it wasn't a bastard of a place like SFCD.

BING!

"Ugh," Minako slouch pressing the announcing button to speak to whoever was at the

ordering box. "Thank you for choosing SFCD where we put the cluck in good clucking

chicken," totally monotone. "My name is Minako, may I take your order?"

"Hello Minako," said a male voice from the other end.

"Mmm-hmm," she rolled her eyes watching the register equipped to work her fingers

around it.

"It'd like one Chicken Cluck value meal special."

"Which number?" she asked.

"The number one please. Thigh and leg."

Duh, I kind of work here, Minako kept to herself.

"For my sides I'd like Southern Cream Potatoes and Gravy and Southern Pinto Beans."

"What flavor drink?"

"Surprise me."

Minako's face fell into the register.

"Okay," Minako punched in the order her eyebrows convulsing. "You're total is $4.46,"

then she added good-naturedly, "pick up sticks. Please pull to the window."

"Thank you," the man answered.

Minako moved to the display, pulled out a dinner box and began to pack the order as fast

as she could before another car came and she'd lose her cool. As for the drink, she

insisted on either spitting or peeing in the cup but decided it'd be best to give him water

even though water was free and she charged him for a drink anyway.

She opened the window to some average looking man who kept smiling at her as if he

was interested in something about her and she forced herself not to look or call him out.

Instead ringing in the monies (or yen) she threw him his bit of change, tossed him his

drink and then handed him his bag of food, thanked him and told him to have a nice day

slamming the window shut in his open mouth. The man just sat a blundered. He

wouldn't move. Minako waved aggressively, he realized she wasn't interested and he

drove off sulking.

Minako did a 180 and sighed heavily looking up at the ceiling throwing her back against

the drive-thru window. "It's a crime to be this beautiful," she gloated to herself and

herself only oh so dramatically. "I should be arrested." Minako closed her eyes for a

second and once again founded herself praying for her long lost love to suddenly come

stepping into her life.

She cupped her hands together in prayer.

"Please God. Please oh please! Let my prince charming come galloping into my life to

sweep me away," she prayed. "Pleaseeeeeee…" she begged giving her head a bang

against the window.

"Hey aren't you the girl who stopped that bank robber yesterday!?" an enthusiastic male

voice pointed out.

"Eh?" Minako opened her eyes turning toward the front line where two boys about her

age were watching her with huge grins. Of course she followed up on the smiles and add

little poses to hers. "Why of course that's me?"

Thank you God, she furthered silently giving the ceiling a smile with her eyes. Right on

time! Guess they saw my fine-self on television last night.

"Minako-chan is a regular celebrity around here," Makoto smiled with exception of how

wiry it was and the huge drop of sweat dipping against her forehead. Usagi on the other

hand was nibbling on potato wedges fingering them right out of display behind

everyone's back.

"Wow it IS her!" the second boy realized his green eyes wide like melons.

Minako found them both cute and instantly KNEW her prince had came. Her blessings.

With that in mind she switched her hips toward the front asking how could she help them

boys. As she got to the front she pulled off her cap and shook her gorgeous sparkling

blond hair out as spectacularly as she could where she was slowing down time just for the

boys to recognize her beauty and her-

"Minako-chan, put that cap back on!"

"Yow!" Minako yelped turning to find Hatsuma, the manager and Makoto's boyfriend,

directly behind her. Minako, struck from her "elegance," stuck the cap back on and held

her insults under her breathe. She didn't bother making any excuses.

"Anyway," Hatsuma continued turning on a proud grin. "I have good news for you

Minako-chan."

"Ne – News?" she blinked.

Hatsuma nodded. "My office… please?" Hatsuma gestured.

"But… but…" Minako looked back at the boys who remained smiling as Makoto began

to take their orders.

"Nowwwwww, none of that young lady," Hatsuma pulled her elbow. Minako stumbled

behind Hatsuma where he led her into his small, cramped, office. "Take a seat."

Minako fumbled down onto the hard chair.

"The news is…"

Stop smiling like that, Minako thought. It's so fake.

"Me and Mako-chan are engageddddddddddddd!"

Silence…

And more silence…

And…

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Minako rushed to her feet fist

raised to her cheeks. "ENGAGED!? SHE DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT

THAT AND WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING AND AND AND AND

AND…!!!! ENGAGED!?"

Hatsuma held up a sweaty palm and a loose smile. "Calm down Minako-chan. Don't

want to blow any gaskets."

She folded her arms. "They're already blown hotshot!"

Hatsuma stepped back from her grilling but Minako grabbed his shirt she was peeved.

There was no way! Just NO WAY! Makoto was getting married and at that BEFORE

MINAKO WAS! NO WAY!

Hatsuma continued even as edgy as Minako was standing in awful unbelief. She didn't

see how Hatsuma kept his small. "It's true Minako-chan. Sorry about lying about having

good news. Or leading you off that the news is about you." Hatsuma smiled happily his

chest resting. "I wanted to tell you quickly and privately before I head off to the bank."

Minako knew it was true. She knew it wasn't a joke because right then he pulled the ring

from his pocket.

"Haven't really given the ring to her yet but I asked completely."

Minako could care less about the sparkly ring.

Not TELLING her best friends in the entire universe!

Minako found herself overreacting and let go of Hatsuma. She pressed her cold palms

against her forehead and turned around where her eyes roamed to the camera view

focused on the frontline where the boys were leaving and Makoto stood strong and tall

next to Usagi, who was nibbling on one of the drumsticks behind Makoto's back anyway.

"Mako-chan," she said softly watching her dearest best friend. Minako was near tears. It

hurt, it hurt so badly because they all weren't really women yet. They were still girls and

girls should spend their times together to the fullest like they were doing; however if

Makoto was to get married it meant... it meant. "NO!" Minako turned back to Hatsuma

ready to hurt him. She was crying stressing her feelings out ever so strongly. "You

CAN'T! You can't take Mako-chan away from us!" She shook her head furious. "You

just can't!"

"I'm not… trying to take anyone from you girls," Hatsuma explained softly, his eyes

filled with unclear speculation. "I wanted to tell you first because Mako-chan didn't

want to tell you. You of all the girls. So she wanted me to."

BING went the drive-thru buzzer.

Minako ignored it shaking her head. She began to calm down and looked at her palms.

She wanted to be happy. To be sooooooo happy for Makoto. Makoto was about to start

her dreams of being with a gorgeous man, her own store, being a wife. Hatsuma was a

nice guy and Minako probably couldn't pick a better one for Makoto but… not now. Not

now. Please Makoto… NO NOT! It's not the time!

"Makoto didn't want to tell me huh?" Minako's tears began to dry. She smiled placidly.

"So typical of her you know?"

Hatsuma rested his arms on the sides of Minako's shoulders and peered down into her

face and told her nothing was going to change. Everything was going to remain just as

they were. Minako couldn't believe it though. It was all just too damn sudden. It made

her somewhat mad to the core of her well-being. It was like betrayal.

Makoto running off to get married at eighteen, Minako thought. Why can't I just trust

and believe that she's ready for it?

"Hello!? Hello!?" the voice came through the receiver of the headset exploding through

Minako's tender ears.

Minako pulled the headset off. Then the cap and laid them gently on Hatsuma's desk,

Hatsuma's face written in questioning and Minako explained that she needed a break as

she unbuckled the hip device. With her head low Minako slipped pass Hatsuma, took a

left and headed toward the back exit of the small cramped fast food restaurant.

"Spare a little change, spare a little change," chanted a homeless bum working his way

from doing whatever he was doing from behind the dumpster toward Minako.

"How about I spare my foot up your ass!" she spat mildly backing the man off

completely where he ran across the street to do is usual routes around the bowling alley.

And there she just stood. Her head looking back up into the sky while her mind laid

trapped in thought. She couldn't believe a single thing of what was going on. How long

has Makoto kept this from her? Who'd she tell first? What possessed Makoto to get

engaged so suddenly? And just frankly why!?

All five girls, with probably the exception of Rei, wanted dearly to get married but not so

soon or earlier in life did they dream it would happen. There was still nearly three

months before their high school graduation. There was so much more to think about

besides getting married. What about attending a good university? Why or what did

Makoto have in mind for furthering her education? She never told her friends. Was she

going to try it? Try going to university and working and being a wife? Did she ever get

ACCEPTED into one yet?

"Damnit!" Minako balled up her fist. Her flashy pink nails grinding into the softness of

her flesh. "Mako-chan is just a child. She can't possibly handle so much."

Then there was the anger behind why Makoto couldn't tell Minako herself. Why'd

Minako have to learn about it all through Hatsuma instead of her best friends? It came so

fast and quickly and still a shock. That quaked in Minako's brain. They're suppose to be

best friends and tell each other everything so why… why hadn't she told Minako herself?

It felt so awful to know that you're feeling somewhat betrayed or mistrusted? Was

Makoto worried Minako would open her big mouth to the wrong people? Or just had a

thing for not trusting Minako based on something otherwise.

The confused blond rubbed the beads of sweat off her forehead then rubbed her eyes.

She was abruptly so exhausted that all she wanted to do was go home. Go home and

sleep and pray that all this stupidity would disappear and none of it… not a single bit

would be true after all. Then again she didn't want to see Makoto's face. If it was

something less impossible sounding Minako would take upon every right to demand

questioning from Makoto, but this was just too much. She didn't want to see Makoto's

face or the acknowledge one of Usagi's.

Minako just wanted to go home. Clock out and go home…

Minako sighed and started to head toward doing what she had to do.

"Minako-chan?" Hatsuma peeked from behind the heavy large backdoor with the drive-

thru headset on. "Can we talk?" he asked nodding his head.

Minako turned away from him. To give a second toward her thoughts. She wanted to

talk. Needed to talk to somebody. And she surely couldn't talk to her friends. No… not

now. Possibly not never. But Hatsuma. Maybe he could comfort her even though he

was the one to untie her nerves in the first place. Maybe he could assure Minako that

everything was going to be all right. Or explain the situation. Or TELL her it was all a

joke because right now it was all moving too damn fast for her.

With only a turn of her head Minako advised him with a "fine."

Hatsuma. Tall, dark-headed, and thin. He moved with grace, his bony skeletal fingers

relaxed inside his back pockets each as he moved to Minako's right side. His green eyes

followed hers where all that seemed in fixation with them was a smelly, green, trashy

dumpster. Hatsuma cracked a smile.

"You don't want to sore your eyes," Hatsuma joked dryly.

Minako shrugged. Hatsuma looked down at her and her eyes avoided his.

"You do know Mako-chan and I love each other right?"

"No duh."

Hatsuma tilted his shoulders and lips a bit as he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Something's he wasn't sure with Minako. She seemed quiet and listening now but he

also knew she could detonate anytime within their small talk. But one thing was for sure;

Hatsuma was determined to understand how Minako felt. Why she thought he was

taking Makoto away from their group? Did Minako not feel he was right for Makoto?

The man swallowed. Minako was extremely tough on him on all accounts. He didn't

want to be the one to tell her about the engagement whatsoever and treated it as a surprise

as best he could toward the eighteen-year-old girl. He thought for SURE she'd be

ecstatic but once again Minako caught the best of him. Hatsuma found it amazing and

terrifying.

Nevertheless now, to clarify on the simplicities against her was mandatory. Minako

HAD to understand several things and he knew since he was the one to break her before

he had to repair the damage.

Hatsuma pulled his now sweaty hands from his back pockets and rubbed them together

placing his eyes on the dumpster alongside Minako. "Now I know," he started as

carefully as he could, "that you and Mako-chan and all the girls are best friends but as

apart of being friends I think you should understand that Mako-chan feels as if she's

found all she needed in me and me likewise. And well-"

"Well it doesn't mean you two should suddenly get married!" Minako snapped looking

dangerously into Hatsuma's eyes. "You've barely known each other a year and this is

what it boils on down to."

"Hey wait-" Hatsuma started to protest raising his voice and flurrying his eyebrows. He

was frustrated immediately, which wasn't usual. Trying to explain things to Minako was

hard enough and she was just increasing the percentages of him never breaking it to her.

Minako stepped away from the man in stance looking him up and down. "I guess you got

a thing for innocent girls I suppose," Minako persisted the pressure watching Hatsuma's

ever movement. "You can give her everything? Like what working in a dump like this?"

Hatsuma was greatly offended. Him working toward years of gaining management in a

place that was like his second home and his passion now being taunted by a girl with her

own dreams proved insulting.

Hatsuma threw a fiery finger into Minako's face. "Everything Mako-chan needs is in me

and through here! You have no right to say otherwise! You're not making her happy the

way I am!"

The blond's heart began to cave in slightly and she stopped. No use arguing. She didn't

want to break up the two she just didn't want them to get married. Not now. Not while

Makoto was only eighteen. It was just too damn early for Minako's liking. Therefore

she didn't want to waste time objecting. She didn't want Makoto to have to choose

because Minako already knew… from somewhere deep inside she'd lose. Apparently

Hatsuma was keeping Makoto happy and they were doing just fine. Why should she

jump in? In fact she was about to jump out.

Minako raked her hands through her bangs in a pinch of stress and searing her eyes from

their rounding circles back to Hatsuma. So she wasn't making Makoto happy the way he

was. She didn't exactly find Makoto attractive in that sense but the way he worded it. It

was as if… as if Makoto told him something. Something awful about Minako. Told

Hatsuma something false. Like they were turning against her. Almost like EVERYONE

was suddenly turning against her. Like everyone was just tired of her. Tired of her being

around. Tired of her whining. Tired of her wishing. Just plain tired.

And it clicked to Minako at that moment that that was it… people in her life were… tired

of her. Her mom never really home. The time Ami brushed off inviting her to go to two

effortless museum tours when she'd specifically told Minako she had no one else to go

with, Minako being unbusy that day like always. The time Usagi cancelled their sleep

over, something that small told much. Rei's constantly fighting with Minako, more than

Usagi nowadays. And now… Makoto and this news….

Her sparkling blues eyes blinked away the tears as she cowered her eyes in wonderment.

Wondering what to do? What to do? Where to go? Where to hide? Where to run away

to? Where to become of some use and simply go away!

Minako stormed pass Hatsuma back into the kitchen of the restaurant. She didn't look at

anyone's eyes. Just kept going and going until she ran into Makoto and the girl's tear-

filled eyes looked up at Makoto and from deep instead challenged to know how long.

"HOW LONG MAKO-CHAN!?" Minako cried as her and Makoto stood in the area

between the front line and drive-thru where another co-worker was operating in Minako's

place. Minako didn't care. Didn't care about the customers giving her those looks.

Makoto held up a pair of tongues (?) trying to smile and keep her bewilderment low

while her other hand held a half packed box of chicken and she asked Minako taking a

glance at the front line where her customer awaited, "what are you talking about?"

Minako tightened her eyes and once they snapped open her hand blew the box out of

Makoto's hands smashing everything onto the floor and she looked at Makoto glowing

with a tiny hatred.

"How long were you going to tell me? ME!?" she jabbed a finger at her nose. "Tell me

about you and Hatsuma getting engaged."

The tall brunette was both shocked and angry. First Minako was totally embarrassing her

in front of her customer knocking everything she'd started onto the filthy floor and now

Hatsuma told Minako at the most inappropriate time and so suddenly and quickly way

out of Makoto's planning pace. Makoto knew better than to rush dramatic Minako and

therefore KNEW she should have did things on her own. A time where Makoto had to

backup everything now for Minako. But not now…!

"Minako-chan," Makoto tried to smile bending to pick up the mess as cheerfully as she

could. "Shall we discuss this after-"

"NO!" Minako nearly stamped onto Makoto's fingers. At that Makoto lifted up smile

less both girls eyes to eyes in tensioning sparks. "Tell me NOW!"

"You're acting childish here-"

"NOW!" Minako hollered thundering her feet and arm, joints all rumbling in her mental

and physical disturbance.

Makoto just looked at Minako and she couldn't really say much but, "I was going to tell

you later."

"I'm out of here," Minako swooped pass Makoto. "Just forget it I'm gone." Minako

didn't want or need to here anymore.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried as Minako caught in her breeze excited the door from the

frontline out into the lobby, from there she exited the building leaving it silent while

watching the blond take haste.

Hatsuma paused next to Makoto and opened his mouth to speak but Makoto raised a

finger for his peace, turned completely around and slapped him within an echo.

Makoto clocked out and left early that afternoon…

Minako made it the whole way home without accidentally killing herself in any

circumstances. She cried some, laughed idiotically some, and sometimes she just stayed

in silence.

Her mother was a home and alongside her in company was a gentleman. Minako never

looked at him but she could hear him wholly in the family room and her mother told her

as she stepped into the house. Afterwards…

"What's the matter Minako-chan?" Ms. Aino asked her daughter alarmed who stood in

the genkan crying after notifying Minako of her company. Ms. Aino reached out to

comfort her daughter but Minako whisked away her mother's hands. The average-size

redhead woman pulled back in shock at her daughter.

"Just leave me alone," Minako gritted fighting dearly for the tears to not continue to flow.

But on and on they kept coming. "You don't want me around anyway. So just leave me

alone."

Ms. Aino blinked. "How can you-?"

"I HATE YOU!" Minako busted and flew dress-footed pass her stoned mother and up to

her room where she crumbled onto her bed and just forced the tears out. Minako had it.

Enough was enough. She was allowed to cry for once. Just cry forever without guard or

monitoring herself. If only she had a boyfriend she felt she'd have someone there to

make her feel much better. Make her happy knowing he was her world.

"God," Minako cried into her pillow muffled. "Please! Please God bring him to me!

Too rescue me! Now is the perfect time!"

Then again Minako didn't want to think about anything and just as she began to drift to

sleep there came a knocking on her door. She'd expected her mother to come earlier then

figured since she didn't want Minako around any damn way why would she, but this

knock seemed different and proved so when it opened without permission and her wet

faced looked to find the figure of a male standing at her doorway.

All Minako could do was gasp…

"Finally," her mouth managed to whisper in her utter surprise. There stood her prayer,

her answering, her angel. He stood tall glowing white. Glazing icy blue eyes that

matched his shoulder length hair. He flowed. He swayed. He was an inclusive angel

dressed in white. And he smiled at her because he and her both knew. It was time.

Heaven shined it's light at his approach. At his stance. At his entrance.

"I can't believe you're really… truly finally here," Minako cried her tears circling around

her cheeks collecting onto the tip of her chin. "Right when I need you the most."

Her magical glowing angel smiled wider…

Continued in:

CHAPTER 2: Final Heartbreak of a Princess! Minako Takes Gamble?

Ahhhhhhhh, the beginning to another story. Oh for the record this isn't a "runaway" or

"suicide" fic. It's a loveeee fic! I hope… well anyway it's a fic about being well… what

the title emphasizes. I hope whoever reading this liked the story. I thought it was funny.

Isn't Minako such a drama queen bitch? Jeezzzzz, I mean get a life. Anyway, there's a

lot going on in this story. Hope to see you stick around;) Well, e-mail me any

comments, questions, flames, etc. etc. Ooh! Ooh! Can anyone guess who this "angel"

is? I mean name-wise anyway! Snik!

PEACE 2002

BABY T MONEY IS DAT FIRE

46Y TO DEATH


	3. Chapter 2

NAME: Towel (3/2/02 – 8/10/02)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

RATING: PG

NOTE: I bet people are about sick of me in the fanfiction community along with a ton of

other slackers. Hehehehe. Gomen-gomen. Sometimes you just got to get into the mood.

Lack of motivation. Or not be too busy. This has been a sorry summer. Like always!

GOD! First of all my true love has moved away to Virginia so I'm awesomely pissed.

And this song called "Heaven" by DJ Sammy and Yaoun featuring Do (have no clue

about NONE of these people) keeps reminding me of my 46Y sob sob. It's not fair.

Shoot me dead. Anyway, it's a beautiful song. I'm really in a slump here. Not to

mention somes confessing that – ahem - likes me (stab me again!). As far as Minako is

concerned here's more of the story before I go fall off a cliff somewhere. So in the

meantime I'll eat my dry cereal and type away while listening to Kelis's "Young, Fresh,

'N' New."

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2002 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: My one and only 46Y-Baby, I miss you, and of course Naoko

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER 2: Final Heartbreak of a Princess! Minako Takes Gamble?

A sharp spiral of air sucked quickly into Minako's mouth as she gasped blinking away

the glow and for a minute and a half she remained gazing in the ice pale silver eyes of a

large tall stranger with long rigidly white/blond hair and ailing ivory glistening skin. He

glowed… he truly glowed.

Minako threw herself up in bed throwing her feet to the carpeting and rubbed her eyes

profusely almost until they were red to see who was really there. It was a man all right,

grinning, almost like a fox. He wore a light white casual shirt with cream-colored pants

and matching shiny white dress shoes. He was absolutely gorgeous and all Minako could

do was stare in awe her hands tightening into the blanket over her bed.

The stranger folded his arms his smile seemingly wild dancing across the room until he

spoke…

His voice was truly haunting. It soaked in Minako the instant it escaped his lips and not

for a moment did she wonder who he was and why was he in her room listening to his

voice because all she knew was that something shuddered in the catacombs of destiny.

And he said…

"I heard you're having a little trouble."

Minako blinked and quickly threw herself to her feet sickeningly. A sharp rush piled to

the tip of her brain in ache. As if the man stood with open arms Minako ran into him.

Her slender arms wrapping tightly around his manly broad chest, the tip of her head

coming to his shoulders. The warmth drew her in ever so deeply and the stretch of her

hands promised not only comfort but also security and the-

Minako blinked. Her mouth lift from her careless actions and she looked up, her face

smoldering red like a rose into the icy white eyes of the stranger. It felt right so why was

she forced to retreat? Her sensibility perhaps was actually gaining control over her

constant need for affection given and received. The blond found herself typically at the

feet of a man once more roaming totally on impulse and imagination and found herself

simply embarrassed. This time embarrassed and realizing it within several different

reasoning's. Basically her mother.

A small "oh" escaped her placid lips. And the fever of love slowly died down along with

her thin arms removing themselves from the man's body. Minako's large blue eyes

stayed far from his as her feet backed away and her hands rested tenderly cupped behind

her back. She didn't want to ask… but it was in her head. Was he her mother's

company? Was he her mother's… boyfriend?

No way, Minako's mind struck as her eyes took a peek which lead too much more.

Minako ogled the tall stranger right then and there and couldn't believe her mother…

well… ANY mother would be able to swoop in a young stallion muffin like him. And so

Minako and her absentmindedness drew the man in even as his pale skin glowed and his

icy white eyes and dashing white hair just… obliged without word. It was almost sinister

and Minako could feel a trickle of raw lust sloshing through her hormones. It was strong.

And she knew mixing her impulse for love with lust could be dangerous leading her to

who knows where. Essentially she knew and was comfortable almost with the fact that

she was a complete and total dipstick. Nevertheless, Aino Minako was pledged a rising

for her blessings! So she felt.

Minako couldn't speak. She feared what would come from her, feared the reactions,

feared the tension, and feared the misinterpretation that would spread like a disease in her

brain until she'd die kissing him for some survival. Still she wondered why he was in her

room? What could he possibly want with her if he was her mother's company? Maybe

her mother feared the worst and sent the stranger to greet Minako about her problems?

Or maybe as she wanted to believe it… it was all faith?

Faith sure had a hold of her tongue… but never his and he spoke once more her eyes

planted into his face…

And the man lifted a large bold hand.

"The name's Sogabe, Kunzite," his shivering icy voice announced cocking a sweetening

lined smile.

Biting her lip Minako lunged her hand forward and immediately pulled back from the

coldness that icicled up to the tip of her nose at the touch. Impatient and feeling awkward

enough as it was she tried again quickly as if he'd never saw her pull away and shook his

hands bracing the shocks going through her.

Finally they parted and she could no longer control her tongue. Her hands laced

dreamingly over her mouth she announced: "My name's Aino Minako. And shall we get

married?"

Kunzite opened his mouth to respond but before he could the blond leaped against him

smothering his face with her lips. No doubt. To her this was it! Bliss!

Minako pushed up her glasses to see if she could focus better. In her left hand she

balanced her pencil. She took it, rolled it around on her test like dough, nibbled a little on

the eraser, then just plain out chewed at the sides. It wasn't the composition test that had

her feeling twisted. Besides she was halfway done as it was. It was however Kunzite.

He stayed on her mind. All that day and wouldn't leave.

For a second Minako adjusted herself in her seat. She dropped the pencil and looked

toward the front of the classroom where the instructor sat at his desk reviewing and

marking old papers. She turned to her left whereas she sat in the center of the entire

room; students taking their test quietly faces plastered into each sheet. She turned to her

right; Usagi besieged. The poor pig-tailed girl was erasing like a manic under pressure.

Sweat beads the size of stones building a foundation surrounding her desk. Minako

started to offer her friend help but decided not to. Instead she threw about her hair and

turned toward the clock at the front of the room. A few minutes until the final bell.

"Damnit," she cursed catching a few eyes as she turned back toward her paper and once

again she heard Kunzite's voice and everything seem to seep away.

Everything that happened yesterday. It was nothing but it meant something.

After lifting herself off Kunzite he courageously stayed around to talk to her. He comfort

her. Apparently her mother wanted to know what was wrong with her daughter and

seeing her daughter was upset with her too and also seeing her mother was a major snoop

she sent her friend… errrrr… boyfriend. Her new boyfriend, Kunzite, which Minako had

huge eyes for. Never… never-EVER had she'd seen someone like him before. He

glowed to her. He truly glowed.

Minako remembered how he sat her on her bed and he sat at her desk chair and asked

what was her problem. So gently and soft. And she explained how she felt betrayed by

her friends. How her friends seemingly didn't need or want her around because they

were tired of her. She told Kunzite everything about that day. It was a relief to talk to

someone who'd listen and not judge HER judgment on the matter completely. It was

always "Minako you should learn to be more careful," "Minako act more civil," with

other people. But Kunzite…

Boy that put a smile on Minako's face…

Kunzite just had that aura. He reacted as if everybody else had the problem, which in

Minako's case she hadn't thought of. She'd always thought people were right about her.

Too boy-crazy and not enough neurons to fire the need for self-control. She felt like she

did overreact a bit yesterday at work. Like everything suddenly rushed to her without

explanation and she was forced to overact because she could never take the time to slow

down and look at the picture more clearly. Still… it bothered her a lot lighting the fuse

with the quickness. Kunzite saw it differently. Saw no reason for her to blame herself

for anyone else stupidity. Saw no reason for her to cry when everybody else had the

problem. No one understood her not even her best friends. They didn't try to understand

her only to acknowledge her presence then put a placement on her attitudes. Challenging

who she was. Kunzite told Minako that she could only be who she could be. He

explained that she was perfect the way she was and there was no need for her to change.

Minako was a non-hesitate risk-taker. Her mind was set to enjoy life and fall in love.

Some people just didn't get it.

Maybe she'd grow out of it but Kunzite was pleasing to be around. As cold as he was at

the touch he made her feel warm with his voice.

Deprived of her negative atmosphere finally, Kunzite had exited the room at her mother's

calling. Minako hadn't heard from him since but knew he was going to always be there.

"Minako-chan!" a raspy whispered winked Minako from her thoughts. She turned to face

Usagi who looked in prayer at a shallow dent in her pencil where the lead should be.

Usagi was at a pout and as much as Minako wanted to throw her off and consider her an

ex-best friend like the rest she couldn't. Usagi was more or less within everyone else's

plan to bring Minako down. Minako quickly reached into her desk and handed Usagi her

pink elephant pencil sharper and hissed that Usagi should come to class more prepared.

Usagi smiled gently and sharpened away her tongue pocketing the outside corner of her

mouth at each turn.

Minako sighed and turned back toward her test giving the clock an eye-full. Three

minutes until the final bell and she was heading straight home. No video arcade. No

work. No mall. No greeting friends. It was home. Home to do whatever there was she

could do to stay away from those recumbent people that call themselves friends. Friends

who couldn't tell the truth. Who couldn't just tell they were tired of her in her face but

instead played about it as if it was going to change? As if they could change her.

She blond scoffed at the thought and threw herself at completing her test.

Finally the bell rung and the class began to split.

"Okay students everyone whether you've finished or not bring all your test up to the front

and we'll continue this tomorrow depending on your behavior!"

Minako was done. The last few questions she had she guessed never making too much

time for test. Usagi on the other hand sat with her head nestled in her arms over her desk

crying. Rolling her eyes Minako snatched up her pencil sharpener grabbed her bookcase

and test and made her path on through. She felt like she had no concerns with Usagi.

Usagi did it every time they had a test end of story and Minako wasn't sticking around to

cheer her up.

"Thank you Ms. Aino," the instructor smiled with his broad face. His glasses almost to

the tip of his nose. Minako just smiled enjoying that tiny attention and exited the class

where she was immediately bomb rushed by two boys aching her name.

"What's up superstar honey?" one joked. Minako just gave him a look as he collected to

her right and the other boy collected to her left and continued walking at her pace.

School was over and she had no time for immature boys, which was a shocker in itself for

once. All she wanted was to see Kunzite. After her little parade in the papers she'd

receive a lot of attention that Monday in school. Attention all over the place. Blessed to

be some sort of hero and again idol. It felt good. And she would have accepted

everything so pleasantly but after talking to Kunzite and having a small fall-out with her

friends the only thing Minako wanted to do was hold her nose in the air and proclaimed

that she was no longer boy-crazy Aino Minako but the school diva who basically had no

time for immaturity on any level. She got in the papers once by saving the day and she

felt she could do it again. Typical of her to let things swell up her head.

Minako gave each of the boys another look and decided: "Well boys I'm a bit too busy

to be anyone's play-pretty. Interview at oh say," she glanced at her watched, "four-ish."

"Whoaaaaa…" the two boys looked at each other caught in her moment as if her

speaking to them became a world complete stopping as Minako continued to walk the

corridor.

"Hi, Minako-chan," a girl Minako didn't know waved grinning. Minako gave a small

wave back.

"Minako! Have my baby!" some boy hollered across the corridor collecting giggles and

embarrassing Minako herself.

"Hello!"

"Wow, is that really Minako? That's the girl!? She's beautiful!"

"Oh my God look! There she is! Wave to her!"

By the time Minako reached the exits she was walking on sunshine until-

"Minako-chan!"

"EH!?" Minako threw her eyes open before she'd slammed her face into Makoto's

monster breast. With a heavy gasp the smaller girl backed up in surprise then tightened

her fist demanding what the tall brunette wanted aggravated at the surprise and the fact

that she was trying to get a word out of her so suddenly.

"To talk," Makoto answered folding her arms. Her look was stern and unbolting in a

very Makoto way.

Minako reacted quickly forcing herself to slip pass Makoto with an "I'm not interested in

talking, I have to get home." Makoto wasn't having it. She knew Minako and sometimes

the only way to get to the blond was to become aggressive which Makoto did grabbing

her arm at the pass. Minako struck her eyes toward Makoto persistent she let go and

Makoto did still asking to talk.

"About what!?" Minako spat, her hair aflame at the twist of her head. "There's nothing

to talk about! You and everybody else is tired of me and you're…" she hesitated, her

eyes darting the ground to say something destructive, "you're just jealous now that I'm

popular and beautiful and I'm getting more attention from everybody!"

"Minako you've always been popular and beautiful," Makoto softened seeing maybe she

had a chance now that her friend was actually speaking. She knew desperately Minako

wanted to talk. Makoto loved her so much and needed to talk. She knew about Minako's

fronts. Minako's desires and Minako's dramatic "let's-make-a-scene" forte so not once

was Makoto afraid and willing to back off. It was all an act and she knew it.

So the two stood in the open double doors. Minako outside on the cement, Makoto inside

almost like two different worlds.

"Look," Makoto started again placing her hands together. "Everyone's going to be at the

arcade today. It's Monday, girls should relax remember?" Makoto searched for a smile

from Minako about their oath but got nothing. She sighed a little hoping that maybe she

could get through to the blond. It made no sense to Makoto how all this started and how

as best friends nearly sisters that they all couldn't talk. They've always talked over their

problems and this was nothing that they couldn't all handle over cheesecake and sundaes.

Motherly Makoto tilted her considerate head and asked Minako to be there interrupted by

the blaring of someone's car horn. The girls turned as a slick silver drop-topped sports

car went firing to a halt in front of the school sending kids screaming in sweaty smoke

backing away from it's demon path.

Makoto and Minako looked at the uproar blinking. While Makoto's eyes laid angrily

Minako's brightened as the long ice white blond hair of Kunzite lifted up in the seat,

pulled off his slick black shades and with his wide smile waved at Minako's sight.

"Yesssss!" Minako hissed. What more could she ask for than to be picked up like a star –

errrrr – the STAR she was! It was major impress-the-peers time especially with someone

who looked straight out of Hollywood. Minako's dad must've had some kind of

appointment than to pick her up only to have her mother send her very own boyfriend to

do so. As long as they weren't married, Minako told herself before bed last night

reminding herself now.

Minako turned to Makoto whose brown eyes frowned upon the car then turned to look

down at her friend who had the widest smile on her face. Makoto couldn't help but feel

as if Minako had some sort of business with this arrival. And Minako being diva

Minako, kept it simple. With a pat on Makoto's shoulder she proclaimed "much love"

and giddily left unsophisticatedly down the stone steps toward Kunzite like a lost school-

girl. Makoto left in a mist with an arm stretched to stop Minako could do nothing much

but watch as Minako climbed happily into the passenger seat and waved to any onlookers

her long blond hair blowing in the wind. She really thought she was something. Thought

she was a star.

Impressive-much. Minako was going to have the entire school talking even more now!

Makoto on the other hand grew weary as Ami and Usagi greeted her and she had to

explain how their talk was going to be canceled.

"Where's Minako-chan?" Ami asked her eyes searching around campus.

Makoto still eyeing where the car had been only two seconds ago responded:

"Somewhere too far up in her head that's where Ami-chan."

Usagi and Ami just looked at each other.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Minako had screamed all the

way to the downtown ice cream café where her and Kunzite decided to grab a little ice

cream and just talk. Minako was suddenly confused a little how much time Kunzite was

spending with her at that very moment. Usually her mother's boyfriends only see her

inside the house. But Kunzite. Whoa, did he have Minako like THAT. He was sweet

she knew off the bat. How many strangers taking claim as a girl's mother's boyfriend

would take them to get ice cream after meeting them just the pervious day for more than

twenty minutes. Kunzite was too easy on Minako. He could easily draw her in. There

were a few things that irked Minako. Things like the fact that the man she's falling in

love with could possible be her stepfather. And the coldness that surrounded Kunzite.

For some strange reason he was always cold to her. Something she couldn't explain but

could always put aside without haste.

The ice cream café was new to Minako. She'd never really been downtown too much

and the place was so small and crap she'd never really noticed it when she was. It was

retro almost. Dark oak brown building that served ice cream in an enormous amount of

flavors; so much she had trouble choosing. It was an amazing small place. Large tables

with two seats around the center area. The walls were covered with booths and there was

even a small bar where they served more than just ice cream but juices and other tasty

treats to Minako's liking. And to be sating alone with Kunzite was bliss at that moment.

She had to stop and soak in everything. Soak in the memory. A first date perhaps?

Kunzite pushed a small spoonful of ice cream between his lips and sucked it into his

mouth his icy eyes focused on the blond who held onto a bowl of assorted scoops. They

haven't talked too much but it was strangely comforting for a girl who liked to speak so

much. She felt somewhat relaxed but still at unease with her concerns once again about

Kunzite. Nevertheless, she'd let nothing ruin her moment. Kunzite was amazing and

that was IT with her.

"How do you like it?" Kunzite asked.

Minako nodded and wiped at her lips to speak. "It's quite wonderful. The many flavors

suggestion confusion though." Minako tried to crack a tiny joke but Kunzite didn't react

and at the point she realized she really didn't know how to act around Kunzite. Meaning

he was doing something for her and yet she was distraught for some reason. It was

different in her head than with other boys.

Shrugging it off Minako accepted it as the fact that she was alone with an older man –

then it struck her again that this older man was her mother's boyfriend. The blond

cringed because her thoughts were like stakes against her and also because brain freeze

was caking inside her forehead. Noticing this Kunzite reached to touch her forehead

Minako jerking away not monitor her reaction. She knew if he'd touch her it'd all be

over. He was just too cold.

Kunzite blinked at her reaction as if going "well sorryyy," then pulled his hands away.

Minako forced a smile as the ache died down claiming she was startled for some reason.

Kunzite didn't question her on it but changed the subject.

"You talk to any of your friends today?" he asked scooping in more ice cream his

beautiful light eyes looking up at her trapping her. Every time. Once she'd feel distant

she'd slip right back into him. The way he threw his silver hair back. The way those

silver eyes looked at her. That ivory skin glisten. It drew her in each time she felt she

could dash away.

Minako shook her head.

"Oh," Kunzite sounded almost disappointed. When Minako looked at him it felt as if he

was searching for something within her. Minako was strong. Whatever it was she was

unconsciously holding it back. "Well I'm pretty sure they'll want to talk to you again

tomorrow at school."

"I don't care," Minako shot bluntly throwing her hair aside. "They don't care so I don't."

It sounded strong but the image of Makoto pleading for a talk suggested otherwise.

Minako felt… lonely even with Kunzite and as much as she denied it she knew it was

true. She KNEW that at that moment she should be chilling with the other girls doing

homework at the palour eating and talking and just being girls. Kunzite was too much of

a stranger still and it felt like things were going too fast and she knew it but didn't want

to think or stop it. "No," Minako shook away the thought aloud. "I can deal with this."

"With what?"

Minako sweated. "My period," she squeaked in panic shot from thought with the only

thing snuck to mind. "I ummmm… have to go to the bathroom." Before Kunzite could

react the blond was gone. Minako marched across the café into the small ladies room

where she immediately ran to the sink growling at her reflection as to know what was she

doing. Why was she here? Why was she with Kunzite when she didn't know him?

When he was so much older than her!

A worried Minako began to pace her hands knuckling one another.

"I thought he was going to take me home," she told herself. "That's all. Take me home

while I showed out in front of everyone at school. Take me home!" She paced harder.

"Now what's my deal? Why does this feel strange? Why am I not being myself? Why

do I feel so different in front of him right now?" A toilet flushed stopping Minako who

looked up to see a large old woman come struggling out the stall with a sweaty hard-

working smile. Minako felt she had to explain herself. Her pacing and her talking.

"Black-build," the silly blond pointed to her head. The woman nodded, moved to the

sink, washed her hands, and then pranced out with a "weirdo" comment.

Minako ignored her and realized Kunzite would be worried as to how long she'd been in

the ladies room.

"It's just that this is too much," Minako suggested to herself. "It's too fast. I ask for love

and I get this older man." She paused eyeing her still reflection. "And it's my

MOTHER'S boyfriend for Christ sake! But I like him!" She paused again running a

hand through her stressed bangs. "Kind of."

Minako just couldn't decide what were her feelings. Did she really suddenly like Kunzite

or was it just his looks that had her. And what was really her mother's deal with the

man? Were they really going at it? Or was something else going on? Maybe they

weren't boyfriend and girlfriend after all?

"Oh my God I'm going to lost it in a minute," Minako pulled at her strands. She could

only settle on one thing before she left and that was to not think about it. To just accept

Kunzite as a prop for now. A prop friend. A showcase. Forcing a smile as if everything

was all right she exited the ladies room and stopped in her path to find Kunzite standing

before two men. Two large men dressed in black business suits among their small

circular table.

Her mouth open in "oh" Minako stepped back within ears-ease seeping into the shadowy

hallway of the restrooms. She'd nearly got herself stepping between whatever affair it

was going on between Kunzite and the two men. One thing was for sure. As much as

she sort-of-kind-of liked Kunzite she was suspicious of him, then again if two men in

black appeared before anyone Minako would be suspicious and ease her way into

learning what the matter was. This was however a little different. For one she didn't

know Kunzite to begin with. She didn't know – KNOW him. Minako accepted this as

like a ticket, you get onto another ground of a person.

Kunzite was obviously talking to the men. He was even standing alongside them as if at

greet but the look on his face suggested otherwise. It was a look of… well… as far as

Minako could put it stress. Minako couldn't hear too much and was distracted for a

second where she laid propped against the tiny restroom wooded hall that exited into the

cafe when a young cute boy exited the men's room sashaying pass her with a cocky grin

at eye contact which Minako returned while watching his booty go by a second later.

Despite her snoopy sensitivity she acknowledge that she hadn't seen the boy before and

had a tiny tendency to track him on down.

Still there was Kunzite and if Minako wanted to get the snoop on this guy she had to

know who his friends were.

Sure, Minako thought. I could just waltz right up there as if I'm his frien – errr –

girlfriend and let him introduce me. But this looks way too suspicious.

The blond narrowed her large blue eyes hoping the shadows covered her not realizing she

was within plain site and actually with Kunzite facing her way and the other two men

having their backs toward her direction.

Her sparking pink nails dug into the grinding of the wood as she leaned in closer tucking

her hair behind her ears.

"I thought you said you'd have everything prepared," Minako's ears pierced into the

conversation a bit much to hear the voice of one of the men in black speaking to Kunzite.

Though her head turned to give her right ear it's righteous space, Minako peeked an eye

to see Kunzite's reaction. His face for some odd reason looked even paler.

Prepared what!? Minako's thoughts panicked faintly.

Kunzite gave a nervous chuckle. His hands tingling nervously at the spoon of his ice

cream bowl. "It's almost done with and I didn't expect to find you two goons down here

in the first place. I'd appreciate it if you'd back off right now. I'm kind of on a date."

DATE!? Minako's mind set ablaze. Did he really consider her his sudden young, fresh,

hip, new, prima, beautiful girlfriend?

Both men crossed their arms in unisons as if staking some claim to their positions. "Well

Friday is the deadline Kunzite. Everything have to be ready or there's no promotion for

you."

Silence drew in and as quickly as she'd got into the conversation it ended. The two men

pat Kunzite on the shoulder and split between him toward the streets. Closing his eyes

Kunzite sighed and flopped back to his seat. Minako wanted to take a second. A second

to just watch Kunzite and evaluate all that went on. She wanted to mark questions. She

wanted to understand why did it feel like something bad was going on. To know so much

but all she could do was pretend as if she'd just came out of the ladies room hearing

absolutely nothing returning her smile skipping toward their table as if…

"Hi," she drew out her chair.

Kunzite opened his eyes and looked up tired at her. Blinking Minako took her seat but

didn't bother trying to eat. Inside she felt sick and was ready to get home and the silence

between them didn't help. Kunzite never questioned her and she not him. Eye contact

became vague and it was set then that their date was over. Minako never forget anything.

She was a foolish airhead when it came to crushes and love but she was not an idiot when

bad karma soaked between those lines.

Something was up and whether she cared to stick around she didn't know yet.

"Who was that who just dropped you off?" Ms. Aino interrogated immediately once her

daughter stepped into the kitchen where Ms. Aino sat at the kitchen stool frying up some

bacon, spatula in hand while watching the news on their tiny television set inattentively.

Good thing too, Minako prayed. If her mother were in the front of the house major

snooping would be going on. She'd see Minako get out of Kunzite's well recognizable

car and demand some sort of reasoning, which would only lead to lies.

Minako shrugged, went to the fruit dish near the television, grabbed a red apple and lied

anyway claiming it was Makoto then started for her room. At least her and her mother

weren't too testified still over yesterday she noted. She thought it'd be hard to resume

the usual when she got home from the clique but it was normal. Time to shovel

homework and max up the electricity with the Playstation 2, typical, oh so typical. And

let's not forget the phone bill. If there was anybody to call after all the sudden

disruptions.

"Minako-chan come back in here," Ms. Aino ordered softly as Minako hit the swing

door. Minako sighed then burned with fear. Had her mother somehow saw Kunzite's

car? Or heard the engine outside tearing up the streets of Tokyo? Or maybe she smelt

Kunzite somewhere on her Minako. Afraid to throw off the wrong signals Minako's

body stood prone in the doorway to the hall her eyes beady and searching for a shield

more or less for courage.

Awkward silence.

Minako wouldn't and couldn't turn.

"It's about yesterday," her mother continued clicking off the stove. Her dear bacon

looking like five charred-up ugly beat sticks. Ms. Aino frowned for a second attention on

her unsuccessful mission for a homemade BLT, picked up the skillet and heaved it

through the open window above the sink with little effort. Somewhere in the distance a

cat screeched like it had been bent over backwards. Both Minako and her mother gave

the window a fearsome look as only the thin curtains whisked. "Anyway," Ms. Aino

shook her head dusting her hands turning back to her daughter.

Minako finally got the nerve to turn holding back whatever response she was ready to

explode with overreacting by keeping the apple choked completely in her mouth.

Minako's mother gave a seriously concerned look forcing their eyes together as she

continued talking. "About yesterday. I'm so worried. Why would you think I wouldn't

want you around?" Minako's mother slipped off her stool coming to place her gentle

hands on Minako's shoulders pulling her face in close to her daughter's as if her point

wasn't getting across. "Why would you say something like hating me?"

Minako could see the hurt and could careless. It was over. Done with. Minako said

something she really didn't mean to. She was having a rough day and things were

coming out all over. The grudge between here friends was still active; this whole thing

with her mother was over the second she woke up that morning. It was facing her

mother's reaction that had Minako agitated but now she saw it only as gentle easy-going

concern. It wasn't what Minako said yesterday, it was the attitude that her mother was

worried about and Minako felt and saw it.

Ms. Aino was about to cry until Minako lifted the apple from her mouth and genuinely

smiled explaining how sorry she was and that she was just upset from yesterday. Her

mother asked why and Minako explained as fast as she can about the whole Makoto

engaged scenario one dilemma.

"Oh good," a relieved Ms. Aino sighed holding her chest. "Makoto ENGAGED!" Ms.

Aino then shuddered awake backing Minako against the kitchen wall near the door with

her steel hands. Her eyes were large and her face was red with unbelief but pure belief

and confusion and just… just plain… just plain lunacy… so much that-

"Mamma," Minako's gritted teeth murmured as the aching in her shoulders begin to split

her brain. The pressure was too tight. "You could let… let me go you know?"

Ms. Aino stood for a second. Tilted her head like a robot off circuit then pulled her arms

from her daughter. "Go figure," she added then completely dropped the subject going

back to norm.

"Great," Minako smiled narrowly. Anything to get away from psycho-mamma. "Now

shall I be heading upstairs?"

"Whatever," Ms. Aino engrossed the television.

Daily life at home began to start until the theme of Kunzite pushed its way pass Ms.

Aino's lips stopping Minako dead in her tracks once again before the door.

"Whatabouthim!?" Minako rushed at a turn her features set in sweaty panic mode and the

suggestions began to arise. Had her mother seen her with him? Why? What? Who?

Where? Oh God was this it!? Minako's head screamed again. Those thoughts. Those

voices telling her to scream something from the bowels of her mind. To scream

something either right or wrong. True or false. Too… confess for God's sake before she

was busted and thrown over a grill to fry like a headless spring chicken doomed to never

see the light of love again for all eternity and have the devil take his pitch fork and harass

her featherless body and - !

No! Overreacting! The blond forced a smile. Shook her head. Too fake. Trying

blankness. Yes blankness!

So Minako was blank. No reaction to Kunzite's name.

Just sweat.

She held her breath.

"I was just wondering if he's gay or not," Ms. Aino shrugged eyes glued to the television

set as she bit at her nails nonchalant but still wanting conversation. She never even saw

her daughter's body drain of color, light, sound, essence and slip numbly to the floor with

a yelp sliding against the tile. "Humph," the older woman shrugged again. "I like him

though. Just most men after I take them home get a little poxy on me. Kunzite held his

ground…" she frowned not pleased at her open review realizing she hadn't in fact gotten

any action last night. Ms. Aino's flustered back straighten out. "Maybe I should call him

and try again tonight."

Minako's body made a tiny stutter on the cold floor. "Tha – that… that will be quite all

right," she objected waiting for her soul to take claim for her abandoned shell of hopeless

love lost.

Ms. Aino peeked down grimacing at her daughter asking why was she on the floor.

Slapped back into Earth – somewhat – Minako crawled back to her feet shook her hair

and squeezed her face into her mother's demanding she not ask Kunzite over.

"Why not?" Ms. Aino blinked pushing Minako's face far away with the palm of her hand

carelessly.

Minako couldn't think up a lie and feared that creeping confessional that kept sinning

against her will to keep the peace… at least in her head. Minako's lies took range to

yesterday when he was in her room he touched her. Kunzite's stuff wasn't big enough;

but she'd have to explain that part. Kunzite was a geek. Minako didn't know… well she

did know but she didn't want her mother to know because if her mother knew then

everybody else would know and Minako didn't want everyone to know that she went out

with her mother's boyfriend because if everyone knew that she'd be in hot water and be

the talk of the hood with not only her mother knowing the truth but also with… with…

with…! Well YOU KNOW!?

"Minako-chan is there a problem?" Ms. Aino searched her daughters deaden face.

"No problem," Minako mouse a look far away. Then it hit her and her face steered back

toward her mother sternly. "He is…!" Long pause.

"He is what?"

"He's…" Minako thought fingers at her mouth in panic mood. "He's…" KIDS! Her

brain screamed. Kids! You just CAN'T have him come over. Never! Never again! But

I want love! Love! Love! Love! NO YOU DON'T! Lust Minako! Lust Minako!

Keep Kunzite to yourself! Don't let her know she doesn't need to know about you and

him! Get with him Minako! But that's my mother! She just said she likes him! Forget

her she's stupid! AH! How dare you call her stupid! She is and so are you if you don't

keep your eyes on the prize and that's that gorgeous man you're falling in love with!

What gorgeous man he's a bad guy! How do you know! Men in black spell trouble!

How about spell dickless!? How dare you, Kunzite isn't dickless! Ah-ha! So you do

care about that thing eh!? So forget about your mother and take it for yourself! I can't!

I'm getting emotional here if you don't leave me aloneeeeeeeeeeeee! He's perfect to lost

your virginity with Minako! Think of the possibilities! As far as the eye can see! No

limits babe! WHAT!? Oh my God is you sick! No you are if you don't tell your mother

that she can't see that man again because he's YOUR MAN! I can't! You can and you

will! Which one Minako? Obviously he likes you, he took you out to eat and claimed

you as a date what else is there? But – but – but my mother! FORGET HER! Listen

Minako. You want love and you got it here. Right NOW! In your prime! Kunzite is

perfect and you know it! You're right he is pretty perfect and sweet and – OH how dare

you throw me off guard you heathen demon child you! Hehehehehehe! Admit or

confess blondie! No no no no!

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Ms. Aino gave her daughter a longgggggg bewildering look. Minako stood there

howling "no" at the air, eyes as far as Zone 0. It was frightening to Ms. Aino and she

knew of Minako's attacks but this one. Whoa. Out of the water for the mother. Ms.

Aino felt like calling it quits at that point, locking herself up into a home and claiming no

part of Minako. Then again the best thing was to get her daughter checked first and

foremost. All this over that man she'd met named Kunzite. What exactly did he tell

Minako when she'd sent him to talk to her yesterday?

Ms. Aino wanted to slap the hell out of her psychotic daughter but kept her distance. She

feared the relapse of psychical contact and even so already had a butcher knife tucked

tight in her hands if her daughter's entities decided upon that route. Nevertheless, the

woman sat calming on her stool.

"He's a dead-beat dad and should be lock away for treason!" Minako settled giving her

mother an honest look with eyes the size of lemons.

"Puh-leeze," Ms. Aino rolled her eyes mending down the knife slipping off her stool.

"I'm going to go smoke a cigarette or something before I end up knocking the fire out of

you wacko." She pushed pass Minako who just remained in the kitchen happy at the

dispersal of the demons… the demons that actually won that battle. She didn't tell her

mother the truth and still tried to keep her mother from seeing Kunzite. But did it work?

"ACK!" Minako turned to follow her mother just as her mother picked up the phone in

the hallway. Minako slid down, grabbed the phone, Ms. Aino socked her daughter in the

side of the head, Minako scream and threw down the phone before the call could be

placed. In stance Ms. Aino backed up ready to fight demanding to know where was her

daughter. "Mamma it's me," Minako smiled fake and sweating pissed at the pain in her

head as she tried to rub it out. At least she'd stopped her mother from making the call

who still look at her strangely ready to punch again. "No more hitting," Minako plead.

"Just not tonight. Not tonight mother. Kunzite can't come tonight while I have so much

to do."

"That was all you had to say," Ms. Aino replied tensioning her fighting stance. "Now

what's the deal?"

"I just…" a tired Minako ran her hand through her hair. God she wanted to take a nap.

"I just want to know about Kunzite before he comes over again. I want you to tell me

about him." Minako shook her head in fatigue. Mental battles and their tolls. Then to

think… her MOTHER hit her. Big-time whoa. "Just tell me about him… first."

"Fine. I meet him through a friend of your father's. We went out twice. I invited him

over yesterday to meet you. Simple." Ms. Aino headed for the stairs.

"Where does he work?"

She stopped. "The same company with your father I think. Anyway, I want you in bed

early tonight. No phone calls. And make sure to tie yourself down and don't call me for

anything else."

Minako sighed frustrated as Ms. Aino disappeared up the stairs. "My father," Minako

chewed at her left thumbnail eyeing the floor. "Kunzite works with my father. So about

earlier. At the ice cream café. Could those men in black have something kind of relation

with my father also?" Minako looked at her watch and decided to call her father's house.

No one answered. Cell phone. Voice box. She left a simple message to respond.

Minako slammed down the phone. Her father had to be at work. It was nearly five-thirty

perfect timing to see him and get some sort of answers. It was confusing. She liked

Kunzite… a lot and they haven't exactly got to know each other but she knew there were

other things about him. One, how he took her out to eat ice cream as a "date" behind her

mother's back when they should be dating. And two those men. Kunzite seemed sweet

and nice but what was aching in Minako was unexplainable. She just HAD to know the

deep stuff. The reason why those two men came disrupted her whole "get to know"

process; him snatching her after school disrupted the process. Something wasn't right

and something wasn't normal. To Minako it was either wait and see what was going on

and leave all the baggage behind and get to know Kunzite for Kunzite not for snatcher

and men and black correspondence. Or get to know Kunzite as two-timer and up-to-no-

good. As much as she liked Kunzite Minako was Minako and what she wanted first was

the REAL drama. The nitty-gritty. The dirt. She wanted to know everything about

Kunzite. She liked him too much and it was almost a dream come true. TOO good to be

true. Kunzite was a hand of dirty work and she knew it. She had to clear her suspicious,

confess to her mother and if Kunzite's all-good, hit it off. Whatever it was her suspicions

arose first.

"Daddy would know what to do," Minako proclaimed to herself and trotted out the house.

Continued in….

CHAPTER 3: Sailor V's Irresistible Innocence! Hot Like Fire Kunzite… Cheap?

Hi, it's been so long and I hope whoever's reading this like my story so far. Minako's a

manic not only in the anime but this story which is somewhat (more than) like me;)

Please enjoy my story even thought I'm a slacker and a tacky fanfic writer sniffle

sniffle Please don't yell at me for them probably not acting "Japanese" enough.

Anyway, please, oh please e-mail me and take the time. I'd greatly enjoy it Maybe

e-mails will keep me going at progressing the story on time. So anyway, tell me what

cha' think! Bye.


	4. Chapter 3

NAME: Towel (8/11/02 – 11/8/02)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

RATING: PG

NOTE: Yippy! Yippy! Minako and her father. Kunzite's seem kinda crazy. Just the

works perhaps.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2002 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Ms. Applegate and Naoko my two favorite authors of all centuries.

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER 3: Sailor V's Irresistible Innocence! Hot Like Fire Kunzite… Cheap?

Minako's father was stuck somewhere deep inside his cramped office surrounded by a

stack of applications, resumes, faxed information sheets, and just general week old junk.

Sometimes it took him forever to create a path leading outside to the real world on those

occasional days when he'd go home on time or pick up his daughter. Today seemed

certainly like one of those days. One of those days he'd make it home late after

organizing the volumes of fine white and colored paper breeding around his office. Mr.

Aino sighed at his cluttered desk, a deep tired sigh as he blew his hands through his lining

thin hair taking his glasses off for a second to rub his tired eyes. He knew it'd take him

forever to get everything looked over. His secretary brought him what he needed for his

business and everything seemed to fall slowly in place dusting inside his office.

It was sometimes hard for Mr. Aino to run his own business. The late nights, the early

mornings, the frequent insanity moments. But his dream, and his father's dream was to

own a boat dealership company and he had it as head president resided his office near the

docks. It was his dream. He adored boats and money and having this business gunned

his way. The drawback of course was the papers, the meetings, the phone calls, and

something he didn't expect… the divorce. Nevertheless, Mr. Aino kept his business

booming and going since he'd gotten everything on its feet after his father passed away

ten years ago. Since then it's been in and out without the single regret or jadedness that

some people feared from Mr. Aino himself. The business was his and his only. He dared

to complain but instead suck up the drawbacks and handle them like a man and enjoy the

satisfaction of making life-long friends and selling a nice boat in it's due season.

Balancing his thick glasses back on his tiny face Mr. Aino looked around his small office

once more. He had more dreams. Dreams to move up. There was no way he was going

to stay here when city buildings with his name on them were at wake. Recently he'd

been offered a deal by another company. An extravagant sum of money to allow that

business to buy his property for their own access. Mr. Aino declined. Too risky. He

didn't exactly have another place to hone his own business yet closer to the city like he

dreamed so he couldn't take the offer, leave the place he started for some time just to find

another. Mr. Aino needed to work. It was his passion to do what he did. Not even

money enough to last him the rest of his life couldn't stop him from developing what

he'd put together. He had to keep going on and making the goals end with whatever his

credibly in his business meant.

BIZZZZZZZZZZ! Mr. Aino jumped his skin sparkling as if shocked for a second. The

buzzing continued once more as if seeping now into his brain and he pushed along a stack

of blue papers to reveal his desk intercom from his secretary in the room ahead.

Mr. Aino pressed the receiving button and a soothing soft feminine voice escaped the box

announcing the arrival of his daughter then asking would now be an okay time. Mr. Aino

looked at this watch and figured so. It really didn't matter and besides his daughter

Minako could give him a hand with all his papers. She was always useful but dwelling

uninterested in anything but driving a boat. On her own. Well with her friends. Mr.

Aino frowned upon those desires of his daughter. He was often aggravated with his

hyper activate party-girl daughter.

"Br…" Mr. Aino cleared his clammy throat and tried again. "Bring her own in."

"Sure thing," the secretary responded.

That pause between Mr. Aino's door opening was essential. He looked once again

around his room and quickly rushed to diminish the stacks tossing and flinging

everything he could onto the floor into one of his office boxes. He knew his daughter

was walking now right outside and door, he didn't want her coming into his office

worrying, thinking he was still bumped about the divorce. Mr. Aino surely wanted her

help working with the papers but surely didn't want her pity. At least three times a week

his daughter Minako would come see him with supper sometimes and always, as they ate,

gave him pitiful looks. Sometimes he'd pick her up from school when he had time and

they'd eat out while she assisted him with work. He couldn't bare to see her large almost

helpless eyes look over his office and give him a wiry smile. A smile that clearly said:

"You gave up me and Mom for this?"

Mr. Aino shivered at the thought tumbling the last bit of papers he could into a box. He

sharpened up his desk and laced his fingers together resting them in the center. His smile

huge and fake he watched the door open and there peeked the head of his gorgeous blond

daughter Aino Minako with a slim tender body dressed in her high school uniform,

amazing blazing long blond strawberry hair and large ocean blue eyes. The girl peeked

in as if only to check then slipped the rest of her body inside smiling at her father with a

"hello."

"Hey-hey," Mr. Aino forced a smiling cheer as his daughter came to sit across from him

at his desk. He flinched as she first dusted away a pile of paper to take her seat. He

noted that his daughter had no supper. Not anything but herself and a concerned look on

her face. Mr. Aino sighed. He didn't want to go through another therapeutic session

with her again. He just wanted to talk and see why she was coming in and just generally

see what's going on in her life. It was nice to have her come in and help him forget about

his problems for a while only at those instances when she'd bring them up.

Minako avoided her father's eyes for a second and cringed at the sight of his office. Ever

since she stepped into the company building she wondered if Kunzite was going to be

around since her mother said he worked there. Minako didn't want to run into Kunzite

for anything. It was late afternoon so maybe there was nothing to worry about. Minako

kept her fingers crossed anyway and started to look at her hands balled into her lap.

"How you been?" she was almost afraid to ask her father.

Mr. Aino shrugged. "Okay."

Placid talk emerged from there for a max total of three minutes until…

Minako decided to get things over with. She suddenly didn't want to be there. She

wanted to be far away and so she opened her mouth and asked her father did he know

someone by the name Kunzite with no remorse for the ideal of the relationship between

her and her father. She didn't want to play talk, she didn't want to catch up, she simply

didn't want to be there. It was too pitiful to her. Sometimes she'd suck it up and other

time she just didn't know.

There was a short pause then…

"No," her father's brows frowned as if in concentration and confusion as he leaned back

into this softening desk chair. Minako shoot her very own confused eyes up at him and

only looked into this solid face.

The blond's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out and her mind began to race.

Mamma told me she meet Kunzite through Dad's business so why didn't my dad know

anything about him? Wait a minute! I mean my Dad is the owner of this business and

yet… he wouldn't know anything about his one employee.

"Are you sure?" Minako frowned lifting up. Before her father could answer she

described those unique features of Kunzite only to remain with no information.

"Why? Is he some friend of yours?"

Minako shook from her stead less thinking and shook her head tucking her hair behind

her ears. "It's nothing, I just thought someone by that name worked here." Minako sent

bewildering looks around the room as if she was an animal trapped in a cage with closing

creaky walls. Maybe she should have asked more but in that time she didn't want to, she

just wanted to leave almost as if escaping. This is stupid, she told herself. Kunzite isn't

some kind of threat. I just caught him while he was talking to his buddies. Sure it

seemed suspicious but… that's because it's my fault. I'm a suspicious person and I got

carried away always-seeking drama and all kinds of crap to explode with. Now I'm

simply bothering my father when he already has a load of work to be working on. I'm

just in his way. Taking up his time because I'm always getting carried away.

She began to sink deeper into her thoughts to where it fouled her to think that she STILL

had so many problems. Problems, issues, Minako had issue. Hearing voices, paranoid,

freaked out all the time, hyper; it hit her that she had issues vaguely. Serious ones that

were causing her to feel… ill sometimes. Ill and withdrawn from people and yet wanting

to huddle so close.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Minako threw a hand over her mouth and rose out of

her seat. "I'll call you later," her muffled voice announced.

"Minako-chan!?" her father called for her but Minako was out the door and charging

toward the nearest exit.

He doesn't want me around anyway! Minako's mind screamed. He doesn't care about

me anymore just like everybody else! I hate Dad! I hate Mom! I hate my friends! Why

does everyone want me gone!? Why am I such a bother!? A bother!? Why do I make so

many big deals!? Why do I feel like I'm going insane if I continue to learn the truth!?

Learn the truth that nobody wants me around and that I'm nobody!

Maybe her father could have therapeutically spoken to her. Help break her and her issues

down instead of what she felt as him acting coldly as if she was in the way of his

business. As if he had no interest in her life or her in general. He didn't ask not a word

and they hadn't talked in three days. Parents should show a little more awareness in their

children's life… if they truly cared. Mr. Aino asked nothing.

Once Minako hit the parking lot she broke into a run, the bitter air almost stale to her

gasping lungs. Nevertheless, she just wanted to run. And run! And RUN! She couldn't

stop and she didn't want to stop! If everybody wanted her gone then she'd try to leave!

She'd try to leave far away even as her mind began to explode with tension straining her

muscles to just collapse on the pavement.

Why didn't he just tell me to leave!? Her mind screamed. Daddy had all that work piled

up and if he didn't want to be troubled with me why didn't he just tell me to leave!? I

can't keep going through this with the people in my life! If they want me to leave then

why won't they just tell me!?

The funny thing Minako didn't understand was that once again she was being dramatic

and taking it all to her heart. Her almost insecurious need to learn what people knew

consciously and yet have it rip at her very own insecurities. It was tough but she was

making it worst by never taking the time to understand. By always wanting a scene of

some sort subconsciously to escalate when there was nothing but love there. Why she

was so above reality was something she couldn't figure out nor anybody else but it was

always there crawling around her brain that her world just wasn't… perfect.

Perfect… to be loved and treasured and cherished was perfect yet Minako's nature was

too blind to see that things were perfect for her and that she really was blessed.

It was always the same. Turning back to the negativity, believing in people as if they

were lies. Minako murdered her feelings over nothing, for no reason and thought the

only way to stop the voices in her head was to find love, someone who could REALLY

make things perfect. In the meantime, it was back to the dark side of things. She

couldn't realize that a boyfriend wasn't going to make things perfect because he was a

boyfriend, someone to say she was special. If she couldn't deal with her insecurious

makeup with her family and friends then a boyfriend was hardly vital because when

boyfriend was no more then the only thing left for someone as motivated for drama as

Minako was a grave.

So she kept running. And crying. Like always on the move but never taking the time to

stop and pull herself together. To pull the puzzle pieces into the right places and -

"THIS IS ALL SO STUPID!" Minako halted, looked into the sky, and yelled. Next thing

she knew she busted into laughter gathering passing looks. Clumsily the blond stumbled

onward. "Stupid," she kept under her breathe giggling. "I'm just tripping, like always,

being a total drama queen."

Continually talking to herself she continued to surf press on manage to push her foul

thoughts aside… for now. It sometimes always happened, at the very end, right before

the detonation she'd figure out that she was being foolish and over reacting. That

everything wasn't as sinisterly conspired like she always jumped the gun to figure it as.

It made her think walking, which walking lead to window shopping and window

shopping lead to Minako going "oh what size is that outfit?" and entering the clothing

store opening up her credit card. She didn't plan on coming out of three different

clothing stores racked with clothes double outfits from each. She also didn't plan on

having the biggest grin on her face. At ease now and forgetting about all her tribulations

she headed home and figured she'd apologize to her father the next day.

Which came quickly….

"MINAKO! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

"Eh?" Minako lifted her groggy disheveled head from under her heavy blankets. It had

felt so good under there, nestled and cozy and in heavenly paradise. She blinked darting

off a few specks of crusty sleep from the corners of her eyes, rubbed away the blur before

her eyes and blinked again. Finally she threw herself back under the blankets smiling at

her comfort snuggling herself in as deep as her petite body could meld into the mattress

smacking her lips as she settled in. Minako didn't want to hear her mother, didn't want

to have anything to do with the middle-age woman scream and crying out her name from

as far away as downstairs. Minako didn't want to awaken to the smell of a crisp

breakfast that wafted through her vents in a slurring aroma of tasty goodness. What… no

cold cereal? She knew it was her imagination anyhow, her mother couldn't really cook

breakfast, and maybe a few here and there but since her parents' divorce breakfast

seemed well unnatural with a hyperactive "I'm-21-Again" mother. Still…

Minako sniffed her eyes close and a smile spread over her face in the heat sun blocked

comfort nest she laid in.

"Mmmmm," she began to lick her lips sucking in the smells from downstairs that

radiated through her heavy blankets. Her nose began to dissect the collect and her mouth

began to announce as if making sure it wasn't a dream. "Eggs, scrambled with cheese,"

she sniffed, then spoke eyes close and thinking perhaps it was just a dream still. She

sniffed harder. "Mmmm, sugar rice, southern hospitality breakfast?" One eye peeked

open then closed in the shading of her blankets. Minako's nose sniffed again.

"Mmmmm… bacon." She licked her lips and paused. "BACON!?" her eyes gunshot

open. "Mom can't fry bacon!"

Immediately the blankets were off, the crust from her eyes peeled, and her hair… well…

still having a mind of it's own.

Things weren't right. This wasn't a dream. There was actually a breakfast downstairs

waiting and she could smell every sizzle, drop, scrap, and bubble. Minako sat upright in

her bed and looked around her glowing room, the sun was high and shining strongly

where she had to dodge it as she slipped ineptly to the floor with an "uff," got up

adjusting to the brightness and slipped on her bunny slippers. Near the door she grabbed

a red bandana from atop her full-length mirror and tied her hair down as quickly as

possible and looked herself over in the mirror. Baby blue cotton booty shorts and a belly

reveling white spaghetti strap. At least her choice in sleepwear was acceptable she

figured. Still her hair was messed up but looking better because there was one fact stated

here… somebody was in the house.

In the back of her mind Minako had a pretty good idea as to who… then again… she was

lost.

Should I run downstairs or walk, she wondered as she gave her alarm clock a look she

still had school and it was just now 7am. One hour to eat and get ready. Take it slowly,

she declared and out she stepped into the blue carpeting upstairs hall just as the phone

rang and a figure moved at the bottom of the staircase caught Minako's eyes. Minako

caught a glimpse of white move into the dining room pass the front door then darted back

inside her room, and grabbed the screaming cordless from her nightstand angry that it had

pulled her away from her sudden investigation.

"HAI!?" she coughed desperately losing all her telephone manners. Who the hell was

calling so early?

A sobbing Usagi answered: "MINAKO-CHANNNNNN!"

Minako slumped, her eyes drooping like melting wax. She couldn't believe Usagi was

phoning her so early in the morning. It was Usagi no doubt. Crying over something once

again to where Minako had to lay her bottom onto her messy bed to listen getting grilled

up that Usagi was cutting in on her action.

"Ai! Ai! Usagi-chan," Minako tried to console to calm the girl on the other end down to

explain why she was having such a fit… then again… to explain how she was up so

damn early. "What's the problem?"

Usagi slowly sniffled away her awake tears. There was a long pause and a blond girl

with pig-tails pushed through the ear piece in heat demanding: "MINAKO-CHAN

LET'S STILL BE FRIENDS!"

Minako having well enough of an ear full pulled the phone away from her ear, cursed,

then hung up before Usagi could push all the way through the ear piece. Minako sat

bewildered looking at the phone for a minute. It rang again as she could hear a faint

waggling of Usagi going: "I know you're there!"

Minako pulled the cord out the outlet from behind her nightstand.

"Who was that Minako!?"

Minako jumped eyes pressed against her cracked door where her mother startled her at

standing.

"No one!" Minako swallowed picking herself up. "I'm going for breakfast and heading

off to school!" Minako tried to push pass her mother without another word keeping eye

contact far away and hoping the fake smile on her face was somewhat proof she was

okay… calm and well. There was no time for scolding. She knew if she'd stood around

her mother would flip the script right there and get right down to business on her. So

Minako hustled even as the phone lines across the house other than her room jingled to

Usagi's own drum. "Tell her I'm not here," Minako informed her mother and tiptoed

downstairs.

The smell was becoming overwhelming. Minako peeked into the dinning room and

nothing was there; nevertheless, it was the kitchen that Minako stepped into to find the

breakfast table scattered with an assortment of food and a pale icy blond man standing

with his back toward her at the sink. It was Kunzite. Minako kept her eyes on him from

the doorway, on the back of his head, his long icy white hair swaying as his hands

worked at washing dishes. Minako's mouth was caught open and it wouldn't close until

as Kunzite placed a mixing bowl onto the dish rack he caught her out the corner of his icy

pale eye and smirked, stopped, then turned to face her.

"Good morning," he greeted almost as if it was a fake greeting Minako picked out. She

couldn't tell whether she should remain suspicious of him or pretend as if she was happy

to see him. Pretend as if she wasn't somewhat in love with him. Minako didn't want to

do too much thinking though because it would lead to voices. She had to set the record

straight… this was her mother's boyfriend and he was here in the early morning too cook

a breakfast before school. Right?

But he's so cute in his little white apron and-!

But- Minako began to wonder then stopped. No, don't start!

"Morning," the blond took a seat hastily as Kunzite came to fix her a plate from whatever

world he felt needed to. Minako hid her nearly naked body under the tablecloth as he

stepped picking up a plate and grinned at her. She didn't want him to see her, she didn't

want him to see her body and get ideas. It was her mother's boyfriend… end of story.

Since that was the case he had no business eyeing his girlfriend's daughter. Minako

wanted to keep it that way compared to her usual flaunts and tease with boys for

attention. Kunzite's continuous smiling was sending shivers up her spine but she let him

fix her a plate for some reason. Maybe it was her strong will to not overact and let things

take their course somewhat, but she didn't reject. She just gave little ingredients to a fair

amount of her breakfast plate as he moved along the table. A little eggs, he put a little,

two pieces of toast, he gave her two. Finally her breakfast plate was complete and

Kunzite sat it before her, poured her orange juice, she smiled sideways and took a sip as

she lowered next to her onto his knees. Minako forced herself to push away with no

avail.

"You don't have to be afraid," Kunzite spoke charmingly reading her affects before the

girl could slip in a forkful of scrambled eggs. Minako just looked down at him and

wondered why was he on one knee, wondered if he was trying to touch her, look at her

body, and seduce her. Kunzite's hair seemed to sway and his alluring smile began to

churn up a seething bad girl in Minako.

Kunzite didn't make any reactions with his hands. They lay laced over his bent knee but

he continued to look at her, which felt almost worst.

Minako bit down hard on her eggs and chewed slowly keeping her eyes pierced into his.

She couldn't look away. If she looked away she'd let her guard down and he'd touch her

she plotted and at the same time as she looked at him she wanted to kiss him and she

WANTED him to touch her. Minako stopped herself. It was her mother's boyfriend she

had to remember. She had no room. No room this early in the morning to let those

voices plague her. She couldn't deal with them. Not now. But even so as she struggled

her mind began to wonder.

She just couldn't read Kunzite even as they looked eye to eye. So her suspicion grew and

her captivity to love him grew. Two overwhelming forces ready to ignite her mind into

war. But she kept hold and remembered; this was her mother's boyfriend. Not giving

too much though that the scenario was odd in itself. He was on one knee, on the kitchen

floor as if proposing to her and yet, he just looked as if almost wanting a reaction of

goodness out of the breakfast he'd prepared eyeing each muscle in Minako to find that

fulfilling serge of delight in his cooking.

Abruptly Kunzite reached out a hand and Minako jumped out of her seat scrapping the

chair legs against the floor onto her feet. It was crazy. The blond girl stood a fork in her

mouth and her looming body before him and her eyes still into his she watched as his

worked their way from her feet up to her shoulders and down again and back up. Her

reaction was strong and all Kunzite did was lifted a hand onto the table top to pull

himself up now paused in what Minako felt as awe of her body.

And somewhere behind her brain Minako wanted him to look…

"That's what you sleep in?" Kunzite seemingly joked as he got to his feet finally.

"Sure… yeah," Minako muttered as he turned his back going toward the sink. She cursed

herself for letting things get out of hand and sat back down quickly tucking her body back

under the tablecloth. Stupid, she told herself silently. He wasn't making a move on me

and I overacted and shown exactly what I didn't want him to see. Why do I get myself

into these situations?

Minako sat and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate… alone keeping all focus closed for

now. Kunzite washed dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, her mother was upstairs

dressing and the kitchen clock left her roughly thirty minutes to get dressed for school.

Finally full Minako tried to sneak out of the kitchen without being seen and stopped at

the doorway where Kunzite announced that he'd be taking her to school.

"Oh," Minako's only reaction was, her nose pressed against the wood swing door. She

didn't feel like cheering and jumping around knowing she'd pull into school in Kunzite's

beautiful celebrity car. She was almost afraid now. What did it mean now that he was

taking her to school? Another sneaky-peeky date added on the sideline perhaps in

Kunzite's agenda?

It suddenly felt cold in the kitchen. Dead cold. Maybe it was Kunzite's icy skin

radiating but it felt cold to Minako and she shivered and walked clearly in march toward

her room to organize for school but as she got to her door she passed it, kept straight pass

two more doors following her right and turned right slamming her palm into the door and

it burst open to her mother typing at her computer at her desk next to her bed quaking the

walls. Ms. Aino turned around sharply nearly spilling her cup of coffee holding a hand

against her startled chest demanding hotly why Minako busted open her door.

"Because!" her daughter ranted throwing herself on her mother's bed face down pulling a

pillow over her head like she was a child. "Because you allow that dingbat to take me to

school!" Minako proclaimed muffled by the pillow making some tired excuse up. She

didn't add the part where she might be tempted to make a move on Kunzite. She didn't

add the part that Kunzite might take her out on a date behind her mother's back. She just

added: "I hate him."

Ms. Aino sipped her coffee and turned back to her computer where she had the remains

of her breakfast plate topping her stack of papers. "Puh-leeze," Ms. Aino swished

speakingly. "You don't hate him. Maybe you're just jealous on the other hand."

"Jealous?" Minako pulled harshly from under the pillow and frowned at her mother and

to get a better understanding she sat up Indian-style on her mother's bed. "What do you

mean jealous? I hope you don't mean jealous of you? Because-"

"Mmm-hmm," Ms. Aino stood up and stretch, still undressed she pulled on her satin

bathrobe and moved into her walk-in closet. Minako fell onto the bed to watch at an

angle as her mother worked in the glowing closet. "I'm saying Minako that maybe

you're jealous that I'll be spending more time with Kunzite."

Minako rolled her eyes. That was hardly the issue and of course her mother had to rub

things in just because she could get a date. "Whatever," Minako grumbled watching her

mother pull down a shoebox from her rack. "I just don't understand why he's here all

early in the first place COOKING. And why he has to take me to school? And why…"

Minako couldn't think any longer as her mother slipped on a pair of heels. In disgust

Minako warned her not to cause a fashion-flop and scuttled herself off her mother's bed.

Apparently Ms. Aino wasn't listening nor found attention when Minako left and got

ready for school wasting time and energy.

Back to the basics. Sighing heavily Minako slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned

against it. She didn't know what to do. Should she just go with the flow? Maybe

yesterday was all out of good nature. Maybe it was just a little fun going on an ice cream

pretend date. Maybe this was all too stupid.

"And maybe I'm overacting again!" Minako started to pull out her hair. "I got to get to

school so what if I have a ride at least I won't be late!" And from there she started to get

dressed.

Minako's journey to school was without word to Kunzite. He drove. She sat. She

wanted to ask, she tried to forget. Well not exactly without words. Kunzite dove into her

sometimes and she'd give false answers or nothing at all. All Minako did was stare out

the window and nervously check if all her books were in their bookcase over and over

again.

"We need to go back for something?" Kunzite eventually asked.

Minako looked up quickly, tucked her lips to hold back from speaking and shook her

head.

Kunzite gave her a tender side look. "That's probably the tenth time you've check that

thing-"

"So?"

"So?"

"I mean!" Minako sat up. "I mean… so… so… so why were you over our house this

morning cooking breakfast?" Trying not to come off angrily.

Kunzite chuckled a little. "Well… aren't we suspicious. I just thought it'd be a generous

offer. Save a little handy work from your mom."

"She doesn't cook," Minako grumbled still eyeing the pacing scenery. She didn't want to

talk anymore. She just wanted to get to class and do whatever she had to do to survive

and hopefully her dad would pick her up. Minako also didn't want to think. If she

thought then she'd flip. If she tried to analyze, then she'd flip. Right now she just

wanted things to get back to normal. No more worrying about if people carried about her

or appreciated her or wanted her around. She missed her friends terribly and in her

struggle to keep herself away from the tempting Kunzite she would need their support.

Minako was willing now and open to continue her relationship with the other girls.

Anything to distract her from Kunzite and gab more about boys her age and so forth.

The school was starting to emerge up towards them. Minako was anxious now to get out

and find Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and catch up with Rei later. Kids were crowding the

sidewalks in uniform. It was school and Minako sighed ready to get out of her little ride

with Kunzite. Yes, yes, yes, yes, no more temptations only distractions, pure distractions.

Girl talk, lunchroom conversations, test, exams, the works. Minako continued to keep

her brain working on the possibilities.

The drop off was coming through before the school where other cars were letting students

off along with buses. Minako anticipated to find someone she knew and could run to first

outside the school, anticipated for Kunzite to stop behind the car at the rear of the drop

off but… Kunzite wasn't caressing the brakes. He wasn't slowing down.

The blond turned to the driver. "Hello! You're going to miss the stop," Minako pointed.

Kunzite didn't react. He just stared ahead and drove.

"HEY!" Minako cried not sure where her feelings were. Should she panic, remain calm,

what? "Kunzite!" she tried again. Her attention wasn't getting through and in a matter of

seconds the gas was hit and pass the drop off they went speeding.

Oh my God! Minako's mind screamed as her eyes lay on the school as it began to

steadily drown away from her sight. What the-!?

Panic! Suspicious of Kunzite!? Yes! Tempted!? NO! What was going on!? Did he

realize the school was right there! He picked up her yesterday from the same spot so

why!?

Minako charged up ready to fight or do whatever she had to do to get his attention but she

sure as hell wasn't about to let this man take control of her in any way.

And still they kept going; Kunzite wasn't slowing down whatsoever.

"HEY!" Minako tried again. "Turn around! Turn around!" She began to panic as they

were speeding pass lights breaking through the lines at an incriminated speed. Horns

began to blare, fingers flicked, and still Kunzite gunned the gas to its raw end and sent

the wheel spinning dodging the traffic going deeper into the city flying miles pass the

high school where Minako had seven minutes to get to class. The school was now miles

away and Minako could feel it like a knife in her throat taking away her security. Feeling

unsafe now. The school was safe, home was safe, alone with Kunzite in his car wasn't

safe. Yes, he'd took her to eat ice cream but that was a different Kunzite… this one…

this one just stared ahead and drove as if… dead.

Minako glared closely at Kunzite. He was the same but he wasn't… listening. She

waved a shaken hand in front of him, no reaction. Should she grab the wheel? No,

they'd die. Minako looked around and it was a blur like a messy oil painting with

glowing lights. Red and blue and red and blue and red and blue! The police! She hated

the police! What the hell was going on!?

It crept sharply in her. The fear, the nervousness as police cars from a distance where

settling into stopping Kunzite. Whether Kunzite knew or not Minako couldn't tell as she

stared deep into his unemotional looks. She screamed his name. Told him to stop.

Slapped his shoulder and it was when she made a grab for the wheel did he turn hotly at

her yet his stare was as cold as a block of ice. A look that clearly read, "keep your

distance" and possibly a curse word on the side.

Minako began to panic as he slowly turned his head back toward the road just as he

swooned pass a bus and threw a stoplight aside. She didn't know what to do. He wasn't

listening to her, ignoring her by bits. Jump the car… prepare to die and turn into

hamburger meat. Somehow get the police? How, they couldn't even catch up with the

car. Talk to Kunzite instead of panicking? Maybe.

Minako laughed nervously but hoping it'd sink into Kunzite that she… perhaps GOT the

joke. "Hehehehe," Minako forced out of herself. "It's been fun Kunzite. You really got

me here I'm scared now if that's what you want sooooo… if you could," she frowned,

"turn around I need to get to class."

Long awaited response.

Nothing.

She tried to be calm.

"Turn the damn car around!" the blond cried. "I'm scared now! Turn it around okay! I

got the point!" A massive metallic blue car came splicing near an edge with a thump as it

scrapped the side of the car where Minako sat and she looked in horror with a yelp then

Kunzite blew pass the blaring car.

"What's wrong with you!?" Minako screamed. "Slow down! STOP! STOP! STOP!

STOP THE CAR PLEASE!" No response. She looked back and prayed the police were

catching up. Kunzite has been driving straight for the last five minutes and there wasn't a

trace of a colorful siren in sight. He'd lost the police. His car was just too damn fast for

them and now they were moving into an area far from familiar to Minako. She looked

around and focus to look outside the blur for help but found nothing common.

Everything seemed rundown.

Scream for help! Roll down the window and scream for help!

Minako hit the automatic. The window didn't budge… didn't lower! She tried again!

Again! Again! Againagainagainagainagainagain!

Nothing!

She slammed a palm into and tried to pull it down manually! Jack!

The angry/frightened blond turned hotly toward Kunzite and plead once more for him to

stop. It wasn't a joke so she didn't bother with the joke part. She didn't bother trying to

understand whatever was going on. She just plea and offered whatever she could give to

him if he'd just stop the damn car and take her home.

Nothing.

She was afraid to even reach in his direction. Afraid he'd hit her. Just reaching for the

wheel proved to her that he felt authority to hit her. Wasn't happening! She didn't want

to be hit because if so it would prove everything. Prove what she'd been dreading but

trying to keep far far in the back of her mind.

Then it hit her… and it hit her hard… so hard that she couldn't keep it from mind

anymore

Maybe it was the sound of police sirens on the chase pulling in to cut Kunzite off, maybe

it was the motor, maybe it was Kunzite's heavy breathing but it slapped her in the face

like a ton of bricks.

Minako bit at her nails in thought. No wonder, she thought. No wonder he was at our

home, no wonder he was talking to those men yesterday, no wonder I'm in this position

now. He is a liar! He is messed up! He is some kind of psycho! He's going to do some

horrible to me! Why is this happening to me!? What did I do!? This isn't supposed to

happen to me! God please make him stop!

Tears welled up in frightened blue Minako's eyes and she demanded: "WHY!" and

looked sharply at Kunzite whipping her eyes. "Why are you doing this!? What do you

want!? Why me!? What did I do!?"

Kunzite looked at her again and this time filled with rage he finally had something to say.

She'd finally asked the right question in the right manner. Afraid as he reached behind

her seat Minako pressed herself against the door crying away from ever chilling wave of

Kunzite away from everything as close to him as he reached and reached blinded at the

wheel but still working his hand Minako's seat from behind. She looked frightened

afraid at what he was going to pull out. A gun… what?

"This is why… MINAKO!" Kunzite spat, pulled up and threw a newspaper into

Minako's face then followed onto his breaking the traffic.

Minako, almost too scared to look worked her fingers around the paper. Answers. She

needed answers. Why was this happening? Then she found it. Her fingers worked

around the front of the paper. The headline. It was the Sunday paper; same as Rei had,

and as she feared there was her face. Two familiar shots. One of her yelling at… at…

the robber from Saturday afternoon as he was being drawn into a police car and next to it

a clear picture of her colorful headshot. A clear picture. A clearer picture than the other.

"Oh my God," she threw a sobbing hand against her mouth.

"Ting-ting-ting! Absolutely!" Kunzite roared. "You've got it correct babe!"

Minako wanted to put two and two together but she was so afraid crying wiping her eyes

staring and staring ever so hard at her picture in the paper. The picture that graduated her

so much respect with people at school and raised her ego, her diva ship. It was a

beautiful headshot of her and no one could miss it… no one HAS missed it. Blue eyes,

blond hair, beautiful smile, button nose, and red ribbon. It was her. It was Minako there

for the world to see! Even robbers. Even burglars! Even maniacs! Even kidnappers!

Popularity now proven itself to be a bitch.

Minako looked teary eyed at Kunzite, her nails grinding into the paper. So what did this

mean!? What did it all mean now!? Was he going to kill her for saving some bank

practically by ACCIDENT!?

Kunzite could read her thoughts it seemed and he threw a finger stabbing it and stabbing

it into the paper tearing Minako up with it stab sending more frightened tears fallen. "He

owed me!" Kunzite explained all hands back on the wheel. Minako threw the paper onto

the floor and turned from him her fingers shaking. "He owed me and YOU got in the

way of my money and now-"

"I didn't mean to!" she screamed shaking terribly brushing her hands through her hair

over and over again nervously. "I didn't mean to!"

"It doesn't matter!" Kunzite responded cutting. "It doesn't matter because dead men

can't pay bills you see."

"Dead? He's dead?" Minako looked at Kunzite her tears stopping. The panic was over.

She was a fool the whole time but the panic was over and now she learned someone she

helped confiscate was dead because of her.

Kunzite nodded. "I had the job done before I realized some little schoolgirl was the

cause of all my problems and so NOW that little schoolgirl has to make up for it. I have

people I need to pay myself and you're going to help me."

"WHAT!?" The men in black.

Kunzite nodded again. "Yep. I have a job f


	5. Chapter 4

NAME: Towel (11/7/02 – 1/31/03)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

RATING: PG

NOTE: In our last chapter Minako was having another nervous breakdown she

eventually got over. Finally deciding to make mends with her friends she prepares to go

to school only to become… kidnapped. This is the backtracking information chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER 4: Kunzite's Sinning Infatuation! Minako's Test The Impossible!

Minako made a desperate grab for the wheel! She didn't realize it or know that she had

tried but she definitely had and immediately felt herself take hold of the leather aside

from Kunzite's own icy hands. Kunzite said several bewaring things within the flash of

her desperation. Even tried to break her away, but nothing mattered; Minako wasn't

going to become a victim of anything he had planned. The blond jerked the wheel up and

the car swerved harshly in response. She didn't really know what the plan was but her

plan was to at least stop the car even if it meant in a traffic accident somewhere along the

crowding streets. That's it, stop the car, get out, and find help. Do anything to survive.

Don't become the victim.

Kunzite's fist made aims for her, tried to pry away Minako's frightened fingers from

control of the wheel both in panic. With each icy grasp against her hands Minako's spine

trembled but in no way enough to break away her thin fingers from the wheel. The

noises, the buzzing in her head, everything amplified. The screeching of brakes, and

tires, and more uproar than a day of work at Southern Fried Chicken Delight.

Somewhere in the mess Minako wondered if she still had a job there after what happened

Sunday. No matter. Throughout all the uproar one thing was for sure, she wasn't going

to allow Kunzite's swearing and pounding to interrupt her the least. She was unwavering

to escape.

Her eyes bit closed she opened them just as Kunzite's hands reached riskily toward her

away from the wheel as if giving her control for a fraction of a minute as if the condition

was all in her hands now, she couldn't see his face, and she didn't want to see it. It was

like a dark room and all she could make out were icy blue hands reaching lethally

forward to strangle her and that's what happened as the cold hands of Kunzite wrapped

around her thin neck. Minako gurgled her eyes throwing open feeling the chill wrap

around her seemingly spewing from her grasping mouth like releasing a vapor. Kunzite

was strangling her. The weight, the crushing and compoundment were thoroughly

cracking against her drying throat. At first there was no pain, then the pain sounded in

like a siren ready to burst, but Minako cloaked tight to her will to survive and looked into

Kunzite's eyes to find a simple idea whether he truly was ready to murder her in a car

that was shrieking terribly down the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight. Kunzite's face

was blank. He hadn't let loose the gas, applied the brakes, nothing but let Minako control

the wheel while he did is "service" to end her life for fighting back.

Minako began to cry as Kunzite squeezed and purple, gold, and blue dots began to dance

joyously before her heightened blue eyes. The pressure increased and then that's when

the air stopped.

"Release the wheel," Minako managed to hear Kunzite's angry dalliance. Looking at

him, her eyes slowly rolling in the back of her head, all she saw was a purple dot along

his face. His expression was even more read less and his voice was drowning out from

the dome of her situation. Why Minako couldn't let go of the wheel she wasn't sure. Her

mind wasn't working any longer and the fear that drove her anxious attempt wasn't in

control. She just wasn't sure what was going on but images starting to play as the

colorful dots peeled away and forth they came.

Minako gurgled. The pressure. Let go! Her mind screamed just as an image of her

mother came forth through her rolling blanch eyes. Let go! Let go!

Letgoletgoletgoletgoletgo! The feeling in her fingers and palms were evaporating but she

knew, when the rushing of air escaped between them they'd let go of the leather of the

steering wheel lifelessly landing into Kunzite's lap.

Blinded Minako fell forward as the pressure of Kunzite's hands resided heading back

towards the steering wheel. She felt a hand grab her hair roughly and pulled her droned

head up throwing her back against her seat. Air began to sweep back into her lungs, and

the rush of it came so quickly Minako stuttered into harried coughs. Before long she was

vomiting onto the floor of the car disoriented and sick.

Kunzite was planted back at the wheel in control giving Minako a disgusted look. "Don't

ever try that again," Kunzite spoke calmingly almost as if nothing had happened.

Still in a daze, her head flopped between her legs and her hair disheveled; Minako had

nothing to say. Nothing at all. She just wanted to breathe. She wanted to live. She

wasn't sure what happened but figured the last she could remember was an image of

Makoto never forgiving her. Whatever it was, whether her will to survive, or just the

instincts of coming close to death, it held her sternly into place. There was no room for

more tactics in her head, no room for guilt, remorse, nothing. The only room she had left

was the room to be alive. To breathe. Kunzite was dangerous and he'd proven that just

then. She'd underestimated him in a sense letting her fear shift her frantic control as if it

could prove propitious over her agility to run without it. Apparently Kunzite could keep

her and her fear in check.

Minako's head began to hurt and her heart pounded. She closed her hands around her

shaking body and lifted up never believing that she was about to sit quietly and ride

calmly with a murderer, a kidnapper, a thief, a stranger. But what else could she do?

Kunzite had control over the locks, they were moving way to fast in the car nearing the

countryside, everything was out of control, out of her equilibrium even her own brain was

betraying her. Telling her to give up and just go with the flow. Telling her not to try

another move. Telling her she was done for. Telling her to stop resisting, stop fighting,

stop trying, stop everything and just give in.

Minako's head shook as she told her thoughts to stop. She had to believe more in her

spirit, whereas her mind was giving up on her. Minako took her head into her hands.

She didn't want to think any longer. She didn't want to think about her mother, father,

Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, anyone. Her friends, family, no one. She didn't want to think.

She didn't want to continue to hear her mind betray her and tell her the negative side of

things. She just wanted to keep her focus spiritually. There had to be a way out

spiritually, a miracle, something! She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to give in!

She was going to fight once more when the time was right, but not now. Too dangerous.

Not now.

Her mind wanted to tell her she was simply a little girl and Kunzite was a powerful man.

He could do whatever he wanted to her, but she knew she had to fight down those

thoughts. She was going to survive even if she had to run across Japan to get back home.

She was going to make it.

All this over a boy? A man? Over a boyfriend issue. That was what really wanted to

bring Minako to tears. If she hadn't been so stupid as to get wound up in some older

man, or anyone man at all, she wouldn't be in this situation. It wasn't worth it. The need

for a boyfriend wasn't worth all this. She let go of patience and gave into her other

heedless demands and now the consequences were beyond shock. No heartache, not

struggling to move on, no addiction, just danger. She'd bit off more than she could chew

perhaps with her dealings with Kunzite. Now she had to find the ticket out.

But it couldn't be entirely my fault, Minako pushed against herself wavering in her seat

as they drove silently. And it was true. Kunzite got into her family through her mother

AND father first. Either way it went, whether Minako was attracted to him or not, he'd

had the advantage. He had the skill to systematically move into her family life and when

the time was right snatch her. It was her that was giving him the homerun. Her and her

stupid crush giving him all the less time to make his statistics upon her. Her weakness.

How he comforted her the day they meet, took her out behind her mother's back, all those

things were lies and plans. How she was behind him so much urgently and ready to be

with him. She'd gave him so many chances.

Throughout her rouse frame of mind Minako didn't dare blame her mother for insisting

Kunzite take her to school. Either way it went Kunzite would have found a way certainly

to take things down to her current circumstances. He was just pure evil and evil has a

way of slipping through the cracks and destroying life with its best shot.

Minako wanted to cry and scream and beg, but couldn't and wouldn't give Kunzite the

benefit. The city was gone and now all she could make out was fields of wheat and

barley. She was lost and curious. One thing for sure was that as angry as she was of

Kunzite, she couldn't be afraid of him even if he nearly strangled her to death. That was

all he would need left is to know what was really on her mind – fear. If she was afraid of

him then he'd have her for sure and she refused. Minako was going to survive and fight

this and see that Kunzite is locked up in prison for the rest of his life. It drove her to stay

alive, and envisioned her to see Kunzite in the big house; so much it put a smirk on

Minako's face. Anything less than a sign of happiness was weakness. She wanted

Kunzite to see her smirk, she her smile, because that would leave him wondering what

exactly was on her brain. The situation was in his favor so why was she "enjoying" it…

so it would appear to him.

Don't be afraid.

Several minutes later…

Minako cleared her throat and asked a simple question (vocally stinging) to show Kunzite

that things weren't over and to appeal that she was looking pass him nearly crushing her

throat as hard as it was to do so. Show Kunzite that she wasn't a mindless little girl

wailing to be rescued. Show Kunzite that even if he had control of the situation, she had

the benefit of the doubt to both stand her ground and remain as "civil" as she could and to

put a turntable on all his diplomacy. Whatever that was going to happen, Minako made

sure to have Kunzite locked unquestionably after her escape.

She underestimated him within her fear, and now he was going to underestimate her.

Kunzite didn't answer. Minako looked daringly at him, not to back up, and asked again:

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere," Kunzite said dry and quickly, eyes on the road. "Don't worry about."

Throwing her hair back Minako folded her arms trying to remain calm and pleasant.

Trying to grasp and put behind that he was dangerous and just demonstrated it. Show

him that you are strong. Show him that you won't take his crap. Show him that you two

are equal. "Now why should I not worry? I'm not worried because you're going to jail

you twisted little-"

Minako stopped herself. Be smart, she screamed inside her head. Don't give him too

much. He expects that, he wants that; keep everything inside. Keep it inside. Just talk

on an equal basis, don't get elementary with him. Don't be afraid. Minako swallowed

her throat - arid. She was afraid.

"I'm thirsty."

"Drink your spit," Kunzite replied dry and quickly for a second time.

Minako gave him a halting look and thought up a different approach. She needed

answers. She needed understanding. If she couldn't get him to supply her physical needs

then she needed information. Maybe he was more willing to explain some of those.

Nevertheless, Minako couldn't ignore the aching in her throat. She was terribly thirsty,

and especially after almost being strangled to death, a refreshing beverage was in full

service. Minako rubbed her eyes and tried to hold out on the aching. Most of the side

affects of nearly dying were gone, replaced with a thunderous headache and that simple

need for liquids. She still couldn't believe she almost died.

The vomited breakfast on the floor began to take on a scent, Minako was careful to keep

her feet out of it but it stung her nose as it began to rise almost valiantly. Ignore it.

"Kunzite," Minako stopped and placed her hand over her nose. "Roll the window down."

She tried to keep things casual. Riding with a manic… casual.

Kunzite gave her a skeptical look as if saying without words: "So you can try to jump

out? No way." Apparently the vomiting smell wasn't affecting him too much but it

started to reek toward Minako. For a split second she couldn't believe that the mess on

the floor happened to be hers. There was no way she was going to stay in the car with

that smell over powering and not a single window down. Nevertheless, she tried to

ignore it.

Minako swallowed again. She kept swallowing involuntarily she noticed or rather

subconsciously. She kept having the feeling that her dry throat meant there was NO

throat there to began with and that Kunzite had crushed it to bits drowning the pieces in

stomach acid. It was defiantly there, just annoyingly feeling distant, crusty, and

waterless. She'd never felt anything like it before.

Minako rubbed her throat again suggesting she get something to drink and for once

Kunzite agreed. Under conditions…

Kunzite parked the car and shut the engine off in front of a secluded petrol station six

minutes later and looked deep ling into Minako's eyes who nodded in any retort. He

wanted to make himself very clear: "Stay in the car. You try to make a run for it. You

die."

Fear punched Minako in the face. Die? Was it that serious? Was it -? Of course it was.

Everything here was. Her eyes darted around in frustration as Kunzite looked at her.

Why did things have to be like this? Why would he kill her? What was really going on

with him? He needed her to do some job and he'd risk whatever it was by killing her?

Whatever-

Kunzite started to get out the car but Minako grabbed his arm and demanded to know

what was going on in that instant. She could no longer contain her worries. Her need for

security (even though it was long gone). For all she knew Kunzite could pull her into

some sex web. Some mafia ring. Anything, and evident – dangerous!

Kunzite pulled from her grasp sternly with a frown as if she had no right to touch him.

"What kind of soda?"

Sicken that he'd ignored her question Minako asked again pulling in closer to him till

Kunzite was completely outside the car, and without response to what kind of soda

Minako wanted, shut the door in her face. Angry Minako slammed her palms into the

door and watched bent over into the driver's seat as Kunzite crossed the front of the car

and walked into the station's store. That's when she noticed the cell phone clipped to the

back of Kunzite's belt. Minako's eyes widened and she kept a secure note of the phone

and it's possibilities. In the meantime… was it a decisive risk to try and escape? Escape

now, or wait?

But he said he'd kill me, Minako's mind contemplated. He already nearly did. Was it

worth it? Was it worth letting my fear and desperation come out and try to get away

again? Strategize? WHAT?

Minako looked around her surroundings. Nothing but trees and road. Nothing but

countryside. No buildings besides the petrol station. Nowhere to run to. No police

station, home, school, nothing. Nothing but… a chance. A chance! That's right, a

CHANCE!

The vomit stung her nose for the last time a minute later as she agreed and without

thinking she turned to open the passenger side door and screamed as she rounded her

head around and there was Kunzite looking directly into her through the glass holding up

a Coca-Cola can. Minako's heart screamed and her hands clasped tight against the lock

and handle. It was a passive moment as the two looked at one another. Passive and

scary. Kunzite was really dangerous Minako realized. She realized then as he looked at

her with such blankness, such determination that there was ability in his steps. He wasn't

just some murderer, kidnapper, or common thief. He was more than that. He was a man

with power and he held that power to position. Nothing average was about Kunzite. He

had something else not tested by Minako.

But Minako's perseverance and initialization stood fast. Even though her first reaction

knotted her face to fear at his looks, the secondary reaction of just as well earned

determination took hold and she looked Kunzite in his icy eyes near the reflection of a

mirror. To beat him was to join him. Inside out. She may not have his experience and

power, but she had the capacity to match it and succeed. One way or the other Minako

was going to NOT becoming another one of Kunzite's victim. She made plans before

and now knew it true that she was going to put Kunzite away.

It was funny how once Minako looked into that same face and fell in love and now she

looked into that face and felt the threat and predatory. Love wasn't there anymore. Just

ignorance and stupidity that she'd have to up heave.

"Here," Kunzite tossed her the soda can as he settled into the car. It landed cold in

Minako's lap, she didn't make a reach for it, just looked ahead the wheels in her head

turning and controlling. Might as well get used to the cold since that was all Kunzite

could give her and probably what she'd have to endure into herself whenever she'd try

again to escape.

The car started up.

"You won't get away with this," Minako said keeping her eyes ahead. Kunzite said

nothing. She wasn't surprised. Ever since his little charade was put in smoke he didn't

have too much to say to her. But answers were still needed and as they pulled off

Minako reviewed everything she knew so far while taking quiet longing sips of her soda.

The ragged streams of acid making her throat hurt even worst but the chilling liquid

quick to sooth away the initial pain.

So far Minako knew that Kunzite and her father were somehow in connection with each

other, business wise, at least that's what her mother told her. Off subject, Minako was

suddenly struck with homesickness. To dwell on the fact that she was far from home

would only cause her pains and troubles. She'd managed to keep them aside so far,

couldn't back down now. So rule number one: Don't think of home.

Kunzite must know something perceptible in this all. Must knew that Minako's father

was the father of the girl he'd spotted in the Sunday paper who happened to have stopped

his culprit partner from bagging in the cash in the center of a bank robbery escape. Why

didn't I just let that clown get away? Minako's mind snorted. Kunzite must have reacted

quickly seeing that Minako's face in the paper was in connection with her father (and

whatever business they happened to have shared) and her father and Minako were in

connection with the mother who Kunzite flavorly intercepted with to cash out his scheme.

Which led to sudden kidnap of the daughter to hustle whatever plans he had to complete.

Minako drunk down the last gulp feeling better and give Kunzite a side-glance. She

hated him. Twisted little bastard. It was still puzzling but things started to make sense to

Minako. Besides the fact that Kunzite was a fraud there were still steps she was missing.

Steps like: What did her father and Kunzite have together in the first place? Business

partners? And steps like: What was the robber's debt to Kunzite to where he had to rob

a bank? Other things got into Minako's way. Like what could she possibly do to make

up for Kunzite's missing debt? What was this job he wanted from Minako? Were things

really as simple as revenge upon her for stopping his debt from coming through? Minako

just didn't get the idea of someone as powerful as Kunzite wanting to capture the

innocence of a girl who happened to put a wrench in his plans. What drove him to really

have the nerve to get revenge on her within his chain of power? Was it really so

necessary to go through so much just to capture Minako because her face was in the

paper? Or because he knew her father? What if there was a completely other face on the

front page (Minako suddenly got a shot of Usagi eating a hot dog)? Would Kunzite

really go through more of the trouble of seeping into any other unlucky soul's life and

kidnapping to pay off a ransom?

This is so stupid! Minako cursed, her left hand crushing the empty soda can. This isn't

suppose to happen!? Why is this happening!

The stress was really pulling its toll on Minako and the stench of her vomit floating

through the car. She thought her chances at the petrol station prove she wouldn't have to

endure any longer, guess not. Kunzite was calm about it and everything else however

driving as if he was in his own world and Minako was just in his trunk tied up.

Maybe I can make some sort of deal with him? Minako wondered. Maybe I can get him

the money if he'd just let me go home and find a way. Maybe I can get daddy to do

something with this situation of lost money. Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe!

Confidently Minako looked at Kunzite. Sick of the car ride. Sick of his attitude. Sick of

this whole slap-stick adventure. Sick and sick and sick and sick and sick!

"Take me home!" she argued flatly. "Take me home and I won't call the police and I

won't tell anyone what happened and I'll get your got damn money just take me home

and agree to stay away from me, my family, everything! Just take me home!" Her hands

followed along gesturing wildly.

Of course Kunzite didn't respond, hands on the wheel pushing 70 down a isolated tree

lined road.

Minako sat up in her seat pulling her face in closer to his, her palms pressed against the

metal of the gearshift reaching forth. "Take me HOME!" She dared not to do anything

but be vocal. No sudden movements. No reactions. No death on her part if she tried.

"Sit. Down."

Minako didn't move. She barred in close to his chilling face as if she hadn't heard

Kunzite's demand. Seconds later-

"SITDOWN!"

Minako thought whether to abide or don't. She did and took her seat but didn't slack on

the questions. "So what is this that you're running Kunzite! Drugs?" she outraged.

"What do you need money for because I got it if you'd just let me go home? What!?

What do you need ME for!? Huh?"

Kunzite gave her an irrelevant look. "Several things."

"Then tell me! Tell me what's really going on?"

Kunzite sighed; he'd asserted long ago that Minako was a brat. "I want your father's

business."

Minako frowned as if she hadn't heard him correctly. "What? My father's business?

The boats? Why?"

"What do you think?" Kunzite polished.

"Money," Minako replied thoughtfully. That was the only answer that made sense.

"You want his money?"

"Not just that! His money, his business, his territory."

"The entire company?" Minako frowned finally getting answers and not believing that

Kunzite's fortitude ran so extreme.

Kunzite nodded to the glove compartment. Minako followed and opened it where a map

half unfolded out. Minako hurriedly opened the map of Tokyo catching glimpses of dark

magic marker marks printed over the paper. Only until she spread the map out did she

see what the marks made. A delta. A triangle. Her eyes located each corner and

wording next to them. They were simply marked. Her father's boating company near the

bay area at the peak of the pyramid was labeled with the company name in magic marker.

Minako looked around the triangle. The angle following the right was marked:

"Chiyoko's Computer Enterprise." Following around was the final angle marked:

"Sakurada Vehicle Manufacturer." Something Minako noticed before was marked in a

circle right in the center of the triangle; it was only a large black circle, accompanied with

no writing.

Minako was still more or less understanding. Robbery plans? Some sort of blueprint for

action?

"My father's dream was to own this delta in Tokyo."

Minako rattled pathetically at Kunzite's sudden speaking. Perhaps she just wasn't used

to hearing him talk suddenly but it shook her up.

"I still don't-" Minako started to cut in but Kunzite actually continued.

"All three points," Kunzite went on freely lining a finger along the triangle. "It's almost

appalling to believe but the Forces reside in the center." Minako looked back at the map

and brought it up close squinting to read what was circled. She finally agreed that

Hikawa Shire was the domination meaning of the circle within the map's printed labels.

Minako turned back to Kunzite to listen.

"It's almost like a fairy tale," Kunzite stifled a chuckle. "Been told it every night how

power can be drawn from the three points of the delta to open up the Forces." Kunzite

looked almost gently at Minako.

Minako nervously blinked and nodded at the same time.

"It's really rather simple. Ancient Japan. A small village war. People died, the key

cursed and buried. Great, great, great, beyond great ancestors cursed the earth beneath

Hikawa Shire that no man would have the power to open its riches… the Forces which

was secured because its will to have started the war. People wanted it, people wanted it

put away and managed until this century through me."

Minako was weary for a second. All this over a curse?

"The ground couldn't be walked on but that's where the power lies. The Force my father

and his father and his father before that seeked to bring about to lie within our family. To

gain access to each other delta points which keeps the curse active as a shield. Ward off

the shield and the Forces is ours."

Minako just looked at him dully. "Do you know how increditably lame that was?"

"You joke now but I'll be a god before long."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Yeah well lucky for us meek people that we've never heard

such a stupid fairy tale."

Kunzite got absurd. "The Forces is a gift. It increases power within a person, strength,

wealth, meaning and purpose, and-"

"Insanity," Minako pitted.

"Whatever means," Kunzite continued sneering at her. "I'm going to be the one in our

family to gain access to it and use it to my will."

"Okay, okay," Minako sat up straight as if clearing her charkas to understand Kunzite's

story correctly as best as she could perceive. "Basically you're saying that you're trying

to conquer these points on this map to break down this cursed shield which keeps guard

on something buried in the earth of Hikawa Shire? Why don't you just try and go dig it

up?"

"Because," Kunzite grated, "I don't want to die trying."

Minako glowered. "So the shield also brings about death. Like, some sort of holy

chalice, once you get near it with the shield up, booby traps fires off, and you're finished

before you get your hands on it? So that would mean there's something actually

guarding this Forces in the ground under the shire and in order to get rid of this guardian

thing you have to disarm the shield and have free-will to walk right on through and grab

this… Forces?"

"Exactly."

"So what's guarding it?"

"An entity."

Minako gulped. "Okay, I'm not sure I-"

Kunzite shook his head. "It's all protected. Whatever is down there isn't human so the

story goes. It's out of my match and any other human. To destroy the shield you weaken

the problem to your advantage and the Forces is all yours."

Minako sat silent for a minute, looked stupidly outside at the passing trees, than spat out:

"Crazy!" She shook her head. "Take me home! This is so stupid and dumb! You nearly

killed me, kidnapped me and everything almost in between over a fairy tale about some

monster guarding some…" she struggled for the word, "Forces, whatever the hell that

really is. GOD!" Overwhelmed sighing Minako slammed her back into the seat and ran

her expurgated hands through her blond hair. She couldn't believe this. All this over

some fairy tale. All THIS!

"I've got the ownership rights of computer enterprise, so it's my enterprise now. One

point down, two to go and that's where you come in as my trump card."

Minako rolled her eyes sick to her stomach hating everything boiling to this moment and

beyond.

"You're going to help me get the car manufacture and on the same token your father's

business so that I-"

"Buzz off to psychopath!" Minako barked in strain. "Okay? Just buzz off you loser. My

dad won't sell, your little plan is down the drain, now go to jail."

It was abrupt and it was frightening and Minako was too late as Kunzite grabbed her once

more around the throat with one hand and pulled her up close. Her shaggy tedious

comments and attitude sunk behind and once again she realize that her situation despite

any fairy tale was rebelliously real. This wasn't a greeting card moment, Kunzite was

dead serious and perceptively showing it with his icy hands glazed over her thin throat.

"Whether you're dead or alive I'll make my proposal to your father," he rasped in her

face. The chilling air over him increditably tense. "Don't provoke me you little twit

because I'll snap your neck in a second."

Minako closed her mouth thigh. He wasn't choking her, just painfully gripping her close.

"It doesn't matter what you believe Minako. You're here now and you're going to do

your job so believe whatever you wish. But do believe I have the capability to kill you in

a heartbeat with no remorse that you may seek. It was you I choose, you who delayed

matters for me. So it's you who'll help."

Minako's eyes searched somewhere inside Kunzite's but found nothing but a brick wall

and a clarifying threat. It didn't matter what she believed, Kunzite had control and he

had the faith to get what he wanted. He was calling the shots. Kunzite threw the blond

away roughly. Minako immediately rubbed her numbing throat unsure about anything.

The fear started to settle back inside.

"I got to meet up with the others," Kunzite proclaimed as if nothing happened. "We had

the money to get here until you stopped my friend from paying up. You're the money

now. The plan is simple, act just as you are, a girl, and keep at that. The old car

manufacture guy's being a pain about selling his business. So we're going to try this in a

different approach. A different way."

"Murder," Minako already knew.

Continued in…

CHAPTER 5: Push Play Kunzite's Hollywood! Minako Meets John Doe!

This story is getting really violent and dangerous and should be getting worst in this next

chapter. So if you're keeping up with Minako's mistaken boyfriend and his escapades

then be warn, things are about to change up a little. Eheheheheheheheh. I'm not sure if

anyone likes the story. Nobody ever tells me sob sob. Comments, good or bad,

gimme!;)


	6. Chapter 5

NAME: Towel (1/31/03 – 3/15/03)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

NOTE: Now we know Kunzite's plan as strange as it may seem. The detailing is now

done. Time for the story to move on. In this chapter Kunzite introduces Minako to his

partners all there to do their deed at gaining all points. There's no telling where this story

is going to lead but I know one damn thing I just finished writing the end of this chapter

when a freak accident happened and half disappeared so it's probably going to not be as

good an ending chapter than planned, but basically the same.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER 5: Push Play Kunzite's Hollywood! Minako Meets John Doe!

"I hate you," Minako cursed her eyes piercing daggers into a nonchalant Kunzite as his

silvering sports car calmed onto the brakes into the parking lot of a glowering mini mart.

Minako wasn't sure what was going on as she told him but she knew Kunzite wasn't

listening; therefore, she turned away and looked at their surroundings angry. An hour of

silence after Kunzite explained his stupid agenda, an hour of breathing, an hour of waste.

And now they were parked in a domestic mini mart for reasons unknown to the blond

who looked in confusion.

Kunzite settled into the car shutting the engine off and looked at her. Minako was busy

looking up at the building, a building familiar in Tokyo her home but unfamiliar in this

land wherever she was. All she remember seeing was anything less than a street sign on

her horrid kidnapping drive.

"The plan is to connect with one of my partners here," Kunzite explained popping his

knuckles. "You're coming in."

At that Minako turned impulsively toward him. She was coming in? Getting out of the

car? Walking, moving, possibilities of escape? She tired to search Kunzite's eyes for

some reasoning, for something to let her know what was the glitch in his plan besides

leaving her alone for escape in the first place. Was she going to have to tag with him like

a couple? Perhaps he was going to put her on a leash. And who was this new guy they

were meeting?

Kunzite rubbed his hands together and began to clarify as if reading Minako's mind.

"We're switching cars," he glanced at his watch. "Jadeite's inside and we're taking the

vane down to the lake. The car guy has a yacht we need to aboard before we catch up

with the other two."

Just what Minako needed. More goons.

Minako folded her arms, STILL unsure of her position in this all. Bits and fragments she

tried to make sense off and by the sound of things she knew something hostile was

coming up, something like murder to her. Nevertheless, the best thing she could think of

doing is following the plan that is-

"When all this is over will I get to go back home? Will you leave me alone and stay out

of me and my family's life?"

Kunzite opened his door. "Come on, let's go," he disregarded the questions, or perhaps

Minako herself.

Should I ask again? Minako wondered. Or did he hear me clear enough, ignoring me to

say I wasn't going home? I wasn't going to be okay.

The car door unlatched with a thud and Kunzite watched Minako arise outside from the

entrance of the market where an elderly man was exciting with a bag of groceries. It felt

good for Minako to stretch her legs, to feel the heat of the sun. For a second she felt

wobbly as if years had passed before her first walk. The feeling went away and was

replaced by fresh country air mixed with Kunzite's cold gaze. Minako slammed the door

shut and flattened out her school uniform then forced herself to act casually stepping

alongside Kunzite who immediately took her hand as if she was a little girl. The coldness

shook Minako's spin and the grip of his hand was tight.

Kunzite pushed open the market doors and Minako followed stepping in rushed with the

smell of bread, the sound of trace music from above mixed with the pings and pangs of

registers and murmuring voices. It was an ordinary small market. Aisle after aisle of

groceries, to the far right the fruits and vegetables, far at the end of the store were the

meats. A line of seven cash registers was loaded up front. The rush of the customers

apparently at a minimum as five available cashiers were either chewing gum or flipping

through a magazine or both, bored.

Minako felt Kunzite tug with a determined "let's go" and pulled her along through an

aisle of pet food going back back back further into the store. Kunzite picked up no

basket, looked at nothing but what was ahead, and kept his feet firmly in pace toward

whatever direction. He glanced at his watch again. Minako was helpless to follow as his

pace was speeding. The two cleared the pet food aisle opening into the meat freezers

several people were picking through, took a sharp left, one aisle, two aisle, another right

down aisle two and continued. It felt like a puzzle but Minako remained silent. She

wanted Kunzite to slow down before the rise of suspicion but dared speak up. Soon

enough though she felt airless and it all came to an end as Kunzite nearly ran head first

into a guy in a tucked in blue shirt and khakis pants with large framed glasses and a

greasy thick mustache.

The two halted as the man held up a clipboard as if for protection asking could he help

them. Minako resided next to Kunzite facing the man whose nametag clearly read:

"MANAGER." Just as Minako was, Kunzite was lost for words. He kept repeating

"help" for some reason stumbling to find an excuse even glanced at Minako once.

Minako was busy eyeing the manager hoping his slanted eyes read clear suspicion.

Hoping those eyes read something was wrong here, and although the manager was

looking closely at Kunzite he wasn't looking at Minako mouthing for salvation looking

closely to his eyes for some sense of telepathy. Anything, Minako urged. Anything to

get away from Kunzite.

Suddenly Kunzite threw an arm around Minako's shoulder and pulled her in tight lying

that she needed to go to the restroom. Minako frowned at the lie figuring he could have

thought up something better and worst that Kunzite broke her trace at trying to get some

attention from the manager and the manager only.

The manager give a long drawing look and lifted a pen pointing behind them in the

direction of the meat section. "It's between the seafood and the produce. There's no way

you could miss it, in a matter of fact you passed it already."

Nervous laughter from Kunzite's end. Minako realized he wasn't so tough after all. Not

so tough and punctual. Just idiotic and childish. Childish enough to kill was the

problem.

Finally, the manager looked at Minako and Minako fretfully nodded in agreement to

Kunzite's lie. Was the reassurance settled? Meaning they did barge into the store as if

on a mission.

"Thank you," Kunzite backed away holding Minako close. "Let's get you to the ladies'

room."

"Whatever," she mumbled. 180 on the heels and they were in a new direction. Kunzite's

smile faded and he glanced at his watch again.

"That idiot," he spat. "The plan was to meet-" he cut himself off as if the plan didn't

matter to Minako's knowledge. Dipping into another aisle of canned food they got out of

sight of the manager as if taking the path on forward toward the restroom. There they

stopped and for the first time since they walked into the store Kunzite released Minako's

hands; however, the look he gave was hazardous. Minako saw in his eyes that he was

going to leave her for a second. Her suspicion grew valid as Kunzite peeked around the

empty aisle and turned back toward her. "That chump is still lingering around," he

whispered. "I want you to go to the restroom. Make sure he sees you, okay?"

Minako wasn't sure whether she should be afraid or what but she managed to nod.

Managed to agree. Manage to feel sick. She also wanted to provoke and put Kunzite on

the pedestal. The hot shot couldn't cut the suspicions of a mini mart manager. Get real?

Was it really necessary to play the espionage mode? Given up on Kunzite's stupidity and

her thoughts she shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the restroom located to a

swooping right of the exiting aisle. Minako peeked from the left corners of her eyes and

sure enough the same manager was there down further of the meat freezers catching her

eye. Minako turned her eyes from him and speed up holding her breath. She couldn't

believe what was going on. She couldn't believe she was getting caught up in this crap.

She couldn't believe her opportunity for escape was arising.

The restroom hall, options, BANG, she took a right into the ladies room, immediately

began pacing in front of the mirror passing a little old lady just washing her hands and

leaving. Minako looked around her surroundings, windowless; she ran a hand through

her hair. Terror grew. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to talk to herself. She

just wanted to think. Think hard and desperately. Kunzite WOULD be outside waiting

for her. Her going into the restroom was just to take the manager off. She was fettling

her hands in her pockets; money, a pen, and some gum.

"Shit," she banged a hand against a stall door just as a flood of anxiety grew. The longer

she stayed, the longer Kunzite was going to grow with wariness. "This might be my only

chance. I have GOT to do something."

Minako tried all the stalls for SOMEONE to help. All empty. She felt at least three

minutes at pass. Minako looked under the sinks, looked in each stall, looked at the too-

small vents, looked and looked and looked and looked and looked. Her blood boiling

with terror and a sense of claustrophobia.

"AGR!" she roared echoing off the walls. It was like a prison. A trap. No escape. No

HOPE of escape and this was ALL she had to herself before she was back in the arms of

the keeper. Like being sentenced to her death she flushed a toilet in case Kunzite

happened to be more than close and walked through the swing door back into the

restroom hall where she stopped. The restroom hall was a tiny hall lit by one small light.

Across from her was the men's room and to her left was the opening back into the

market. Kunzite was nowhere to be seen. She looked right and sure enough there WAS

a door marked: "EMPLOYEES ONLY."

She didn't think. Just acted shimmying her way toward the door. Closer, closer, closer,

closer. Her mind raced with possibilities. If she could get into there she was protected,

safe, there HAD to be something in there she could use, something in there she could

make promise of. It led into the back counter of the seafood register bar, the glass against

the door showed another tile dim hall leading into the seafood preparation kitchen.

Minako eased against the door, it was lifeless and swung as she pushed her back into it

watching now for the case of Kunzite. Her heart skipped two beats as simply a customer

walked pass the restroom opening. Now was her chance.

Minako bent into the hall of the seafood preparation kitchen and was flooded with the

smell of fish and the grinding sound of a machine at work. It was damp, and cold, but

Minako gliding into the hall soothing her way forward where the hall opened up into the

sales bar counter. She peeked, there was an employee handing out a wrapped fish to a

middle-age woman. Minako squinted and saw that even pass the woman, in the produce

area; Kunzite was nowhere to be seen. Minako looked around again pulling back from

the wall. The kitchen was large and another employee was busily working a cutting

machine, the machine that was making up so much noise. He wasn't paying her any

attention. But that was all there was, a kitchen and a sales bar counter. No office, no

telephone. Just coldness.

Minako took a deep breath. She had to get someone's attention. The man at the counter?

No, too risky, he was far closer to the opening of the market. The man in the kitchen?

Yes, yes, Minako could get him. She figured it out clearly, bring him to the hall, gain his

trust and protection and get the manager involved, call the cops, solved this whole

bullshit of a problem and lock that bastard Kunzite up.

Minako looked at the employee in white who was still in the back. Unmoving but bent

over plainly working. She searched her brain for something to bring his attention. There

was NO way she was moving pass the damp hall. It would bring her too close into the

opening. Minako pressed her back against the wall and pulled onto her toes trying to get

a good look at the man. He was so still she noticed. So still. She could see his back bent

over and the top of his head but a preparation-wrapping table was too clearly in her way.

She rose closer to her toes and "psst" in his direction.

Oh my God pleaseeeeee hear me, she plead near tears.

"Psst!" Why wasn't he moving? Why was the machine still operating but he wasn't

moving? "PSST!" she tried stronger, her toes tired and she rested back on her feet. Time

for a different approach. She looked back toward the counter. The blond guy serving

had his back toward her speaking to three customers. Minako quickly ducked and

slipped pass the wrapping table, crouched low she inched forward desperate for escape.

She'd do anything to have the man watch over her with whatever reasoning. Getting

caught in the employee's area wasn't a problem; it was all about attention.

"Sir," she hissed. She saw an arm. A pale blue arm lay dangling on a table. She pulled

in closer cutting her way out of sight from the front on the other side of the wrapping

table. There were fish guts and blood everywhere thick and heavy on the orange tile

floor; Minako swallowed back the growing bile. She was slow and careful not to slip, her

school shoes patting lightly in the puddles. Her eyes remained on the hand as she

continued to get toward the man at the rear of the kitchen. The arm was still lying there

dangling from the side of the table. She inched forward, looked back, the table was

covering her, and she stood. The smell and sight of blood began to overwhelm her but

she pressed forward and as she stood THAT'S when she noticed the man, his head and

chest lay against the table that was jittering away as if work was being done.

At first she figured he was sleep, but if he was sleep then he was sleep TOO close to the

blades of a filleting machine. A machine where blades were constantly running and

running and running with blood everywhere. Only it wasn't right, why were the blades

so far in the open? So opened so hazardously? Shouldn't there be a protection top

against, and why was the man lay there on the table? And why was there blood

everywhere.

And Minako already knew… but she was afraid now and she said "sir" again with no

response from what already concluded her. The man wouldn't respond. The man was…

dead. Minako swallowed hard near a choked and threw her hands against her mouth and

backed away, back far far far away. The vomit was pulling in, but her stomach was so

empty of food. She closed her eyes tight forcing herself not to scream, forcing herself to

remain focus, forcing herself to stay calm, forcing back the already slipping tears. But it

was a body, a person who'd bleed to death by some wound hidden from her. A person

who was blue and lifeless. A person who's face she couldn't see. And a person who

wasn't-

Near faint Minako hit the preparation table by her hip, freaked that it was her turn to get

filleted and screamed. The power of her panic was released through voice and it cut over

the entire kitchen. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything but getting out of

there. Getting away from all of it. Escaping EVERYTHING. Somebody was dead,

whether it was an accident or not somebody was death and so clearly. Why Minako so

see? Why did she have to see it!?

She continued to scream, and the man wasn't waking and wasn't moving. He was dead

and she ran, she ran, and ran, and slipped. Down, down, down, down, down, BANG.

The back of her head slammed hard into the blood-coated floor. She opened her eyes,

woozy vision, blurry, the screams stopped. She pinched her eyes closed and opened them

again; there stood a man dressed in white. Her head rolled, she bit her tongue at the fall,

panic, fear, and a mixture of distress. She blinked hard again, opened her eyes and sure

enough there was Kunzite alongside the other man, too blurry, too far away, a haze.

"Can't you ever help yourself Jadeite?" It was solid, but distant. Minako heard it and felt

small traces of her senses coming back as she felt soaked in the blood along the floor.

"The old guy was asking for it," another voice, unfamiliar. "So I gave it to him. Besides,

I told you I might do something drastic today. I hate playing in secret."

"Well you should have saved it. We already got the manager on our tails and now we

have to get out of here."

"Whatever man. So is this the girl?"

Darkness was spreading in Minako's eyes. She wanted to sleep. Just go to sleep and

forget about it all.

"Yeah, I turn away one second and she's trying to get away. Here help me lift her up.

We need to make it fast."

It was outlying but Minako felt herself being lifted like a feather.

"You armed?" Kunzite's voice.

"To the teeth," responded the unfamiliar voice.

"We need a back door, I'm sure you got the place swept."

"Positive."

"Let's bail, here, grab her other arm. She's a mess."

Minako moaned. She tried to break free. She tried even in her weakest state to escape.

But the blow to the head was too strong; the slip was far more powerful. It took her

whole and she was conscious for what felt like two minutes before her urge to just let

someone else take control happened, her urge to give up clout left, and she passed out.

Minako awoke to the sound of a TV, loud and clattering and a voice cheering alongside

it. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly again; her head was drumming. She felt

around and knew clearly she was in a bed. She lifted her head and immediately threw it

back onto the pillow.

The chatter on the TV increased a voice cheered with it.

Minako couldn't make sense and as she lay there she tried to remember all that had

happened and where could she be. For a second she thought home but home wasn't like

this so that was out the picture. Besides, one thing that stood out in her mind was that she

was kidnapped. Minako remembered clearly the dead man, she could still feel and smell

herself in that same position of looking at him. Her head felt like she was there but her

body knew otherwise. She was in bed, awoke by some stranger's cheering.

She opened her eyes bravely again to ignore the aching in her head and looked up. Her

vision connected and there was someone's head with their back toward her watching a

tiny black and white TV sating at the end of the bed she was in. It was a short hair blond

giggling and laughing with the TV rustling with a bag of chips. She looked at her

surroundings. Undoubtedly a motel room. It was small with large drawn windows. A

sink and a small toilet and bath in a tiny room adjacent of the sink and mirrors. But who

was this fool watching TV?

Minako felt under the covers, she was in her underwear. She looked for her school

uniform clothes. Nowhere to be seen. To be honest she didn't want to see them, seem

them covered in blood. Her hair was still soggy with blond she felt. She was in dire need

of a shower.

Minako wasn't sure whether to get up or call the stranger's attention.

Attention, she settled on.

"Who are you?" she asked glowering with questions.

The man turned and she was completely thrown off by his beautiful eyes. Before

answering the man with boyish looks turned off the TV and bent around his leg onto the

bed to mend in uninterrupted conversation with her.

"Jadeite's my name. And you're Minako," he answered in a strong voice.

"Where's Kunzite?" she asked next.

"Getting some lunch," Jadeite answered munching down a chip. He peeked an eye at her

and lifted a chip toward her asking did she want one.

Minako shook her head and quickly grabbed it at the pain. "Look, where are my

clothes?" she grimaced, lifting up to her waist under the covers.

"Well you sure don't like to talk much," Jadeite grumbled watching her chest. Minako

assorted and pulled the sheets up hugging them close.

Minako was in no mood for talk. She just wanted out and felt the need to snap at Jadeite.

Jadeite getting no real response from her explained that her clothes were being trashed.

Minako was in a fury pained that that was her school uniform.

Jadeite nodded. "I know. I thought you looked nice in it too but the blood. Way too

much."

Then she remembered. Jadeite was the one Kunzite was speaking too when she was

slipping out of consciousness. Jadeite was the guy working for the front counter. Jadeite

was-

"It was you," Minako looked Jadeite sternly, fiercely in the eye. "It was you who killed

that man."

Jadeite shrugged. "Maybe."

The pieces placed. Jadeite was Kunzite's partner he mentioned early on.

"You want to know why I killed him?" Jadeite questioned almost playfully.

"No," Minako barked. "I want my clothes and I want to go home."

"Awww," Jadeite faked looking hurt. "We need you."

Minako shot him a quick finger. Why she felt so less threatened by Jadeite was beyond

her. For one she made him out as a fool to began with still keeping in mind that Jadeite

was a murdered. Then again, so was Kunzite. Jadeite just had this whole stupidity thing

going on far worst than Kunzite. Sort of like a crazy need to inflict pain in some

insensible psychotic way. Minako felt he wouldn't hurt her as long as Kunzite was in

control. To make it simple Jadeite was like the jester mixed with the mind of a homicidal

manic.

Minako pressed her palms into her eyes, her elbows on her knees as she was ridden with

stress about all that was happening to her today. She missed her friends; she missed her

family. Everyone she cared about was so far away that it made her homesick. She even

missed worked. She should have apologized to Makoto; she should have apologized to

her dad. She should have appreciated everything she already had along with appreciating

the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend. Life now was proving that that desire could

bring nothing but trouble. Everything was so far away now.

Minako sicken with the pain of being away from salvation threw herself under the covers

to hide from Jadeite and began to sob silently in the heating blanket. Her head was

hurting, her stomach was growling, she'd been kidnapped, abused, witness a dead body,

and apparently it was only the beginning. She wanted to be home before dark, which

most likely wasn't going to happen.

She felt Jadeite try to peek under the covering asking what was wrong. Minako choked

away her sobs demanding he leave her alone. As she expected he agreed and she heard

the TV start back ablaze. Minako wasn't sure what to do but she was tired of pondering.

She just wanted to go HOME!

The sobbing resided and all was quiet except for the TV. Minako couldn't fall apart, not

now, not while two murderers had her in captivity. She couldn't show them any of that

weakness. Replenished with the determination to seek escape she wiped her eyes and

remerged from the covers.

Jadeite spoke without turning. "I suggest you take a shower. You had a bloody fall.

There are some jeans and a tank top in the bathroom."

Minako swallowed and forced a smile. Just go with it until another opportunity comes,

her mind advised. "Okay," she tried to hold herself together and slipped from under the

blanket. Her near naked body was quickly wrapped in a warm white sheet just as Jadeite

took for a peek but Minako was long gone shutting the tiny bathroom shut and was

looking into empty toilet bowel. Sighing she turned and removed her clothing to pee and

as she did so noticed the pair of black jeans and a black tank top resting over the edge of

the bathtub.

Towels and soap were plenty. Minako left from the toilet and locked the door beginning

to run bath water. She didn't want to shower. Five minutes later she was naked soaking

in the steaming water careful not to get her blood coated hair inside, she'd shower that

away last. Minako settled into the tub. Her head still hurting but at some peace. She

settled in deep pretending she was home again. Pretend her mom was right outside the

door ironing her clothes for school. Minako closed her eyes. She didn't know what was

in store for her but she tried to stay calm, tried to relax. Horrible options, but necessary

in this scenario.

Don't become a victim, she told herself in thought. She never had a fear of kidnap, but

this pretty much took kidnap to the next level.

Minako's head submerged under the water as she held her breathe…

She didn't know how long she lasted under the water before she heard the rapping of

knuckles against the door. Minako pulled heavily out of the water her and looked

fearfully at the door as if someone was about to burst threw. On the other hand she

wished it were the police.

"Food," Jadeite's voice carried through almost making Minako think of her mother

calling her.

"I'll be right there," she responded as if it were.

Minako climbed out the tub to get dressed.

Outside she found Kunzite and Jadeite sating at the round table in the corner of the room

each with a Styrofoam plated meal of noodles, rice, and steaming vegetables both sipping

tea. There was a closed plate and empty chair resided for Minako and she casually took

her seat too hungry to be cautious. The two men watched her while she popped open her

can of tea and opened her plate to devour. Jadeite turned from Minako and watched the

TV munching to himself.

Minako hated them. She hated being around them. She felt like she wanted to really just

throw everything at them and run out the door but she didn't know the real risk involved

so she remained calm and ate feeling Kunzite's eyes pressed against her. She looked up

to meet them.

"You okay?" he asked as if he cared. "Feeling better?"

Minako decided to get smart. "You mean besides being kidnapped, abused, and seeing a

murdered man for the first time? I feel fine."

Kunzite scuffed and took a bite of his lunch then wiped his lips looking at his watch.

"It's nearly two. The others are heading out to the lake, we have thirty minutes to get

there and get this show on the run."

Pathetic lunch at that. Minako was bored with it. She had the real taste for a double

bacon cheeseburger with mushrooms. Something more appetizing than rabbit food. She

was broke from her desires when Jadeite turned to face the two looking at Kunzite. He

was done eating, took the last sip of his tea and asked Kunzite should he explain.

Minako munched and looked between them curiously.

Kunzite nodded and Jadeite looked at Minako.

"About the dead guy," Jadeite started. Minako was drawn into his eyes. "Just so you

know – well see – I'm the uncover guy and well he was getting on my case so I had to do

what I had to do. He was a pain, trust me."

"To KILL him!?" Minako exclaimed shaking the table. "That's what you had to do

because you couldn't go undercover as a customer!?" She looked between Kunzite and

Jadeite again. She couldn't show fear. "That excuses nothing and it's not FUNNY!"

Jadeite's grin faded. "You two brought me hear to tell me this! So what you're going to

try to do, kill me next? And I emphasize the word 'try!'"

Jadeite tilted his head as if leaning off her words. "Well right now we're far away from

the incident taking up a few plans here in this shabby motel," he gave the room a look.

"Sometimes I get over excited, what can I say?"

Minako still couldn't believe them.

"Explain to her about the other situation," Kunzite spoke up trying to put aside the first

conversation seeing Minako was way pass rationalizing. He didn't expect much. The

girl was good at hiding and fighting back.

"Okay," Jadeite straightened up. "I don't know if Kunzite explained your role in this but

you're playing the spy babe. This car manufacture guy is an ass and isn't selling, while

he's on vacation, somewhat he'll be on his yacht loaded with girls. They're kind of like

toys to him. We need YOU to play a girl. You're beautiful, have an attitude problem,

but beautiful." Minako looked at him sicken. Murderer was written over his face and she

couldn't wait to see it behind bars.

"That's stupid," Minako, barked folding her arms knowing she had less of a choice.

"Well the trick is to get him to sign the papers and get him lost. So you're going to drug

him, get him tipsy enough to sign over and bam. We're in business. Simple."

Minako stood up sharply backing the chair away from her. She had to think. To pace

was to think. Don't think about the body. She squinted her eyes to remove that. But to

think.

"Look, he has girls all over that damn yacht," Jadeite, continued in a desperate voice.

"You call us killers but it'll be a hell of a lot easier if you'd just follow along and drug the

guy. With all the girls onboard it'd be wrong for four guys to be there. We wouldn't

blend; we wouldn't fit in. Kunzite found you from knocking off our plans setting us a

few days back. You owe us."

Minako was thinking. Clogging away doubts.

"You do this Minako and nobody gets hurt, it's so simple." Kunzite's calm voice.

Nobody gets hurt. Here options were already thin. There was no escape. She was

alongside them regardless in the next few hours when whatever plan was jumping up.

She sighed but thought that if nobody was going to get hurt. That was all that mattered.

Nobody got hurt. If she did this she'd get her father to sell his business and the past can

be the past and nobody would get hurt. It was stupid and breaking so many laws and

rules but nobody would get hurt.

Minako chewed at several of her nails. She thought when Kunzite explained the plan

earlier that they were going to kill the guy. Now the guy had a chance at staying alive as

long as she done whatever she had to do. Minako WASN'T going to let someone die that

she could save. Even if she couldn't run to the police.

Several seconds later the decision was made…

"So you in?" Jadeite questioned as if she had much of a choice. He spread his hands

inches above the table and Kunzite placed his on top. Minako turned still twirling in her

brain. After everything that's happened she couldn't turn back. No when there was

something she could do even if it was illegal. It would save somebody. It would bring

more opportunities to escape. As long as she was in the motel, there was no escape from

the two. Outside, she had a chance. Save a life, get matters over with, and go home.

Or was it really that simple.

Minako looked at the men collecting hands waiting on hers. It was hard for her to say but

she managed. "ONLY, if nobody dies. You HAVE to promise me nobody dies." She

kept in the back of her mind that somebody already had died and that right now she was

going to put it aside as hard as she could and remember to have the police arrest the two

fools. There was a man dead, an innocent man, even if she joined their little group

another man was at risk unless she stepped up for his protection.

Wounded up in the situation and sick with no way out Minako placed her left hand on

next. "I'm in…"

Continued in…

CHAPTER 7: Reading Between the Lines! Minako's Babe Resolution One!


	7. Chapter 6

NAME: Towel (3/18/03 – 4/20/03)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

NOTE: Let's get started.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER SIX: Reading Between the Lines! Minako's Babe Resolution One!

"Well, well, well, it's about time." Minako peeked over Kunzite and Jadeite's shoulder

toward the sassy voice. She couldn't make out the figure or figures standing against a

gray rusty railing enclosing a rocky cliffside as the three moved forth. The early

afternoon sun was burning. Not yet too eager to meet the rest of the psycho patrol, she

turned back toward the dirt road where they were parked. She thought for a split second

about making a run for it, but it was one against four. One high school girl against four

murderers. There was no chance. The three were closing in toward the group.

Minako first noticed a woman. A tall woman with thin curly strawberry blond hair

wrapped in a lowered ponytail. She wore a shady black suit despite the heat covering her

from head to foot and was leaning against the railing almost elegantly watching the trio

catch up toward them. Minako noticed the hint of green in her eyes and the smirk along

her face as both Minako and the woman caught eyes. Minako quickly looked away at the

tall brunette alongside her with a large mop of wavy hair. Although his hair seemed

brown, it seemed mixed with red giving it this chestnut kind of color Minako thought

looked fit for him. Out of all of the men she found him the most attractive. And casual,

the man held no presence compared to any other. He seemed there, just in his own world.

Soaking everything in she stopped wondering about her safety. She closed her eyes and

walked remembering the rest of the conversation before her, Jadeite, and Kunzite left the

motel. They promised they weren't going to harm her, she argued that Kunzite tried to

kill, Kunzite argued that he had to make her believe how serious he was. Still… no, that

was no excuse to Minako. That was attempted murder, or something. Something

dangerous. Jadeite made his incident seem so normal also. Like there was a roster upon

his list of hits. Safety was the key factor for Minako and the only way she felt safe was

to agree and to join the team; all five now dressed in black. Although Minako didn't

know the entire detailing of the plans she knew how to work whatever she could do, they

didn't seem to be asking for too much from her; a lot, but not something she most likely

couldn't handle.

Then-

What the hell is going on? Her mind exclaimed. How is this happening to me? Just this

morning I was waking up to go to school and now I'm brought into this ring of strangers

to do dirty work. Ring of spies and killers. Outlaws and rebels. Dreamers and robbers.

It's like a movie. Out of them all, there's then just… me… Minako… who happened to

save a bank robbery and immediately recruited. Exciting, but dangerous and

unpredictable. Not to mention deadly. Somebody was dead, don't forget that Minako.

"Nephrite, Zoicite," Kunzite greeted as he, Jadeite, and Minako stepped forward at a halt.

Minako could just make out the stretch of the lake in the distance over the cliff, centered

and far away did a line of trees enclose an island. The lake was still from her position,

like a blue diamond. "Nice to see you all again."

"Likewise," Zoicite hummed. Minako knew it but wouldn't look because Zoicite's eyes

were on her. Instead Minako took interest in Nephrite who was turned from the group

overlooking the lake. Minako couldn't help but look into his hair. "And so THIS is the

famous Aino Minako."

Minako jumped at her name and for the first time up close meet eyes with a sneering

Zoicite. Then it struck Minako that Zoicite wasn't a woman, but a man. Board face,

slender green eyes, and just a company that spoke dominance. Although it could all

belong to anybody, the truth was told through a closer look at Zoicite. Zoicite on the

other hand just couldn't do much but look at Minako as if she was below any par.

Amusement set in and Zoicite's usual cocky attitude made way. Nevertheless, Zoicite

stuck a hand out for Minako.

Minako bravely took and shook. Zoicite's soft flesh sunk into her palms as cold as

Kunzite's. Minako looked up at Zoicite forcing herself to remember that Zoicite was yet

another pawn with control. Control over everything from the situation, to Minako's life.

And Zoicite proved resentful of her as his lips upturned into a sinister sneer. The

memory lay plastered in Minako's mind as she made a mental note: "Zoicite equals

trouble." As much as she wanted to think about Zoicite's mood toward her, as much as

she wanted to get insecure about the whole thing between them, Minako was forced to

not think. If she thought, then the fear would come aboard and the fear would be pointed

to the degree of Zoicite, whether Zoicite had hidden agendas at getting at Minako. Why

the man didn't seem to truthfully like her was beyond Minako. She settled however on

jealousy. She'd seen the same look in women and now she found it in Zoicite. That was

all she could think of.

"Are you nervous Ms. Aino?" Zoicite asked coldly dotting Minako's eyes.

Minako hesitated to answer with her lips slightly parted. Then turned inward and shook

her head. She wasn't nervous… wrong. She was terribly nervous and it seemed

Zoicite's energies were finally registering. Minako was completely uncomfortable as far

as being around four murderers could be.

"Good," the sassy Zoicite grinned placing his hands gingerly on his hips still eyeing

Minako; who found refuge in the lake pass the quiet Nephrite. "That would mean you're

prepared. I'm understanding a little school girl like yourself is far more confused… then

again… naive at being here to following the plan." Minako turned sharply back at

Zoicite. Was Zoicite looking for a fight or just trying desperately to continue getting

under her skin. Minako held back, if there was a fight she already knew she was going to

lose. At least with all four men. Commenting was also out of her options, for now.

Minako turned back toward the lake as if she heard nothing. "It's quite easy," Zoicite

shifted the weight on his right leg finally drawing his look away from Minako and back

toward Kunzite. "We've been waiting here quite a while to get started, I assumed since I

made most of the planning and mapping that I should have went along and posed as one

of Mr. Shinohara's mistresses."

Jadeite busted into laughter doubling over.

Kunzite choked back his laugh while Nephrite scuffed, the first time Minako noticed real

life inside him.

Zoicite on the other hand was red with anger, his heels digging into the grass as he folded

his arms piercingly. "Ah, and what's so funny?"

Jadeite struggled to answer through his giggles, whereas everyone else was soundless.

Minako noticed something among them all then, and she noticed something was a little

different about Zoicite.

Abruptly Zoicite turned and started marching away toward the path leading down from

the cliff. "I for once am not standing around. If we're going to do this then let's move

it." Zoicite's bobbing head lowered out of view.

Completely out of sight Jadeite nudged Minako catching her attention. "Zoicite's a little

weird, he'll take some getting used to."

Minako couldn't say anything. All she knew was that Zoicite was manipulative and

dangerous. Minako swallowed and the men took way behind Zoicite, Kunzite closing in

behind Minako.

The sun was sweltering as the group moved down through the rocky path toward the line

of yachts along the lake's shore. Clearing the distance coming into view Minako could

make out male and female voices and saw, as only one larger yacht was being boarded

and unboarded by mostly girls and a few men hauling in equipment it seemed. The yacht

was what really caught Minako; she'd never seen anything like it before. It was huge and

stretched along the shore like a whale colored maroon and cream. On board were a group

of three girls in green and pink bikinis doing a dance while a short stubby fat man with an

enormously large cigar was shaking his hips within the center of the girls. Minako

immediately knew that that was Mr. Shinohara. Somewhat as she imaged dressed in a

white and red loose blocked shirt, cream-colored shorts and black sandals. His face was

hidden behind large dark shades and a straw hat.

"Yeahhhh," Mr. Shinohara exclaimed happily from afar rubbing his butt against one of

the giggling dancers.

Minako felt sick knowing in fact that Shinohara was a pervert.

She sighed stopping behind Nephrite who'd bolted in his path behind Jadeite who'd

stopped behind Zoicite. Not sure of what was going on Minako continued to watch

downhill at the busy yacht on the shore.

"Sick bastard," Minako could barely make out Zoicite's jeer. "Why don't we just bomb

the boat and call it a night?"

"Because we need him to sign our papers," Kunzite spoke over Minako's head agitated.

"You know the plan so cut it out."

Zoicite pouted.

The grass they stood in was knee high, and they were high above the hill that looked

down onto the shore. The sun continued to pump sweat from under Minako's skin, and

as much as she wanted to deny it she wouldn't mind wearing a bikini herself. Then

again, that was probably the plan.

"Alright," Zoicite turned toward the group. "Here's what a I got and here's what I

know." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a map he quickly unfolded as the

group circled around, Minako didn't notice the circle was around her and Zoicite, the

shade was nice however. Zoicite held in the map. It was a complete outline of the yacht.

"There's all kinds of rooms onboard there. Looks pretty ordinary I know but when I

looked up the map I found tons more. Matter-of-fact, I wouldn't even call it a yacht.

How about a boathouse… wait… how about a boat mansion…. I mean the price must

have been ridiculous-"

"Zoicite," all three other men called in unisons.

Zoicite looked between them hotly. Minako could see the temper turning inside Zoicite

as he finished detailing the map. Zoicite pointed out all the rooms and spent extra on his

decision that Mr. Shinohara's particular room was at the rear of the boat, first floor down,

above the engine room.

"That's where Minako needs to get to," Nephrite pointed out, his fingers scanning the

open map. Minako felt jittery inside, as he seemed so close to her. "I think it's simple

enough to say that all she has to do is appear as a another piece of Mr. Shinohara's meat

and drug him from there. He'll never know what happened."

Piece of meat, Minako took note. She already knew what she had to do. She was a great

actress as it were and plus she was saving a life. Zoicite and Jadeite seemed too eager to

just get to the killing. Minako couldn't let that happen, no matter how sick she thought of

Mr. Shinohara.

Kunzite was the first to peel his eyes from the map and back toward the yacht, Minako

took a tiny side glance at him and was retraced back toward Zoicite's planning. After

another ten minutes of watching and preparing, the quartet settled into the perfect timing

to start as Minako was led tucking behind a van parked high above the shore amidst trees.

Zoicite opened the back claiming it would be a better idea if he came along. Another ten

minutes were spent on an argument between Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite against

Zoicite who persisted at showing that Minako wouldn't be able to do it alone and that

someone had to watch her.

Minako sat quietly hot on the tail of the open back door of the van. Inside the shaded van

were dark equipment, weaponry, clothing, and various things. She was so hot she

couldn't think and the fighting continued between the men, so she sat slouched over

wondering when was it all going to stop.

"I have GOT to go with her!" Zoicite pointed. "She doesn't know how to play this game

like we! She's just a child! There are millions of ways - she alone - and blow this up in

our faces!"

"We need to hurry up," Nephrite sighed. Minako, eyeing the grass dully, felt his eyes on

her. There was a long pause before Nephrite spoke rallying on Zoicite's side. "I think

Zoicite should infiltrate alongside Minako but NOT to get involved. Just to sort of

watch."

"See?" Zoicite chimed.

The men fought again.

Minako couldn't believe what she'd got herself into. Amateurs it seemed even if she

knew nothing about this sort of thing. All she knew was that she was getting hot under

the sun and that she was ready to change and head for the boat and get whatever was

necessary over with.

"We have ten more minutes before they leave shore," Kunzite spoke sternly. "Zoicite

you're going ONLY to watch Minako and you're not going in female disguise. You'll be

better off as apart of the crew."

"The crew IS all female," Zoicite reminded him exasperatedly.

"Right, in other words, no bikini Zoicite," Kunzite added sharply.

"Fine, whatever," Zoicite shrugged. "We need to hurry." Minako was shook from her

thoughts as Zoicite's hand clasped her shoulder. Minako looked up wiping the sweat

collecting around her face. "You need to change," Zoicite smirked.

Minutes later Minako stepped from out of the men sight around a clutter of trees wearing

a simple two-piece pink bikini nearly hidden under a shouldering sarong. Zoicite had

changed also looking tightly upset in a sailor outfit. He'd let his hair lose and quickly

passed as a woman. Kunzite stepped toward Minako holding out the vial placing it in her

hands. Minako was so tired and hot she could barely look at him.

"He's bound to have a drink," Kunzite explained. "Slip this in it, give it five minutes,

then hand him this." Kunzite pulled out a scroll of thin paper and pushed it between the

sarong and Minako's body. It was perfectly hidden once Minako replaced it between her

bottom and skin. The vial; however, Minako placed inside the bikini top. Kunzite

gripped her shoulders and looked down into her paling eyes. "You got it?"

Minako nodded. "No problem," she forced a smile done with not believing all this was

really happening.

"You do this and nobody gets hurt remember," Kunzite reminded swooping in deeper

into her face.

"Nobody gets hurt," Minako repeated.

"Let's GO!" Zoicite hollered throwing his arms up calling Minako to follow him on the

path toward the yacht. Kunzite and Minako locked eyes once more and Minako left

behind any doubts and left behind anything that would remind of her where she should be

now. How she should be at home, safe instead of doing a tacky mission as of signing

rights through drugs.

Barefoot the grass itched at her feet and up to her knees as she walked with Zoicite.

Zoicite was quiet, which was a surprise that he wasn't going over all the tactics. He

didn't remind Minako that they only had an hour to get everything done before the others

would bring their boat around. Just walking seemed to chill Minako off a bit, the breeze

she spun was blowing nicely into her face as she struggled to keep up. With a long

turning back, Minako saw the distance they were covering from the van as lower and

lower they got down hill toward the parked yacht.

"C'MON," Zoicite barked.

Blinking hard against the heat Minako silently turned back and continued following

stomping her way over the grass. One day I'm selling chicken, her mind pondered. The

next I'm in a life or death situation. I'm still in high school for God's sake. I should BE

in school! But this is really happening; I'm really getting involved with some matters

that shouldn't be happening.

Minako wiped her brow just as her tender feet slammed against rock. They were now

moving onto the rocky path toward the shore. It got rough from that point on, dodging

the harboring array of other boats, they were trying to merge into the crowd of girls and

white sailor suited crew from the shoreline. At least twenty girls were lining around the

dock leading onto the yacht giggling and laughing and throwing beach balls at one

another. All dressed in swimwear except for two in white sailor suits at the head of the

crowd. Mr. Shinohara was nowhere in sight.

Minako wasn't sure but she thought she heard Zoicite say something. Incidentally,

crouching and slowly jumping low to the next rock caught her ears off as if prepared for a

deadly dive. Zoicite hopped the large rocks like there was nothing in the world to stop

him; he'd hit the sandy shore at least two minutes before Minako and waited impatiently

for her to keep up. Minako bit her tongue and lowered herself carefully rock after rock

after rock. Her feet were hurting before long and began to burn as the heat in the sand

sunk in. Minako felt like a mess, pieces of her blond hair plastered to her body.

"Let's try to act casual," Zoicite advised as they moved toward the lining girls. "This is a

four hour cruise and I'm not sure how we're going to handle this all in an hour before the

guys haul their boat at the check off." Minako for once kept align with Zoicite as they

headed toward the line, which were a few feet away. "No security," Zoicite noted eyes

spreading the yacht. "This is going to be so damn easy. Anybody could do this."

Minako nearly tripped on her on feet but regained balanced quickly. She noticed, as she

got closer that the yacht was a lot larger than she imaged from far up. It was huge. The

pure white sails reached toward the sky until the tip was impossible to see blinded by the

sun. There were three, powerful and out, reaching away from the wind ready to pull the

ship onto the massive lake. It was clearly a cabin cruiser with space available for any

party. Minako didn't know much about ships or yachts or anything, never road one, but

this was all too simple for her to understand.

And now she was heading inside…

Zoicite and Minako hit the ramping line. A few girls glanced and said not a word.

Minako glanced reassuringly at Zoicite. Zoicite's focus was straight ahead.

God, I hope this works, Minako's mind screamed. Get it over with and let me go home.

Sneak the vial into Mr. Shinohara's drink. By the look of him I'm sure he has some

vodka around. The drug should daze him out or what not hopefully to agree to anything,

sign, find Zoicite and bail.

Too simple…

Or was it…

Adrenaline rose and Minako tightened her hands together to keep from driving herself

insane to the crowd. A few girls took green-eyed looks at her. Minako ignored them.

And the line began to move. Minako was looking anxiously ahead as she got closer and

closer toward the top of the yacht. Girls were getting on and immediately running around

as if having positions, nobody went below deck, and everyone seemed to stay above

happily as far as she could see.

"Oh God," Minako held her breath. She still couldn't believe what she was getting into.

Zoicite being behind her gave her a nudge and whispered something obscene. Minako

hadn't noticed she'd frozen in place and continued on.

Up, up, up, up, up. The deck was tabled with food. Fruits and a few female sailors.

Girls began to lounge in chairs, giggle, throw a beach ball, some of the girls who'd gotten

on earlier were back on dancing. Mr. Shinohara was nowhere to be seen. Was he

planning on a grand entrance?

Minako finally fussed up to herself that she had to act cool. That she had to keep her cool

and just flow with it. She still wasn't sure what to do once the papers were signed but it

wouldn't be too hard. She was a good actress she reminded herself. She had it in the

bag. Somewhat… confident.

"There's a small crew onboard," Zoicite explained in a whisper. "Counting me, probably

only eight. Four below and three above, plus his bodyguards."

Minako nodded. "Right," as if she was getting anything from the information. It didn't

lessen her anxiety.

Finally Minako was second to last, her feet touched the cool white board of the yacht and

it felt good. It felt slender and silky and… slippery…

Minako applied another step underestimating her foundation and found herself slipping

backward into Zoicite's carrying arms. A few girls giggled and laughed pointing in her

direction. Minako was too nervous to be embarrassed and too afraid after hearing Zoicite

whisper for her not to blow it.

No ID check. No nothing. Minako stood near her entrance not sure where to start.

"All crew below!" yelled a voice from nowhere. Minako found no owner, but found fear

in Zoicite's departure. Zoicite claimed Minako had it and that it was important for her to

scope out whatever she could while she worked the top. Minako wondered if Zoicite was

as nervous as she was. There wasn't a hint of it. Then again, he was a killer. Tilting his

sailor's cap a bit Zoicite followed three other same dressed female sailors toward the

stairs leading below deck.

"Great, all alone," Minako mumbled clamping her sweaty hands together. "Might as well

act cool and mingle." But with who?

Minako decided to try the food table and was nearly there when two girls carrying drinks

ram shacked her from the front passing by. Chilling icy wet green colored liquid spewed

across the shouldering sarong. Minako took a horrid step back; her arms outstretched

looking down hoping for God that the papers hidden weren't destroyed.

"Sorry," leer one girl as she reconnected with her accomplice and sped off sniggering.

The blond held herself back; already ready to release her tension. No need to make a

profile.

Minako knew jealousy when it came. She just hoped all girls weren't the same onboard.

Everyone else seemed to be having a nice time talking to someone while she was alone.

No troubles she hoped, no troubles. Minako moved her fingers along the food table,

there were only fruits, she plucked some grapes and chewed realizing that the yacht

wasn't moving yet. Frowning she turned her back against the table and for once

something hit her.

If all the girls were Mr. Shinohara's pets, then why exactly were some vindictively

jealous. Weren't they all getting a piece of cake from Mr. Shinohara? Equal opportunity

with the rat? But the dirty looks, the spilling of drinks, was there some competition going

on?

"Ach, HEY!"

Minako glared to find a girl bolt upright in her white lounge chair as a crowd of three

girls were standing over her pouring drinks unswervingly on her.

"What're doing here!?" One girl screeched, reached and grabbed a handful of the girl's

hair. Before long the girl was down on the deck as the girl who'd grabbed her hair had

her foot pressed into the wailing girl's back.

"Get off me! Get off me!" cried the girl.

"I told you! Don't ever come here again! You don't deserve-"

Minako hadn't heard the last word. She looked around anxious for SOMEONE to come

stop the madness but no one was coming. Something clearly wasn't right. There were

more than beach bunnies gone wild with Mr. Shinohara going on here. Minako smelled

jealously, she smelled competition. Girls would look then turn back away.

And someone needed to stop the fight. The wailing girl was being harassed as the girl

above was digging her foot into her back grinding and cursing at her. No one else did

anything to help.

Minako, probably tired of violence all together, didn't know she'd moved until a second

after several blinks she was up close to the crowd and had yelled something. All eyes

were on Minako and the girl holding down the other with her foot paused, and looked

closely at Minako with full attention.

"What did you just say?" she frowned at Minako.

Minako was lost for words. She didn't even know what she'd said. Only mumbles came

out and the girl began to advance on Minako followed by two others with looks reeking

trouble. Minako slowly began to back up. They were looking for a fight; it had

everything to do with the competition going on. Minako's sources were numbered as she

hit the fruit table and was cornered.

She didn't want a fight.

It seemed like forever before Minako's prayers were answered and a shifting moving

jittered her and the girls onboard forward slightly. The sails picked up and suddenly the

yacht was moving. Pieces of the crew, plus Zoicite, were coming from below deck.

"You better watch yourself," the angry girl pointed a finger in Minako's face then she

shot a thumb in her chest saying high and proudly: "I'M Mr. Shinohara's new wife!"

Bham!

It struck Minako like lightening. So that was what it was. Mr. Shinohara, the pervert,

was looking for a wife. A wife in twenty young girls who were willing to sign their lives

to him as plain to see over the money he had. It was all so scandalous and yet it made

perfect sense. Who'd want him without the money involved?

I can't believe this, Minako thought racking a worried hand through her loose hair. All

the extremes.

She'd almost forgot about the threaten girl as the yacht moved forth through the lake until

the girl's mini distraction disperse and she wanted more out of Minako. The girl marched

forward and Minako looked up quickly prepared to defend herself if she had to. Instead

of looking up into the girl's angry face she was looking at the navy blue collar of a sailor

from the rear.

Zoicite!

"Back off trollop," Zoicite jeered in the husky voice Minako hadn't heard since meeting

him. "There is no affair between you two."

Minako was happy he was here. And the threaten girl took note and picked her way off

giving pissy glances back as she moved to the front of the yacht.

Zoicite turned.

"Thanks. I almost ruined the plan dealing with those girls," Minako offered.

"Whatever," Zoicite was cold once again. "I have to stay below but I got some

information." Zoicite and Minako looked slightly around for any peering eyes. "Mr.

Shinohara is holding sort of a contest between the girls here. He's looking for a wife or

some perverted mess. The best thing I can tell you is that he's going to try ALL the girls

one by one. Go along. And be the first!"

Minako grimaced. The first?

Zoicite read her thoughts.

"When he comes up he's going to be wondering who's the first to try and our plan is to

have you. That way, we can get what we need and put him to sleep putting an end to this

whole sex scandal he's-"

"SEX!?" Minako exclaimed, face wild and unsetting. "Nobody said anything about sex.

Seduce, maybe but-"

Zoicite rolled his charming eyes. One thing Minako was the difference in Zoicite

onboard from the one off. Zoicite was far more serious than loathing at the present time.

"Doesn't mean that's what you're going to have to do. Not if you have enough in you to

get him to drink. That's definitely what he'll be looking for in the first girl. The guy's a

horny little bastard."

Minako looked to her feet, her tired hands gripping the sides of her head. Aggravated she

turned and made claim that she didn't think she could do this. She didn't believe she had

it in her to do something so wicked even if the guy deserved to be put to sleep while

flushing this little game down the drain. It was finally becoming all too much to her. She

needed more time, she needed to be home, and she needed to think. It was just too much.

A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her face up. Startled she looked into a

peering Zoicite's eyes that leaned in dangerously close. "You're not backing down

now," Zoicite, hissed. "You mess up and I'll mess you up."

Sick and tired of the threats but nevertheless calm, Minako stared back furiously and

jerked her body away. "I'm not backing down. I'm thinking."

Zoicite smirked and pulled himself up folding his arms challengingly. He had such

simple faith in her. Jealous that his initial plan wasn't at work. "Well you better be

thinking smart and fast. I'll give you till the third girl before you make the deal." Far

over Minako's head Mr. Shinohara came jiggling up onto the deck joyously crying for

girls. "Hmph, it's show time."

"In the bag," Minako spat.

Mr. Shinohara came bobbling up onto the deck in the center of two manly woman

crewmembers that put Zoicite to shame. Out he stepped, the girls on deck made heed in

his direction piling and pushing one another from their path. Mr. Shinohara spread his

arms wide demanding happily for the girls to spread out for him to look at them as one.

With a nudge from Zoicite in her back Minako quickly closed in the end of the line up.

Each girl, shoulder to shoulder, Minako was just two girls away from the end. The blond

held back the urge to be sick at the man whose beady eyes searched and searched and

searched between the girls. Mr. Shinohara rubbed his chin with hmm's along the lineup

looking each girl up and down. Some girls pushed and posed themselves out and as sick

and unrelenting as Minako wanted to be, she HAD to be his first choice, as Mr.

Shinohara's ugly gaze swept her way she kept her eyes to the sky and her chest out

posing with as much goddess posh as possible. She didn't realize Mr. Shinohara spent

about a few more extra hmm's on her figure before moving on.

Minako let go of the air choked in her chest but kept the pose as her eyes followed the

stubby middle-age tittering man. Boy did she want to kick the hell out of him. Mission

first, she regarded.

There was a two-minute silence as Mr. Shinohara moved back toward the opening below

deck.

"LET'S ALL HAVE AN ORGY!" he busted into blissful screams dancing beyond the

happy lights in his universe.

No one said anything. Obviously Mr. Shinohara was joking… somewhat.

He turned his back from the girls and him and his two "bodyguards" closed into a tight

conversation from Minako's earshot.

God what're they planning, she wondered. Just please pick me and hurry this up.

She could feel the vial in her bikini top. Minako closed her eyes and swallowed thirsty as

ever in the hot sun. It blazed high in the sky and just thinking about its heating properties

made her want to vomit and fall out.

If she only knew-

"WHY IS THIS ONE GIRL COVERED UP!?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Minako traced away from Mr. Shinohara's pointing fingers.

Sweat dabbled onto Minako's forehead. Mr. Shinohara's wormy fat finger was pricked

on her, better yet, the sarong covering her bikini. If she took it off… the papers were

going to show… the vial was temporarily safe-

Oh no, they're going to throw me overboard! Minako's mind screamed.

Mr. Shinohara waddled toward her. Minako kept her composure and looked down at the

man. Damn, she wanted to kick him.

"Young lady, may I ask why you're covering your body unlike the other girls?" said the

crabby man intensely. "To be my wife you have to show me things."

Minako bit back the urge to stump him clearly through he yacht. She also didn't know

what the hell to say.

She thought about her own morals. She thought about how she had to break those in

order to win over a chump like Mr. Shinohara. And then it just came out-

"Becauseonlyyoubabyhavethekeytomybody!" A sweat drop dipped across Minako's

forehead.

Anticipation…

"Hmmmm," went Mr. Shinohara. "Hmmmmm…" he tilted his head. "Hmmmmmm…"

Sweat…

Anxiety…

Frustration…

Murder. Minako wanted to throw herself overboard and swim to shore, run home, call

the police, and lock up Kunzite and his crew for ruining her life.

Then…

"Okay," Mr. Shinohara shrugged grabbing Minako's hand. "She's the youngest and the

prettiest. I chose to start my day off with her." Mr. Shinohara did a little dance with his

hips pushing back and forth in Minako's direction.

The bile grew in her mouth, and then he was touching her hand… skip the drug, slice his

throat.

A few girls let their anger become know but Mr. Shinohara tugged Minako along and

once the shading below deck came she remembered her mission. So far everything was

working out.

Until Mr. Shinohara closed the door to a small room with a mini bar and bed and

immediately began stripping his clothes off. Minako nestled on the edge of the tiny bed

screamed as he pursed; lips as perched as a donkey. Minako's leg went up, she had no

time to even think about what was happening once she'd gotten below deck. It was

clearly: Keep the creep away from me.

Her barefoot hit Mr. Shinohara's chest, long and slender, like a wall it keep him away

from her body holding him away at a distance. But Mr. Shinohara was persistent for

Minako blinded by everything else as he pulled her leg down and latched his tongue

outward prepared to lick at her toes.

"Anything for you baby!" he urged.

Minako pulled her foot away and stomped at his baldhead. No reaction. At least she'd

stopped screaming but was working feverously to keep him at bay. Stick to the plan, she

reminded herself. If only she could calm the beast down.

Minako's legs were doing the work. Keeping the worm at distance as he desperately

seeked more. After three minutes of bashing him against the door, stomping him into

carpet, and tentatively releasing some of her tense anger, Mr. Shinohara gave up on

Minako and flopped to the floor seemingly excited and happy, satisfied with his feisty

workout.

"Wow," he gasped. "You're rough."

"Uh-huh," Minako agreed looking toward the bar. She wanted to get matters over with

as quick as possible. Play actress time. "I don't get started with anything UNTIL I have

a drink."

"A drink," Mr. Shinohara shot up. "I have drinks!" The short man moved toward the

bar, pulled away champagne glasses, and a nice bottle of a crispy clear liquid that Minako

considered to looking expensive enough.

"Allow me!" Minako reached at risk to take the bottle from his hands. He was stupid

enough she noticed, not understanding how the man sold cars enough to have all she was

present in. "You just… get under the covers and… play like you're waiting for me. No

peeking."

Mr. Shinohara gave her a drooling dog look, nodded fiercely and swooped under the

covers calling that he was ready. Minako looked him over; the man was completely

screened. She had to make matters quick; inside she reached for the vial. The ship

tittered a bit, nervous butterfingers Minako dropped the small cylinder vial and it rolled

under the bed as if to escape. Minako felt like something was up. Too much of a

coincidence. On the plus, it was a bed, not a bunk.

"Damnit," she cursed in a low voice.

"What was that!?" Mr. Shinohara peeked, as Minako was halfway reaching under the bed

at being caught.

She pat his side and demanded he get back under the covers. He did so.

Minako looked the man over carefully and got onto her stomach, the ship was clearly far

on the lake because she could feel it moving around her. Not too much, just slight tips in

balance. How she wasn't sea sick was beyond her. On her stomach she reached a hand

under the dark dank bed that was practically stapled to the floor, the vial was nowhere to

be seen. She reached her hand in further and tried to peek into the darkness. She saw

nothing not believing her horrid luck.

But she kept reaching feeling and hearing the rumbling of the ship… and a sticky wetness

gliding down her right leg.

Minako gasped turning her eyes toward the corner of her head. Mr. Shinohara was bent

far above the bed and low with his tongue plastered against Minako's leg. Minako

jumped not knowing her head was under the bed and hit it sharply knocking stars before

her eyes, she pulled out gripping her head startling Mr. Shinohara who playfully darted

back under the covers avoidance of her wrath. Minako gave him a daring angry look, her

hand covering her aching head.

"I said stay under!" she snarled.

"I couldn't help myself," a muffled Mr. Shinohara admitted.

Minako climbed heavily to her feet in the small room, which seemed fit for the short

man. There had to be another way. She wanted to call Zoicite. To explain that the job

wasn't so hard after all, easy enough for him to finish it. Minako won Mr. Shinohara but

she didn't have to glide sensuality into it all. The mission didn't seem as daring as she

though, however frustrating now that the vial was lost under the bed.

"I'm bored," Mr. Shinohara whined.

Minako held herself back from hurting the man.

Wait…

She could threaten him. Would it work? There was an available ice pick as all Minako

could find. Mr. Shinohara seemed stupid enough to buy into anything. Minako touched

the papers. She'd just have to charm her way into it; there was no way she was going to

risk going under that bed again.

The blond slipped out the roll of paper rights and sat them onto the bed, she whispered

for Mr. Shinohara who popped up and covering her arms over the fine print she risked

everything in herself to ask him to sign away what she lied as the marriage certificate.

Easy, right? Mr. Shinohara looked her and the paper over and proclaimed he hadn't

really made his rounds yet.

"But I'm the one," Minako looked him passionately in the eyes.

Mr. Shinohara folded his arms ungainly. "I'm not sure. You're not soft enough."

That was all Minako had to hear… ice pick… she reached… tightened her right hand

around it and pressed the cold metal against Mr. Shinohara's throat. His attention was at

her fullness. Tired of games, tired of EVERYTHING Minako took the matter into her

own hands and demanded he signed the rights still keeping it clear that it was about

marriage.

Frightened Mr. Shinohara hesitated. Seeing this Minako pulled in closer, careful not to

actually cut him. She looked him sternly in the eyes; no budge. Mr. Shinohara looked

almost frightened at her; the other mixture was anger. He was no longer laughing.

"Sign," she spoke flatly desperate to get the topic over with. "Sign it so nobody gets hurt.

I've come a long way here. Right now I should be at home, on the phone, playing video

games and just being a teenager but NO I'm stuck trying to pull something off for four

fugitives with an attitude and I DON'T have time to be wasted on your sick perverted ass

except to sign this damn paper."

Not too much convinced, Mr. Shinohara did the best he could to sign his name from a

pen in his pocket without reading the actual print. He looked Minako closely who

watched the slow writing. Hustling to be set free, and finished, Minako quickly rolled up

the paper and picked herself up completely. Time to escape.

"Thanks," she muttered at the door.

Then everything happened in what seemed like slow motion…

Minako saw the hole blasted almost invisibly in the door inches from her head before

she'd actually heard the ring of fire. One small glance and there was Mr. Shinohara red

as fire and burning with a pistol aimed at her. He was close, but not close enough and

Minako never in sight of a gun could do nothing less than gasp before risking a faint and

configure whether it was trustworthier to run or plea to giving up the whole mission.

"NO woman should disrespect me!" howled Mr. Shinohara obviously dealing with some

inside trauma.

Run…! Her brain shook and she was off flooring through the wooden under deck and

halfway up the small stairs toward the upper deck hearing not only another missed-by-an-

inch ring of fire but Mr. Shinohara cursing for her to be stopped. Adrenaline guided her.

Minako was ablaze calling out for the sunlight to appear as she reached the middle of the

steps finding herself cornered by Mr. Shinohara's two manly crew women. Arms folded

and with a stenching look on their face. Minako gasped and turned as Mr. Shinohara,

gun totting, came from his room smeared in a personality and likeness of nothing he had

before.

"Don't let her get away!" Mr. Shinohara cried out.

And the crew women reached, her eyes tight and desperate to get loose from their grasp

Minako struggled and squeezed screaming for them to let go. It seemed like forever and

suddenly there was another blast of gunfire that echoed throughout her ears. Eyes pinch-

tight Minako felt a pair of hands release her and slowly she opened her eyes just as one of

her captors was sprawling down lifeless and blood faced.

Everyone turned to find Zoicite at the head of the stairs, silhouetted by the blazing sun

and clearly holding his very own piece. He'd shot one woman and had the barrier

pointed toward the next who held Minako for a second, then suddenly unconstrained.

Minako was hot and gasping for air. This was so far different than doing homework.

She'd almost got fired into twice and now Zoicite and Mr. Shinohara, with the surviving

bodyguard at his side, were aimed face to face at a duel. Screams could be heard from

above deck and several of Mr. Shinohara's girls went running anywhere to hide in a blind

panic.

"Go," Zoicite muttered and Minako was blazing up the steps. He didn't have to tell her

twice and as she hit the sunlight she broke into a full out run unsure of her destination as

Zoicite watched her back. Girls were covering the deck running for some place safe, it

was a frenzy of horror. Minako decided to go toward the front of the deck and off she

pushed casing her distance dodging between several girls who hadn't made it to some

sort of safety. A few of the other women sailors were watching her as she meld into the

panic.

Left, Minako dodged through a girl. Forward, forward, forward – WATCH OUT!

Down Minako slipped from a fist coming inches from her head. She hit the deck on her

back inches from getting hit, grasped for air and looked up as a foot came sharply down

toward her. A barefoot. It was the same girl who she had to pick off from fighting. That

same threatening girl who seemed to think it was at her advantage to have people

underneath her. Minako was quick though. She'd rolled out of the way and onto her feet

in attack, angry and hot. The girl made and reached and grabbed a tuff of Minako's

blond hair and swung. Minako bit back the pain and never to release the papers for

Kunzite, took her free hand and made several unsuccessful reaches for the girl's neck.

The girl was too wet, to sweaty for Minako to get a grip. Therefore she tried elsewhere.

Her hair.

"What'cha got there!?" the girl screamed. "HUH? You cheating little tramp!"

Lost for words and NOT in the mood Minako tugged the girl's hair trying to bring about

the same pain she was feeling and gritting her teeth not to scream from.

Just punch her Minako! Her mind screamed. Just punch her in the stomach!

Before she knew it, Minako did. Her free arm reached back, back, back, and like

snapping a rubber band went plummeting into the soft flesh of the girl's stomach.

Breathlessly the threat released her grip after grabbing for something and doubled over

onto the shiny deck holding tight to her stomach.

Minako wiped her brow and continued onward. Finally hitting the front of the ship her

arms wrapped around the wooden as if prepared to jump overboard if she had to but

instead turned. The silence was down and Zoicite was nowhere to be seen. Far, far, far,

at the opening below deck were gunshots lit up from the hall. People were exchanging

fire. Zoicite and Mr. Shinohara.

Minako was nervy praying despite all other odds that Zoicite would come running up

those stairs so the two could bail the mission; however, the gunshots continued followed

by several horrid screams of agony. Minako immediately was able to depict Zoicite's

from the rest.

Help? Or stay? No, he was a pro; he could handle himself.

The panic was severe. So severe Minako volunteered to rip out several strands of her

hair. Minako looked into her hands at the pieces and chocked in unbelief and-

"The PAPERS!" her eyes grew. Her hands were empty except for pieces of her blond

hair. "The PAPERS!" she cried out again searching her eyes around frantically to find

where she'd dropped them. What had happened? She was so careful! Her heart was

hurting!

"Over here!" she heard somebody yell. Looking in the direction there was Zoicite near

where they'd a boarded the boat. He was far off with a stingy look on his face and

holding his right arm as it seeped effortlessly with blood. Minako felt like she couldn't

go to him now, not without the papers. She'd messed up and blew the whole thing…

but… it was either go or die here. Or go and die later.

Wanting to cry Minako hurtled in Zoicite's direction unsure of what to tell him. It

seemed everything was quiet… everywhere… and it seemed like just maybe she would

be able to spot the paper… there was nothing.

"I lost the papers!" she sputtered out panting as she reached Zoicite complete in his faith

that Mr. Shinohara was no longer a probably. Hopefully not dead, but no longer a

problem.

Minako was surprised as Zoicite aching and gripping the blood as it leaked from within

it's wound through his grasping hand, made claim for her not to worry about it. With

that, Zoicite took a step toward the air.

He's going to jump! Minako realized in dread, her eyes the size of melons. And I'M

going to have to follow him.

Zoicite grabbed her arm before she could protest, covering her in his blood. His clammy

face looked at her.

"We HAVE to JUMP!" he choked out, obviously having difficulties with his wounds

mixing with his air.

Minako didn't want to jump! A spare life boat, anything. Shore was miles away. They

were in the middle of the lake now surrounded by nothing but trees. She couldn't spot

the harbor. She couldn't spot anything but her fear.

"NO!" Minako pulled her arm away shaking her head. "We can't jump! There has to be

another boat! I mean-"

"NO!" Zoicite reassured covered in his pain. Minako felt sorry for him as she watched

him struggle. "This ship…" Zoicite paused to breath closing his eyes tightly, "this ship…

is going to bl-"

Minako looked urgently at him following his words and not wanting to believe whatever

was possible. The image however was clear in her head.

Then- Minako punched Zoicite's chest and he was rolling with pain. Her anger was even

worst as she realized the lies. They said nobody was going to get hurt! They promised!

"I'll go… without… you," Zoicite gasped stilling flashing his warning charm. He was

sweating like a pig and losing blood. Zoicite grabbed her again and added: "NOT!"

"The papers!" Minako rethought instead of bashing him for lying. Whatever really

mattered at that time was not for her to decide. "We have to get the papers!"

"Forget them! Less than five minutes there won't be anything left here but bodies and

wood and if we don't-"

Tears were glowering down Minako's cheek. She couldn't believe this. She just

couldn't – people were about to die because of something Zoicite MUST have done

below deck. Now they were to ignore the papers and save their own lives. But how

could she live knowing others were going to die. She'd rather die alongside them!

Minako wouldn't budge but Zoicite held her tight.

"Looking for this!?" someone yelled. Zoicite and Minako turned and there was that same

threatening girl who'd Minako fought. The papers right in her hands, high and waving.

She was too far away and for a second Minako forgot that the ship was close to blowing

up, so Zoicite claimed. The girl laughed holding the papers.

Minako reached to get the papers through a sprint… but Zoicite had her-

"Forget it!" he yelled and within whatever strength he had, turned Minako completely

around and almost lifted her. Minako screamed, she screamed for anyone to hear her to

jump over, she screamed that the ship was about to be blown to pieces, desperate to save

lives, but able to get a few girls out of hiding, Minako was suddenly struggling for

balance at the edge…

The lake was glistening like crystals at her feet and she sprung with no second thoughts

out and out and out and out and out and out and out. She was silent as she headed feet

first toward the water. Down, down, down, down, down, the air was whisking around

her. Whisking and churning, never in her life had she experienced such a rush. She

caught a glance of the ship cutting quickly through the water… closed her eyes…

Then she was sucking up water, closed her air, and plummeted down into the chilling

lake eyes closed tight. She felt the water ripple around her as down she went as if trance

for a second before her eyes snapped open under the murky water. Power returned to her

legs and she whisked her way toward the surface feeling the water quake next to her as

another body hit the water. Zoicite.

Minako peeled the surface lifting her nose out first, drenched and gasping for air. She

wiped at her eyes and opened them. First she saw the ship moving off quickly in the

distance. She wasn't sure, maybe it was her single hope, but she thought she spotted

several bodies of the girls reeling from the water. The ship was moving on. If it was

going to blow, then it was going to blow soon. She wanted to be underwater by then.

Hoping Zoicite was a lie. Hoping he was only causing a rush.

Minako sloshed around toward where Zoicite had fallen and all she saw was a strangle of

blond hair floating lifelessly above the water, slowly, slowly, slowly… going under by

weight.

Feet away after their escape Zoicite was slipping under the thin waves. Unconscious,

Minako though from the wound.

Half of her as sinister as it seemed wanted to let the monster drown, the other new better.

She couldn't lose him; she couldn't be alone. And it was all her fault, she felt. Although

Zoicite weighted the measures, Minako couldn't help but feel like everything happened

because she didn't give Mr. Shinohara the drug.

Forget it!

Minako hurried toward Zoicite. She couldn't leave him. As she got close enough, the

hair was gone and she reached, and reached, and reached, her hands weren't closing on

Zoicite. Zoicite had gone under… completely… just as the ship actually blew…

Continued in…

CHAPTER 7: Under appreciated Dawn! Impossible Secrets of Sensitive Minako!


	8. Chapter 7

NAME: Towel (4/21/03 – 4/24/03)

E-MAIL: More Than A Woman

NOTE: Minako seemed forced to win over her job to drug the car manufacture owner.

The toppled over a simple mistake and now Zoicite is gone along with a boat full of

people. Time to start packing and figure things out for what they are. Minako feels like

it's all her fault. Do YOU think it's her fault? This is probably the saddest chapter to me

right now.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko and everyone reading my story. PEACE!

MORE THAN A WOMAN

CHAPTER SEVEN: Under Appreciated Dawn! Impossible Secrets of Sensitive Minako!

It was like a whole different world under the thundering waves of the lake before and

after the erupted hell of the yacht. Dark and vast. Murky and much more than shallow.

A tangle of yellow strands stretched pass a massive clump of green water plants just

barely camouflaging in under the loftless glow of the lake from under. One body moved.

A long slender girl pushing her way swiftly under the paleness, arms out reached for

whatever she could see. It was hard and straining but she dispatched the green water

plants for the yellow strands caught in its rear. Her throat burned and her eyes were

glassy, as she had to see, she counted off her remaining seconds before returning to the

surface for air. Max: One minute and twenty-four seconds.

Time's up…

Frustrated as she was almost there she pinched her throat tighter holding in air, but the

need was desperate and she knew, returning to the surface would only delay the time she

had to rescue the person she'd hopefully found sunk into a niche at the bottom of the

lake.

Forget it! Her mind screamed. He's dead! He's dead! Get air! Save yourself!

She knew better. She couldn't leave without trying; she couldn't be alone either.

Counting over her limit and pushed harder toward the yellow pieces of what she saw as

Zoicite's hair. She pushed and her lungs burned for air but she kept going. Minako

wasn't going to back down; she wasn't going to give up yet.

Down, down, down, down, she went. Splotches appeared before her eyes. Her throat

burned like fire, her mind screamed for air but she kept going reaching out at the floating

pieces of Zoicite's blond hair. Pushing the plants aside she saw to her astonishment and

happiness that it was in fact Zoicite. Blood was billowing from his wound into the water

turning the presence above him an eerie color that shivered up Minako's spine in the

dense coldness of the lake. It was definitely him laying lifelessly, eyes closed and stiff.

Finally! She'd found him… or his body.

Suddenly Minako choked and knew she couldn't wait another second. She was sorry to

leave him for a minute but she turned upward, choked in water prepared to panic and get

distraught. She knew if she did so it would lead to her drowning, so she pressed on

frightened and kicking desperately toward the surface her long slender legs propelling her

up toward the barrier of air and water where the sun glistened like an angel looking from

below.

Almost there…!

Minako broke the surface into air and immediately choked and sputtered water from her

mouth sucking in glorious air. Her head was spinning and she cramped in her left side.

There was no time to stay above, only a second to suck in air and hold it like a trap in her

lungs. There was no time to try to rescue anyone who might have survived the explosion

of the yacht that was in bitter burning pieces miles down the lake. There was no time to

think or wish to be somewhere else. The only time she had was to focus, focus on getting

air and trying her damnedest to save Zoicite with whatever strength she had inside

herself. There was also no time for blame or fault. Therefore, down she went.

Minako plummet back deep into the lake now exactly pinpointed to Zoicite's distress.

He was a few feet below her; all she knew was to move straight down and down she

went. The murkiness began to clear, the red grew within the water, and the pale figure of

a silent Zoicite rested at the bottom of her destination. Now to pull him out. She grabbed

his sailor suit and that was enough for her, figuring he would be somewhat heavy she was

wrong. Holding her grip tight on him she pulled him up from the sandy bottom and as if

snapped from a tangling trap he drifted freely. Frowning and struggling as Zoicite started

to float out of her grasp Minako threw herself forward through the toughing waters and

wrapped one arm around his midsection. The grasp was confirmed and there was no time

left, up she went, Zoicite in hold.

Seconds later two heads busted onto the surface, one alive, one seemingly dead. Minako

wiped her eyes pulling in air by the tons. She'd gotten to Zoicite and rescued him, as she

looked around the dread came back of finding somewhere to park in the vastness of the

lake.

The yacht was blown, practically sunken in the lake. Minako remembered minutes ago

of what happened as she looked down at the remaining burning debris. She hadn't

spotted any bodies yet and wasn't going down those miles to find any. Everyone was

dead. So she could remember and sense within the calm waters.

Minako closed her eyes tired but the picture kept repeating itself in her head. It was the

rear of the yacht that blew, the explosion was beyond intense and the heat spread across

the lake in a feverous boil. Minako dove for precaution although the bombing was miles

away. Winching at the memory of how the boat sunk from the rear, the backside pulling

in as the front posed into the air not far behind. Terrible screams, bodies jumping. The

explosion rocked the waves of the lake even to Minako's assent. But it wasn't over from

there, just before sinking under, the front of the yacht exploded into pieces catching up

with the rear, now debris was flaming and spreading the lake effortlessly to go under with

it's whole.

Snapped from her memory Minako opened her eyes and looked down toward the

incident. Nothing but silence. Everyone must be dead. If Zoicite hadn't made her jump,

if the yacht wasn't cutting the lake at it's speed, she'd be dead too. But as she recalled

the yacht was moving along the lake making its distance before harming her in it's final

cruise.

Abruptly the tears busted out of Minako. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand it any

longer and she didn't understand why was all this happening. She couldn't understand

what was she going to do, who was she going to tell, how was she so damn lucky. Most

of all, she couldn't understand why she got Zoicite involved with Mr. Shinohara. Why

she didn't try harder at lowering Mr. Shinohara's suspicion and just getting the vial to

drug him. If Mr. Shinohara wasn't drugged he wouldn't have overreacted, he wouldn't

have drew a gun on her, and everything would had worked out. But Minako was anxious

back there on the boat, she wanted to go home more than anything and forget about this

rebellious parade and be normal. She got fraught to finish her little mission and took

measures. Measures that caused peoples lives, the very thing she was doing the mission

to protect.

And now…

She was stranded in the middle of a lake she'd never been in trying to figure out did she

have enough in her to pull toward the nearest shore which was far away. Pulling herself

along and a body. With Zoicite caught in her arms she knew he was dead. There was no

way he would have pulled ten minutes of her desperate searching for him. He was

already bleeding to death; he probably died without knowing. Minako figured he was

unconscious after jumping off the yacht. He'd hit the water never knowing what

happened from his lost of blood. Another horrible thought was that he was surely

conscious but immobile from his wounds left to drown at the bottom of the lake waiting

for her to come to his rescue. She was too late. Too late for everything and as the

minutes ticked she left herself afloat tears streaming down her wet face until the sun was

red and lowering beyond the massive trees. Darkness was approaching and she didn't

want to stay crying in the middle of a lake because she couldn't get it together enough to

keep surviving.

Minako wasn't going to leave Zoicite's body, she keep her focus on the nearest shore and

pushed her way along not realizing she was heading toward an island of trees merged into

the center of the lake hilled by large rocks. It took forever for her to get there and the

cramps only escalated. She prayed even as she prattled through with Zoicite, prayed for

everything to be okay. For her friends and family not to worry, for someone to come

rescue her. Prayed to keep herself sane because she knew if she didn't stay sane then the

fear would find it's respective place in her heart to give up and let the lake take her under.

Two hours ago she was safe. Nobody was dead. She'd witness much to nothing but a

kidnapping road trip that turned into hell. Minako was sapped of any belief but if she

remembered the plan it was an hour before the others would come out to close the boat

off wherever it's destination might be. Minako wasn't on the boat; there was no boat, so

there was no rescue. At least not from Kunzite and his crew, but SOMEONE had to

come around. Someone must be around to have seen something, seen the explosion.

There was going to be help, authority, something. Help was going to come if only she

could get to land and watch out for the area, watch out for where the yacht had went over.

Light a fire, signal down the rescue fleet. There was an escape, there was going to be a

way out. She was going to be okay.

Until she reached the police station. Then she'd have to tell the entire story. Her mother

would hear, her father would hear, she'd be once again in the papers except instead of a

hero; a murder. And it was the same paper that got her into the mess she was in now.

That same awful day that she was so pissed at not having a boyfriend that she'd stopped a

bank robbery innocently. That was what started it all. One simple good deed from a

good person whose now forced to dead with the worst of the bad. Minako didn't know if

going to the police station was going to be leading to her arrest, but it had to be better

than sticking around some uncomfortable unfamiliar lake. It had to be better that she got

herself turned in along with Kunzite and his guys. Excluding Zoicite, her and the others

were going to be on their way to a maximum prison…

Minako sighed as she struggled through the water, sighed and spitted out what bit of

water that swept between her thinning lips. It almost felt numb to swim for a second

because she was lost in thought but when she felt Zoicite slip a bit from her grasp she was

back in reality mode floating around quickly to catch him before he'd completely

submerge.

"Damn you," cursed Minako lifting Zoicite's heavy body. She was so furious with him,

so much that she wanted to ignore her feelings of resentment toward him. On another

side she felt so sorry for the poor guy. When they'd first meet she had the impression

Zoicite didn't like her so much, but it was Zoicite that wanted to watch her and keep her

safe. IF things played out the why they did without Zoicite, Minako would probably be

beaten up and shot dead. It didn't matter; a course is a course and whichever didn't seem

to help too much. If only she wasn't so anxious to have let the vial slip and not take the

time to actually recover it; and it was as simple as that.

My fault, Minako continued to blame. My fault.

All dried out of tears she squinted her eyes watching as the rocky cropping of the island

came forth. She was terribly exhausted and relieved to find that after minutes of

swimming her feet were coming alongside jagged rocks. They hurt to step onto, but not

enough to stop her. She was pulling into shore but still had a while before she'd reach.

So everything was lost. The papers, her life, the plan. So she thought. Everything was

so unpredictable there was no point in trying to figure it out. Maybe she'd go to jail,

maybe she wouldn't after explaining her entire story. Was it wrong to think negatively

while she was soaking in it?

A sharp rock pierced Minako's right foot and she cried out suddenly off balance wheeling

for something smashing face down into the water. Minako began to swirl from both the

pain and the waves. Her right forearm had smashed into a rock stinging nervous pains up

to her head and she was rapidly under lost of her agility to pull forward. Just as she'd

stepped onto the rock she slipped into a deep hole of water surrounded by rocks, with the

waves moving she was being forced into more and more rocks swiftly being pulled back

into the lake so she thought. Not sure of what happened, blinded, and breathless Minako

tried to regain herself from underneath the water hole until she was breathing air. Her

first instinct was to find Zoicite who was safe, clogged between some rocks face down.

Keeping herself afloat she tried to remove the blur from her eyes blinking and wiping her

matted hair from her face. She didn't know what happened, she didn't see it coming but

she had to get out of the hole and she did pulled up against the rocks surrounding it

landing onto her stomach next to Zoicite's body too exhausted to carry herself farther.

Her lip was bleeding and her arm was throbbing; nevertheless, looking up she saw that

she was there… she was swept up toward the island the waves covering and uncovering

her as she laid on her stomach on a giant rock. Zoicite was between the giant rock and

another, all of each surrounding the shore of the island leading uphill.

Getting Zoicite's body free from the rocks was easy; getting Zoicite up the rocky hill

toward the island took extreme manpower. Picking him up wouldn't help; she'd lost him

several times fearing his skull was cracked. Dragging him was a pain as the rocks cut

against him. So frustrated with trying to do right by keeping him close, Minako kicked

Zoicite's body. She didn't know what else to do and the waves were pulling in against

them. One wrong move and Zoicite was fish bait dragged out into the lake by the waves.

Minako sat down on the rock sopping and drained. She covered her hands against her

face forcing herself not to cry. Her policy was: "If you cry, you die." Besides, she'd

done enough crying. The girl didn't know what to do with Zoicite. There was no way

she could pull him up through the rocks toward the dirt. She wasn't even sure if SHE

could pull herself and just looking at him mad her both sad and angry. Not only did he

put her in this mess by blowing up the ship (she'd always refrain that statement to being

her fault) but he also left her alone and looking at a dead body, and holding one, Minako

didn't understand how she was ready for all this. How she didn't start losing it yet. She

felt so lonely sating there as the sun set on that rock. Lonely and afraid and all she could

do was look at the deceased man who was alive and well hours ago.

She'd tried everything to save him because she wanted to do right, and she didn't want to

be alone asserted that it was better to be with a lifeless corpse she once knew as the living

than to be alone somewhere unknown. The blond wrapped her arms around herself and

pulled her knees up to her chest. Zoicite's arm was sprawling over the rock, the waves

pulled in so close to him, so close to covering him whereas Minako remained high above.

So close…

Unexpectedly even for herself, Minako kicked her legs out and her feet stabbed into

Zoicite's side sending the corpse turned over and smashing into the colliding waves.

Zoicite's body was face down in the waves and as the waves pulled back, so did he.

Until each turn, until each wave pulled him close then back did he get unglued from the

rocks leading to the island, did he come unloose sweeping out into the lake face down

and bobbing. Minako had kicked the corpse into the waves of the lake and they insisted

on taking him in.

Whether she felt sorry for him or just plain out hated him Minako wasn't sure. But

somewhere inside her told her to get rid of him; the hatred or the sadness she didn't know

which side. However she watched, she watched the tuff of blond hair float out into the

lake. She watched half expecting Zoicite to wake from his horrible slumber and swim

onto her to curse her out. How was she going to be a normal teenager again after this? In

one day – just ONE day her entire life has changed. Drooling about guys, to kicking

away the dead.

Her eyes burned with more tears and to keep them at bay she picked herself up, turned

and started to climb the rocks toward the trees.

The darkness scared Minako to death. Except for what little fire she was able to make

was comfort. It was straight out of a movie about survival to her and she looked into the

crackling flames as if they were her friends as she told them what she desired the most as

happily as possible.

"I want a double bacon cheddar cheeseburger with mushrooms," she drooled licking her

lips and looking up at the stars. "A basket FULL of curly fries and a strawberry

milkshake mixed with banana. And I can't forget peanut brittle."

She closed her eyes to put the image in her head. She was willing to think about anything

but the pain in her stomach, head, arm, and side. She was willing to think about anything

but all the consequences she'd faced. Willing to think of anything but her home life or

where she needed to be. She just wanted to think of happy things that didn't involved

faces.

Three hours into the darkness had passed since she'd departed from Zoicite. Minako was

a big movie fanatic and used whatever survivor movie she knew to come into play.

Although her fire was about the size of fifteen lit matches she had the honor of making it

using who would have guessed… sharp rocks. The small fire was all she had to herself

and she made sure she faced the direction in a clearing near shore toward the destruction

of the yacht. Hoping and waiting for the rescue. Although she couldn't see anything

pass the darkness and even the moonlight she knew the direction and waited for artificial

lighting of a helicopter or boat or anything to come. She didn't exactly have a plan but

for her fire to be spotted from the distance. She wasn't about to become ultra survivor

mode and start dishing out signs in the trees and dirt that wouldn't work. She knew

however that she HAD to start a fire even if it took her a grueling hour to get it together.

That was her safest bet.

Minako tried not to think of the horrors of her day but instead think of her present

situation. Think of it as a vacation. A vacation away from her mother, her friends,

everyone who she'd thought about and wanted to cry about. Just made it a vacation from

the world. The best thing was that she was still calm. She knew she was still in Japan,

not the Atlantic Ocean. By morning when she'd rested and no rescue has come she knew

she could swim to shore and just make it from there. It was a complete learning situation

for her, after everything she'd been through she wouldn't have never imaged herself

surviving and not becoming a victim of all the tragedy. Minako always thought she was

just a precise girl, now she felt more like a warrior. The day had challenged her inside

and out and she was STILL alive.

Although others were dead…

Innocent were dead…

This was one thing she couldn't avoid in her sicken brain. Avoid that people were dead.

And the thought of food began to despise and her smile faded as the image of the robber,

cook, Zoicite, and something made up of female bodies scattering the lake configured

into her brain. Minako craned her head down from the sky and looked into the golden

fire in pure guilt. Why am I still alive while everyone is dead was all that took over her

mind.

And that the yacht was all her fault. Breaking the robbery was her fault. Getting Zoicite

involved from the jump off into killing was her fault.

Were Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite going to blame her for everything? Even Zoicite

seemed forgiving just before his death. Forgiving of her probably because her mistake

left him room for the action he seeked. Zoicite surely got his way with the mission, at the

cost of his life. Minako could image the other guys hounding her, but it didn't matter

because she'd see them no longer except behind bars. No one knew where she was;

she'd finally escaped Kunzite's car, his arms, his problems, his missions, and his stale

personality. By dawn the world was hers again and she was heading straight toward the

police station if they didn't come to her.

"It'll be over in the morning," Minako reminded herself staying strong and sticking to it.

"It'll all be over." Minako was determined to make it. She'd never really been this far

outside Tokyo but there had to be something to her advantage wherever she was once off

the island.

Worries aside, Minako laid in the itchy grass onto her back. All she'd heard of the island

were birds and even though she was afraid she tried to relax. No wild beasts. Just birds.

The blond looked into the stars and said a silent prayer hoping she could dream while

dawn made its approach hours away. Get her necessary rest. She just hoped she

wouldn't dream of dead things.

She thought about how her mother would be dying right now if she didn't show up at

home, calling around frantically. But it was one night and it was a plus if her mother

went to the police to help find her. With that in mind and keeping herself from letting the

world outside her draw her too far end… Minako brawl in the hard grass to fall asleep.

When she found a position seemingly comfortable, she remained still.

There was something humming throughout her dream. The dream where she was

replaying the nightmare of surviving the yacht explosion except this time it was edited

with a happy ending. Everyone was alive and the humming continued.

Dawn peeled Minako's eyes open along with a dreamy distant humming sound and there

was still no sign of a rescue fleet. Out over the lake the debris had vanished and there

was nothing but endless lake. Minako sighed and turned over, her fire was out, she

hadn't realized she actually fell asleep and was now awaking safely. But the nightmare

still continued. While she was awake she knew there was no time to waste and suddenly

she was on her feet moving toward the edge of the shore to find where her next

destination was.

There was a low humming in her ears and as she looked out farther squinting, the

humming got louder. Minako looked around and saw nothing. Maybe it was just her.

Still…

Instant reaction.

The girl slapped her neck from a mosquito. She frowned at the smattered creature dead

in her palm and bent to wipe it on the grass. Lifting up she figured she'd swim toward

the shore direction the yacht had departed from. It was a long way toward what was land,

but it was definitely there to give her an edge.

Hmmmmm… hurrrrrrrr… hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

This time it wasn't a mosquito. It was some sort of soft sounding engine.

Minako beamed turning toward the far other end of the shore. She quickly made a path

in its direction as the humming engine got louder. Increased suddenly times two. And

there it was, three tiny dots heading her direction scattered over the lake. She tried to

make a picture out of it but just as they got close enough they'd turn, then come back, and

turned, and come back. It was three people, skimming their limits on the lake with jet

skis circling. She couldn't believe her luck as she watched stunned for a second, the pin

size people (she couldn't tell if they were male or female from afar) scuttle far down

across the lake. It was people having a good time in the early morning and that was

enough for her.

The three on their jet skis pulled up, and then turned. She had to get them. But what and

how?

Stay high, her mind screamed as she looked back at the dead fire. That was no use. Stay

high; wave! There's not time to plan it out, just try to do whatever you can.

Therefore…

Suddenly Minako's arms were in the air as high as she could stretched to reach the sky

and she opened up her soaring throat and yelled at the top of her lungs working at the tip

of her voice to project herself to do SOMETHING to save herself and as she yelled she

wondered her plan.

Get to the police.

She had no idea where Kunzite and the other two guys were but she wasn't going to

worry about them. For that matter she didn't even know if the three on the jet skis

WERE them. She didn't know anything! Anything but to get off the damn itchy island

and find some way back to civilization. But it was simple enough, once she'd get their

attention she'd order them immediately to take her to shore and do whatever she could in

her power to find the nearest police station and report everything. Even if she would be

thrown in jail she HAD to tell them. It was life or death. Kunzite knew where to find her

if she didn't so there were no other options except get to the police whether they threw

her in a cell or not.

However, if the three on jet skis were Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadeite then… she'd explain

to them what happened and be prepared for whatever they'd have for her. If they tried

murder, she'd fight. She'd do ANYTHING but for now she wasn't going to rot where

she stood. She wasn't going to not take any more measures, any more options. She

wasn't going to try swimming to shore to sink. She wasn't going to build a home out of

wood on the island. No more measure. Just do what's necessary to get from point A to B

without strife.

She couldn't bare any more consequences, people were dead because of her laziness, her

mistake, and that would stick with her forever.

Minako's arms grew tired and she lowered them gingerly to her sides. Her voice was

cracking and her throat began to burn, the sun was sweltering and lifting into the sky as

hot as yesterday. But she couldn't give up… one of them HAD to make a circle and see

her standing high… but they were so far away and there was no way they'd hear her

voice over the jets and there was no way they'd see her if she could barely see them and

there was no-

Minako squinted and watched as one stopped in the middle of a lap and ostensibly called

the other two over until all three were circled around something. There was something in

the water they were looking at. Something… something… something…

"Oh no," Minako groaned shaking her head in disbelief. Zoicite! Had they found

Zoicite's body, sprawling lifeless in the lake? "No, no, no, no," Minako began to sink

within herself. Now she was afraid. She didn't want it to be like this now that she

thought a fraction about it. She wanted to tell about Zoicite's death before it was

discovered, if that was Zoicite's body out there this could hinder everything for her. It

would immediately set her up. How could she be so stupid so angry and thoughtless as to

kick Zoicite into the water where anybody could find him afloat? It wasn't supposed to

be this way! It just wasn't supposed to be this way!

Minako spoke to herself pacing. "Chill girl, just chill. You didn't kill him," she stopped

as the guilt came in. One small mistake and Zoicite wouldn't have had to come to her

rescue. Zoicite wouldn't have been ZOICITE and blaze into a bulleting war. Zoicite-!

"NO!" Minako fisted the sides of her head, her eyes locked close as she tried to peel the

guilt from her. "I didn't kill anyone! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

She was losing her mind. Losing priorities! And losing time!

Opening her eyes and feeling more and more drained she turned back toward the jet ski

riders, they were still afloat around whatever there was in the water. Minako allowed her

overacting and effortless rationing consume her for a second when instead she should

used the time while the lake was silent of humming to call forth. This was it for her and

she marched back toward the edge, cupped her mouth and opened up her lungs as if

anew.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY!" she cried as casually as she could. She didn't want to sound

distress; distress was disaster. She only wanted the police to know what happened to her.

She'd have to lie if the three would hurry and come get her. "HEYYYYYYYYYY!"

Her voice swooned out.

Seconds between breathe; she called again. She didn't want to yell for help, but it wasn't

until she felt her last calling coming and she used it well.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Coughing toward the ragged end she

fell exhausted to her knees. She couldn't do any more. Her throat was terribly sore and

she was burning in the sun. Sweating she looked down into the grass afraid of what was

to happen if she couldn't do much more. Had she lost all hope of them coming? Did she

have to swim to shore herself and risk drowning from cramps or… just the fear? She

couldn't cry, but it sure was coming.

The humming continued, only by two mixed as one and sure enough when Minako

looked up two on jet skis had her spotted and were cutting water in her direction. Minako

looked tiredly up but was reeling in her strength to meet them halfway.

They were men, teenagers. No Kunzite and crew. Not anybody, just normal teenagers

about an age up from Minako. She'd trudge down from the island onto the rocks where

she'd kicked Zoicite into the water. She made it down, down, down, down, onto the

same rock. Her bare feet hit the damp coldness of the rock just as one guy pulled up,

helmet less and grinning.

"Hi," the raven-headed boy called carefully siding his jet ski to a halt near the rock

Minako stood readily at. Luckily her sarong was still attached, she was feeling red with

embarrassment at the moment.

And so now came the lies. She'd have to make up something…

The second boy pulled up eyeing Minako hard. "Who's she?" he whispered only to get a

shrug for a reply.

Should she make up a name?

"Do you need some help or something?" Raven-headed asked looking suspiciously at

her. Minako was caught off guard by his looks, she figured there was only one reason

why he looked the way he did. He'd discovered the body? Or perhaps it was over the

sun beaming down at him. Nevertheless, Minako wasn't getting anywhere just looking at

them and not speaking. Her throat was too sore to yell but she could talk. And talk with

as little explaining as possible.

"I was umm… out camping here," she gestured nonchalantly toward the island. Please

God I hope they didn't find Zoicite! "I didn't… you know… tie my boat down." She

waited anxiously for a reply. The boys just looked at her. Then she added: "I need a

ride to shore. Will you-?"

"Sure," Raven-headed nodded with a frown. Minako was sure he didn't believe her story

one bit but he offered her the seating behind him.

Do little talking, she reminded herself as she climb on with a "thanks."

"No problem," the Raven-headed took off as Minako clinched around his waste. If she

were in their shoes she'd be a little suspicious and hesitate to pick up a stranger. She

based her luck on her beauty and innocence. If she looked like Kunzite there was no way

she'd help. Kunzite clearly had the face of a killer.

So Minako held on, feeling both the breeze and the water collide around her. She was

relaxing in, closing her eyes, tired from her rough night and happy that it was all going to

end until-

"You know about a boat getting lost out here!" Raven-headed projected over the bouncy

jet that glided across the water.

Minako didn't know how to react. "What yacht – I mean boat!?" she forced her throat to

cry into his ear. She peeked over his shoulder and saw them making way not for shore,

but toward the one who remained at the site of their stop. She couldn't see anyone

clearly as they moved forward.

She felt Raven-headed shrugged, as he seemed to always do. "There's this guy who

sailed off yesterday afternoon! Nobody's heard from him since! My friends and I think

the thing blew up! We were just setting up a camp site over on the other side of the lake

when we heard this-"

They jetted through the air for a second then slammed back splashing against the water.

"WOO!" Raven-headed cheered as he craned the bars. "Anyway, we're just checking

things out before we call someone out here!"

Minako was silent. Great! Whatever, so why wasn't he taking me to shore.

She asked…

Over the roar she could hear Raven-headed chuckle. "I want you to see this! Someone to

prove to that that boat blew!"

Minako pulled in closer against Raven-headed as this sickness swiped over her. That was

it. They'd found Zoicite. She'd had to rethink everything. Oh God this wasn't

happening! NONE of this was happening!

"Who's the girl!?" someone cried out as they pulled to a stop. Raven-headed craned the

bars to a tilt and the jet ski slid to a halt from the side facing the other two boys who were

circled around what appeared to be a-

Minako's life had changed just yesterday and she's seen more than she could bare of

horrid things but looking into the water just now. Looking at the boys were surrounded

by made her terribly sick again where just one look caught her like a slap into turning

away from it. It wasn't Zoicite at all. It was what looked like a burnt arm! Purple and

half bubbling with burnt so smelted with water and distill blood.

Minako gripped the shirt of Raven-headed sinking her head into the strangers back to

block away the image and demanded with a passion that he take her away from there, that

he take her to shore. She couldn't deal with this anymore. Mr. Shinohara's fat stubby

arm with tattered pieces of his shirt was waving at her in her head. She wanted to vomit,

scream, fight, rewind. She wanted OUT!

"What's wrong with her?" one boy snapped harshly as if annoyed by Minako's presence.

They didn't seem the least bit sensitive but Minako had had enough. Her voice back

from whatever howl she had she was screaming and pushing against Raven-headed to

start them back up toward the shore. She just… couldn't… take… it…! The funny thing

was that it wasn't an arm at all, it was a beam of driftwood burnt and afloat.

Something had to be done. Someone had to pay for all this! Pay for ruining her life! For

showing her all this…

For…

She was mislaid. Too mislaid, struck with sickness from the bowls of her spirit…

The secrets, the lies, the problems, and the issues… all this had to end. She had to put an

end to it all…

…Never been crowded with so much death in her life…

End it… don't cry… end… it…

Though she had a plan to get wherever she could for help. Unable to hold the secret

scandals of Kunzite, there now laid an opportunity to end all this. Minako felt safe but

destroyed inside that would probably lead her through months of therapy. However, after

surviving the bombing there was a sense of strength. If only she could keep it up and

grow back to herself within the safety she had without Kunzite and the others away from

her sigh…

A net of safety as she headed toward revealing the truth…

…However… the net shall… tumble…

Continued in…

CHAPTER 8: Vulnerability Counts It Off! Minako and the Untouchable Wrongs!


	9. Chapter 8

NAME: Towel (4/25/03 – 5/1/03)

E-MAIL:

TITLE: More Than A Woman

NOTE: I don't know much to say here. I'm gonna try to get as much as I can get done, I

know that much. My arm is hurting and my eyes feel funny. Story wise, everything is

upside down in Minako's life. She has to pull through it. Maybe she will, maybe she

won't. This is one of my favorite chapters. I really had SOOOOOO much fun writing it.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko and everyone reading my story. PEACE!

*~*~*~*~*~*~MORE THAN A WOMAN~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER EIGHT: Vulnerability Counts It Off! Minako and the Untouchable Wrongs!

"It was just a burnt piece of wood you know, not like it was a dead body."

"Whatever," Minako climbed forcibly off the jet ski avoiding Raven-headed's eyes. She

realized then that she didn't know his name, and for that fact, didn't care to know.

Adjusting her sarong and pulling her damp blond hair behind her head she peeked at him

for a second remained in the need to rush, happy she was finally where she started, where

the yacht had dispatched from the harbor just yesterday afternoon.

Minako looked around at all the other boats and people parading through happily not

knowing that miles and miles down the lake and sinking deep up under was the remains

of another once happy boat. It made her want to scream at the seer stupidity of it all but

then her emotions changed again and she was afraid. This was where she started

yesterday and - up – she turned – up at the top of the cliffside was where Kunzite and the

others were parked. High up there, probably looking down at her now wondering, and

analyzing the disruption of their plan.

Fear pricked sweat against her forehead and she quickly wiped it away trying to remain

calm. Her hunger and thirst didn't drown away the unease. Minako didn't exactly know

where to start. Raven-headed was watching her as if in some anticipation or probably

waiting for a "thank you" or some sort of explanation as to why she was holding herself

in an almost paranoid fashion while eyeing all around the sandy harbor.

Raven-headed finally got the courage to ask was she okay.

Minako looked dangerously at him in alarm, seeing it was only the boy who'd helped her

she nodded trying to reframe her conscious look as being calm and accepting. "Yes, I'm

fine," she added for believability edging a smile. She knew she wasn't fine. She was

scared. A few kids enjoying the rented motor scooters zipped on the path behind her and

the sound was like knives piercing her senses. She sighed when she realized she wasn't

in any kind of danger… yet.

The fear was grown now that she was on land. She was afraid that any moment now she

was going to be spotted by Kunzite and the others. Any moment…

Forgetting her manners Minako thanked Raven-headed for the ride, gave him a lasting

look and started to head toward the boating shop to find a phone, her harden feet digging

into the hot sand. She was closer to the parading crowd when Raven-headed called her

once again with a question that made her stop and made her heart pound heavily in her

chest…

"You were onboard the yacht wasn't you?" Raven-headed interrogated sternly.

Minako looked at her worn fingers that fidgeted in her midsection so concerned with

what answer was right, or should she answer at all. God she just wanted to talk to

somebody with authority. She just wanted to run. "Thanks for the lift kid, but I have a

bigger story to tell," she wanted to say. But maybe she felt like she owned the boy that

much, just a little insight. She was afraid to turn to look at him however finding more

comfort in looking at the sand.

Raven-headed spoke up after a pause of no answers projecting his voice toward her.

"Look, pretty soon I'm going to call the police because I know what happened out there.

I know there was an explosion. I'm sure millions of people heard it." Minako closed her

eyes wanting to block away his words. He couldn't imagine, he couldn't imagine the

horror of it all. "The harbor is loaded with people, it may be early but the police are

GOING to find the remains. Nobody's talking about it now, everybody's afraid!"

Afraid!? Minako turned to face him hotly. What did they have to be afraid of? If

anything SHE should be afraid! She could die any second now! People were looking for

her; SHE was the one who pretty much caused the damn boat to blow! She-!

Minako cut herself off but stared into Raven-headed's eyes. He looked at her flatly proud

of his success at getting her to tell him something.

"Everybody's afraid of what!?" Minako spat angrily throwing her arms out. "Of

dying!?"

Raven-headed shook his head still mounted his jet ski in confusion. "So you WERE on

that boat!? You were one of that guy's girls!"

"NO!" Minako shot him an angry finger. "I was nobody there!" and she turned around in

a swirl to escape his questions. To get away from it all. To run away. Why he'd made

her so determined and angry was beyond her, but Minako wasn't hesitate anymore as she

marched barefoot across the sand. Pretty soon the whole country was going to know

about what happened. Surprised no one did yet.

Tucking her hair behind her ears Minako thought a lot about what the jet ski boy had

said. How he was seemingly suspicious of her. How he mentioned how people were

afraid. Afraid of what? Kunzite? Dying in a boating accident? Dying period? What did

people have to be afraid of?

Missing a step, Minako nearly plowed into a middle-age man who wedged her eye with a

disturbing look. She quickly pulled from his path eyeing the back of his head till he was

cleared of interest. Maybe she was just paranoid and man were there so many people.

The harbor was lining up with boats ready to take on the early morning, people on jet skis

and tiny scooters, a fishing and boating shop, it was almost like your average small town

tourist spot. Just that no one knew about the secret under the lake.

So, so, terribly tired Minako picked herself up to the fishing and boating shop and went

inside the already opened door. Immediately she noticed the man behind the counter on

the phone… and yelling in the stifling hot room. She glanced at him whereas he seemed

involved in his conversation fist raised into the air, his face as red as fire. Looking

around she tried to find some comfort. There were shelves of fishing and boating

equipment. Canoes and oaks mounting the walls with plastic fish heads, and an

enormously plastic fish covering the wall above the counter at full body. Live bait was

both croaking and cricking in the live bait area and against the wall across from the

counter was three empty chairs. Minako took a seat and tried to act casual as she picked

up a fishing magazine and reviewed her plan.

Call the police, wait till they got there, and tell them the story. It was that simple.

"I told you there was no accident on the lake yesterday!" Minako's eyes shot pass the

picture of a trout in the magazine and up toward the hollering owner who slammed his

fist into the counter top toppling over a tiny rack of postcards.

Minako's dry throat swallowed. She didn't know what to do but shut her mind out and

continue to act casual. To act like she was just… waiting for his time. To act numb.

But…

"I don't need the police out here racking through my business! It's bad for business!" A

woman stepped up to the counter with her child holding up a children's fishing line.

They gave the owner a disgruntled look but he ignored them for a second before grabbing

the line and pulling it through the scanner.

Minako held her breath as she pulled the magazine up higher over her eyes forcing

herself not to seem like she was listening.

The owner remained red. "Every time there's an accident it's reported. It's been three

years since one! I'd know if something was going on on the lake!" He bagged the

fishing line and handed it to the woman and her child who hustled the boy out with her

behind. "NO POLICE!"

CLICK! The boating and fishing shop owner slammed the phone down and caught

Minako's eye before letting out a breath of air and turning into the small room at the rear

of the counter muttering to himself. The phone lay silently on the countertop. Minako

wasn't sure whether she should ask or just go for it. First of all the man just clearly

demanded that he didn't want the police involved; secondly, Minako didn't want to piss

him off any further.

She put the magazine down and thought about all that she'd been through and bravely

stood up for the phone.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY!?"

Minako trembled just inches from the phone as the voice boomed heavily from the other

side of the door. It took her a second to realize what he'd say, she just didn't know who

he was talking to and WHAT was he talking about.

None of my business, she decided. Whether he wants to police involved or not, who

cares? I don't know where am I and I'm scared enough to make him even madder.

And therefore she picked up the phone watching the door steadily for it to rip open and

the owner to come slapping her out of the equipment shop. But as she watched the wood

of the door it didn't open, just mummers were coming from the other end. She forced

herself not to pay attention and picked up the phone. If she couldn't get a word across,

she could at least try for a trace. Police trace the call and get someone down there…

wherever THERE was.

But what number to call? The emergency number!

Her shaky fingers dialed…

Her heart drummed. God she wanted to go home. She fearfully pinched her eyes closed

tight muttering for someone to pick up after the dialing. Her leg twitched with

anticipation.

"Hurry up," she murmured halfway in prayer. "Hurry, hurry, hurry-"

"Emergency hotline," a soft female voice answered.

Finally, a little bit of hope. Minako's eyes beamed and she held the phone tight to her

ear. "Hi, yes, umm…" she started. Should she just blurt it out? Or take it slow? No…

there was no time for slow. There were voices on the other end of the door where the

owner was, deep and discreet voices. There was no time. But she didn't even know

WHERE in the world was she. Minako's eyes darted around, under the large full-body

mounted fish display above the door the owner entered: "NEPTUNIAN TACKLE."

"Neptunian Tackle," Minako rushed into the phone. "That's where am at! Listen, there's

really been a crisis-" she was overwhelmed with panic and it grew as she was cut from a

sound on the other side of the door. Too drawn in to speak to the woman who was asking

for her on the other end, Minako watched the door and knew immediately… something

wasn't right. The murmuring voices ended…

In her head she replayed the final sounds again and again… there was a spoffff sound

then the beating of something horrible. Like something heavy hit the wooden floor.

Heavy and silent.

What was that? She wondered half horrified to know the truth. What's really going on

here?

WHAT was really going on?

Minako swallowed and stupidly applied that she'd call the woman back. The phone

never reached the hook as she blindly put it down. Fear cloaked her like a bad infection

as she stretched her decisions to either run or find out what was going on behind the door.

Find out what was that noise? Threat? Or was it simply the owner on his way out only to

find her using his phone without permission? What was…?

The knob twisted. Minako's heart wanted to drop into the pit of her stomach.

RUN! HIDE! FIGHT! WHAT!?

"Hello… hello… hello… is anyone where?" the distance voice carried from the phone.

But Minako's focus was on the door as it slowly opened and she slowly urged herself to

back up. To back up toward the exit. The shop was empty now as far as she could see.

Did that mean she wasn't safe? Safe for whatever – WHOEVER – was about to emerge

from the other side of the door.

There weren't any words to describe her distress as she watched the door open slowly

with a loud THUMP as something hit the ground. Something low, low and behind the

counter, low and behind the counter out of her sight. Thankfully out of her sight.

Thankfully-

Then her hope came crashing down for about the fifth-hundredth time since she woke up

yesterday morning. She saw the gleaming oily blackness of a pistol and following it was-

"Jadeite," she managed to hiss. For a second she lost her vision, it quickly returned as the

slender body of Jadeite edge carefully from outside the small room on the other side of

the counter. His back was toward her and he was looking down at something…

something horrible Minako knew. Something horrible… and most likely… dead.

Nevertheless, Minako was stiff with fear as she stood tidily in the middle of the shop

trying to gather herself but losing every sweeping battle. The exit was just to her left but

she couldn't move. Was it the coldness in her chest and legs? Or the coldness in her

head to have paralyzed her mentally also because she didn't know whether it was safer to

quickly kill herself or let Jadeite do the work. However, Jadeite was occupied even to

notice her just as Jadeite always seemed. A risk taker. Clear as day stepping out with a

gun and bent over from her sight-

Jadeite gave a grunt and that's when Minako saw him life the body of the owner from

underneath his shoulders. Lifting him greatly up with a struggle to put the body back into

the company of the room he'd exited.

Oh my God, Minako's mind screamed, as she looked horrified as Jadeite dragged the

body in. Oh my God! Oh my God! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!

And Jadeite was moving in the last bit, covered from her view.

RUN! Minako's brain screamed and next thing she knew her bare feet were banging

against the hard wood toward the sunlit exit. She panted; she reached for the safety, she

sucked in more faith that was stolen. More hope. Anything to stay alive. Anything to

see nothing but salvation anything but-

Spiffff-! Cut the silence of a bullet that cracked a splintering hole into the wood framing

of the door. It was like a finishing line mark, it cut Minako completely off from the

world outside. The sandy beach, the PEOPLE walking along the shore in the open

daylight. Just one more step, one more inch, and she was adding to the body count. The

bullet was so close that pieces of splinter dusted into her face. The second time she'd

been shot at just barely making it… alive. The first time she was aimed for dead. Was

that the same as now…? No… Jadeite wanted her alive.

Why didn't she just run? Clear the way now and screamed her heart out for help! People

were RIGHT out there! RIGHT THERE! Why didn't she run and screamed?

Because she was afraid…

Afraid that the next bullet was her life. Therefore, she was frozen with one toe out the

door.

Dark footsteps pathed behind her. Jadeite pulled her inside, reached for the knob and

slammed it close rocking the entire shop.

"Hi," he grinned into her face.

Minako pulled on her fierce mask and pulled away backing up to look at him. His gun

was lowered and the look on his face showed he wasn't really interested in killing her.

Jadeite was hardcore, but also silly and less than stupid. Still… Minako was about ready

to grab the gun in his hand and silence him. Just as he'd silence the guy from the seafood

kitchen and now the owner of the Neptunian Tackle. She was terribly disgusted with him

and her face showed it.

Jadeite's grin remained and he folded his arms leaning against the counter and eyeing the

gun with its silencer. He looked at Minako like everything was just a joke. Jadeite

chuckled and sighed it away grinning still like the Chester cat from hell.

"Zoicite's dead I – we – assume," he finally pulled out of himself to speak.

Minako was stone silent.

"We saw everything… well… almost everything. Actually we just saw the ship explode.

No one knew where you and Zoicite got off at and where you two been this whole time.

I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Drop dead," Minako's lips barked. She didn't know where it came from, but it had

risen.

Jadeite shrugged it off. "See the thing is that you wouldn't be here alone. Zoicite should

be with you but he's not. I know he's dead. There was nothing in the plan for getting the

ship blown and knowing Zoicite he did something drastic and now… ka-puff," Jadeite

gestured wildly with his arms. "He's gone. We all knew it'd happen one day. Either he

blew in the explosion or you managed to kill him… which I doubt."

Minako couldn't be intimated. She was full of fear being along and pondering what was

going to happen once she meet up with Kunzite and the others. Now she was close

enough she had to be bold and brave. She had to show that she could hold her on even

though she was ready to collapse.

Jadeite shook his head looking down and back up at her. "I hate Zoicite for leaving us

but the better matter is did you get the papers sign?"

She wasn't sure where to start. She wasn't sure if she was going to be shot for dead if

she said the wrong thing. Jadeite may seem like he wasn't intending on killing her, but

he still had a gun and he still had motivation for every person who's life he took whether

it was simple or large. But the truth remained she didn't have the papers and she had to

let him know.

"I see," Jadeite frowned. "At least Mr. Shinohara's dead. His business will plummet and

we'll raid into the factory where we need to set up. It would have been a lot easier if we

took over the business and get the money he owned. That was a plus besides taking over

the factory. Money, money, money. Like this guy back here," Jadeite pointed the gun

toward the door behind the counter. "I set up a deal with him and he goes out of a bag on

me because people keep calling his shop about the boat. I took care of it. I didn't need

any police out here, you know?"

Minako looked violently away. Everything always seemed to be justified with murder to

Jadeite and she didn't know him long enough but she knew enough to know she was sick

of him and dreamed of the day she could talk to him safely from the other side of a jail

cell. Why SHE hadn't come out of a bag on all the circumstances she's been through was

beyond her. Death and destruction all thrown at her at once and yet, she was still sane.

Sane but on the verge of insanity. Minako didn't know how long she could pit back all

the anguish and horror inside her, yet she was surprised she was still in control.

If Jadeite was here, then the others couldn't be far. Now what? What was going to

happen next? They move on? They demand a ransom from her farther, take down his

business and call upon the powers to get inside the Forces? What was next for her!?

WHAT this time!?

"You look tired? Sleep good?"

"Shut up," Minako replied flopping down into a seat. She was tired. Too tired to think

or do anything. She didn't even want to worry herself to escape. She didn't even want to

concentrate on fighting back. She didn't even want to concentrate on the dead guy.

Everything seem to overwhelm her then OVERWHELM the overwhelm through a cycle

that eventually left her aching and fatigued.

Jadeite looked at his watch. "The others are scattered about. Kunzite's up at the roadside

while Nephrite's checking out the wreckage. I guess I'm the lucky one to have found

you."

Minako closed her tired eyes and put a palm against her forehead bent over waiting for

them to move. Waiting on SOMETHING besides listening to Jadeite. Sure she was back

in the arms of the enemy again; somehow she didn't doubt it wouldn't happen sooner or

later. The best part though that stuck to the back of her head was that the emergency

operator HAD to suggest there was some trouble and send SOMEBODY out to look over

the situation. Minako wasn't sure if she'd spoke enough or gave good placement of her

whereabouts but that tiny hope was still there. That somebody would come, the police

hopefully. If a customer walked in… Minako wasn't sure what Jadeite would do. She

feared… but wasn't too sure although she had an idea.

"So can I ask? What exactly happened on the yacht with that bean-head Mr. Shinohara?"

Minako looked at him from behind her bangs. Should she really spend the time telling

him? Of course. That was distracting time from him. Any minute authority was going

to burst in and send the creep back to the nearest penitentiary. Do it Minako! Tell him

the story. Jadeite was listening with curiosity as she went about retelling her dreadful

experience on the yacht.

He'd handed her a soda and a bag of chips from the venting machine when she'd

finished; still leaning against the counter in his cocky stare as Minako's hunger once

again billowed forth and she devoured away. Jadeite liked Minako. He admired her

attitude and was always surprised over her stamina. After listening to her story he had a

new outlook on her. He knew a she-beast was inside of her. He just knew it!

Minako felt better now that her stomach was pretty full. She wasn't as tired and maybe

that was the problem over the hunger and thirst. But now the wheels in her head were

churning for escape. There had been too many close calls before and now it was time to

approach another one. Something new. Although she was tired of weighting measures

and getting people killed she had to outsmart her conscious again to get ahead. To risk.

Her thinking was partially clearer; her blood seemed to be pumping again. She didn't

know what Jadeite was waiting for as he admired his gun, but she knew he was waiting

and she knew that after twenty-minutes the police weren't coming. Or maybe they were

on their way, just that they were SO far away.

It didn't matter. She could no longer sat there any longer as no one came into the store

and the windows were shut with dusty blinds. When she listened, she could hear voices

outside, voices that didn't respond to the silencer of Jadeite's gun. There were happy

voices, water splashing, and safety, escape salvation. Just inches from the crowd of

normal people. People who didn't live a life like Jadeite. The place where she belonged.

Just inches and she was sating patiently (almost) for something to happen within the

world of murder and deceit.

This wasn't happening, she'd always tell herself. But it was, and her antsy nails began to

claw into the wooden arms of her seat as she looked for something to her advantage.

Minako programmed her brain. Any minute now someone was going to come through

that door. The police, or Kunzite and Nephrite. She doubted the police. She began to

sweat profoundly. There had to be a set up between the three men to meet here otherwise

Jadeite wouldn't be so patient and asking her stupid questions that she didn't listen

enough to answer. Jadeite eventually gave up and started flipping through some wildlife

books.

Now's my chance, Minako acknowledged looking at Jadeite as he leaned from her

direction flipping through the book his gun laying mutely on the glass counter. But what

was the plan-?

Minako looked toward the door-

RUN!

And she was off like the hounds of hell were after her. Each foot padding the wooden

floor was like knives against her heels but she kept on moving. Adrenaline and the

desperation for evade crossed.

"HEY!" Jadeite cried but Minako kept going even though it seemed like it took forever

for her to reach the door which she slammed her fist against forgetting about what

happened with the bullet last time even when one eye peeked at the crack in the wooden

frame. The door burst open and sunlight flooded through the small shop and she was

instantaneously in the face of Raven-headed who looked at her with a matching puzzled

expression as one of his knuckles were prepared to rap against the door.

The sun sweltered, Minako panted, almost there, the door was open and something heavy

pulled her back with the tug of her hair. Back, back, back, back, back. Slowly she was

heading downward lost for balance and the sun slipping away along with Raven-headed's

puzzled face. They seemed to drown upward far from her reach until she realized… she

was falling.

Minako pinched her eyes closed and embraced the pain of hitting the wood floor. Dust

clouded around her as she groaned at the quake in her head. She rolled her head around,

eyes closed waiting for the pain to subside trying her best to pull back into the room. Pull

back from out of the world she was down on the floor in. She wanted to get back because

she knew what was there, but she wanted to stay down and in because she was afraid of

what was there.

There…

There…

The sound of a scuffle and feet voyaging over her body. Looking up and at a whisking

turn forgetting the world and forgetting the pain, Minako's jaw dropped as she watched

the boy from the jet ski and Jadeite wrestle against one another moving toward the center

of the shop. Jadeite was a killer! A CRAZED killer and he justified it to the simplest

degree! And as Minako watched him struggle to get the barrel of the gun's silencer

against Raven-headed's body, Minako knew… she knew all too well that it was the easy

way to achieve Jadeite's battle. Jadeite was going to kill Raven-headed… another

innocent… another-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a raspy howl escaped Minako's parted lips. She tilted off her

elbows and up to her feet and in a blazing fury charged toward the battling men aiming

all her weight toward Jadeite who didn't catch her coming through. Jadeite was large,

Minako was small but driven by a force and the girl held her ground as she lost aim and

went blinding crashing into Jadeite with as much power as she could muster in her tiny

body. And it was a success.

Jadeite cried out in frustration as Minako collided into him breaking him and Raven-

headed free from their scuffle and being surprised and off guard Jadeite didn't have the

built senses to stop Minako's flaunt as he tumbled away and away toward the hard wood

floor. His finger; however slipped against the trigger as he bellowed.

SPIFFFFF! Fired the gun!

Instantly Minako and Raven-headed cowered throwing their hands over their heads. It all

happened in a flash as Minako's charging rage slipped slightly away and the sound of

shattered glass exploded… a light… no blood… no bodies… a light… a bulb!

And freedom…

The exit was gleaming with sunlight and Minako's escape.

Jadeite was tangled in a bundle of boating rope but fighting his way out and trying to aim

his gun at the two as best he could. Each desperate lift for freedom entangled him more.

"I'm going to get you!" he proclaimed loudly.

A hand clamped Minako's, it was Raven-headed and she wanted to ask what was he

doing there but there was no time as he demanded they get out of there fast. He tugged,

Minako stopped and dangerously slipped toward Jadeite, who raised a fist as he reached

to pull her into his sight of aim. Minako's fist was high and Raven-headed urged her to

hurry along but she was determined to get in another hit… she was driven by the hatred

and ruins of herself to hit Jadeite within the tangle of ropes. She just had to be careful not

to get pulled in as he tried. Nevertheless, power surged through her right fist; she took

note on its destination and plowed all the surged power into Jadeite's jaw. She'd missed

her mark but to hear Jadeite howl in pain was enough for her-

"Let's go!" Raven-headed shouted tugging Minako but Minako wanted Jadeite to pay as

long as he was within his tangle, shouting, cursing, and bellowing to her destruction.

Not again-

Without realizing it Minako grabbed Jadeite's gun. He was resistant to let go but she

managed to wrap her hands around it and pull it almost effortlessly from his grasp.

And there was nothing more but tiny laughter in her escaping voice. Raven-headed held

Minako's arm and the two joisted out of the shop and into the loading lakeside.

Minako was laughing. She was laughing waving the gun clear in sight. She only wished

she had enough nerve to shoot Jadeite dead and she probably would have if the stranger

who rescued her from the island hadn't shown up. There was no time for questions then.

The two curved to the left and ran alongside the shop toward the red motor scooter

rentals. For once Minako was happy again and filled with hope and faith for survival.

And then…

Jadeite was there. He'd cut right through the back door of the shop and was immediately

cutting them off baring like a dragon with fangs the size of Minako herself. People on

the walk began to run and scream. Minako and Raven-headed halt before a swooning

Jadeite who was battered and cut glaring down at them like it was their last days. Like

the murderer he was; prepared to kill both the teenagers.

But not this time-

Minako didn't know how to fire a gun but she took aim and pulled the trigger straight

away resulting that she had no problem killing Jadeite for all he'd experienced her

through. However, she'd missed and Jadeite was done with the shock level and reached

for her first-

Minako fired again and just barely grazed his shoulder as Raven-headed closed in

between them cutting her sight and smashed a roaring fist into Jadeite's stomach. Jadeite

was slightly bigger than Raven-headed, but Raven-headed had enough to handle Jadeite

who doubled over gripping his stomach. Raven-headed took Minako before she could

put Jadeite to an end now that he was still and crouching and sating before her like a rock

but she and Raven-headed were too far gone.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, the two ran against the harbor slipping through the

screaming and running crowd.

"Move out of my way!"

Jadeite!

Minako, forcing herself to keep running and gripping the gun tight in her sweating hand,

pulled her blue eyes around with her craning head to watch a monstrous Jadeite come

stomping through the crowd. He was not happy. Not happy at all and clearly showing

his distress, a panicking old woman meet a step before him and was simply thrown. She

shrieked as she flew across the sky impossibly… Minako never saw where she landed.

"Come on!" Raven-headed addressed tugging her tighter. He knew she was looking back

at Jadeite, he knew she was focusing on him instead of what he'd found as a faster

escape. The motor scooters that were parked under a tent next to the frightened renter.

But Minako couldn't help looking back at Jadeite as he bashed against the crowd in their

direction. And it was funny. He seemed to glow and if he was so desperate to catch her

and Raven-headed then why… why was he walking? Rather stomping. Whereas Minako

was fighting her way and trying to merge through the crowd, Jadeite was simply

pounding and throwing people aside… people who were flying through the air like

wingless wheeling ducks.

Minako narrowed her eyes to try and make sense of things as she looked forward. She

saw the motor scooters and thought of those as an escape also but… people were flying

through the air. How could Jadeite be so strong?

And she knew… something wasn't right…

Then it happened!

A woman was screaming and plowed right into Minako and Raven-headed's connection.

Minako absorbing the shock cried out as she went spinning, almost to a fall. As she

regained balance another body flew through the air, a man, his voice was ragged with

fear as he crashed into the chopping waves. Minako sucked in air as the crowd thinned

and she looked down drawing herself upward greeted with the enormous feet of Jadeite.

Slowly she looked up and even if he wasn't too much taller than her, his presence was

like looking up at the Tokyo Tower. Her throat was choked of voice and reasoning and

the gun almost slipped from her hands and as she looked into the smirk face of Jadeite

she knew… something wasn't right…

She knew Jadeite was strong. But strong enough to send at least ten wailing people

flying through the air. It was impossible and yet, as she looked at him, she knew there

was more to it. Way much more to it.

Jadeite was bearing down at her blocking the sunlight a few feet from where Minako

stood firmly frozen as if waiting for his first move. And she was scared. She wasn't the

brave Minako again because she knew, as she looked up into the shadow that was Jadeite,

she knew, that Jadeite was something else. Something not from this world.

And he chuckled. A chuckled that seemed to boom across the planet sneered in

dominance as he folded his arms ever so causally.

And his eyes. Minako wanted to claim it was just the lighting of the lake, but she knew

clearly that Jadeite's eyes were glowing. Glowing a menacing red.

He appeared to be built twice the normal size Minako was used to seeing. She'd hit him

before, but Jadeite was too large to hit again. His glowing red eyes entrapped her till she

couldn't hear Raven-headed calling her to continue running. Minako was sucked into

Jadeite's blazing eyes, trance mixed with the paralyzing of fear.

Jadeite spoke in a voice that wasn't his own anymore. A dark and fearful voice seeping

with horror as his blinking red eyes followed the stifling Minako. "Bad move," his

monstrous voice boomed looking at her. Minako knew Jadeite was a killer, she didn't

know however that there was a monster inside him. Something inhumane. Something

terrible.

At each word a chill went up Minako's spine. Why couldn't she move? Was she really

so afraid of him? She'd done desperate things before guided by adrenaline, and made it

alive; however, now… with Jadeite looking at her like the devil he was. She seemed too

lost…

A single tear slipped from Minako's right eye. Was she going to die? Was Jadeite going

to kill her next? Was he going to fling her so hard that her skull was going to crack?

NO! Minako's mind screamed. You can't let him win! Even if he's a monster!

And a POWERFUL monster. Keeping his eyes on Minako Jadeite reached a hand across

his chest, Minako was too drawn in by the mysterious feeling closing her to look at him

to see Jadeite wrap a hand around a steel oil lamp pole that teemed along the harbor lit at

night. With a tiny grit of his teeth Jadeite roughed the lamp post straight from the ground

with a loud crunch showing the increditable strength suddenly besotted to him and just to

impress and most likely boast the ego inside, he tossed the oil lamping post far far far far

far far out into the lake. The responding splash was never heard… and Minako never

saw. All she saw was the deadly redness in his eyes… and the sudden finger thrown into

her face at alignment.

Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't see respond as Jadeite spoke his sinister

language at her? A language that sounded so distant but settling right in the center of her

brain? Something outside of Minako was keeping her where she was. It wasn't Minako

that was holding herself into Jadeite's eyes; it was Jadeite's power. A mystic power that

surged over her and she was lost within. She could hear, but her brain was light years

away before it would catch up and neither broke eye contact. Neither.

It was the eyes! Those abound glowing red eyes! That's what had Minako trance. And

trapped waiting for Jadeite to use his powerful biceps to crush her head. It started off as

fear, but the adrenaline kicked in with no physically actions. Minako should have been

sprinted away, but the power, the power in Jadeite's eyes told her she couldn't. Told her

she was nailed to the harbor at his disposal.

Was Jadeite really going to kill her? Trapped in her mind and her mind alone another

tear slipped from Minako's eye. Was this it? Was she going to die looking out through

the window-eyes of a tranced body!?

And what was Jadeite saying…?

Power. Control. Energy. Darkness. Kingdom. Forces. Princess.

Death!

"No," Minako struggled through the power. Her lips slipped apart as she KNEW her

mind had to run to catch up to her body. She had to beat it; she had to beat it. BEAT IT

MINAKO! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T! BEAT IT!

And Jadeite's smirk grew and he announced how Minako was no longer needed for any

more missions. He'd upset her and now… it was over-

Jadeite spread his arms and fist wide opening up on either side of Minako's head. He

was going to blow his power into her head. He was going to sledge hammer her head

into mush. And Jadeite laughed about it as he stretched his arms. It was the eyes; he

NEVER broke contact.

BEAT IT MINAKO! Minako's mind tried to swim up to the surface. BEAT IT!

Jadeite let out a triumphing cry-

BEAT IT!

It was like a lock was released and his arms proposed the action-

BEAT IT! FIGHT! DON'T LET HIM WIN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

"Arrrrrrgggggggrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!" Jadeite's fists were coming in like freight trains closing

in onto Minako's head.

"Nooooooo!" she heard someone yell!

Yelling…

Raven-headed.

It was like a light clicked on and suddenly Minako's knees twitched.

And…

WHAMMMMMMMMMMMMM! The lake shuddered, the harbor rocked, the world

quaked. Minako's ears were pinched but she was alive and narrowly below the

sledgehammer fists that connected like magnets where her head was. Minako was bent,

safe, and alive.

"How did you…?" Jadeite spoke in shock and it seemed unreal, but real enough as it was

before Minako… he seemed to shrink. Shrink to the size Minako remembered him as.

Normal… normal Jadeite. An exhausted normal Jadeite. Jadeite the killer. No longer

the steroid monster.

No time to think! Only time for action!

Minako slipped back from Jadeite's reach. Whatever paranormal power he had was now

gone. It was regular Jadeite. Less intimidating and no longer in control. There was a

silent party going on inside Minako's head as she realized once again that she'd escaped

death at another close call. How many she had left was beyond her but as of now… she

was gone.

"We have to get out of here!" Raven-headed hollered as Minako turned, he mounted a

scooter and started it up. Minako was close, so close to him. So close to freedom when

she realized she still had Jadeite's gun in her sweaty hand.

KILL HIM! SHOOT HIM MINAKO! SHOOT HIM FOR ALL HE'S PUT YOU

THROUGH! HE'S A MONSTER! HE DESERVES TO DIE!

"What're doing!?"

But Minako wasn't listening to the stranger that had rescued her twice. She was a

warrior, gun posed and ready as she tightened away her feelings and her mouth of

determination and marched right up to the crouching Jadeite who was struggling to regain

his zapped energy.

Minako reached him, she closed away her thoughts and feelings, wrapped both hands

around the gun. People hidden screamed. Minako pressed the barrel of the gun against

Jadeite's rising forehead. He looked up tiredly at her and slipped on a smile.

"You don't know who you are do you?" Jadeite spoke in a sweaty gasp. He was red in

the face.

DON'T-!

NO DO IT!

YOU'RE NOT A KILLER MINAKO!

HE'S A MONSTER! HE'S A KILLER!

Minako toughed her eyes. These voices were new and the better of her wasn't rising

quick enough. She held the gun and blocked away the voices letting the inhumane pieces

of her take control.

She didn't want to speak to Jadeite. What held her from pulling the trigger was a force

inside her. This isn't your deal Minako; it spoke. You're not a killer; you're a teenager.

This isn't your life, think about home. Think about where you truly belong. You can't

live with this life taken by you.

"SHUT UP!" Minako barked blindly at the voice. She regained her focus on Jadeite. His

power was gone and she wanted to think up EVERY situation with him that involved

distress. EVERY situation. She wanted to fuel the passion of taking his life. Give it

fire! Pull the trigger for your sake. He's ruining your life Minako! Now take his!

Jadeite looked down so tired and chuckled. "I can't believe…" he trailed off and tried

again looking out at the silent lake. "I mean… I know you have the guts to do it

Minako." He looked up her, the gun lay steady and if he wanted he could use the

replenishing energy he was getting inside him to snatch it away. That was a serious risk

though. He knew what was inside of him, and he'd used it up. Over the limits. But

when he looked in Minako's unforgiving angry eyes, and the gun, Jadeite was for once

unsure of himself and his circumstances. That's why he chuckled. To make the worst,

seem like the best. He didn't want to die. Not really. Too tired to make his destiny so, it

was all up to Minako now.

"I bet you've been aching all along to get control of everything," Jadeite sighed avoiding

her eyes. "Kunzite just snatched you away. Took your life and turned it upside down, I

can't blame you for wanting to get some revenge. Hell, it's what I'd do." He finally

looked at her again waiting for a response. There was nothing. Should he tell her?

Should he tell her what everyone suspected of Minako? Should he tell her what was

inside him that allowed him to transform? No. Looking up at her, he knew she wasn't

ready. She was nowhere near ready for the truth and Jadeite burst into giggles. "You're

not ready," he crumbled down to the harbor caught up in uncontrollable giggles. "You

think everything's figured out," he laughed, "but you know nothing."

The positive thing inside Minako was that her humane side kicked in just as Jadeite

laughed. Something told her, he was no longer a threat. She just didn't know what he

was talking about? What did he mean by being ready? Minako rested the gun at her

side, happy now that she was herself and not the demon inside her forcing her to murder.

She couldn't believe something that powerful was in her and she feared the hell out of it.

Jadeite remained in laughter. He didn't know she lost interest in killing him. Just as

Minako didn't know his energy was gaining. Jadeite wasn't the monster anymore, but he

was Jadeite again.

"You're not ready!" he suddenly screamed. "You're not ready precise little princess

Minako!" He looked up at her with eyes of insanity. Minako grew sicken by his look

and his uncontrollable babble that she backed away from him. Her stomach grew with

anxiety. It seemed Jadeite was over the deep end; he was completely… insane as he lay

giggling demonically.

Minako covered a hand over her mouth. She wanted to be sick as she backed away. He

wasn't a threat anymore; she just needed to get away from him and his horrible giggles.

Sirens erupted the scenario. Minako's eyes darted up to the hillside where three police

cars were halted greeted by a woman in a bathing suit pointing down toward the harbor

where Jadeite laid giggling. The woman led the policemen down toward the harbor and

Minako tucked away the gun hidden in her sarong as she gave Jadeite one more look.

"You should have just killed me!" Jadeite roared then immediately doubled into laughs.

His eyes were looking wildly at Minako.

"You're sick," she muttered. Even as the police grew closer she knew she couldn't stick

around. That was two down. Now there only left Kunzite and Nephrite. But…

"We have to leave," Raven-headed proclaimed. Minako looked uncertainly at him. Who

was he? What did he even know about what was going on? And go where? What was

he talking about? WHO WAS HE!?

Minako frowned. "I… I… I don't know," she stammered looking at the boy. Her plan

was to talk to the police, to tell them everything but… why did they have to suddenly

leave? It was all backwards. The police were here, wasn't this what she was struggling

for? To tell the truth? To go home and be safe? "I don't know," she repeated looking

around puzzled.

The police were drawing near downhill, hushing the pleading woman.

Should she leave? Should she really run while they were covered from her sight? What

was going on? What was going on in her brain? What was-?

"You tell, you die." Jadeite.

Minako's eyes turned fearfully down at him and there was no laughter attracted to his

quote. Jadeite read seriousness, but was it the insanity making a joke? Minako was so

uncertain and the police were coming in from around the lifeguard station. She was

dizzy.

Run or wait!

Run or wait!

Run or wait!?

Which one?

Run for what? To fight to survive again?

Wait for what? To tell the truth and crash this whole fiasco of murder?

She was already afraid of the police, but that meant nothing compared to her need for

safety. And what Jadeite had said. Should she really take that seriously?

Oh my God, I'm going to fall out, Minako's mind thundered.

Run or wait?

"Alright is this the guy," she heard the officers' voice coming forth.

Like a punch in the face she turned in the opposite direction. The motor scooter rumbled

as she climbed on behind Raven-headed and held him tight for the second time in her life.

She didn't even know WHY or what she was getting into. Riding away from a serious

situation with a stranger who knew particularly nothing about the hellish two days she

was living.

All options and possibly were suddenly tossed aside as Raven-headed cranked the little

red scooter forward onto the path that lead up to the main road. The wind cut Minako's

hair like the uncertainty in her heart.

"Where are they going?" an officer yelled in their direction as another cuffed a giggling

Jadeite. His horrid giggles were implanted inside Minako's head as they drove off just

like a million questions.

The two got uphill and onto the pavement of the main road before anyone could stop

them. And as alarmed and alert as Minako was, not even SHE noticed Kunzite's engine

of the same car he'd kidnapped her in start up. Kunzite pulled from a patch of brush and

swerved onto the main road following right behind.

Following TOO close behind…

He'd seen everything. Jadeite's revealing transformation, and Minako's ability to harness

power to stop him. He was right in choosing her. He was right in following destiny.

This was destiny.

Kunzite picked up his cell phone and dialed. Nephrite answered…

"Found her," Kunzite spoke darkly watching Minako and her friend ride the scooter

higher up hill toward the nearest town. "We have a problem though. Just as we

suspected, Zoicite's out of the game. I don't know if that little brat killed him or not. As

for Jadeite, he's on his way to prison. That brat nearly put him into the ground. She's

incredible Nephrite and capable and FAR more alive than we thought. Jadeite stupidly

transformed and she had the power to combat his dark eye-chanting…"

"But she's human," Nephrite chortled.

"Half human," Kunzite said as if reapplying. "Half."

"So she's really our girl huh?" Nephrite replied.

"Definitely," a wicked smile cured Kunzite lips and he looked devilishly at the waving

long blond hair of Minako's that drove up hill. "She didn't rat to the police. I took hold

of Jadeite's body and shook her up a bit now she's running away with someone. I don't

know who the boy is but they're clearing up toward town. I'm not going to let them get

away."

"You can't kill her!" Nephrite exclaimed. "We need-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE HELL WE NEED," Kunzite rose back in anger. "I'm getting rid

of the boy! He's helping her whoever he is, and he's getting in our way! She might

reveal too much, we can't risk it. You agree?"

There was a pause…

"Get the boy," Nephrite spoke calmly. "Get rid of the boy and snatch her again! This

time she can't get away!"

Kunzite chuckled sinisterly and clicked off the phone. Her raised both hands to the wheel

and wrapped them around until his knuckles turned white and slammed his foot on the

gas.

The car lurched forward just as Kunzite caught a glimpse of his prize looking back at him

horrified.

Minako and Kunzite's eyes connected and he saw the seeping fright as she recognized

him.

He had her now! And this time! She wasn't getting away!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continued in…

CHAPTER 9: Pride and Valor and Rest! Cold Sweating Minako's Cure!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Chapter 9

NAME: Towel (5/1/03 – 5/13/03)

E-MAIL:

TITLE: More Than A Woman

NOTE: Ahhhhhh, what a wild and crazy previous chapter. Minako learned Jadeite was a

little more than just human and now she has a friend joining along for a ride. How long

will he last with Kunzite right on their tail? Minako almost went insane turning to

killing, but she pulled out. Ah, ah, enough with the talking. I swear I'm tireder than a

mother******! :P If the story hasn't gotten scary yet, well it's about that time.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko and the worlddddddddddddd! Yeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaa!

*~*~*~*~*~*~MORE THAN A WOMAN~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER NINE: Pride and Valor and Rest! Cold Sweating Minako's Cure!

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD!" Minako shrieked looking back pass the rush of wind

and about ready to just throw herself off the scooter and kill herself before HE could.

She couldn't keep her eyes away as they seem to peer at every atom of silver aboard the

revering car. Her heart felt like it stopped, her chest crumbled and fear rose like a torch

in the darkness of the night. As if the darkness was any safer. The wind billowed and

tugged her hair over her face, but the blond strands weren't enough to conceal the

calamity that Kunzite's silver sports car with him clearly inside was only a matter of feet

behind her tail along the stubby motor scooter.

Her hands gripped into the clothing of Raven-headed, the boy who'd rescued her so many

times. Was there enough courage inside him to escape this time? No, Minako felt sure

for dead. Although she'd made it through other situations, there was no way out of this

one. Either they'd get ran over or skid to their death off the scooter. No way. And

Raven-headed had yet to know what was going on, as Minako's voice was caught in her

throat and couldn't peel off to leave.

Stupid! Minako's dreading mind screamed. The police were RIGHT there and I left!

Stupid! And now-

Vrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Who is that!?" Raven-headed tussled through the speeding atmosphere to project as

Minako wrapped her arms tighter around him. "What's that guy doing? He's going to

run us off the road!"

That's the plan, Minako kept to herself but demanded Raven-headed keep going and the

boy did craning the scooter to push faster. Minako's head peered pass the rush just as

Kunzite's hood smoked over a few feet closing the space between the rear of the scooter.

Near Minako herself. If she was crazy enough she could practically reach a hand out and

touch the hood ornament. IF… she was crazy enough.

Raven-headed was in seer panic. Minako could just barely hear him crying out for their

safety in curses over the colliding wind. They continued to wind higher up the pavement

of the road and adrenaline pumped into Minako. She didn't want to die! She wasn't

going to let Kunzite control her life!

Fear wanted to take over, and it had just a bit. But as Minako looked back, she had to see

matters for what they were; she had to find that special way to control the situation. She

couldn't let Kunzite get through. Not again, never no more. Control the situation; don't

let it control you. Like with Mr. Shinohara, like with hauling Zoicite's body, like with

battling the evilness that ballooned around Jadeite. Each time she'd won. There was

always hope, always a special way to control the most audacious circumstances.

But the reality was-

Bump…

The scooter skidded forward at a teeter, Minako gasped in shock and clutched tighter as

the scooter wobbled up the pavement and Minako braced herself to be tossed over.

Vrrrooommmmmmmm! Kunzite's car roared the like the demon inside. He'd just

slightly rammed into the back of the scooter, he desired the fearful look on Minako's

face. Enough to kill? Probably not. That was a tiny bump, he was capable of far more.

The reality was that Minako was going to die. She finished it for herself and tried not to

accept it but Kunzite was cutting so close… dangerously close. He'd hit them just lightly

and sent them not only in a boost uphill treading marks on the pavement but it wobbled

the car nearly tossing her out of her seat. The tiny bump seemed to overwhelm the path

of the scooter's wheels. Raven-headed got control and they were swooning quickly out

of line of Kunzite for the empty side of the street. The side where oncoming cars were

too approach. Luckily nothing yet.

Still…

We're done for! Minako screamed inside.

They were riding a tiny red joyful motor scooter while Kunzite had horsepower to

accompany any of his achievements. There was no way they could outstand something

as powerful. No way! And yet they continued to whip through the wind to find a way.

Abruptly as Minako looked ahead at where they were heading did Kunzite's car horn

blast. Fearful of another attack Minako turned sharply to look back, he was too close, the

hood of the car was just too close and her eyes grew and she screamed pleadingly for

Raven-headed to speed up ignoring the blaring of Kunzite's horn and the fact that the

motor scooter was pushing it's limits. What could he possibly want trying to run them

off the road? What could he want!? What? What?

WHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!?

Then-

"OH MY GOD!" someone cried out. Minako wasn't sure if it was her or someone else.

Who could someone else be…? Right, she wasn't alone and it wasn't her voice.

However, looking forth she knew why it was called. Riding the wrong side of the road

finally caught up to the consequences as a harboring truck came piercing head on in their

direction. Minako caught a glimpse of the truck driver stuffing his face with something,

caught their presence and threw both hands on his wheel prepared to stop-

But it was too close-

"Hold on!" Raven-headed ordered and suddenly the scooter was shooting hard toward the

steel road railing that protected accident victims from tumbling down the winding hillside

toward the lake. Was there protection for them?

Skirrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt! The tiny wheels of the scooter shot it's worth. Minako gritted her

teeth as they cut between the truck and the railing.

The-

Her blue eyes grew! The space! The space was just too small! Too small!

Too-

Her eyes burned with the wind.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Minako pierced the enveloping winds as her eyes laid closed on

the tiny space. They weren't going to make it, she thought. There was no way, no way,

no way in HELL were they going to pull the scooter through that space. But everything

was happening so fast and looking back Kunzite was still on their trail.

Brakes thundered throughout the lakeside air like tortured monsters. It was their only

chance at losing Kunzite if they'd cut where he couldn't cut, he might catch up in the end

but the risk also implied he wouldn't catch up, in a matter-of-fact he wouldn't catch the

plowing truck coming forth sending white chicken feathers in the air.

Minako crossed her fingers seeing there was nothing more she could do but let Raven-

headed take control, and he did. Her eyes closed tight and she pinched back the urge to

scream. The screamed released when her enclosing knee scrapped the railing, Minako

wailed throwing her eyes opened as her knee pulled away and the burning continued as

they rid so close. The truck wasn't braking hard enough, it was still bearing down the hill

in their direction and now they were closing in on the space.

"Hold on!" Raven-headed demanded and pushed the tiny scooter further.

It was like on flashing second, Minako caught the picture of chickens on the rear of the

truck, and next second she was looking out at the road as Raven-headed immediately

pulled them back on the cleared road.

Brakes continued to screech and Minako tried to ignore the pain in her knee as she looked

back. The distance was taking cover and the chicken truck finally made a stop just

seconds after they'd swooped from it's clearing. Kunzite's car was at a halt, Minako

could just make out it paused in front of the chicken truck and as the truck driver stepped

out did Kunzite's familiar engine roar to life and he began to pull pass the truck. There

was no crash, just a slight call. They were given a few seconds to pull ahead in a head

start before Kunzite could pull up speed back onto the road to catch them.

Raven-headed though it was safe. He though they'd cleared everything. Minako could

hear the steady relief in his voice, as he wanted to know who exactly was Kunzite to have

almost killed them. Relief never lasted she knew and looking back Kunzite was already

covering uphill just as they took the curve out of his sight.

We can't stay on the scooter! We have to ditch it and break into a run! But where?

Minako's mind awoke.

She looked around as they took the curve higher and higher up hill. One side was trees,

the other side overlooked high above the lake.

No time! She could hear Kunzite's engine coming forth although she couldn't see him

over the bend.

"We have to get off and get to where he can't see us!" she insisted projecting into Raven-

headed's ear.

She just barely heard the boy make out a "what?"

Minako was frustrated as it was and continually looked behind.

She tried again. "We need to ditch the scooter and make a run for it! Look, I know who

the guy is following us! He's after me and he's a murderer," her voiced cracked over the

wind. She was hoping Raven-headed had heard enough over the wind and buzzing motor

scooter. Minako pointed toward the trees. "We can hide in there and walk the rest of the

distance! He's behind the bend right now! This is our time!"

The scooter began to slow down humming along the road. It was a risk to have done so

but the look Raven-headed gave her was of always suspicion. She knew now she had no

choice to but to tell him what was going on. His life was now involved one way or the

other. Raven-headed agreed and the scooter stopped.

Kunzite's engine was in fast pursuit, they could hear him coming as their struggle uphill

came to an end. Silently the two pulled off the motor scooter and hurriedly cut across the

cleared road. Kunzite couldn't witness them running into the safety of the trees; he HAD

to believe they were still riding, just farther ahead of him now.

Minako was already at the trees ready to slip through the growth barefoot and find safety

but looking toward the road was Raven-headed standing alongside the scooter. Minako

grew anxious twisting her face.

"Should we keep it!?" he hollered in distressed.

Minako looked down the road! Kunzite was coming! They had to take the scooter;

otherwise he'd know they were on foot and not so far ahead.

"Bring it!" Minako shifted her hands in a gesture toward her.

The boy came!

The engine of Kunzite rumbled with determination!

As Raven-headed pulled the scooter in closer crossing the tiny five-feet ditch between the

road and trees Minako reached out and grabbed both the scooter and Raven-headed and

heaved them with all her might, everything she grabbed stumbled and plowed next to her

in the ditch. Minako taking in the weight fell onto her back in the cold mud and water.

She had little noticing time on her appearance anymore instead she kept low as

everything was out of sight of the silvering car of Kunzite's zip pass like lightening on

through the road.

Minako could hear Raven-headed's panting as Kunzite's engine quickly drowned in it's

distance and then Minako let go of the air she was holding. She was alive. If it wasn't

for Raven-headed's fast thinking she wouldn't be alive… she wouldn't be lying drenched

in ditch mud and grass bursting into relieving giggles. Raven-headed followed. They

were alive, and safe. Kunzite, so anxious to catch them was far up ahead. Unless he

caught a glimpse of a red scooter being pulled into a ditch, he should have any evidence

that his plan had been tampered with.

Minako pulled to her elbows and looked at the boy who's been behind since early that

morning. He looked back at her and for once she was allowed to study his features. She

was grateful that he'd come around. When he'd towed her with the jet ski she never

thought he'd become so engaged with everything and to look at him now was liberating

from thinking he was too simple to help her beyond what's been done. His misty blue

eyes didn't seem to match his black hair too much; he was built strongly as she'd already

noticed with tanned skin most likely from being in the sunlight on the lake. Raven-

headed… she just sort of named him since their first meeting and now she had time to

ask. To ask what was his real name.

"Saijou," he answered before Minako could even let the question out. She thought for a

second that maybe he'd read her mind. Minako found it absurd and shot the thought

down. She was always thinking too much.

She smiled in embarrassment and looked away at the clot of mud on her sarong, realizing

how desperately she was in need of a change.

"Most of my friends call me Ace," Saijou pulled Minako's attention away from her desire

to change. She looked at him and smiled warmly. Ace. It sounded okay, sound just fine.

It fit him.

Minako smiled warmly as Ace climbed shaking to his feet to help her up. She took his

offering hands once he was steady in the mud. "I'm Minako." Ace pulled her up; only

their heads appeared outside of the small ditch. Ace smiled at her and picked away a

piece of grass on her cheek.

"Nice to meet you Minako, I've been almost killed since I took you off that island," Ace

seemed to sort of mix a joke with the harsh reality.

Minako blushed. She was so embarrassed because it was true. Because of her she'd

almost had Ace killed several times with her run-ins with the enemy. But it was nothing

she could help, she was happy he was with her and she wasn't alone that's for sure. But

time was over now; once again she was tempted with the idea that they were safe but

driven with the idea that it was temporary. She had to keep Ace from getting hurt or

killed and the best way to do so was to find authority and THIS time, put an end to it all.

Ace began to dust at himself. "Should we wait? Or go ahead and get out of here?"

Minako busted from her thoughts and looked at him. She wasn't sure what to answer but

then looking at him, she knew one thing. He encouraged her to run away when she was

needed the most as confining in the police. Why did he want them to runaway when the

answer to his question took place twenty minutes ago at the harbor? Did Ace know

something she didn't know?

The blond shook her head from the disturbing thoughts. It didn't matter now. Both were

scared, she was scared at least and when you're scared; sometimes you do stupid things.

But nothing else was going to get into her way, this time she was going straight to the

authorities.

Minako suggested they wait. She was afraid to venture back onto the road.

Ace folded his arms and looked at her. "Well I guess in the meantime before we make a

plan, you can catch me up." He smuggled a smile in her direction.

Minako hesitated avoiding his glare, her smile fading. She didn't want to retell the story.

She wasn't sure if she COULD retell it to Ace. Nevertheless, she forced herself, she

forced herself to look him dead in the eye as she opened her mouth and started.

"Well," Minako spoke softly clamping her hands together almost nervously. "It started

days ago when I was angry about something…" she trailed off in humiliation. The

baggage has increased since then she remembered.

Ace tried to read her face. "Angry about what?"

"About the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend." Minako swallowed, her face burning.

Ace just looked at her and blinked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bing!

Minako turned toward the door as the bell chimed stingingly only to find an older man

walk in. She watched the man give a smile to the clerk and walk about his shopping in

the tiny general store just outside of this town she and Ace were headed toward to find

the police. Sighing and relieved that there was no danger she turned back toward her

magazine as she stood before the magazine rack waiting on Ace to come from the

bathroom. They were somewhat safe.

Pictures of pop stars were before Minako's face and for once she wasn't interested in

drooling or wishing she were one. She just felt like being sick and could only remember

how Ace looked when she told him her story. He was accepting but still confused and

Minako figured maybe she'd wasted her time. It didn't matter though; they'd made it

toward the shop that was crossed between a fast food place. The site was cleared and it

was time for them to get things together.

Minako glanced from her magazine toward the men's bathroom. Ace was still inside.

She sighed and turned back toward the magazine. Was Ace really sincere about helping

her? Was he really going to go the long way with her? He had money, sure enough she

was finally fully clothed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, the jeans were twice

her size. She wore flip-flops for shoes although her feet were terribly hurting. Ace

suggested they look presentable, that was a plus but all Minako wanted was to look out

from Kunzite. He was somewhere and she knew it. Somewhere just waiting to run into

them.

She'd had enough of the magazine and pushed it back onto the rack. Crossing her arms

she moved toward the front of the store to try to look out giving the clerk a smile as she

walked through. Minako peered out at the parking lot and toward the road and trees.

Nothing, nothing at all. She was so tired and scared. Her fear wouldn't let her rest.

They needed to hurry, she figured. They didn't have much time for anything.

No stop, Minako ordered herself. Don't worry too much even though you have

absolutely all the reasons to worry. Don't worry. Just stay calm. Kunzite isn't coming;

he's probably searching for you still on the main road. Don't worry, don't-

A hand clutched her shoulder!

Minako doubled around prepared to defend herself and scream startled into the bottom of

her belly and who she saw at first she didn't recognize, until she pushed aside the fact

that it wasn't any danger and looked in closer.

"Ace?" she coughed.

Ace nodded his grandly smile and a flop of wet bleached blond hair slide down to his

nose. The boy pushed it away and nodded his misty eyes at her. Caught off guard

Minako just looked in surprise, the whole time he was in the restroom he'd dyed his

hair… bleached. For a minute it didn't look right but when she looked again, it did look

good on him just… different.

"You like?" Ace posed.

Minako just nodded. It wasn't a matter whether she liked, it was why he'd done it. Ace

read her expression and shrugged.

"I figured we could sort of disguise ourselves, besides, I've always wanted to be blond."

"That's nice," Minako replied flatly turning to look outside. And it was. She liked Ace,

he wasn't as mean hearted as she thought when she first met him and he was bombarding

her with questions she felt she couldn't answer back then. He was still curious about so

many things, but he was also just plain nice to her. As if wanting to protect her.

Protection; Minako's eyes softened. That was what she felt like she needed.

There was no time to continue thinking. They'd ate a bit and now it was time to head

clear into town and find the police station. Minako shook from her thoughts as Ace came

alongside her; she opened the door and the bell chimed. The two look sternly into each

other's eyes and nodded without question exiting the general store.

The scooter was parked on the other side of the store in a row of bushes and the two

made their way in it's direction between the fast-food place and the shop. A nice sized

wall separated the two buildings. Ace pulled it out and Minako grew weary of whether

they should use it.

She spoke: "Are you sure it's a good idea to use it? Maybe we could walk the rest of the

way into town."

Ace laid the scooter aside and got this thoughtful look on his face. Minako couldn't stop

looking at his mop of white hair. Maybe because it reminded her so much of Kunzite.

She didn't know, she hated Kunzite but she didn't want to hate Ace. It was just that hair,

it made her want to reach out and fight and at the same time it made her want to reach out

and…

Minako blushed and looked away. She didn't want Ace reading her and how she wanted

to kiss him.

Don't be stupid Minako, she barked at herself. You're in a crisis here. There's no time

to get involved. Getting involved is what got you here in the first place! So chill girl!

"Minako?" Ace peered down into her covered face.

Minako jumped looking up in question trying to backtrack into their original

conversation. She tucked her hair behind her ears and forced herself to smile into his

mature face. "The scooter right. Ummm… we can walk. It'd be safer."

Ace laid the scooter back into the bushes. Minako looked away at a couple entering the

general store. She didn't want to become entangled in Ace's appearance again.

The two were silent for a while. Minako refusing to be caught up in Ace, and Ace trying

his best not to lose it. They couldn't walk, it was too much to walk and too risky. Or was

it…?

So tired…

Minako closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose as she went into thought.

Immediately behind her dark eyelids Jadeite's eyes flashed before her. Her eyes opened

partway to the ground. She hadn't thought about it since it happened but now, it was as if

a force was making her think. Making her remember those eyes and how lost she was

looking into them. She envisioned the eyes of Jadeite again. Those monstrous eyes

teeming with a saturated redness. Menacing red, murderous red. And how the power of

them glowing seemed to draw her forth into her mind. Her mind leaving her body and

settling for the safety. To escape, to get away and have her body fend for itself against

Jadeite not knowing that each needed the other.

What was Jadeite? What did he mean I wasn't ready? Minako's mind pondered.

There were so many questions. So many questions she didn't really feel like bothering

herself with any longer. Jadeite was confiscated and that should be enough for her.

Right…

Still, when she thought of him, she thought about those glowing red eyes and that

towering figure he acquired. It was incredible. Something was inside of him and yes that

meant she couldn't deny what she'd saw. Something was inside of him all right,

something more than Kunzite cared to tell her about. Leaving now, Kunzite, and

Nephrite to contend with and there was no telling what kind of power that had. If combat

were required, would she get lucky again?

Minako stifled a sniffle as she started chewing her lip. She couldn't cry, not in front of

Ace, or anyone, not even for herself. She'd done enough of that, it was just, everything

was harder before and now adding the prospect that her enemies were somewhat

superhuman. How was she going to get pass all this? What was REALLY going on?

Who were these people?

Minako shielded her eyes drawing into the comfort that was Ace as he wrapped his arms

around her. For once she felt protected and drew herself in deeper sobbing and choking

back at the same time. He didn't understand as much as she did, but she knew Ace didn't

understand what was going on inside her. The sheer anxiety, the need to just fall out and

let matters take it's course. To stop fighting what was not only outside her but inside as

well. Outside her was the strength of four super humans, inside her was the

determination to be delivered from them no matter what it took. Yet, the balance proved

beyond her. One had to take control.

"I'm just so sick of this," Minako blurted in a salvia-drenched voice. Ace rubbed her hair

and she drifted into his comfort despite where they stood outside a general store

increasing whatever rising suspicious.

"I know," Ace soothed softly. After hearing Minako's story he immediately grew

feelings for her. "I know."

"No you don't," Minako shook her head and peeled off him. That was enough, almost.

She looked Ace into the eye no longer afraid not to. "You don't understand," she

declared forcing both the tears not to fall and her voice not to rise. "I can't… I can't

figure out what's going on. Not even inside me."

The blond waited on Ace's respond. His look was genuine. Genuine as in he wanted to

understand. Minako was drawn to Ace's hair, it fit him as blond as the color white. No

longer Raven-headed from when she first met him. And why…?

An odd wrapping covered Minako as her mind pulled from analyzing Ace to configuring

what felt like deja vu. Like destiny. Like Ace was MEANT to rescue her from the

island, he was meant to worry about her enough to follow her to the Neptunian Tackle,

like she was MEANT to ride away with him instead of the police. Like she somehow…

knew him…

The feeling dispersed in five seconds – flat. Awkwardly. Minako blinked and shuddered

her head and look back at Ace. His features seemed to mirror hers and for what felt like

ages did both of them open their mouth and ask: "Did you just feel that?"

Ace was first to pull from his puzzled look rubbing the heel of his hands against his eyes.

"Major déjà vu spell there," he said dryly.

Minako agreed. She couldn't take anymore waiting around at that point. They had

things to do and were looking silly and both suspicious stand around the parking lot. It

was a small hillside community they were in. The police from the lake had to have come

from the community, so that meant there was a police station. When she asked for

directions she'd found it wasn't too far away although she couldn't see much architecture

else pass all the forestry. Still, like planned, there was a road to follow and a way.

"We should get going," Minako tucked her hands into her back pocket. No longer

feeling indebt to cry and be drowned in her sorrow for escape. Going back to escaping

Kunzite she remembered how there was ALWAYS a special something to take control of

any circumstances. You only had to search for it from inside first. And now, to end the

parade of all circumstances, and to reach inside for the simplest of answers, was to head

to the police station.

Continue down the road and you'll be led toward the center of town; Minako

remembered directions. She didn't know how long it would take, and although she was

wary about taking the motor scooter, it seemed appropriate. She didn't want to press her

luck and remain conscious of the fact that she was given so much, but Minako figured

they'd escaped Kunzite once and if he happened to show up, they'll escape again.

Turning with the swing of her hair feeling revived of spirit, Minako faced a stoned Ace.

She frowned puzzled with the look in his eyes. She didn't want him to bring up anything,

they were friends now, partners almost. He'd saved her more than once and that was

enough to keep him along even if he was in danger being with her. So why? Why did

Ace open his mouth and asked…

"Minako, do you want me to stay with you?"

She couldn't read his look, all the better to laugh it off as not serious. Her eyes peered

upward in pretend exasperation and she stifled a quick shaking laugh. "Of course I want

you to stay," Minako took his hands. "You've rescued me more than once, and I trust

you."

Ace looked away and pulled his hands from Minako's.

She just couldn't read him. What was he thinking? Did he not have confidence? Was he

afraid? She didn't want him in danger but it was almost over right? So why was he

going toward the dispirited side? Why? Damnit, he was just so confusing. And yet…

Minako didn't know much about him… at all…

In that quick second she reviewed what she DID know…

He was camping, coincidentally (?) found her on the island, told his friends he'd catch up

with them later, and came back to rescue her from Jadeite (coincidentally), and been with

her ever since.

Agrrrrrrrrrrrr! I don't have time for this!

Minako threw her hands hotly on her hips and bent to look pass Ace's blond bangs and

into his subtle face. Minako demanded to know what was wrong.

"I don't know!" Ace exclaimed and turned swiftly. He took a seat on a bench near the

venting machine outside the general store. Two men exiting gave him a simple look and

continued on.

Minako grew with frustration. Time was ticking. Nothing was predictable! She didn't

predict the yacht blowing, she didn't predict Zoicite dying under the lake, she didn't

predict falling right into Jadeite and Kunzite's hands, she didn't predict being

KIDNAPPED RIGHT from her home and she SURE as hell wasn't going to sit there and

predict what was eating Ace. One thing she was going to predict was the two of them

making it to police station before the unpredictable appearance of Nephrite or Kunzite

make their cue.

The blond choked on the words to get Ace to snap out of it. They were fine just a minute

ago. Just fine. She didn't know him well, and neither he on her, but they seemed to

WORK together for her. She needed him to continue helping, for a long time since she

was kidnapped (which was just yesterday morning) she's been alone facing everything

and now the one person who could help her when she was down, was down and-

"Ace!" Minako grew insensitive. A clock was buzzing through her head. Ace didn't

look up and she marched toward him. "ACE!?" He looked with a dreadful look.

Don't be sensitive to his feelings Minako, she ordered herself feeling her heart soften at

his look. Ace was thrown into this, or was he chosen? It didn't matter, he was apart of it

now and there was no escape. She needed him! She didn't choose for any of this to

happen and she had to deal – the hard way! So HE had to deal. No one was sensitive to

her feelings when she was being slapped around by Kunzite! She was all alone, the

whole time! But not anymore! She NEEDED him! He brought something out of her

when he was around. She wasn't lonely; she wasn't the only one surviving.

Ace looked away. He was bent forward hands laced and elbows propped onto his knees.

Time is ticking!

"Ace look at me!" Minako command. He did so. "I understand… okay? I understand

this is a lot to deal with but believe me! I didn't ask you to stick around okay to DEAL!?

Just as I never asked for any of this either! I like that you have stuck around, it helps to

not be alone but… right now we can end this! Just DON'T give up!"

Ace fished a pack of playing cards out of his pocket and began shuffling them in his

hands. Minako's anger grew! He was shuffling cards aimlessly while time was wasting!

Cause and effect! Destiny and intervention! She had this strong feeling that something

was going to happen like it always did if they didn't haul butt. Maybe it was paranoid

feelings.

"Oh God," Minako racked a tired hand through her hair taking her feet into a circle. Ace

was still pinned to the bench shuffling cards effortlessly. Chill Minako; don't slap him.

"ACE!" she plea about ready to get physical. "What's your deal!? Snap out of it! We

have to go remember?"

Ace stopped shuffling and stood up. Minako sighed. Was she getting through? He

looked pass his shadowing bangs at her. Once again she couldn't read his looks. Was he

ready? Was…

Ace turned toward the fast food restaurant. A chill ran up Minako's spine, and this

swelling grew inside her that told her… time was up. A morbid chill swung around them

both and her eyes followed Ace as he spoke in a tiny knowledgably voice.

"It's here."

Minako saw nothing, but she felt. Felt this… this… this feeling as she looked at the fast

food restaurant. People exiting. She'd hardly heard Ace but knew what he said much

less what he meant. Just that this strange feeling was running through her. Ace knew

something she didn't but she felt hints of it. Hints of the feeling that time was up and it

was time for the dread, the sorrow the pain, the enemy…

She studied the restaurant. The drive-thru, the large glass windows, the tiny customers,

and the purple and yellow dressed staff. She remembered her job immediately.

Reminded of her friends, family, what last fight she left them with. How she didn't want

to speak to Makoto. How Usagi called her early before school yesterday. How her and

Rei were at each other's throats like always. How her and Ami was forever cool with

each other. And she felt those memories slip away as the long wavy chestnut colored

hair of a man walk pass the window peering into the lobby and over toward the exiting

doors.

As clear as day. It was Nephrite!

The feelings were gone and panic grew like a monster inside Minako! Just as she saw

Jadeite's appearance, she sunk back backing away. Then a voice, a voice inside her told

her…

It's not him you have to worry about!

Who was that…? Why am I clicking? Minako's silent desperate plea. Once I'm brave,

the next second I'm afraid.

Her own concerned overwhelmed the echoic voice speaking to her. Telling her: No

more fear.

"No more fear," Minako mouthed as Nephrite walked through the parking lot. Minako

wanted to duck pass the low brick wall that separated the general store from the

restaurant. Nephrite was a ways away, saddling a motorcycle clicking into a

conversation on his cell phone. Minako wanted to duck so badly. Her knees trembled.

He's not going to see you… yet… he's going to test you… he's going to draw you

out…

That voice. Even though she screamed at herself not to look away from Nephrite for a

second. Minako wouldn't help but to crane her eyes toward Ace. Ace was looking

straight ahead, watching Nephrite also as far as she could see. But… how did he know

that at the exact moment he mentioned how it was time. How did he know how to spot

Nephrite as the enemy? He'd never seen Nephrite before? But Minako looked at Ace

and Ace's attention was clearly on the revved up motorcycle Nephrite pounced. Ace

knew Nephrite was going to leave the restaurant, Ace knew how to spot Nephrite.

Moreover, it seemed to be the distance voice inside her head that was telling her to look

at Ace. To research him and check him over. Then again, the voice didn't exactly tell

her. It was her subconscious hearing the voice and certify where it had came from.

Minako simply… reacted.

Was that voice Ace's? Was Ace speaking to her in her brain?

Minako looked back toward Nephrite. He was pulling the roaring motorcycle out of the

parking lot. Minako knew he was looking for her. She KNEW he was and that Kunzite

was on the cell phone. She just knew it. But he didn't spot her. Nephrite was just too far

away to notice. But sure enough, he'd picked up on her trail.

The thing that still irked her most was Ace. She knew he was a little older than her, she

knew a little about him… too little…

NOW!

Minako jumped. It was the voice inside her head suddenly mixed with the earsplitting

shatter of glass. The screaming of a woman awoke and time slipped silently and slowly

registering swiftly how danger was ahead and like a slap to the face Minako blazed alive.

DANGER!

Ace and Minako saw as one of the windows to the restaurant lobby thundered into a

million pieces covering a car winding around the building that was stuck in the drive-

thru. The woman in the car had screamed, but it wasn't just HER scream, there were

others. All screams, mixed together like a greedy need for rescuing. But that was silly,

people screamed most of the time when afraid, people wanted to survive but it was what

caught Minako's eyes the most that made her cringe. See at first she'd only caught a

glimpse of the moving figure with a red mohawk hair cut mixed with what seemed like…

she blinked… blue skin. But it was when this… this… THING… cut through the glass at

the woman stuck in the drive-thru wailing her ears out did Minako get a full look at what

it was, and Minako wanted to scream herself.

She covered her mouth quickly. She heard Ace swallow hard.

It was a monster. A hideous creature reaching for the woman inside her car, terrorizing

her with it's foul bellowing animal cry.

It was unbelievable, but there. Fighting her eyes pass the panic of running, hollering

people Minako made her eyes believe, that sure enough a demon held the throat of the

woman in the car pulling her harshly out it's humongous mouth opened wide revealing

fangs the size of a pencil but not nearly as thin, dripping with a gooey yellowy saliva.

Minako could only picture the horror of the woman in its bony grasp. It was demon,

straight from hell. As tall as a six-foot man with deep-setting blue skin. Humanoid

looking as it seemed, its head was large probably for its awful teeth with eyes that of an

alien or insect. Midnight and sparkling from the sun with a gapping black hole feeling.

Its bulb shaped head was in contrast with its fiery red mohawk of a hair cut. And it's

body was just… bone. Humanoid skeleton system could be made out through the pressed

skin, the skin that made the demon look dry and wrinkly. And what was that around it's

neck… a large brown-buckled collar.

The surprises never ended. The demon looked weak, but it took on first grasp to lift the

struggling woman clean out of her car and pulled her inside the lobby of the restaurant

where both her and the demon disappeared. One last scream was left, and that was it.

Minako heard no more but the panting and running of people from all over. Even those

in the general store came out to look over Ace and Minako's head.

Nephrite. Minako knew. Nephrite had something to do with this…this… THING!

"Vwaggggggggggg!" the monster lifted up its head to where Minako could see. It

dripped with blood and it's insect like eyes lifted around… lifted…

"Scanning!" Minako's lips busted. "It's scanning."

"What?" Ace replied sicken.

She didn't want to turn away. Her and Ace were a good distance away and both frozen to

run along the crowd of onlookers behind them but Minako was calm despite the demon's

initial killing.

"It's clearly looking for more victims," she explained. It didn't take much work to

notice.

"What is that?" someone murmured in a sick voice.

"Call the police."

"Everyone get inside."

The thing disappeared with one final wailing. Where it found its victim, no one could

see.

Jagged hands took Minako and sprung her around. It was the manager of the general

store commanding her and Ace to head inside.

"You kids come on," the man pushed roughly. Minako couldn't resist, but she managed

to look back. The thing wasn't in sight but she could just barely make out the rustle and

tumble of kitchenware.

Ace and Minako were somewhat safely inside; the manager shut the doors and locked

them. The shop seemed to grow dim and Minako looked around. At least fifteen people

not counting herself and Ace and the manager were there. Everyone huddle at the door,

some looking more confused that others but overall, everyone afraid.

"What're going to do?" Ace asked her in a frightening whisper.

"What we're going to do is stay calm," Minako, replied. Her eyes landed on the rifle in

the manager's hand as he picked it off the counter. "That's what we're going to do…

remain calm." And she was calm. Her sight never leaving the rifle.

It's in you Minako. It's inside you.

Minako heard, but she'd ignored. Her focus was on the rifle. The thing come close, she

was taking aim. What made her feel the way she felt was beyond her but like everything

else. Control was a working option.

The manager pressed against the door and Minako took Ace's hands drawing him aside

from the crowd. There was a monster outside, everyone from the restaurant either

evacuated safely by now, or was killed. Now it left everyone inside the general store.

Minako was determined to have everyone survive.

"Are you okay?" Ace looked into her eyes pass the gloom.

"I'm fine," she nodded biting her lip. "It's just, one thing after another you know. One

worst thing after another." Minako reasoned in her head forgetting why she'd pulled Ace

aside. She quickly remembered. "That thing outside," she spoke carefully. "It's a… a

Scanner." Where did that come from? Her brain did a quick recap. Her face twisted at

the ideal itself.

"A Scanner?" Ace grimaced. "How do you-"

"I don't," Minako grated trying not to lose it. Trying not to understand why she suddenly

understood. She saw the Scanner in action, but didn't most predators scan either way?

No, this was different; somehow she knew what it was up to. She knew… its name… or

type… or breed… or species… damnit… SOMETHING. "Shut up and listen," she

snapped. "People are either dead or off in the woods somewhere – dead or safe – over

there. I think…" she wasn't sure whether she should believe or deny her instinct to share.

Share! "I think… I think that thing has a fix on one thing… in our case person. Nephrite

left the restaurant. Remember I told you about him?"

Ace nodded. His feelings continued to grow for her. She amazed him and he sat within

her logic.

"Well, Nephrite is obviously on my – our – trail. He contacted Kunzite on his cell.

Kunzite knew we were heading at least in this direction, he lost us, Nephrite took the

slack into town and since Jadeite and Zoicite are out of the game he MUST have released

that monster. It's vicious enough to cut through anything that goes in its way. Just as

Jadeite and Zoicite were."

Ace was surprisingly processing. Monster? It was like he'd never known anything other

than monsters they way he soaked Minako's declares in. And what was for his eyes to

see. How Minako seemed to know things though, he couldn't figure it out.

"It wants you?" Ace questioned darkly.

Minako nodded closing her eyes. "Has to be."

Ace forced a relaxing smile. "Those guys really want you then. I mean to send

something horrible like that… it's like… the entire world is changing. Evolution in a

rut."

Minako shook her head disapprovingly. "It's not about evolution. I have a feeling that

Scanner is NOTHING compared to what else might be hidden in the darkness.

Because… it's about darkness… not evolution… darkness is where creatures like that

come from. Not humans."

Ace was silent.

"But one thing is for sure. It's after us. Me Those eyes. Nephrite must have used a

picture of me to like program it. I can't believe-"

Ace took Minako's hands. "Maybe if you stop saying that."

And that was all it took. Ace had Minako completely. Stop saying what you can't

believe. You know things Minako, her mind told her. You know things; so stop saying

that.

"You're right," Minako warmed into his hands. Whatever happened between them

before the appearance of Nephrite was forgiven. More trouble was landed though as she

thought with them waiting around would happen. Now she had a vicious predator on her

hands and she was prey. Or did she have to be? Minako's eyes searched. Could she?

Was there a way she could actually…?

"I'll kill it."

"WHAT!?" Ace hissed harshly. "Are you nuts! You mean IT will kill YOU! Minako

you saw that thing! It lifted-"

"I know," she rolled her eyes trying to continue to remain calm. "The manager has a

rifle. If I can get it, I can go out there and maybe shot it… I don't know."

Ace gave her a skeptical look. "Remember how you tried to kill Jadeite… twice and

missed?"

"That's different," she countered almost angrily. "That's totally different. At first I had

this problem inside me for shooting him because he looked human… but afterwards… I

wanted him dead. Looking at the Scanner… I won't have any problems killing it."

Ace released her hands. "For God's sake Minako! Do you even know how to correctly

FIRE a rifle!? That's what I'm saying! No about what's inside!"

All eyes were on the blurred Ace who settled quickly back in turning red.

Minako didn't want to think about his argument. She knew what she had to do the

minute she laid eyes on the rifle. She was just informing him.

Minako and Ace looked each other over then turned toward the crowd.

"Is it gone?" a woman sobbed. "Please tell me it's gone."

"As long as it doesn't see anyone, or address anyone it's-" Minako quickly cut herself off

as all eyes looked toward her.

"You KNOW what it is?" the manager spoke slowly giving her a crazed look.

"Kind of," she followed by shaking her head. "I mean… not really. But I can try and kill

it-"

Ace nudged her in the side.

"WE," Ace suddenly added. "CAN kill it."

Minako looked him over. Over and over again, he was a stranger yet always by her side.

JUST as she wanted it.

Ace walked casually over and took the manager's rifle. "We'll just need to borrow this

sir," the manger was too stunned to counter. Ace turned to Minako who was just as

stunned. "You coming?"

There was nothing from her, but the side of her eyes caught a glimpse of something

through the wide windows of the general store.

DON'T LET IT SEE PEOPLE! DON'T LET IT SEE YOU!

The Scanner had just hoped over the wall that separated the restaurant from the general

store.

Minako gasped.

"DUCK," she exclaimed. "And stay silent!"

No one asked questions. Ace was still at the door; Minako was crawling toward him.

"It's out there," she rose to her feet standing before him. They looked each other in the

eye. Ace handed her the rifle. Minako proudly took it and reached for the knob.

"Are you crazy!?" the manager screamed ignoring everything and rising!

Before she knew it Minako had the rifle aimed at his forehead. "Yes, I'm crazy," she

replied. "I'd be crazy to get you all killed if I don't go out there and kill that thing first.

It's me it wants, it kills me, mission over, and you're all safe. If I kill it, mission over

we're all safe."

"What's that girl doing?" someone whispered on the dirt wood floor.

"Insane I tell you! Insane!" a voice replied.

"Quiet," Ace ordered feeling the rise of generalship.

No more questions were asked and Minako and Ace locked eyes.

Minako didn't even question herself. She was weighting measures of course and was

scared shitless but… it mattered to her to not get anyone killed. It mattered to her to fight

when she knew she had to. This was no one else's fight but hers. Nephrite sent a

monster to track her down and bring her to him and Kunzite; or to kill her. Well…

Nephrite's test was about to be addressed.

Say you'll win and you'll win. No more whining, no more being wimpy, Minako's mind

concocted. Time to be a woman and face ALL your problems. Just don't forget, to stay

alive.

Channeling power, everyone believes in you.

Especially Ace.

Ace…

My friend Ace…

My partner. The boy who'd rescued me more than once and STILL stayed by my side

during danger.

Ace…

Where did I remember him from…?

"VRAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" howled the Scanner.

No more words.

Ace took the knobs from Minako and looked at her. She nodded, he nodded and he

began to split the doors open.

I know you can do it Minako… I believe in you… protect us… find what's inside of

you to change… find what's inside of you to take control of your circumstances. There is

no plan, just survival from here on out…

Two things happened the moment Minako stepped into the glowing parking lot. One:

She realized who was speaking to her inside her head… it was Ace. Two: Something

barred the hell out of her, it knocking the wind right from her throat and the rifle went

skidding across the parking lot and under a car.

"VRAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

One eye peeked open gritting back the pain…

And there it was…

Like a menacing dark shadow over her sprawled body stood the vicious terrible darkness

of…

The Scanner…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continued in…

CHAPTER 10: A Lullaby Born From the Crescents! The Death of Aino Minako!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How you like it?


	11. Chapter 10

NAME: Towel (5/14/03 – 5/16/03)

E-MAIL:

TITLE: More Than A Woman

NOTE: Oooooooo, I'm starting this chapter before the previous one is being post. Or do

I usually do that? Actually, I usually start a new chapter right after I finish the first to

kinda get the ball rolling. Welllllll, ahem, last week Minako and Ace managed to get

away from Kunzite who nearly ran them over ONLY to fall into a trap set out by

Nephrite. See Nephrite KNEW the two were heading somewhere into the nearest town

so what better way to get things done quicker than setting lose a monster. It's called a

Scanner and it's a menace. It destroys anything in its way, humans of course. Now

Minako has to contend of Kunzite, Nephrite, and a lose Scanner. Ace is growing feelings

for Minako. He seems like a stranger to her but… just maybe there really is a

connection. I know one thing; I'm NOT going to leave the predictability alley wide open

for any. I'm REALLY going to surprise some way with Ace. And I'm probably going to

make folks angry with this chapter. I thought it was the perfect time to add this.

Heheheheheheeh! Major teasing time! Heheheheheheheheh!

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko

*~*~*~*~*~*~MORE THAN A WOMAN~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER TEN: A Lullaby Born From the Crescents! The Death of Aino Minako!

SLAM!

Makoto reached across the sink and closed the kitchen window of the Aino residents.

Her worried fingers laid against the sill for a second as her eyes peered into the quiet

backyard. It was murky, a cloudy day and all she could see was Minako's smile. For a

second she just looked out into the peaceful backyard thinking of old times her and

Minako and the girls had back there. It was like ghostly-mirrored images of themselves

were once again running around in circles. Usagi would scrap her knee and wail away as

Minako and Rei would yell at her. Makoto and Ami always stayed before for the comfort

level after Rei and Minako had their words. Slurping melted ice cream cones while lying

in the grass as children. Usagi and Minako would have a scoop plop onto their noses and

everyone would giggle away. The time Minako had a sleep over and they decided to turn

it into a camp out. Minako telling her ghostly tales frightening everyone.

She always seemed so much more mature and fearlessly older than the rest of us, Makoto

thought sincerely. Even though she was a major brain case.

She chuckled a little and quieted down turning from the window. On the kitchen island

sat a tray she'd fixed for Ms. Aino. Minako's broken mother. Makoto came over that

afternoon to try and comfort her, fixing her something to eat and helping her relax while

the police were out looking for her daughter. And Makoto's best friend. As of now Ms.

Aino managed to get some sleep. Her lack of sleep from last night took over and Makoto

let her nap on the living room sofa while she cleaned up in the kitchen.

Makoto sighed and started hustling the tray away for later. She still couldn't believe

Minako was gone. Disappeared. There was a lead however…

Makoto stopped to think about all that she remembered since yesterday. Her and Minako

were already in a fight but when Minako didn't come to school that morning, Makoto

immediately grew with worry. Turns out Minako didn't show up the whole day nor at

home. Ms. Aino called every one of Minako's friends, frantic to know where her

daughter was. And no one knew. No one knew anything. Hours seemed to pass.

Makoto paced her bedroom left and right until she couldn't take it any longer and decided

to head over to the Aino's residences where she found Ms. Aino and Rei alongside each

other in a pack formed by a group of police officers.

Makoto remembered the fear, the dread that surrounded her when she walked in to find

the officers. Ms. Aino couldn't deal with it. It was nighttime and Minako still hadn't

shown up, so she called the police and now the questions were arising. They asked

Makoto a few, but she knew nothing answering the best she could. All Makoto knew was

Minako was gone. Vanished into thin air.

Until…

It was Ms. Aino's turn to retell her story…

Everyone listened in as Ms. Aino struggled through tears to tell what had happened.

How her boyfriend came to cook breakfast and afterward took Minako to school.

Makoto and Rei added how they NEVER saw Minako at school and Ms. Aino continued

about how after the long school day, Minako never came home. She figured she was out

playing video games but hours were going by and when nightfall came and after she'd

called all Minako's friends, her family, ANYBODY, nobody knew anything and Minako

wasn't turning up.

"Well have you called your boyfriend?" one officer asked in an obvious manner.

Ms. Aino's tears dried and she got this glassy look in her eye. Makoto was thinking the

same thing and it was too evident not to count as a suspect. Makoto remembered the day

before when Minako went riding along with this strange guy with silver hair. Ms. Aino

described the man named Kunzite and how she did call him in a matter-of-fact but…

never got an answer.

"He was the last one to have seen Minako right?" Makoto insisted. "He… maybe he-"

"NO," Ms. Aino shook her head blocking her ears. "Kunzite wouldn't have done

anything like that. Kidnap?" she scuffed nervously. "No way."

Rei folded her arms. "How well do you know him?" she questioned boldly as always.

Ms. Aino had given her a shaky look.

Apparently not long or well enough.

Makoto placed a hand on Ms. Aino's hands and tried to give her warmth and faith. "Ms.

Aino, I'm sure Minako hadn't ran away. I'm sure of it."

"But…" Ms. Aino started to trail off. "She's so dramatic that… we got into an argument

and I'm so afraid she'd do something like this and-"

Makoto shook her head. Minako wouldn't run away. Her and Minako were fighting and

yes Minako was dramatic but not enough to have ran completely away with any word.

Minako would have went out in style. A champagne glass with a four-page letter about

her eighteen years of distress, hardship, and heartache. Then show up an hour later after

playing video games. THAT'S Minako's style.

Makoto forced herself not to burst out in laughter at the image.

"This Kunzite guy?" Rei offered with a swift hand movement. "He's the real item here.

I mean he was the last one to see Minako and poof both of them are out of sight."

One of the officers scribbled down into his pad.

Makoto agreed. She didn't know squat about Kunzite but all fingers pointed at him as far

as she could make out.

"I think that's enough information," one officer stated heading toward the door. "We'll

get back to you once we track this guy down."

"Wait!" Ms. Aino quickly sprung up from her seat. "My husband – I mean ex-husband."

She swallowed throughout her dry throat. "I called him and he's coming over. He's the

one who introduced me to Kunzite. If you should speak to anybody it should be him."

The officers hesitated at the door. Makoto prayed they'd stay but wasn't sure as the three

men looked each other over and nodded. Two stayed while one left to file a report at the

station.

Everyone remained quiet in the living room. Ms. Aino sobbing a little. The two officers

offered more questions but everyone was too shaken up to really answer. Then Mr. Aino

came in thirty-minutes later… he was frantic. His clothes seemed thrown on and his hair

was disheveled with a face mixed with grief and redness as if he was running.

Mr. Aino immediately turned toward his ex-wife and got between her and Rei on the

sofa. The two held each other.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. Aino exclaimed toward the officers.

Makoto remembered the look in his eyes. He was afraid she could tell. And angry.

As concerned as Makoto was, that was her cue. She couldn't hear Ms. Aino retell the

story. Or the police shower Mr. Aino with what information they had. It was just time to

put things aside. She'd done all she could do.

Rei picked up on the tension in the room also and simultaneously the two girls rose from

their seats and headed toward the kitchen; Makoto going to make tea.

Makoto headed toward the familiar sink of the Aino residents. The kitchen seemed

gloomy and dark even with Rei hitting the light switch. Makoto prepared a kettle to boil

the water for tea.

"I really just can't believe this."

Caught off guard Makoto turned toward Rei. Rei was at the door biting her nails with an

off-looking expression. Makoto lowered her eyes and continued to boil the water. They

were all dealing with this. Makoto could recall usually being like the mother figure of

their clique. Now she wasn't so sure if she had many words to feel as one.

Rei walked toward the small kitchen breakfast table and laid her head down. Makoto was

sure to listen for tears as Rei hid her head. Her mass of long jet-black hair covering the

table like a river.

Makoto turned the stove knobs and went to the cupboard to get the tea settings. Finally

she felt she could answer Rei a bit.

"Minako wouldn't have ran away," Makoto spoke softly. She could hear the others in the

living room speaking through murmured voices. "Minako wouldn't have ran away-"

Suddenly-

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

The kitchen seemed to shake as Makoto turned sharply toward Rei. A sour faced Rei

who'd slammed her fist against the table with anger. Or was it a sense of frustration? A

combination. Rei seemed to have caught up with her reaction and turned away as if

nothing happened.

Sighing Makoto finished unloading tea packs with cups onto a tray and went across the

kitchen to be next to Rei. Rei's eyes were fixated toward nowhere.

Makoto took a seat and looked at Rei closely and asked: "Then what are you talking

about?"

It took awhile for Rei to answer. And Makoto was stumbled as the girl let out a little

giggle. "For one I'm mad because I might not ever see my best friend again and the last

time I spoke to her we WEREN'T speaking. But it's just…" Makoto could see the

glimmer of tears in Rei's eyes as Rei eyed the table. Rei never cried. Makoto guessed

she'd been holding it back pretty strongly since she found out. "Before… before all

this… before Minako and I were fighting. I had a dream…"

Makoto fluttered her eyes and leaned back into the chair. She was prepared for what Rei

had to say. Everyone knew there was something special about Rei. Rei hardly spoke

about her gifts outside fire-reading, and now Makoto seemed better to relax and listen.

Instead of disapprove which Rei's friends never did.

Rei was struggling to finish and Makoto took her hands and urged her to continue giving

her faith and hope rubbing her thumbs on Rei's knuckles.

"It's silly," Rei forced a laugh through clenched teary eyes. "In the dream there was all

five of us… at least I thought. And everything was so red and black."

Rei's eyes fogged up as she continued. Her stare was dreamy and almost robotic as she

continued.

"At least I thought all five of us were there." Makoto was sure not to ask questions as she

listened attentively. "I remember looking back at the five of us and… Minako was

missing. We all searched frantically for her in the dream, it was so difficult with those

two horrible colors. Black and red. I didn't understand why my dream was like that.

And it was so dark… and cold…" Rei wiped her eyes. "Anyway, in the dream we all

looked around for Minako…but there wasn't much place to look because we were all in

this tunnel and there seemed to be only one way to go and that was forward. It was you

in the dream that suggested we continue forward, you who suggested Minako were ahead

of us. But we hadn't seen her get ahead of us but it was the only way… forward."

Rei swallowed, eyes still wondering the table.

"There was a light at the tunnel's end and we made it Makoto we made it there but there

was still no Minako. Until someone screamed. So loud Makoto, so so loud. We were all

overwhelmed by it as it echoed throughout the tunnel. It was Minako's scream and she

was in danger cut off and lost from us four. The scream was strong and so real." Rei

finally looked into Makoto's eyes compellingly. Makoto never seen such a shivering

look come out of Rei. Rei usually was the stern one. Solid. "We turned back toward the

light and sure enough there was Minako only… it wasn't Minako."

Makoto leaned in. Rei turned from her and resisted to continue. Makoto held Rei's

hands, as seconds passed and Rei wasn't continuing retelling her dream. Digesting it's

unveiled secrets. And that look, that look as if Rei wanted to break down and cry but was

biting it back with her lip. Like a dam. Makoto squeezed Rei's hands as if trying to get

information out of her.

"What Rei?" Makoto urged leaning in to her friend. That look on Rei. What could have

possibly been? "Tell me Rei. What was it?"

"It…" Rei sobbed out, her head twisting left and right as if not wanting to remember or

believe. The suspense was growing. "It wasn't Minako… not exactly… it was like this

hideous creature pretending to be Minako." Rei turned toward Makoto, eyes wide and

running with streaky tears. "It was a monster," Rei cried. "It was a monster Makoto but

it was Minako also!"

Rei was losing it. Her eyes were wide and darting across the kitchen as if the dream was

alive, and the creature was hidden in the shadows. Makoto got into action. She'd never

seen Rei so frantic and with her mustered strength she got from her chair and went to

hold Rei tight. Rei pulled into Makoto and held pinching Makoto close. Tightening her

fingers around the fabric of Makoto's blouse.

"It was a monster Makoto," Rei whispered mixed with fright and release. "It was

Minako but it was also a monster. Minako's going to die Makoto," Rei whispered darkly.

"She's going to die and something is going to take her over. Something from the

darkness!"

That was enough. Enough. Enough. Enough. Makoto rubbed Rei's arms and like a

baby began to sing. Sing softly. A song her mother sung to her when she was a child,

when she was afraid. A simple lullaby to combat fear. A puny weapon, but a weapon.

There was nothing to be afraid of in the kitchen of the Aino's house. And the lullaby

made it so.

Rei sobbed away in Makoto's arms and the teakettle shrieked.

"It was just a dream," Makoto spoke softly fighting her own need to scream. "Just a

dream."

She could feel Rei shaking her head but Makoto insisted that it was just a dream no

matter how uncertain she was. Rei did have promotions often but… not this… this was a

regular dream.

"Just a dream," Makoto was heartening herself more than Rei.

Uncertain…

Uncertain…

… Dream…

Just…

…. A dream…

Makoto blinked.

She was back in the Aino's kitchen, alone, and the cordless phone mounted on the wall

replaced the teakettle's shriek.

Makoto dashed across the kitchen to receive it. It was Rei on the other end.

"Did you get some sleep?" Makoto asked first and foremost praying Rei didn't have

another dream.

"Yes," Rei answered from the other side in a tiny voice that just didn't belong to her at

all. Then again since yesterday Makoto wasn't sure WHAT character belonged to Rei.

Makoto learned Rei hide a lot of her feelings behind her aggressive attitude often. She

was forever learning about her best friends just as they were about her. "I have enough

energy to try this with you guys. Ami's already over, I was wondering if you could go by

and get Usagi. I'm sure she has every right to be apart of this."

Makoto nodded as if her friend could see.

"Will Ms. Aino be alright alone?"

"She's napping right now. I'll write her a letter and Mr. Aino should be coming shortly.

I think they need to be together more than anything while we do the best we can."

There was a pause. Then…

"We're going to find her Makoto," Rei reassured. "Whether she's de-"

"She's not dead Rei," Makoto quickly cut her off. Makoto couldn't deal. She just

couldn't deal with ANYONE believing their lifelong friend was no more. She had to

make everyone believe that Minako was alive. Alive! "Minako's too strong. She's

indestructible."

"You're right," Rei agreed tenderly.

"I'll see you when I get there," Makoto quickly closed the conversation and hung up.

Sighing she wrapped her arms around herself. So the plan was still set. Rei and her

agreed yesterday to all met up at the temple for one of Rei's fire readings. It was funny

because normally the girls would ask Rei to do it for future husband references and grade

marks. All little kids things that they'd never get proper progression through. But this

afternoon it was about Minako. Hopefully, with whatever they could do to find her, they

were going to search through Rei's gifts.

Jotting a note of her destination and where she'd put lunch, Makoto left it next to a

napping Ms. Aino who snuggled on the sofa. Makoto tipped toed outside the house just

as her cell phone jiggled. It was her fiancée, Hatsuma.

"You doing better?" he asked calmly as Makoto stormed out the Aino's house. The sky

was threatening rain as diffused clouds hung like menacing shadows.

"Just fine," Makoto replied. "I guess," she added. There was no way to be sure after the

fire reading… IF it worked.

"Well, I was just checking on you. If you need me-"

"Yes, I know," Makoto grinned halfway. "I know where to reach you. Are you at work

anyway?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Click.

Makoto clipped her cell phone to her hip and continued toward Usagi's house. She'd

long since made up with Hatsuma after their fight because her told Minako about their

engagement. Makoto almost laughed as she remembered how dramatic Minako was.

Minako and her weren't speaking since then. Well, Makoto was making an effort to

speak.

It seemed. No matter how much Minako came out the bag on almost ever situation from

boys to relationships to friendship to family… people always seemed to have affection

towards her and her silly mistakes. Of course anger would always come first, but Minako

knew how to cool down just about anyone but Rei who Makoto learned yesterday was

feeling guilty about her best friend's disappearance.

It's nobody's fault Rei, Makoto thought looking toward the sky. "We just have to pray

that Minako gets back to us safely.

Makoto was sure Minako would. The girl was strong and everybody knew it.

That's why Makoto was the only one who hadn't shed a tear. She knew deep in her heart

that Minako was going to make it. Any second now she could see Minako run up to her

and hug her with a huge smile beaming about all she'd been through. All she'd

challenged. All the soap opera drama of being kidnapped. Any second. It seemed like a

sick way to think but it was better than thinking of death.

Minutes passed and all Makoto got was a tear-stricken Usagi…

…Hikawa Shrine…

The flame was lit. And a total of two hours seemed to sweep by in an instant. And

still… nothing.

After the fire reading everyone huddled quietly in Rei's room. No one spoke. Not a

single word. Not a drop of breath. Just the sound of tired girls who refused to sip their

tea, which equaled complete stillness.

Rei had told her dream, and with the adage of not finding anything in the fire reading,

everyone was depressed.

All Rei clarified that she saw was darkness but also a light within the darkness. It was as

if the light was combating the dark but-

BAM!

Makoto pounded her fist abruptly onto the tiny table at Rei's bedside where they usually

studied and ate and gossiped and did each other's hair. The table shook and teacups

wobbled. Ami quickly took a firm grasp of hers giving Makoto an angrily look as it

almost spilled over her white blouse.

"It still doesn't tell us where she IS!" Makoto stressed. All eyes were on her. Everyone

felt the same. Frustrated, sad, and flat out angry.

"I-" Rei cut herself from answering. She lowered her eyes onto her bed sheets where she

sat.

Usagi began to sob.

Ami sighed heavily.

Rei played with the fabric of her sheets.

And Makoto clenched her fist gritting her teeth.

They were nowhere. Nowhere at all.

It seemed like another hour passed before anyone said anything. Surprisingly it was Ami.

Makoto smiled inside. She could always count on Ami to see something the others

hadn't.

"If these dreams and fire readings are correct," Ami supported in her intellect voice. "Or

at least worth checking why don't we sort of reconsider what you've seen." Ami looked

at Makoto who seemed to relax at the girl's stare. Everyone was interested in what Ami

had to say. "In the dream you mention how we were all in a tunnel right Rei?"

Rei nodded but avoid all eyes.

"Red and black tunnel," Ami tapped a pen against her cheek. "In the fire reading there

was also darkness which would equal to black right? Along with light which would

probably be… white?"

"Ami honestly," Rei rolled her eyes feeling back to her normal self. "What are you

getting at? Everything isn't mathematical or logical. This is about energy. Good and

evil."

Makoto shoot up a protective hand. "Let her finish. Ami's good at this kind of thing.

Maybe she can figure something out from… relatively… NOTHING."

Rei ruffed and folded her arms looking away.

Ami cleared her throat and continued. "How many tunnels do we know about in Tokyo?

I don't know… with those colors?" Ami dissected.

Rei sighed. She still didn't know where Ami was going to with this. How can you

possibly depict a tunnel with three different colors into a possible lead?

Rei had enough and opened her mouth boldly state her hard-hitting opinion.

FLASH!

She stumbled. Makoto grabbed her quickly.

Triangle… points… delta… greed…

"Rei!?" a voice called out. But Rei was ahead, far, far, far, ahead and all she could see

were images flashing before her merged with the paleness of her ceiling.

Triangle… points… delta… greed…

"Computers… cars… boats…" her mouth spoke in a trance-like state as she captured

both the words and the pictures. She knew she was having a vision. It wasn't seizure-

state but important for her to just watch and remain calm because the images were so

strong and it took focus before something passed. A gift and a curse. Images would

merge into reality and she'd have to close her eyes to block off reality. A difficult way of

receiving. Rei always wondered where they'd come from, she'd accepted a high power

but would be quick to ask for no more. Heart rate was the same, a slight headache and

heat running throughout her body. Health was perfectly normal. The only thing that

made the visions horrible was when they'd intrude her. When that familiar blink of

caveat would flash and everything would escape onto her shoulders to deal with. Some

visions were clear, almost dream-like, others were fragments. Some metaphorical. She'd

never seen death, violence, blood, only the warnings. And they'd come usually when she

was too angry or too calm. It was a balancing act. When she WANTED a vision

however she couldn't master yet. Those depended through fire-readings. Feelings came

more than visions; they were far steady and an everyday thing. Rei hated every bit of it

but having strong intuitions and feelings were above helpful. No images involved, just

pure knowledge.

"What's she talking about?" Usagi whispered finally done with tears at the moment.

She'd witness Rei go quiet as she told everyone what she was getting or often feeling.

Everyone was used to it. Just as everyone was used to Usagi's whining and Ami's

logical explanations on EVERYTHING, and Makoto's outburst rage for war, and

Minako's dramatic ensembles. They were all different.

"Darkness…" Rei clinched feeding what was before her eyes merged with her ceiling.

Stay still, her mind order. "The light… kingdom…!"

Her voice began to rise as words came shooting forth.

"POWER! CONTROL! ENERGY! DARKNESS! KINGDOM! FORCES!

PRINCESS!"

Close your eyes, her mind spoke. Prepare something new is coming next. Don't be

afraid.

Rei's eyes snapped shut. And a voice spoke to her…

Friends… friends. Pray for her. Give her the light. Love.

"Love?" Rei repeated her eyes fluttering open. Everything had happened in a minute but

it felt like forever. It always felt like forever when a vision or message came to her while

in her conscious. But wait… her mind told her something new was coming. She'd heard

a voice. She couldn't tell whether it was male or female but it was voice. Clear across

her conscious mind, clear across her visions. Rare… these were so rare… rare…

"But I'm not telepathic," the words seem to slip out of Rei's mouth in a squeak. No one

heard her but herself. Her conscious had prepared her for a telepathic message. They

were so rare unlike her mother. For a minute Rei remember finding her mother's diary

and reading day in day out after her death about a certain period in her mother's life

where telepathic messages were imprinted on her. Rei made up her mind long ago that

her mother's bad heart was because of telepathic messages and she shuddered to think-

"Rei, are you okay?" Makoto's face was stricken with apprehension above her.

Rei smiled warmly THRUSTING everything aside about her mother and pretending

things were normal, things were okay. She'd done it so quickly with Makoto in her face.

So quickly and hoped Makoto hadn't noticed. No more tears, she'd promised. No more.

"I got a message."

Rei was bent over backwards in Makoto's arms. All the girls surrounding her and

helping her lift back to her feet. And Rei sat down at the table with the girls on the

pillowed floor. Everyone giving her bewildering unsure looks. Was she really okay?

She was sweating, and red in the face, but… smiling…

No one said a word as Rei explained.

"I got a message. It's not from Minako but someone close to Minako."

Looks of confusion evaded her from her friends.

Rei's smile faded.

"There are some things in this world that aren't suppose to be here and Minako's being

pulled into it. Being pulled… into the darkness. Now I don't know much but I do know

one thing, right now she IS alive. But not safe and I don't know where she is. There's

something about Minako I believe." Rei closed her eyes, then quickly opened them

looking at Ami. "Write this down!"

Ami was on the go. Pad and paper as her and Rei lay eye to eye as words seemed to

tumble out of Rei.

"Triangle."

Ami scribbled.

"Points. Delta. Greed."

Ami scribbled as Rei paused for her to catch up. As if was necessary, Ami was ahead.

"Computers. Cars. Boats. Power. Control. Energy. Darkness. Kingdom. Forces.

Princess." Rei sighed. "And love." She'd managed to pull ever image into her mind for

memory.

Ami laid down the pen and everyone glared at the list.

"Computers?" Usagi's face twisted. "Boats? Control? Power?" She looked at Rei

frowning. "How does this help find Minako? What does it mean?"

Rei scorched. How as she suppose to know!? She just GETS the messages! "It

MEANS! We have to figure it out! There's a connection involved. Someone knows

Minako and that someone is trying to protect her."

"By sending you messages?" Ami questioned giving Rei a fishy look. Ami was the only

one to see that something more happened other than images. Ami was the only one to see

Rei hiding something that happened. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

Rei nodded. "You were right Ami and I'm sorry," Rei apologized. Rei slide the list

across toward her and wiped her brow. She was hot. "Now I don't know what all this

means but we can find out if we just do what we normally do and work together. This

friend of Minako's giving me messages, hopefully these are messages toward finding

her." She left out the part about telepathy. She left it out and merged everything, merged

it all into a vision, not a voice other than hears looming inside her inner mind.

"A puzzle," Makoto looked on dreamily. "It's a puzzle." Then she stopped and looked

around then focused back on Rei. "Is this really happening? Everything feels so

awkward. Minako's getting kidnapped, you receiving some telepathic message from

someone helping her, all this list… 'darkness?' Just what's going on around here?"

Rei stood up hotly. "It wasn't telepathic! I'm not telepathic okay!? That's what we have

to get to the bottom of finding out... the list. The police are doing what they can but WE

as Minako's friends have to do what we can. Once we figure out something we'll let

them know. This… message… God I can't believe what I'm saying… it wants us to pray

for Minako. I think… I think she's in some sort of danger."

"You think she could hear our prayers?" Usagi asked meekly.

None of it made sense but… yes…

"We're her closest friends," Makoto answered. "It's got to work. If she's in danger we

have to be there for her somehow."

Usagi nodded. "Then we shall."

Makoto slammed her right fist into her left palm. Finally, as strange as it seem and as

strange as she learned to believe in Rei, they had somewhere to start.

"Prayers to a person can be like energy," Rei sat down. "Not from a religious standpoint

but… speaking directly to Minako together. A gift of energy. Not telepathy. We can do

this and when we've given all we could…"

Makoto picked up the list and slapped it onto the table with a satisfied grin. "We'll then

put this list together…"

"As one," Ami beamed.

"AND FIND MINAKO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Usagi chirped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continued in…

CHAPTER 11: The Prayer Carries On! Minako's Reprised Awakening!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YAYYYYYYYYYY! HAHAHAH! Thought this was the chapter about the Scanner!

:P:P:P:P:P:P No way! At least two chapters came this week! Minako's friends are

coming together to find Minako's whereabouts. Seems to set a whole new thing aside

with Rei. Who know what happens. Continue reading! I demand it! Eheheeh! I just

finished watching Spirited Away last night and I'm feeling rather crafty right now.

See YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	12. Chapter 11

NAME: Towel (5/16/03 – 5/22/03)

E-MAIL:

TITLE: More Than A Woman

NOTE: Wow, thought that last chapter was about Minako kicking that Scanner's ass. I

honestly don't know where I got that name Scanner. It's not its official name, just it's…

earthly name. Originally Nephrite and Minako were going to do battle but it was too

early. Damn, I'm telling too much of the story. Anyway, I hope people loved the last

two chapters as much as I did. I loved how the girl united. They agreed to send Minako

prayer and also to unlock the secrets of the list Rei got a message from. Rei's afraid of

being telepathic because she fears that's what made her mother's heart fail. And YES I

will be going in-depth on Rei and that problem. Rei and Minako started the prologue,

been fighting, just everything. I'll let it be known. Rei's going to play another part in the

storyline. Although I don't have an outline to work with *sniffle*.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko

*~*~*~*~*~*~MORE THAN A WOMAN~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Prayer Carries On! Minako's Reprised Awakening!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as the air drew out, blood

rushed in. It rushed toward the top of Minako's head and drowned out her screams

cutting her throat dry. Her knees were scabbed along with matching palms. Her body

trembled all over and she choked against air forcing herself to think straight. Forcing

herself to breathe but scammer away at the same time. However, she couldn't move, she

could only shake with terror dropping from her attempts. Nothing was reacting to her

demands… nothing… fear blocked all her senses. Except the sense to be afraid.

Afraid to look up into the dark melon eyes of the Scanner. Her long blond hair caught

between her eyes like a net shielding her from the darkness that stood above her like the

nemesis of her faith and hope. It shielded her and a small part of her was grateful not to

see, not to see anything but its leg. Its blue skinned, wrinkly leg that was so close to her,

so next to her ringing out the heat of it's incredible wafting body temperature. That

skinny leg, the ankle wrapped in a harsh brown leather buckle that looked as if it was

ripped straight from an insane asylum patient.

Insane…

Minako was insane. She felt insane for trying to challenge the Scanner. For trying to

walk into the situation proud and boldly. Insane for following her instincts to save

everyone.

Insane…

Insane enough to be put into an asylum. And if… she survive. That was her destination.

Her breathing became steady, and her body was haggard bracing the Scanner's first

strike. She could practically feel the muscles in it's jaw extract to devour her, she could

feel the heat of it's breath pulse inches away from her head, she could taste her own

blood in her mouth, she could smell decay. And she could hear, she could hear the

Scanner's throaty raspy intelligence and blood, she could hear it's feet patter when it

adjust an angle to sniff against her. She saw it's right foot move. It's humanoid right

foot.

Breath. Stop. Breath. Stop. Breath…

Minako closed her eyes. If she moved, maybe she was going to die. That was an option

she was afraid of trying. However, it seemed proven if she stayed still… the Scanner

hesitated.

Imagine being inches away from the gapping mouth of the devil himself. You knew

there was no way you could defy your death, but you didn't want to die. Human nature

was to fight. Minako had to fight, she had to fight in order to see results of whether she

was going to live or die. She had to fight because it was inside her to fight even when

everything looked hopeless. Yes, right now she was seconds away from getting herself

decapitated but for some strange reason… yes… there has been worse. This has

happened before.

It was an addiction to be weak. It was a sinister addiction inside of her to curl into a ball

and cry and just wait for the Scanner to have it's way with her. It was a serious addiction

and that addiction wanted to impale Minako to her death. She could feel the addiction of

weakness and it had no problem punching her in the face.

Desperate, hope, faith, that was hard to come by. But she'd always made it somehow.

Even if not facing a demon straight from hell, she'd conjured up the seeds of hope.

Was the Scanner really going to win? Was she so afraid that she'd let it win? The things

from her nightmares as a child were rising to catch up with her. But there were no covers

to duck under; there were no parents to caress away the fear of what could be inside the

darkness. There was no one, but herself…

Snap! Pro. Pro living. Inside of her the strength to live grew. Minako battled herself,

battled the fear and her fingers, her fingers curled into tight fists along the pavement and

the stain released itself.

You've done a lot these pass two days, she told herself. Nothing should compare to just

another demon in your way.

And she had to ignore everything she'd seen the Scanner in action do. She had to ignore

that it had inhuman strength to lift one with a single hand. She had to ignore that it was

vicious, deadly, and hungry. She had to ignore that it was it's appearance, it's flawed

looks that would really get her killed, if she allowed it's looks to overpower her

authenticity.

Minako panted in deep breathes. How was she going to pull this off she didn't know.

The rifle was under a tiny red car at the corner of the lot. Besides herself, that was her

only chance and she could see it. Resting, like a silent empty prop it laid there tucked

under the car.

The Scanner made a tiny move. It was still reading her as its foot shifted. Minako knew

it was waiting, waiting for her to turn around so it could see her face. Faces. It went by

faces. Wrong face, death, right face, death. Or like a dog it'd drag it's prize back to its

master and that's what fueled her. Being in the hands of Kunzite and Nephrite again.

However…

Minako wasn't the first to react. Her name was screamed by Ace. All options aside she

craned her head toward him as he exited the general store in a rush. Minako could just

barely see the other survivors inside through the glass, standing, watching, and

addressing the enemy! No, and Ace! Their faces! Don't let it see your face!

Her mouth opened to scream for Ace to run away. But Ace was determined and the

people, foolishly peering through the glass to watch weren't aware. Time seem to

simmer and Ace held a steel baseball bat up high as he came charging. His face was red

with anger and dedication to fight, but time seemed to slow for Minako to see. To see the

shadow come from above her that belonged to the Scanner and took its blood lust toward

Ace. Toward Ace's face!

Minako caught a glimpse of the Scanner's silver claws, as they seem to extract from the

three stubby fingers it owned. The Scanner hissed as it arched it's back like a cat, a

dribble of yellowy saliva drummed against Minako's boot. It seemed to echo, it seemed

to rupture her brain with vibrations.

And the Scanner was howling pinching the air with its foul triumphing cry. Minako's

world became dizzy for a second but quickly adjusted.

She had to do something, and she was…

Ace verses the Scanner. Both charging toward one another. Minako screamed for Ace to

run the other way, but Ace, always there, always helping, was indomitable to help her.

Her friend. He'd seen her falling from the Scanner, he'd witnessed her flying nearly

across the parking lot dropping the rifle, and he'd observed the Scanner sniff against her.

Minako was hopeless now, his brain fired. Now it's your turn.

Minako was up as the clash began. "NO!" she cried blinded by the swinging reflective

steel of Ace's bat as it arched down, down, down, down…

He's going to get killed, Minako's mind screamed.

Down, down, down, like slow motion the bat went, the Scanner was ever so close, and

the bat connected just against it's left shoulder and sent out a pulse of vibrations.

Everything seemed to stop.

Minako breathing, wishing, believing that Ace was okay. That he'd made the right shot.

Her blue eyes looked with hope for the Scanner to crumble and die from the connection.

Ace was panting with his powered strength. His face was glowing with sweat and the bat

seemed to wither in his grasp.

The Scanner… well Minako couldn't read the Scanner but she'd asserted that it was

somewhat aggravated. And why…

"No," her mouth hissed horrid and transcend as she saw the bat. The steel bat make

formation and bent itself along with the Scanner's shoulder. Harmlessly…

Then time seem to catch up in a snap.

"ARGGGGGG!" the Scanner wailed. All Minako saw was one of it's bony, wrinkly,

arms lift and suddenly Ace was airborne.

Ace's doll-like body was flying through the air to the point where Minako couldn't

believe, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. Ace was wheeling

through the air and over the brick wall that separated the general store from the evacuated

restaurant. Over, over, over, over, the wall and all Minako could catch was watching him

fly never to see where exactly did he land beyond the wall.

How was she going to fight that thing? She looked at the bent steel bat that was curved

to comfort the Scanner's left shoulder. That could be her… only… bruised and broken.

How was she going to fight it? How? How? What did she get herself into?

Air sucked into her lungs as her eyes craned dismayed from the bat, dead on the asphalt,

and the screams, the rushing sound, the faces…

Shattering glass cut the air and the Scanner screeched as it plowed itself inside the

general store. All those faces, pressed against the glass door, doomed. Darkness seemed

to cover the store and blood began to spill and lives began to end. If only they'd stayed

down, it was looking for her… for Minako…! If only they'd stayed down.

The air she held inside she let loose. This thing was going to die! And die now! Before

it moved further into the dimness of the store. Before it moved from her sight. Before

she could hear the sound of ripping flesh and blood-curdling screams any longer.

And Ace…

No… Ace was dead… no one could survive that… no one…

Tears wanted to burn her eyes but that was all they could do, better yet… sting. Afraid to

get any closer to what few deaths spewing the front of the door Minako screamed

watching the last bit of the Scanner move into the store for whoever remained. She

screamed loud and hard, anything, anything. Provoked the Scanner. Cursed it.

Whatever it took to draw away it's bloody attention and focus. She was the item. She

was the prize.

And it worked…

Only it's face seemed to come from the dimness of the store. It's eyes; she could see

them watching her, zooming in on her. Zooming so close. Scoring her face. And she

saw the glimmer of realization in those dark pools of eyes.

Eyes…

The Scanner shifted around in her direction and immediately opened its fangs, as it took

charged.

Minako couldn't just stand there. Something pushed her and she was off, like a missile,

toward the rifle remembering what she'd just realized. Remembering what she'd just saw

in that instant when the Scanner finally saw her face. She remembered and she was

prepared.

WHAM!

Too fast. Into the car, down, down, down, under!

Reach! Clutch! No grasp! Air!

"Oh my God, please, please, please, please," Minako plea as her right arm went hurdling

under the car for the skidded rifle. She made desperate grasp but got only air. She was

sweating, panicking this had to work. This had to work! It had to work!

Her cheek pressed against the steel of the car, more room, MORE!

And it came! For a fraction of a second she saw the Scanner exit the store and was

completely darned toward her, it's eyes did the thing she noticed before. It glimmered!

It realized! It scoped! It knew! It…

Spoke!

But Minako didn't hear it too clearly. More maybe she had.

Her hair whisked away, either way, it had to die! Die! Die! No time! Get the goddamn

rifle and shoot it! Get it!

She reached, clinging herself tight, pushing herself.

"Princess," a nasty cloggy voice spoke.

Ignore! Ignore! You have to kill that thing or it'll kill you! It's coming!

Minako's palm slammed down. Three of her fingers hit pavement, the remaining two

gained a fix on the butt of the rifle. That was enough for her. Minako swung her fingers

around and out the rifle slid. Her focused turned toward the Scanner. She narrowed her

eyes while her hands controlled the pose and grip of sliding the gun into firing place.

It was walking, or, bent over walking. Ape-like but coming her way. The Scanner.

Nowhere else to run. Nowhere else to hide. Her butt hit the pavement and she drew the

rifle forward that's when instinct took over. The weakness was the eyes. That was all

she reminded herself of as she took the rifle, peered open one eye aligning as best she

could knowing she knew NOTHING about what she was doing. However, she tried and

it worked.

Zoomed in! Target! The Scanner was walking on its knuckles.

"Princess," it croaked.

And Minako fired…

BLAM! The rifle recoiled in her grasp and the bullet's wheezing rang her ears but she

remained steady and watched the bullet fly slamming through the wind. There came a

sickening SPLAT as the Scanner's left dark black pool of an eye erupted a yellow gooey

substance that immediately spread upon the remains of the eye like wildfire blinding it.

And the Scanner shrieked! A shriek so power Minako's muscles vibrated and the rifle

slipped from her hands clattering between her legs as she clutched her ears against falling

against the pavement. It was a horrible out of this world shriek; nevertheless, the damage

was done. She was right in choosing its eyes as its weakness. She was so right.

Minako looked not knowing how long the Scanner could look up into the sky and wail

for salvation for it's blown eye. It seemed like forever but then focus was brought back

upon her and the Scanner snarled, saliva drenched its flashing fangs. The Scanner's pain

resided and it forced itself upon Minako.

Safe from the shrieks she grabbed the rifle, tried to aim again but the Scanner wasn't

having it. It was no longer "calm" it was full out charging straight for her knuckles

scrapping the pavement, claws extended, fangs at the ready. She couldn't focus; she

couldn't focus! There was nothing left she could do… there was nowhere she could go…

Cock.

Fire!

BLAM!

SPLAT! The bullet busted through the other side of the Scanner's head and it sprung

wildly through the air from impact and crumbled to the pavement as yellowy goop seeped

from its right eye. The blue wrinkly body of the Scanner was dead. Lifeless on the

pavement. It's reasoning, it's weakness, everything gone for it now. It was dead and in a

blind fit of faith Minako made the final shot, her best.

She did it. She killed the viciousness of the Scanner.

Minako lowered the rifle and closed her eyes wiping her brow. Was it okay to scream for

joy? Was it okay to be relieved that she was alive when so many others were probably

dead? Was it okay to once again slip through death's grasp and come out alive and

stronger? Was it okay? No, nothing was okay.

Minako thought for a second where she learned to aim like she did. Nothing matched up

and looking at the Scanner's body let her know that there was no need to question

anything. Like Ace said, she just knew things.

Ace…

"ACE!" Minako pulled up just as a torn hand came over the brick wall that separated her

from the fast food place. It was a banged hand with red cuts; it was Ace's hand. His

unruly blond hair followed but Minako was already by his side. He was a mess and yet

when he looked up at her. He smiled throughout his cut face.

Minako could do nothing more than cry and throw him into a rewarding huge even as he

grimaced from the pain in his side. Nothing mattered. Ace was alive. Minako hung

inside the pleasure. She cared about him.

"Okay, okay," Ace alarmed in a hurting voice but wanting to sound sporty about his

situation. "You can let me go now and help me over this wall."

Minako blinked and looked only to find him standing on the other side of the wall. She

almost laughed wiping away her tears. "Guess I'm just so happy you're okay."

"You call this okay?" Ace looked over himself smirking. Looking pass Minako he saw

the Scanner… dead, and gave Minako a "wowing" look as she helped pull his remaining

leg over the wall. Ace clung to her, his and her arms wrapped around one another as they

headed toward the general store where the manager poked his head out with fear

scrawling his face looking at the dead mass that once was the Scanner. The manager was

cut and blood covered his shirt.

"Hey," Minako called for his help. Minako, the manager and Ace staggered their way

into the store. The store where people were piled into the men's washrooms. Almost

everyone, cut and bruised, crying and shaking with inner abuse as they cling to

themselves. Those that were fine helped those that weren't and Minako counted off that

only three had died. But did that mean anything? Did that mean she still protected them?

Did that mean she did a good job?

No, three people were dead. It was about them, not Minako's "job" at stopping the

Scanner. She'd done her best; there was no one to blame.

Ace laid on one of the blankets on the floor with the other injured victims. He pouted

that he was fine but at Minako's insistent he laid still as a woman medicated his wounds.

Minako left Ace and turned from the party. She couldn't look any longer. That Scanner

had ripped through half the people who were screaming and crying out. She guessed

immediately once they saw her kill the bastard that that was their chance to set up and

start treating each other. Everything was fresh.

"Help is on the way."

It was the manager. By her side giving her a tense look. He was suspicious of her.

She'd saw some of the looks of the people when she'd entered. They were afraid of her.

Probably not as much as she was afraid of herself. Minako thought she knew herself.

She thought she knew who she was but these pass two days proved she knew nothing.

Not a drop.

"Great," Minako obligated a smile. She didn't feel like smiling. She felt like crying.

She felt like sleeping. She felt just plain… icky inside. She'd beat the Scanner and now

it was inside her head along with a lot of other shit that just wouldn't go away. Zoicite,

Jadeite's evil transformation… everything. What was next? Honestly, what now was

going to come and turn her life upside down?

"You knew what that thing was didn't you?"

Minako shook her head. There was no way explaining what she thought she knew, or

what she thought she didn't know. No way to explain. She didn't understand it herself.

She couldn't explain it to herself. She just… knew…

Her right hand cupped the back of her neck tiredly trying not to look at the interrogative

manager. Help was on the way. That meant police. Police equaled the end of this

nightmare. Kunzite and Nephrite were hitting death row. The innocent were having their

respective funerals. The Scanner was going into a museum. Ace was going back to his

normal life. And Minako… well she figured she'd have other options. Jail, old life, or

that insane asylum. Home was the better choice but as far as she was concern, not the

likeliest.

If she went home she didn't want to be considered a hero. There was nothing heroic to

her about any of this. She never thought of any of it heroic. Not once. Not until…

now… anyway.

Minako ignored the manager and looked toward those that were wounded, crying, and

trying to remain calm. They were alive lessen by three others she couldn't save and

everyone at the fast food place that were killed in the initial attack. They were alive…

Because of me, her mind offered. It felt warm to think so. They were alive because I

made a decision to keep them alive. I made a decision to put my life ahead of theirs.

Her mistakes from the yacht seemed to become "repaid." That was probably what was

driving her to protect those people. The incident on the yacht.

That wasn't my fault, she proclaimed FINALLY accepting it. It wasn't my fault.

A smile spread across her face.

"You think this is funny!?" the manager went postal gesturing his hands toward the

wounded. He'd caught her smile and was angered.

Minako was stunned for words, her smile fading into nothingness.

"You could have gotten us all killed!" he continued to scream. "Not to mention yourself!

Taking my rifle like that! What were you thinking!?"

She had to defend herself. Looking at him she just knew, she HAD to defend herself.

Defend her happiness. The happiness that people kept wanting to take away from her.

Defend what little recognition she could get. Wandering out there trying to fight a

monster she KNEW was meant for her. She had been brave facing what seemed like the

impossible. She had found the monster's weakness and ended it! And now… all that

seemed… so nothing. It felt good for a second to be thought of as a hero but, Minako

felt, how could see be a hero when those she saved didn't feel her as one. Why is my

happiness being taken away from me? After all I've been through… nobody was there to

save me! I had to save myself time and time again! So what gave them the right to

judge!?

People's sense of her proved more overpowering than her own bravado. She was being

taken down in spirit no matter how much she reasoned with herself… and herself alone.

The crowd was stronger than her, so she thought.

"I…" a meek wording came from her nervous lips. He was so fuming, she could see it

like the vein popping from his forehead, and there was nothing she felt she could say. Or

the words to stand up to him weren't coming out. She'd hoped for Ace, but Ace wasn't

there. He shouldn't be there to help her. This was her right, her time and yet, nothing

was coming forth. She didn't feel like cursing him out. It was just, with all the people

alive, did they feel the same as he felt? If she were to curse him out, she'd have to curse

out all those who felt the same way in a sense. And there was just too many of them.

They overpowered her. They intimidated her.

"People are dead because of you!" he continued to scream, to pound, to hurt her adding

the weight. Heaviness settled into the pit of her stomach and her belief was completely

snatched away. She thought she'd done right by protecting everyone and now… now it

seemed indifferent. Or… wrong. The manager was pointing his perspective; Minako

assumed the others who were alive matched it.

Happiness swept away in an instant…

"Stupid little girl!"

That's right… I'm stupid; Minako shunned his eyes. I was foolish! Everyone here thinks

so and it's true. I should have kept everyone inside and out of the monster's eye. I didn't

think about the others! If we would have all laid down and together in the darkness

nobody would have gotten killed! If I'd only gave Mr. Shinohara the drug nobody would

have gotten killed…

And it sunk on her like 1000 tons of metal.

It's my fault! No matter how many ways I try to put it. Everything really is my fault!

And I never asked for this! I never asked to be snatched away from my home to face all

this! I'm not ready for all this! People dying when all I'm trying to do is protect them

and myself. This isn't supposed to be life. Not for me…

Minako was near tears feeling the glazing eyes of the people upon her. Until…

"How can you say that!?" a bandaged woman stood up fervently. "I'll admit I was scared

and angry as hell. I have a broken arm because that monster decided to bite it! But

you… look at you… nothing but a little scar and someone else's blood! You were the

first to run while she took your gun and went out there to fight!" The woman jabbed her

operating finger at Minako. "She's not stupid you moron! She's brave and if she hadn't

done what she'd done there would have been a hell of a lot more bodies to be take to their

graves today! For that I'm VERY grateful!"

Grateful… it echoed inside Minako's head. Someone's grateful? Of me? Of what I've

done? Of how I've tried to make things better when I've been given the worst?

Someone felt… grateful?

A light seemed to shine within her heart.

Ace coughed then spoke grinning. "You really did great Minako," he commented

warmly. "I'm alive and I'm grateful. If anybody done something foolish it was me

running out there like I was superhuman." Ace giggled, stinging pain ripped his side and

he laid down slowly giving Minako a hard thumbs-up.

Minako didn't tell him but HE was the reason she won. As twisted as it seemed Ace

distracted the Scanner enough for her to get away without her face being scored. What

would have happened if the tables were turned… Minako kept those visions to her private

self. But now… to have Ace reward her. It meant everything in the world for her to

know that people did care. People cared that she was doing her best, people cared that

she laid down her life for them. People cared! She was brave, not foolish!

And it made so much sense to her now. She wasn't the same Minako that was boy-crazy

and immature and dramatic about the stupid simple things. She used to cry when she

broke a nail, now she was crying because she saved lives. It was like, her past, nothing

mattered then. Nothing in life mattered, but now, everything matters. She had the ability

to find within her the strength to make a difference. And she done it. She made a

difference… a difference that MATTERED. No changing clothes to attract a cute guy,

but

changed peoples lives. Saved lives!

The manager grew quiet and the woman settled down at the persistence of another.

Minako relished of her belief looked him squarely in the eye and he, in a heat, sauntered

away outside of the washroom door. No… they didn't match. Everyone was hurting but

they didn't match what he was feeling. His resentment for Minako, his resentment for

her turning up the notches and doing what she had to do to keep people and herself alive.

People are alive because of me, she thought. That DOES make me a hero in every right!

I'm a hero.

It was the same thing the reporter told her the day she'd stopped the robbery. It was a

feeling inside her when she knew that word was close to her presence. It lead to disaster

before but… now… it felt rightfully hers. She didn't know she had it in her to save lives

and become a hero. All these years of being a ditz to people. An air-headed without a

cause. Life mattered. SHE mattered.

I'm a hero.

And she smiled. She hid it, but she smiled.

Minako.

Minako shuddered. That voice again. Reception far more powerful than before.

Distinction that she'd found herself in earlier. Ace! She remembered; it was Ace talking

to her inside her head. It really was Ace! But how? Or was this really real? Minako

found herself looking at Ace across the room but Ace didn't seem responsive or

responsible for the voice. He was busy whining as woman applied alcohol to one of his

cuts.

Should I ask him? Minako pondered. Should I ask is that him sending me these voices?

How can I believe…?

How can I believe…?

Believe…

A monster that crawled out of a pit in hell has just nearly slaughtered me. Was it so far-

fetch to believe that someone was sending me telepathic messages? Someone who

sounded like Ace?

Minako shook her head. No, I still can't believe it.

Maybe if I listen…

All was silent for her inside her head. She'd walked out of the washroom to be alone

from the injured voices. She walked all the way toward the shattered glass of the

entrance and listened. Tried to listen to the voice, tried to find it closing her eyes and

listening.

Talk to me, she tried to telepath not sure how to operate it but believing it was within her

to do so. Speak to me. Who are you? Are you Ace? Tell me. What do you know?

Minako looked into the sky trying not to view the crumbled Scanner who was now

collecting flies.

Who are you?

"Nothing," she flung her hands to her side bothered. "I'm not getting anything at all."

She sighed away her hope. "This is dumb. I'm just kidding myself. Nobody's speaking

to me inside my head." She chuckled and steered around coming to a halt.

There came a sound. Minako listened closely. It was in the distance, most likely on the

road. It sounded like… brakes. The common sounds of brakes slicing the air in a rush or

approaching accident. Minako aimed to listen. There was more than one pair of brakes.

Her reception grew.

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Was the sound that rocked the trees on the road leading into

town? She could hear it. Shrieking and crying out.

Her hair whisked around along with her head looking outside, that's when the ground

shook as something exploded in the distance. A flaming ball of fire spread above the

trees, a flash of the exploding yacht came into Minako's head the packed itself away.

The flaming ball billowed and stretched up until it vanished into the air. For a second she

thought the trees were on fire, the thought the ear was at its doom but nothing remained

burning. The trees were fine and the earth wasn't awaking.

Something was happening on the main road that simply HAD to do with vehicles. And a

crash. Did she have to be a hero and pull someone from a burning car? She hoped not.

Minako was always weary of fine lines and going overboard. She didn't want to press

the uncertainties of saving lives. She knew she wasn't invincible.

Minako was off. Praying that there wasn't another Scanner. Praying it was nothing

inhuman causing this. Causing such and explosion. Praying that the manager of the store

jogging suddenly behind her wasn't going to give her trouble. She let him come along

but her drive to find out what was happening was stronger as she cut across the parking

lot, over the gravel separating the parking, and onto the pavement of the main road.

Immediately to her left she turned where she'd witness the flame, she saw nothing, a

whisk of fire but the bend was too burly and whatever it was going on down there was

beyond the bend of trees and pavement.

"What is it?" the manager asked at her side but Minako was gone. She flew toward the

scene. Fearfully ahead of herself as she squinted to see what was going on.

Her feet slapped against the darkness below and her eyes cornered toward three police

vehicles erupted upside down in flames and she could just barely squeeze out the image

of an ambulance safely in the distance on the other side. Blocked off by the wreckage of

flaming police cars.

"Impossible," her voice croaked in disbelief. There wasn't any sign of anyone but… just

looking at this made her know. Made her feel the danger that someone had caused all

this. Someone had done this. Literally blocked the ambulance off by rupturing the police

cars into a row blocking the road. It was too perfect… just too perfect. And why? Why

was the ambulance safe on the other side, unharmed, settled like a toy? Taunting

Minako, wanting her to try to spread herself over the fire to get it to save the people.

Toying with her! Someone was toying with her! Testing her in a game! Playing with

people's lives!

"Who could have done this?" Minako almost forgot the manager was right beside her.

She didn't plan on taking another step toward the wreckage; she felt close enough

looking around for the culprit. Her face red and burning, her lungs wheezing as she

panted, the girl stopped bent over slightly.

"I don't know for sure," she shook her head never taking her eyes away. "But I got a

pretty good idea as to who."

One thing after another.

Minako choked up her voice and looked toward the sky. Enough… was enough.

"COME OUT!" she cried as strongly as she could. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE

SO COME OUT!"

It was either Nephrite or Kunzite's doing. They were toying with her and her faith. The

ambulance was RIGHT there, unharmed although she could see no passengers from the

distance. People needed that help and there was no time for games.

Who was it going to be? Nephrite or Kunzite?

A flash, through the flames, a figure, walking, moving, THROUGH THE FLAMES!

Minako squinted her eyes as the manly body moved forward toward her direction. Closer

and closer out of the fire unharmed and clapping his hands sinisterly, sarcastically,

proudly.

And there he was.

"Nephrite," she spoke lowly. Nephrite stepped from the flames untouched, unharmed,

and inhumane. Not a single singe, burnt, or bruise. The manager behind Minako

swallowed, and swallowed hard and suddenly dropped into a faint. Minako stood her

ground. This was no surprise to her. Not a bit. Jadeite proved that her enemies were

more than human. Nephrite included.

And that joyful look on Nephrite's face. Happy. Not the insane look of Jadeite's

happiness, but that of cleverness. Smirk cleverness.

Nephrite stopped outside the flames and opened his arms out. His wave of chestnut

colored hair swung at the cracking of his neck as if he was preparing to fight her.

"Surprised?" he asked mockingly.

Minako said not a word; she just clenched her teeth ready to guard herself. She should be

surprise, there was no telling what Nephrite could do to her but she couldn't show that

part of her. She had to let him see that she was determined no matter what trick he had

up his sleeve. But yes, she was surprised in another way. Surprise that it was only

Nephrite, alone. The one she ALWAYS feared the most was Kunzite. Although that

shouldn't matter.

Nephrite folded his arms. Minako was reminded of how much she thought of him when

she first saw him. How he seemed like the quiet one. The one with direction. The one…

no… it didn't matter. A killer was… a killer.

"You give up running yet?" Nephrite spoke in that same mocking voice. "You killed my

Scutarus, bet you think you're just bad as hell now huh? So, are you done running?

You've caused us a lot of set backs, now it's time to get back to business."

No words. No reply.

Nephrite tilted his head and raised his right hand, motioned a finger for Minako to come

forth.

It was like a lock pulled her legs together and suddenly a force pushed against her

throwing her teetering onto her heels. Minako's mouth opened to fight it but the force

was too strong and she moved involuntarily by some power toward Nephrite and stopped

just a foot in front of him at a skid. The locked moved, this time against her arms. She

was pinned; only thing moving was her mouth as she finally bubbled the words out to be

set free. Then suddenly, she couldn't speak. Magic, dark magic. There was no telling

what he could do to her and Minako looked at him as if she knew. She couldn't let

Nephrite see fear. The demon inside him.

Nephrite smirked and rose up her chin gently looking over her face. Minako was pinned,

stuck inside the shell of her body. "You sure are beautiful," Nephrite commented with a

small grin. Flattered or not, Minako wanted to spit into his face and she could feel her

tongue at work. "Just as Princess Venus should be. Do you know who she is? No, of

course not."

Princess, Minako's mind motioned. Is he talking about me?

Nephrite searched her eyes back and forth. "You really don't know anything do you?"

"I know you're a killer." The spell binding of her mouth lifted away before Minako

knew it. That was enough for her and she spat, she'd pulled it up so clear and crisp in her

mouth and launched it into Nephrite's startled face!

Her arms and legs unlatched and she prepared to fight.

Nephrite laughed wiping his face peeking up at her beyond the hair that covered his bent

face. "Like I said. Think you're just bad as hell now. Well the games are over!"

"We'll find out," Minako countered. Nephrite had magic, she had herself. Was that

enough?

Nephrite shook his head as always and chuckled gaining correct foot. "The stars girl!" he

suddenly roared with a wild encouraging look in his eyes that backed Minako up.

"EVERYTHING is ruled by the stars, challenge them, and you'll die."

Minako thought for a moment making out nothing. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I means you're not ready to fight me and win," he scoffed. "You have little to go before

I accept you as a challenge."

Like now, Nephrite's voice sprang into Minako's head. She dared not waver. She

didn't look for a source because it was right there. She didn't show fear, or surprise, she

showed blankest. If he could voice inside her mind, could he read it? Build a wall is

what Minako did. She quickly built a brick wall inside her head blocking away all the

doubts and fears and anxieties that were possible for Nephrite to read. IF he could read

her mind. You can hear me, but you can't respond. And YES, it has been me speaking

to you this whole time. At least most of the time. There were times when someone else

was blocking me.

Minako's eyes grew. Not Ace, Nephrite. But… "most of the time." Did that really

mean someone else was also in her head? It was strenuous to think how much she could

be invaded now. It wasn't ever her imagination, people – Nephrite – was really speaking

into her head back then, back when the first Scanner – Scutarus showed up. The

warning? But Nephrite was the enemy! Why would the enemy warn her? Tell her to

beware that evil was near! No, Ace. She was right, it HAD to be Ace who could also

project into her mind. Not only Nephrite, but Ace also. Nephrite said it himself "most of

the time." The other times within him inside her, were Ace's time. Ace! Was it just

wishful thinking that the enemy couldn't be inside her head… alone? Minako didn't

know, but she knew Ace had to be apart of it. Her conscious figured it out earlier, before

she had, and it was true. Ace could telepath to her just as Nephrite could. Ace had

warned her before… she had this strange feeling however that Ace didn't exactly know

what he was capable of. Ace and Nephrite were telepaths. Nephrite used darkness to do

so and Ace… she didn't know about Ace.

And someone else in her life was somewhat telepathic as Minako could sum to her

thinking. Someone natural to it. Someone fearful of doing it. Why couldn't she placed

the face onto it.

Everything felt like a circus now! An insane circus!

You're just not ready. But you're fun to challenge and before I tell you what you need

to know in order to get to me, I give you one more challenge. Nephrite threw out his

hands and blackness seemed to surround and suck into all sides of him and Minako until

they were inside a box of darkness where Minako looked around and saw nothing but the

twilight of stars. The trees were gone, the air was gone, the fire was gone, atmosphere

Earth was gone completely. Just darkness, the darkness of swallowing space clipped by

bright stars. A hologram, an illusion, a simulation, Minako didn't know what it was but it

surrounded her. She was drawn however to one star shown golden standing out the

brightest, Nephrite reached out a hand, snatched it and the box instantly vanished

replaced by trees, pavement, fire, atmosphere Earth… home, no longer the illusional

vacuum of space. No longer the heaven of stars. He held the star up in his palms.

"This is you," his voice came forth. "Who you used to be."

Nothing but a speck of glimmering gold in his hands. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"If you want answers," Nephrite tossed the fleck over Minako's head. Minako figured it

vanished from the dark magic within Nephrite. Her eyes didn't bother tracking it down.

Besides, she risked losing contact with Nephrite. She risked turning her back for an

attack, as if it mattered with such a power superhuman as Nephrite. Minako kept in mind

that she could stand one inch from his face watching his every move and he could kill her

with one look. Jadeite almost had. "Then seek them. Everything you need to know is

within yourself and the stars."

Was he helping, or luring her into danger? Why did something seem so profound in

Nephrite's speech. Why did his face turn so cold and subtle? So… comprehensive.

Everything. Now turn around.

Minako asked no questions. She pulled into Nephrite's rapture and slowly she turned.

Expecting to find the manager awake and safe Minako was looking into the eyes of…

"That's me," her voice hissed and her eyes grew like saucers and it was. A mirror image

of herself or another girl? Not her. Same size, weight, hair color, eye color, lips, nose.

The girl was dressed in a shimmering gown. Long, weightless, almost translucent, and

silkily but still glittering gold. She wore a gold chain around her waist with each link

centered with blood red rubies. And in her left hand was a small crescent shaped gold

compact, centered with a pink jewel. The girl clutched the compact tight, as if for her

safety.

Too taken aback to even lift a word from her lips.

Minako snatched her eyes away from the compact and back toward the girl's eyes. Fright

grew, Minako grew, wanted to cry, scream fight the image before her that didn't belong.

The image that was her, it was really truly HER! A mirror image of her dressed like

some sort of… queen… princess… something royal and not from this world. But it was

defiantly her ripping the rules and laws of time. Minako stood before… Minako!

IMPOSSIBLE! How is this happening? A trick of light? Dark magic!? She'd soon

forgotten about Nephrite who was already disporting into a dark vacuuming void behind

Minako with a satisfied grin on his clever face.

The girls were eye to eye, toe to toe, curiosity to death. While Minako looked afraid and

curiously, her twin looked… passively angry, possessively deadly. It was Minako, but, it

WASN'T Minako. It was someone who looked like her, someone not of this world and

shouldn't belong to his world. The real Minako could feel the awful vibes of death

surrounding her twin. She could feel hatred and jealousy and bitterness and a mixing

smell of decay that matched that of the Scutarus demon. Her twin wasn't human, no, she

wasn't human. Or was she? Hard to decide, hard to depict. The situation was too

delicate and proved the most extreme than anything Minako had been through since

Kunzite decided to turn her life upside down. Too extreme and it only got worst…

The twin lifted her free hand into the air. The hand seemed to soar toward the heavens

and she spoke. The twin spoke in a voice echoed with familiarity, chimes, and shadows.

A voice booming and loud with dedication and determination. A voice of a warrior. The

double opened up her hand. "Sword of the Moon," the double whisked about her

strengthened voice calmly. "Holy blade that protects thy princess!"

For a second Minako wondered what was her double talking about. What was she

summoning and calling and wondering should she really be afraid. But those thoughts

were cut short as dark clouds floated into the sky over head. It was as if the white clouds

slipped away in fear and the blue sky dosed itself in the color black to disguise itself as

one with the ominous spreading of the charred looking clouds. The wind picked up and

both girl's hair intertwined within although the double looked toward the darkness

channeling and summoning up the lightening that blazed before Minako's started eyes.

Before long Minako was scraped down against the pavement. She thought she was

paralyzed as the storm surrounded them, but she was moving. Trying her hardest to

scuttle away as thin sheets of lightening harmlessly collected around her double's rose

hand. Minako was afraid, more darkness, more magic was swallowing away her reality.

Impossible! Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! But happening!

And the double laughed sinisterly in a deep troubled, throaty voice and looked down

upon the cowering Minako. Her eyes pass the blaze of her golden blond hair Minako could see

the whiteness, the bolts, the power surging through her double's eyes. Iris gone, pupils

gone, just whites mixed with the power of lightening and the doubled just laugh supplely

then rounded out her laughter with the final piece of her poisonous beckoning…

"COME TO MY HANDS!" the wicked double dawned out. Minako was blinded, she

moaned and cried out as a bolt slashed through the sky and into the palms of her double's

hand. But taken in too much had happened and Minako covered her eyes, her ears caked

with numbness, her hair floating on end, her body quivering with fear as she felt this was

her last match. This was the last time she'd see anything before death. Her double was a

demon, not an angel sent to protect her, a demon summoned by Nephrite and with her

demonic powers, Minako knew, death wasn't near. Minako refused to fight this time.

She couldn't fight that bastard of a demon who portrayed herself as herself. There was

no way.

Nothing. There was nothing in her mind. Nothing in her thoughts. Nothing. Just silence

as she tried to regain foot only to fall back down. Only to grunt and take in the shock

struggling to find somewhere to hide. But there was nowhere to hide as she tried to crawl

away and as she crawled the world… the world above was shifting back to before. The

darkness was lingering away quietly and the sun was no longer hidden under the charred

clouds. Before, everything was back to before. Still burning cars, still hot pavement, still

trees, before… everything was before and it was the last Minako would see.

Minako's feet and hands operated together correctly and she was up, up and turning

violently at a brace to face her new enemy. To face… herself. To be prepared to be

sucked into the darkness that led her so far astray from her real life. From where she

belonged.

"So this is the other me," the familiar girl spoke. Same voice, only… darker. The girl

smirked and lifted up a sword. A powerful enormous sword that no girl her size should be

able to lift with one hand. However, the sword seemed oddly wrong to Minako. It

looked as if it was made of stone, not as in a blade. Like an innocent rock carved into

that of a sword's shape. And yet, it was beautiful, covered in darkness, but beautiful.

"You feel like dying you pathetic excuse for a warrior?"

Minako was speechless. Her foot stumbled backing up while the sword rose high.

"No answer?" the twin crooned. "Then let us die!" Her fangs flashed forth and the great

sword of the Moon came gashing down aimed at Minako's neck…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continued in…

CHAPTER 12: An Unwarranted Twin's Will! Minako Shape Within the Stars!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whew! Man, I had to rewrite that last bit over and over again until it felt right to me.

And to think, I was about to cut apart one of the best chapters *sigh* it turned out great to

me. I hope you guys are liking my story so far and YES I quoted Sailor Venus from the

manga book three. But don't let that tell you the story. This story is farrrrrrrr different

(as you may or may not know) than the manga. I need a break, so the next chapter might not be around next week... MIGHT. PEACE.


	13. Chapter 12

NAME: Towel (5/22/03 – 6/24/03)

E-MAIL:

TITLE: More Than A Woman

NOTE: The story has come a long way since the day I decided to update it regularly. As

you may notice I have a new chapter out ever week. It was time for a break *sigh*. I

enjoy writing it so it doesn't become much of a problem and instead of having an outline

I just jot down little notes that come to my head as I go about my day. Last chapter

Minako encountered her double, or something else. I'm not sure. But it's a mean person

who Minako figures as a demon who wants her dead. I'm not sure. Anyway, last chapter

was one of the best to me. I loved the simple battle between the Scanner and Minako and

how at the end the manager challenged her. See, Minako was a hero and she had to find

it within herself to understand that. It's all about becoming a woman… I ummmm…

guess. How many women fight demons in order to understand any of that? Okay, okay,

please enjoy the story and send me any comments. I'd like to know what you guys

REALLY think about this story so don't be shy!

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Any readers and of course Naoko

*~*~*~*~*~*~MORE THAN A WOMAN~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER TWELVE: An Unwarranted Twin's Will! Minako Shape Within the Stars!

Aino Minako…

And someone who looked like Aino Minako…

Same long streaming blond hair, crystal light blue eyes, small nose, thin ears…

Aino Minako…

Only different. Evil? Towering over the shuddering submissive girl who just barely

varnished pass the stoning strike of the Great Sword of the Moon. The sword that arched

until it split into the stone road pavement with a slight tremor opening up a slit into the

very Earth.

Minako, the actual Minako, could only look at the slit, the crack in the pavement so close

to her wobbling ankles. Her heart drummed an orchestra of beats, her breathing stopped

completely, sweat dipped over her face, her straining body stiffen. She caught a flash of

the Great Sword of the Moon's (whatever that was to her) edge lift from its revealing

crack at a swing flicking away chips of concrete. Minako's dazed eyes followed the edge

until it collected alongside the twin, the girl who looked just like her… impossibly…

increditably… in the glimmer golden gown holding the sword proudly in a posing picture

that didn't game up to this century.

Her twin smirked, on corner lifted up from her lips into a smearing smile. Minako

wouldn't think, she couldn't think, nothing was registering except the urge to move from

the sword's need to gash her in two. The impossible sword that just cracked open the

pavement… nothing registered with the exception of the smirking girl in the golden

sparking gown before her… with those same eyes only covered in shadows. It was

unreal and the unreal took away Minako's voice slowly dipping into her essense,

tampering with her beliefs.

And that voice. That same voice mixed with a large dose of weighted darkness spoke: "I

won't miss again."

"No," Minako's mouth somehow hissed and her twin doubled around her one powerful

wrist that held the sword and prepared to make another sinister attack…

Minako's frozen feet thawed as she prepared to dodge not sure as to whether she was

going to die or how long could she last the slashes of her deadly twin. Wondering how

was she going to get out of this situation. Die and be split like pavement or fight? But

how? With what? How was she to survive this? What miracle did she have left inside

her to battle herself… literally?

"Why don't you FIGHT!?" the girl roared irritably before bring down the sword. Her

blazing matching blue eyes rang the difference when looked upon those of Minako's.

There was power surging through the girl and her teeth gritted and the sword came down

cutting the air like a sheet of bread.

Minako's booted feet picked up and she yelped as she covered away from the distance,

her eyes bobbing along the pavement as she kept herself low from the blow edging

quickly toward the line of trees. She didn't see the sword split into the pavement where

she once stood this time but she felt it. The impact ripped into her feet and nearly tossed

her sideways rolling off the road and into the grass. Minako managed and realizing her

back was toward the double she turned quickly around-

Suddenly...!

"YAY!"

And the sword came down pass the dangerously twisted face of her reflection. Minako

saw and felt the wind's slice. She heard the whisking of the sword, caught off guard and

now at her total death until… caught in the attack something made her leap backward. It

jolted through her legs and suddenly she was out of the way of the counter. The sword

nipped the pavement as if Minako's twin controlled its strength, but the nip was enough

and too close to where Minako's balance lost its senses and suddenly she was down. Her

palms dug into the harsh pavement but she kept her eyes planted on the twin who with a

simple flick, lifted the sword out of the ground from between Minako's open knees…

legs… so close… too close…

And…

The sparkle blazed into Minako's eyes and abruptly her focus shifted to the crescent

compact in the twin's ginger other handed as if it wasn't really there. Get it! Her mind

screamed. Get that away from her! Take something from her, something to stop her

from attack. To explain.

Or would it only anger her?

"Coward!" the double roared lifting up the sword feeling the helplessness of a girl laying

like a duck for her slaughter properly at her royal feet. No mercy!

No!

The sword was up, the double's face twisted in the power and Minako rolled to the right

where in the double's left hand was the compact. Minako's elbows bit the pavement into

a scrap but she was out of the direct blow of the sword not sure as to how she was going

to do this but it was working as she somehow piled onto her knees, reached out kicking

forward, heels buried in concrete, and ran toward the backend of the double out of the

way of the sword completely and with light stealth (mixed with adrenaline and

desperation) the compact was in Minako's grasp. She'd managed to swipe it clear from

the double's grasp. The double who carelessly held it so lightly.

Minako got to her feet pounding toward the other end of the road behind the turning

reflection that lowered the sword slightly but eyes peered just as dark. The compact was

warm and thin in Minako's hands and she wasn't sure as to anything what to do with it or

what it represents. She glanced at the adorned piece of gold shaped like a half moon. To

her it was sort of an edge; she'd gotten something from her assassin, something

seemingly close and relatively familiar to her.

Forgetting about the mystics and magic involved Minako forced herself to concentrate on

the objective: You want to live, then forget who you're fighting.

If fighting was the word.

The evil double spat a foot forward but didn't appear to strike as her eyes floated from

the compact grasp in both Minako's hands toward Minako's eyes. She scoffed a laugh

and blew her chest out wildly, breast hugging the sky like the proud soldier she was.

Minako was nevertheless stunned to see her, amazed, and happy that so far the athletics

of dodging a stone sword were at an end. Nothing added up, nothing made sense, but she

still kept in mind what was happening. Not to get distracted, but it was true, she was

encountering someone who looked like her knowing for God she didn't have a sister as

the only child. And also knowing that something wasn't right, or that the girl appeared

out of nowhere like another trick. Nevertheless, the stranger was solid and the stone was

solid that's for sure. So it proposed action. They weren't sitting in a coffee shop talking

about their differences and who knew who. Instead they were, well Minako was, tackling

blows meant for her death until she knew what else to do to stop them. The

complications only rose. Everything just seemed to cloud Minako in an instant.

The evil double opened up her now free hand and coyly asked for the compact back with

a smile recognizable to Minako as being misrepresented inside.

How was Minako to speak to her? What was she to say? Lost for words and not sure

what Nephrite had summoned. Lost and confused and longing to be naïve to anything as

rendering. But the sword was low and the hand was out, there was distance between

them covering the entire road. Minako was at one end, the evil twin the other. Patiently,

waiting, long, plotting…. Should she break into a run? No, she'd surely die trying.

And the words sprung out of Minako's tired confused dry lips: "Who are you?"

There was a long pause until the twin's arm went to her hip casually and she tilted her

head just as calm and unafraid of the meekness of Minako but also stumbled into slight

silliness of what appeared to be ignorance.

"Who am I?" the twin repeated battering her eyes unimpressed. "Why I'm me of

course," she spoke in a voice full of games and charms.

"No," Minako shook her head inching her heels into the barrier between road and grass

without realizing it. "That doesn't answer my question." Minako was afraid, her heart

was hammering but things seemed to slow down for now. She managed to take a piece

from the strange girl and that led to understanding, especially after dodging several

abnormal blows from a sword seemingly made of stone.

The twin sighed, still, in games and charms, until she gave Minako a tiny cunning squint

of her precariously blue eyes. "Perhaps the question is: Who are you?"

Minako blinked. So unsure. So unsure. So unsure as to what was really going on? How

was all this happening? WHAT was all this happening? What… what was the strange

girl hiding? Why was she looking at Minako like she was? Looking at Minako like

Minako was stupid, like she was weak and harmless, like she was not herself. But what

was Minako's self…? At least she wondered.

Was self craving a boyfriend or devouring the need for survival outside of the comfort of

being a teenager? Was self dying to make things right or dying to be a hero? Was self

facing an image of herself but of different orientation? Minako thought she'd already

figured it out. But everything she'd conjured was tossed away the instant her twin sent

the first blow.

What was self?

Who am I?

Who are you?

What are we?

"You are me," hissed the twin delighted.

"SHUT UP!" Minako wailed. Her face tightened and fist covered her ears. It was in her

head, a voice, some voice, that stranger's voice that looked like her, but at the same time

her voice, asking her, crying to her.

The twin eyed her heel swaying near impatiently on the pavement as if waiting to get

back to the killing and keeping away from Minako's pathetic prattle. So nonchalant to

the fact that a girl, light-years from her universe was going through an uncanny change

right before her eyes. The double sighed subtly.

Minako's teary eyes peered at the ground no longer in focus of the waiting twin but of the

sheer confusion and voices. It was so much it made her want to do something terrible to

herself. "Just shut up," Minako's throaty voice whispered.

Finally fed up with Minako's discovery the twin looked sharply back at her target

stopping her tired heel. Her hands clenched for the kill. Looking at Minako disgusted

her and she couldn't believe that this girl, this meek crying girl was suppose to carry on

her line into the future. Nobility. She was Princess Venus, a warrior, a solider against

the universe whose sole purpose was to transpire the next line of her heritage, her

birthright, the next line of soldiers. And now granted this opportunity from the entity

Nephrite, to gaze into the life of the girl of this time whose birthright was to be a

warrior… instead… a bubbly weak little runt… not a warrior, a weakling threaten to

destroy the line showing what it had come to after so many years.

The opportunity, to seal away the waste and let the line carry on to the next. To kill the

waste. Destroy those that destroy the noble birthright of having the blood of Venus run

through their veins.

Princess Venus looked at the sobbing girl who eventually fell to her knees and sneered in

pure disgust. This was to become of her grandmother's bequest. This weakling wasn't a

warrior crying when not an inch of a blade was coasted into her abdomen. Only words

and the overwhelming confusion flooded her into tears. Words. Not objects cutting the

girl in full heated battle and that was seen as weakness.

Power began to surge through Princess Venus and her eyes clasped into bolts. Behead

the sobbing girl before she could even witness the transition of a new soldier.

Kill her! Princess Venus mind rapped. Kill her! She's destroying the patrician bloodline.

She doesn't deserve to be of my dissonancy. Kill her! Let the next step up!

Kill the runt of the Line of Venus! Kill the runt!

Bolts of Princess Venus' energy erupted from the corners of her eyes and she raised the

sword with both knotting hands and the air was condense in the bellowing of her angry

cry and off she went across the pavement to behead the unprivileged. To behead the

meek. While she was covered in her tears and golden hair that sprawled to blind her of

the sword's final strike. Now was the time.

"AGGRRRRRRRRR!" barred the princess as she shot toward the blinded Minako. Took

perfect aim for the girl's neck and slung the sword down not a bit surprised that the

sobbing girl hadn't reacted. At…

All!

Princess Venus stopped frozen as the sword pricked the back of the girl's neck. Her

joints frozen to not even a quiver, the tiny glint of blood on the edge of the sword was

like fire. And she wobbled at her knees; sweating, confused as to why she couldn't move

any longer. Why…?

The compact! Of course!

Suddenly a flash of movement. The sword was no longer in her grasp even though her

grip was trained to be like another arm, a strike of pain blew into her head white numb

colors danced before her eyes and that's when the Great Sword of the Moon pierced into

her abdomen and Princess Venus choked in a cold sweat of blood. Her wary eyes looked

into that of the runt, the girl she'd apparently underestimated, the girl who'd apparently

opened the compact and had eyes as white as snow and a look on her face of…

Despite the situation Princess Venus smiled proudly. Yes, there was a warrior inside the

weakly Nephrite allowed her to watch over the pass Earth days. There was a true warrior

inside enough to have taken the Great Sword of the Moon right from her grasp. Only

someone else with her bloodline could achieve and yet here it proved. Vacant eyes,

possessed with spirits, she looked at Princess Venus.

"Congratulations," Princess Venus sputtered as the familiar bitterness of blood leaked

against her mouth while behind her throat was clotted. "You killed me."

There was no reaction from the girl known as Minako. Just the dirty face of an angry girl

possessed with power who's eyes were nothing but snowy whites and teeth as sharp as

fangs all looking back at her with no reaction. A look far different from the norm.

Channeling the powers, Princess Venus realized. It done her well to have come down to

Earth to battle her future, the one special to her because only this one carried her looks.

The battle had been sure, but nevertheless, sweet now and never had she came face to

face with someone of this time who had her course of blood.

Princess Venus died mountains of centuries ago; she wasn't dying again. She was

already dead. Instead, she was leaving out of her heavy Earthly body back to the stars to

watch those that carried her blood with the others like herself.

Princess Venus' eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself falling. Before she hit the ground

there was a scream, she could feel the ground coming up to her but it was cut short by

tender yet strong arms cradling her head

Someone was screaming in the blur as she felt herself began to float back toward the

stars. Her star seed burning to be released and connected back with her spirit.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know!" wailed a panicked voice.

Princess Venus heard the voice and tried to open her eyes to speak. She felt rain only it

wasn't rain that pattered her face; it was tears. Yes, she was done with trying to be a

killer of her current carrier. The anger and hatred was gone, she was just satisfied.

"I just though – I don't know what happened to me! I just-"

The princess' eyes fluttered open toward the face of her twin. Her daughter who looked

down sadly at her, still… weak. No, but to cry toward someone who was her enemy. To

hold someone who was her enemy. To apologize. Nephrite didn't know what he was

speaking about when the girl cried, he wanted to show the princess so much that this girl

of her decadency was nothing but weakness. She cried for a reason Princess Venus

witnessed to realizing. She was strong.

"I'm already dead," the princess felt herself speak. "No need to apologize. I would have

killed you if you hadn't looked into my compact. You still have much to learn."

The girls took each other hand softly.

There was nothing Minako could do.

Minako struggled for the words. "I just… I was so scared that I looked into it and-"

"Saw who you really were," Princess Venus finished for her and coughed roughly.

"That's its purpose. Reflect the truth. You saw that you were something more than a

weedy human girl and it's true. You have to face it."

The girl shook her head back.

"YES, you do," Princess Venus forced back, her and the girl's eyes both glisten toward

one another. "You are special. You are more than just a girl."

"I… I don't understand. When I opened the compact I couldn't see, I don't remember, I

don't recall…"

"It's channeling. You are so behind," Princess Venus hurried to explain as she began to

slip watching the dark cover the corners of her eyes. "After all these centuries you're the

last one I've known to channel at your age. The power is growing inside you-"

Princess Venus could feel the girl shaking and she saw deep in the girl's eyes the

innocents. The princess understood now that this was overwhelming, this was too much

for her

"Please! I don't understand! Who am I? What's wrong with me?"

The princess coughed blood and grinned at Minako's tender sadden face. "Nothing's

wrong with you. Back in my time my family was warriors for the universe. The blood

continues to run throughout your time. You're the current soldier of the bloodline stored

by my grandmother back in my time. I'm the third of our kind. You're a soldier, protect

our world…"

Her body went limp. The rush starting from her toes to the top of her head. Princess

Venus' neck rolled and she closed her eyes forcing the last bit. "Take… the sword and

crescent compact and… stop those…"

Minako shook her to say the last but in a tiny voice all Minako could hear was "who

bring about the darkness" the strange girl who was her twin was dead. Silent and all

Minako could do was stare at that face, that face that was hers, her face, and remember

the words she'd told Minako.

Minako looked to the sky and closed her eyes holding back the tears. She wanted to

scream because the one key to helping her understand everything had both tried to kill

her, and help her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more answers. She needed to

understand who was she really. What was happening to her inside? Understand how

uncomfortable change could be!

BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Minako's eyes shot open just as golden flecks of light surrounded her and float into the

sky with grace. She hadn't seen the process, but her empty hands proved the girl who

looked like her was gone. A spirit? Or something worst? What did it matter, she was

gone and the crashing of someone approaching drew Minako's attention her fingers

instinctively reaching for the Great Sword of the Moon as she watched Nephrite come

banging hotly from the barrier of police cars throwing them aside like toys. Minako

hesitated to rise to her feet waiting for the weight of the sword to pull her down however;

this wasn't any weight. It was as if she was holding a stick and now she understood the

power as she slowly got to her feet.

The compact was pressed tight in her jeans and she watched from a sheering distance as

Nephrite threw one police car skidding from his path no longer in flames and completely

cleared the path.

"That wasn't the plan!" he yelled tersely.

Minako's hands tightened around the sword trying not to look as a threat, trying to relax

even though her instincts told her that NOW she had enough to defeat Nephrite if he

dared to attack. Nephrite was in rage and Minako could see it manifest as rings of fire

gliding his arms.

"What wasn't the plan!?" Minako grilled back raising her voice hoping to look as gallant

as her vanished counter self.

Nephrite shot her a finger. "The plan was for YOU to die you little twit!"

"Well I'm still here," Minako contradicted giving him a look swiping a strand of her hair

from her eyes. She was scared of him still but after seeing what fear could lead to and

seeing the power of the sword and feeling the confidence to stand up to her enemies once

again… Minako was prepared. Prepared enough to taunt Nephrite even when she didn't

want to dare go against him.

Nephrite kept his distance and folded his arms his voice lowering and the rings of fire

descending. "You killed the Princess of Venus, she was suppose to kill you and make my

job easier."

It struck Minako as no surprise that the plan was to have her killed. It still made her

nervous the idea of dying so far away from her family. So far she hadn't, so far she'd

been lucky and made it. But for how long? How long could she stand being thrown into

affairs that shouldn't involve her at all? In a world that she didn't belong to but was

slowly learning that she actually was.

"And no, Kunzite has nothing to do with this!" Nephrite raged. "This is personal."

Should I ask? Minako wondered eyeing the inhuman named Nephrite closely.

"Do you even have a clue as to what happened while you're clenching that sword as if

you can use it, and by the way I'll gladly take that and the compact for you."

Minako stepped back and frowned lifting the sword higher. Over her dead body.

"I know that you're a creep Nephrite," Minako shot spitting throughout her dry mouth.

"You and Kunzite and Jadeite! No, I'm not sure as to what just happened but since so

long ago I've been questioning who I was and now I think I've figured a bit of it out

because of the girl who looked like me that YOU made!"

"Princess Venus," Nephrite corrected coolly. "And you're still a feeble pathetic little girl

who knows NOTHING about the world or who you are."

"I'll take my chances in it all," Minako counteracted sharply.

Nephrite scoffed and gave his nose a turn. "Apparently the Princess' drive to kill you

was enough to get her killed. She was just as unapprised. I collected her from the stars

and made her watch you and see how pitiable you really were. I brought her here to kill

you for me, her rage blinded her from my true agenda." Nephrite chuckled throwing

back his long chestnut waves. "She thought I was an angel but never guessed I was

working for what put her in her initial grave ever so long ago."

Nephrite paced a bit then stopped to chock an eyebrow. "You do know that Kunzite

wants you alive right? He's so involved with the Earthly things, getting your father's

business and all that shit about the Forces. Well I'm TIRED of the Forces!" Minako

jumped at Nephrite's outburst and the dangerous swing gesture. "Kunzite is

sightless by that damn treasure that doesn't exist, the real power is stopping the bloodline

of your kind!" A finger jabbed in Minako's direction and she felt the heat rise in

Nephrite even at his distance. "Zoicite was ignorant as to the real reason we were placed

back here on Earth. Jadeite was a FOOL to begin with and Kunzite's not the right type of

leader; he's a joke. But I!" An insane thumb tapped Nephrite's high chest. "I see the

real reason we're here and that's to end the line of those that destroy what we once had!

Humans can never rival our power to control this universe only you can and THAT'S

why I needed another like you to destroy you because that would end the line."

Minako was speechless as Nephrite paced and continued. No wonder Nephrite was

always so reserved and quiet before, because he had different plans. Everything he was

explaining didn't make much sense yet, but Minako knew deep inside she'd learn what

he meant soon enough.

"I tried to play things Kunzite's way and I'm tired. I figured if we get you killed

somehow then the next carrier would be born, but it would be ages before we'd seek her

out. So why not end the line HERE with you. The girl who fell into all the plans. Into

the stars, into destiny. I know you were near sweet Minako! I KNEW you were close

and once you're gone I'll have to start again at finding the next! But it shouldn't matter

because you MESSED up EVERYTHING and now I'm full of an emotion that belongs to

humans. Impatience. You're going to have to die by my hands now!"

Nephrite chestnut colored hair whisked and he vanished right before Minako's eyes and

reappeared at her side without alarm or warning. "I'm going to kill you with the sword

since that bitch of an ancestor you got couldn't cut it."

Abruptly Nephrite threw an elbow into Minako's head and she fell wrapped in cold

darkness…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continued in…

CHAPTER 13: A Battered Women Scorned! Ace and Minako Joint Risk!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Chapter 13

NAME: Towel (6/25/03 – 7/15/03)

E-MAIL:

TITLE: More Than A Woman

NOTE: I liked the last chapter although it was rather short. The full details of the story

haven't been explained yet so I realize there are a lot of questions and a few already

figured out answers. The explaining part will come around soon to where people will

know what's going on and who was that twin really. Of course it has to do with the

Sailor Moon storyline, just a little twist. This chapter I'm stepping outside of Minako

once again especially since Nephrite knocked her out. So don't expect much of Minako

as far as I know. I'm taking things back a little bit further. Please keep reading and mail

me comments.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon 1992-2003 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha Ltd./Toei

Animation Co., Ltd. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Moon characters, and their respective

names and likenesses are trademarks of Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

THANKS: Naoko

*~*~*~*~*~*~MORE THAN A WOMAN~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A Battered Women Scorned! Ace and Minako Joint Risk!

Ace's strangled face lifted forward angrily off the floor looking up into the unsettled face

of the general store manager in the gloom of the stuffy washroom. "What do you mean

she's gone!?" Ace demanded angrily. His side bit at him and he lifted a hand to help

press down the pain. His encounter with the Scanner left what felt like a broken rib

although he'd imagined something of the sort to be a little more excruciating linked to a

horrible purple bruise on his left side. A chilling sweat dripped along his face and

between his steadfast eyes which locked in demand upon the tall manager that just barged

into the washroom in a fright.

"You should settle down," lightly insisted the woman who'd helped bandaged Ace's side.

She was a nurse on vacation toward the lake hill town they were near. Ace couldn't

exactly remember her name more than her kindness. A lucky shot she'd been apart of the

team of survivors.

Ace ignored her and the pain, his face squaring up as he rose with that of the distraught

manager. Ace tried to keep his teeth from barring but all he could think about was

Minako being in danger and how he wasn't able to help and how the manager jumped on

her case earlier before she'd disappeared apparently. And now, the news was that she

was gone. What had he done? What had that man so angry at Minako's taking his rifle

to save his life done to her? Or just flat out where was Minako? What did he mean she

was gone? Dead? That wasn't possible!

Ace wasn't thinking. He wasn't focus. He protected Minako because he knew he had to

and now… now…

The bleached blond hair atop Ace's head swished as his arms reached out and snatched a

tuff of the store manager's shirt. Ace put aside the flushed expression of the manager and

tightened his able right hand into the grinding of fabric and pulled the man dangerously

close and asked again where Minako was in a low surly voice that pressed against the

dimness of the room. Threatening the man, instigating that the man had done something

horrible to his friend. And if the answers were right, Ace was prepared to send another

life packing.

"I told you I don't know where she went kid!" the manager held his hands up

protectively, his face squashed with the writings to send Ace a punch. Ace didn't release

and the manager tightened his hands into fist trying now to keep them low at his side

prepared to defend himself from the kid who was appearing as psychotic.

Someone stood to Ace's left. That same woman. The nurse. "That's enough," she spoke

sternly bravely pulling Ace lightly free. Ace released at her tender peeling fingers. It

was almost like a enchantment to have been able to let go with his fiery hands, but never

his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen if you clobber him out from telling us what

happened."

Ace kept his blue eyes planted on the manager hearing the woman's words and nodded

tossing back a stray strand of his newly blond hair. Time was wasting, but the manager

had just stormed in shouting only minutes ago about how there was something going on

down the road. Ace watched the man straighten out his shirt and gave Ace a sharp "keep

your distance" look. Ace returned the look like glue.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened," the man spoke avoiding Ace's eyes and turning

toward the woman instead. Ace read nervousness as his eyes darted along the gestures

and impressions of the manager. "I… I… her and I went to investigate some explosion.

We found the police and paramedic's vehicles at the road and all I remember was some

guy walking through the flames or something." The man scratched his head seemingly

uncertain of himself. "I just can't exactly remember what I saw but apparently it was

enough to have…" he trailed off looking in another direction.

Ace and the woman waited peering up at him.

Finally: "To have what?" spat Ace, he bit down the ripple of pain.

The manager shrugged nervously still keeping his eyes away as he told how he fell out

and didn't remember anything after that except waking up alone on the cold road. It took

minutes before Ace registered that as the truth. He had to re-read ever bit of emotion the

man put into telling his story before accepting that that was what happened. Accepting it

more or less looking into the craggy man who's face seemed riddling.

Ace sighed roughly and folded his arms. All he could see was a picture of his friend,

Minako, smiling and it hurt him to know she wasn't around. He needed her and she

needed him. It was that simple.

"The road his clear now and I don't know how," the store manager spoke to the

frightened crowd who seem to have eased into listening posting for danger. Even after

the monster was defeated everyone was shaken up, too shaken up to really move. No one

had ever seen something as incredible as that. Something straight from hell. It was really

affecting some of them. "Our best chance his to head into town on our on right now.

Anyone with a larger car can take those that can't walk. We need to get to the hospital."

Uproars erupted. Tightened ones

"What about the police!? Where are they?"

"I thought you said we were safe! What's going on!?"

"I'm not going if the girl isn't going!"

The manager shuffled and sighed away a weight and threw his palms up like fire. "ALL

RIGHT!" he shouted not watching Ace move behind him toward the door leading into the

store. "We either stay here and wait, but there's no way we can call anyone out here with

the phones dead! I've already tried again! Why our cell phones doesn't get a signal… I

don't know…"

"Some of them look bad," the nurse added looking over the crowd. Especially toward

those that the Scanner ripped through with little precision leaving them bleeding to their

death. The one that worried her the most and kept most of her attention was the husband

of one of the murdered three, his breathing was swallow from the lost of blood where the

Scanner ripped into his throat. He was just barely alive and the nurse knew better than to

count him as able if help didn't arrive. Then again, in his lost and in his state, he seemed

ready to die as if there was nothing left in the world for him. A few other were in bad

shape, but he was obviously worst.

And then there was the girl who kept pulling out her hair. When the Scanner thrashed

through the store in a heated assault he'd (apparently from her insane babble) touched her

hair. Now the girl rocked on her knees slowly pulling away long strands of black hair.

She had to be watched and quieted of her mumbling as she was slowly losing her mind.

The nurse shook her head pitifully.

The panic grew, and continued and all Ace could do was look into space struggling to

figure out what to do for himself and Minako. He couldn't stick around any longer from

where he stopped at the door and before he knew it he was marching out of the stuffy

washroom with his female friend at his side. Ace had learned, a persistent one obviously.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked crossing into Ace's path getting

over the messy, bloody, thrashed general store before he reached for the phone on the

front counter, she reminded him quickly that it didn't work. The woman looked into

Ace's weary eyes even as he tried to look away stopping enough to hear her out. "I know

you want to help your friend – but –"

"She's out there!" Ace tried not to raise his voice slamming a right fist into a left palm,

the dead phone was sweep behind the counter harshly. It felt good to breath fresh air, and

get away from the panic inside the washroom. Ace had room now, room to think. Ace

was done with laying low and helping those that needed helping inside. He had to

separate himself from all that and find Minako. He gritted his teeth looking at the nurse

overpoweringly. "She needs me. She's out there somewhere, Minako's tough and I need

to find her if she needs help. I was just going to try and call more help then I'm on my

own."

The nurse shook her head slowly. "Yes, the girl's tough but right now you need to be at a

hospital. What can you possibly do bruised as you are? Don't you remember what

happened last time you tried to help her?" She tilted her head trying to get her point into

those distance eyes of his that looked away in shame.

How could he forget? Minako was in trouble and immediately he stormed to her rescue

only to be inhumanly thrown, banged into a wall, and crumbled to the muddy ground.

Still alive and the pain in his side reminded him of every minute. However, there was no

way he was just going to go to the hospital, not without Minako. Not without making

sure she was close by. It was funny how destiny wrote itself. It all started as a camping

trip his parents insisted he not take with his friends along the lakeside. He wasn't from

the hillside town, he was in fact from Tokyo, same as Minako. Whereas she was a year

or so younger. He'd heard the explosion of the yacht yesterday along with his friends;

they didn't get a chance to investigate until the next morning but remained shaken

throughout the night. The lakeside rental harbor was closed by then and the lake was

strangely silent. No one knew, it was as if some sort of magic had wrapped the lake and

only Ace and his boys knew that something was up. Ace really couldn't figure out why

anyone along the coast of the lake hadn't figured it out as soon the following morning

when the businesses opened up, but that was the plan, to find a piece of the yacht as

proof. Remembering how he felt uneasy through their first night, Ace figured by now the

investigation was on with the police once he got onto the lake to start their morning and

first spotted a girl waving from an island of rocks and trees.

But it was Minako. The survivor that was so much more interesting to Ace. He'd

spotted her on the island and knew immediately that yes, she was someone who'd

escaped the possible explosion. Ace did everything in his power to help the girl, to get

answers out of her and she proved more than once that she had some part of the matter.

As of then Ace couldn't let her go for some reason. He reluctantly took her to the shore

and watched her walk away angry with him and his necessary prodding of questions until

she disappeared. Forcing his self to leave her along and toss his suspicion aside he road

back out to the water toward the piece of shipping debris that floated in the water. She

did say she was just camping and lost her boat before, but Ace new that wasn't true. He

just didn't know what to do at that point. Let her walk away, or follow her for more

answers. Toji, Ace's good friend spotted the unease look on Ace's face at his return.

"What's up with the girl?" Toji frowned asking looking at Ace's seamless face. "And

apparently you? You get any answers out of her? Was it her fault?" Toji stood slightly

on his jet ski that bobbled in the water around the burnt driftwood of the yacht.

Ace shook his head unsure watching the thin flapping waves. "I don't know. I feel like

she just knows more than she's telling. I dropped her off at the shore, she should be okay

there."

Ace's other pal Sato was grated by the stranger-girl he followed Ace to the island to

rescue her. "She just has issues," Sato proclaimed casually eyeing the piece of wood

floating above water. Sato adjusted onto his jet ski and looked at the Ace and Toji.

"Should we go ahead and call the police?"

"That's the plan," Toji nodded and turned once again toward the silent Ace; whose eyes

continued onto the drift wood. Toji just couldn't seem to understand why his friend had

such a far away look on his face. As if he was somehow affect profoundly by the

encounter with the girl. Toji tried to register Ace's look as just him thinking,

remembering the plan they made around the campfire but…. "Are you sure you're

okay?" Toji peered up at Ace.

Ace jumped into a nod and sighed heavily looking his friends over. He couldn't deny

them how he was feeling. "I don't know," Ace clarified calmly. "I just have this funny

feeling that that girl shouldn't be so far away from me."

Sato smirked and sat up playfully on his jet ski. "Caught by her huh?" Sato joked

grinning in Ace's direction. "Jesus, you just meet her… you slut you." He wiggled in

isolated laughter.

"It's not like that," Ace replied quickly. It occurred to him that maybe he should head

back to shore and stick by her. The feeling too do so was overpowering. It was a

situation whether she was responsible for the accident or was just a survivor. Any case

she was alone and lied that she didn't tie her boat down at the island for it to have

escaped her through the night. Just something fishy about her all together. She knew

something and she was the only person who seemed to know anything out all alone on

the lake. She could help the police. But was that her intentions?

Ace spun the jet ski into a wide circle and turned back toward his friends at it's

completion. "I'm going to go find the girl again, don't wait up for me. Get to the police

with whatever you find and I'll try to convince her to tell what she knows. We can bring

both sides to whatever happened down there." He jutted his head in the direction miles

down the calm lake. Looking down there he saw nothing and it killed him trying to

understand. WHY was there so little evidence but the piece they've found? No bodies,

not wood, no sail, no nothing! Everything was under water. Even things that should be

afloat! EVERYTHING was under water. It was impossible and looking down the lake

Ace knew and felt something odd going on. It was like magic, like a spell had been cast

to hide the evidence of the yacht's grand explosion. He felt that if he and his friends

hadn't been camping on the lake, then nobody would have ever known.

No… someone HAD to have known and if not now, then soon as they got to the police

and reported it. Then it'd be all over the papers! Someone was responsible, this wasn't

an accident. No, not like this.

"Are you crazy!?" Sato's grin fell snapping Ace from his grim thoughts. "She's probably

the one who done this! You get involved with her you get involved with trouble!" Sato

pointed harshly toward the island. "She was alone Ace! Nobody was with her! How did

out of ALL those people that could have been on that boat she was the only one who

made it!?"

"I know," Ace drew out. He wasn't sure if the girl caused it or didn't but he was going to

find out.

"She could be dangerous Ace." Toji. "We should let the police handle her with what we

have on her. We know how she looks; she can't get far. If you go off following her she

could do something else, to you."

Ace ran a hand through his then dark locks. He was afraid he was going to have to deny

his friends' suggestions and go with his instincts, which eventually lead to more than he

could even conceive possible. "Either way it'd be better if we not lose sight of her," Ace

dejected. "If I get her to talk some I'll know whether she's responsible or not and if she's

not then her and I will catch up to you guys at the police station."

"And if she is," Sato spoke darkly.

Ace didn't want to think about anything dangerous. But the fact remained, if the girl

purposely destroyed the boat and those aboard, what was going to stop her from doing the

same to a boy who knew too much.

"Go," Toji waved a defeated hand. He knew Ace too much. Ace would go anyway. "I

trust you, just be careful. We'll meet at the police station in town as soon as Sato and I

haul in some evidence. In the meantime, try to get the girl to the station also whether

she's responsible or not. She won't go easy." Toji gave Sato a look knowing that Sato

was going to add upon the negative; Toji beat him to it. "But if she gets away that's fine.

She won't get far and we know what she looks like."

Ace had enough. All he knew was how to make things work out as they come. Make

things happen and before long he was thrown into something he'd never imagine being

thrown in once he started keeping alongside the girl known as Minako. He had his

doubts before, serious ones at that and she pulled him through. And he had his usual

taste of a sixth sense to guide him. Still there was some dangerous stuff that Ace got the

feeling Minako didn't even know what was going on. That Minako was being thrown

into the danger unwillingly. Nevertheless, she'd done it alone. She'd got through a lot of

things alone and Ace quickly held himself responsible for not letting her be alone, for

keeping her safe no matter the danger that kept coming ahead.

Minako trusted him and he trusted her seeing the amazing things she was capable of

doing. Now she was missing and he had no choice but to find her.

Ace blinked and eyed the nurse clearing his thoughts. "I need a ride."

She gave him a hard look, seeing she wasn't going to get through to him the woman

offered her keys, taking Ace's hand gently and pounding them into his palm.

Ace couldn't say much as she described her car parked in the lot.

"Take it," she presented trusting him. "That girl saved our lives. If she's in trouble, and

you know how to help, then it's the least I can do." She looked toward the washroom

door. "My job is here to help the others get into town." Back to Ace: "You go do what

you have to do, just make sure you find her. And watch your side."

Ace nodded solidly and quickly headed out with more or less of a plan. Sure he could tag

along with the others and head into town, but his mission was different and it became

clear immediately once he stepped into the dusky orange lot peering pass the gleam

toward the car the nurse described among the many. Investigate the road where Minako

apparently vanished then head to the police station and fast. His friends were going to be

there and that was his best bet to getting started. He could not only be with his friends,

but clear any suspicion, and if Minako was REALLY missing he could have the entire

force on the look out for her. More eyes than he'd have, professional eyes at that. But he

was going to find her.

Still, why was there a tiny part of him telling him to forget about all this? Telling him to

walk away while you can? You've seen what kind of trouble she can attract.

Superhumans, demons, and frustrating scooter rides. So why not just head to the station,

tell what you know, then go home with your friends. They took the other road into town,

now why don't you follow that same road and go home not to look back?

"No," Ace's thoughts caught up with him. "I'm not leaving Minako alone." Finding the

nurses car he quickly piled inside with determination. Find Minako.

Ace was just making out several police cars piled across the road when something in his

head forced him to slam onto the brakes. He stopped to breathe listening closely to what

sounded like a voice. Ace's eyes peered around the car, outside the windows,

everywhere but there was no one and it sounded so vacant and silent as if someone was

calling from a distance.

Knowing this was the spot where Minako disappeared he shut the engine and got out to

take a close look around before calling out her name. Bending to rub his fingers against a

sharp crack in the road was when he heard it more clearly. Someone's voice, female,

male, calling him, telling him, asking him…

Is she safe? the voice asked hissing forward in a crescendo of echoes. So distant, but

solid. So close. Ace stopped to hear it, from inside. It was inside him. In his head…

All Ace could do was look ahead and into the crack that split open the very earth. For it

was happening again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks again," Rei smiled at the clerk and lifted up two large brown paper bags of

groceries. She gritted for a second at the unexpected weight and didn't resist to wrapping

her arms around the bags and splitting out the door at the second attempt. Outside parked

her small shiny red car her father bought her for her birthday earlier that year. Her long

black braid draped over her back seemed to float in mid air as she pounded toward the car

as fast as she could not to overhaul herself and drop the groceries that she could already

feel slipping from her grasp.

Rei punched pass a little kid with a balloon nearly toppling the little girl over. Her feet

hit squarely into the concrete and her eyes focused ahead over the box of cereal

threatening to cover her path.

Why didn't I just get a cart? Her irritated brain wondered as she hobbled forth letting

loose her grip them rewrapped in a brain trust of despair.

Finally, safe, she dropped the two bags tenderly and took her keys to open her vacant

trunk hurriedly stuffing the groceries inside. Slamming the trunk close she reviewed her

next move which was to head to Southern Fried Chicken Delight and have Makoto fill

her in on any information, from there, she was heading home then back to the Aino's.

Ten minutes later Rei was straightening her skirt as she entered the fast food joint of

Southern Fried Chicken Delight. Her nose crinkled at the enormous smell of frying

chicken. It hung so heavily in the air that she could practically feel it weighting and

sticking against her. Sashaying forward Rei dodged pass an older girl leaving the line

just as Usagi handled the rest of her order.

"Have a nice day!" Usagi waved slightly but the smile was a bit too much. Her dinky

chicken hat nearly crumbling off her head. She quickly reached a hand to settle it back,

sighed heavily, and gave Rei a greeting smile. "How's it going?"

Rei tucked her hair behind her ears looking Usagi directly in the eyes and shook her head

throwing her hands tiredly on the counter. The counter was oily, Rei pulled away in

disgust. "I'm really not sure anymore Usagi," Rei eyeing her nails. "Still nothing on

Minako and I've been trying over and over again."

Usagi sighed again and watching the distant worried look on her friend's face, placed a

hand on her shoulder from over the counter. Usagi and Rei matched eyes. "Don't worry,

Ami's on the trail also. In the meantime I don't think you should work so hard."

Rei wanted to ring off the hook about how they didn't have a choice but saw for once that

Usagi was being gentler about the situation than to deserve Rei coming unglued from the

stress. It was still the same day just later in the afternoon toward dusk that the four of

Minako's friends were making plans leading to this. Unconsciously Rei shivered

remembering how she'd heard someone speaking to her, inside her head, in the worst

way. Telepathically. Telepathy, what her mother had. What probably drove her mother

crazy over the years until it finally caught up with her and murdered her!

"Are you okay?" Usagi bent to peer into Rei's shattered face.

Rei jerked and pulled back off guard and nodded that she was fine.

Before Usagi could object preparing to offer Rei a drink, Makoto came from the kitchen

area with a pointy smile, her and Rei nodding toward one another. All three girls exited

out into the front of the building nestling around Rei's car.

Makoto peeled off her cell phone in the stillness of the air and dialed up Ami. The

brunette looked over Rei and Usagi who watched anxiously hoping that Ami had figured

out something while the other girls were either working or carrying about duties, such as

Rei, grocery shopping which she rarely did. It was a honest pain to do so. That was

Grandpa's duty. Today she just figured she needed to get out of the Hikawa Shrine to

stretched away those worry muscles.

Rei folded her arms and turned her head looking out toward the one of Tokyo's finest

bullet trains in the distance covering high up above the puny streets below. It was

stationed and still at the moment as passengers swaggered out.

Makoto and Ami divulged into conversation for what felt like an hour before Makoto

hung up and turned to Usagi and Rei. Rei could already read the sad expression on

Makoto's face as nothing… as in Ami hadn't came up with anything.

Flinging her arms against her side tiredly Makoto spoke about how Ami still hadn't come

across a connection. She's been looking up reports and found a few recent ones on a

yacht bombing in Ashikaga.

"A yacht?" Rei frowned.

Makoto nodded folding her arms. "Looking over the Internet Ami found some

information on a car manufacture owner named Shinohara having a boating accident out

in Ashikaga during the middle of the night. Or so the police are investigating it."

Usagi asked: "Well how does that fit in?"

Makoto shook her head. Her brown ponytail free from the employee's embarrassing hat

swinging along with her. "I don't know Usagi."

A grime expression lifted onto Usagi's face and she took a dangerous step back. "You

guy's don't think Minako had anything to do with this? You don't think she was…"

Usagi trailed off swallowing… hard.

"No, don't say it and don't think it," Rei said tersely side-looking Usagi. Rei then

reached into her pocket and pulled out the list made earlier from her visions, each girl had

a copy. Rei looked the list over and sure enough there was the word she was looking for.

Besides a little bit of hope. "Well 'car' is apart of the list," she advised still in her rough

voice.

Makoto sighed distraught. "Well that could mean anything," she dejected. "Minako

could have been kidnapped in a car, or driving one, or – wait a minute-"

Rei and Usagi looked up from the list at her and a blazing look struck Makoto's face, but

not yet a smile of some reasoning success. "We four know that Kunzite's, Minako's

mother's boyfriend, had something to do with this right?" Makoto waited for a reply,

whereas Rei nodded, Usagi didn't.

"He took Minako to school but that doesn't mean she-"

Rei shook her head hotly and looked frustrated more at the circumstances than Usagi's

ignorance. "Then where is he!?" Rei spat slapping a hand against the list fiery. "If he

didn't kidnap Minako then where is it to… testify or whatever? He's gone, she's gone!"

"They could have killed him you know!" Usagi added in return desperate to sound like

she understood. Insisting some random manic killed Kunzite and kidnapped Minako.

"You're so stupid you know that!?" Rei shouted. "Why else would a man come out of

know where and disappeared with your best friend!? Because he took her! Face it Usagi,

I don't understand why it's so hard! Kunzite kidnapped Minako and we can't seem to

find either of them because it's true!" Rei let out the remaining air she had left inside her

to continue once she saw Usagi's eyes glass up with tears. Everyone knew Usagi was

having a hard time excepting that Minako was REALLY missing and not just playing one

of her lasting jokes. Deep inside Usagi knew it was real, but she just wanted everything

to be perfect. Perfectly normal.

Makoto gave Rei a daring look as she took Usagi in her arms soothing the blond's head

with her hand.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Well somebody's gotta be hard on her! Somebody's gotta let this

kid know that this isn't a game of ignorant suggestions! That Minako ISN'T playing a

joke! She constantly flip-flops between accepting and not accepting!" Rei's chest rose.

"One minute she thinks Minako's dead, the next she thinks this isn't Kunzite's affair!

She needs to stay focus like the rest of us!"

"She's perfectly focus," Makoto replied angrily, her own face just as red as Rei's. "She's

also scared, like the rest of us."

Rei grinded and turned back toward the exiting bullet train. "Yeah, we're all scared."

Her eyes bashed against those of Makoto's. "But I'm not going to whine and make

excuses! I'm going to find Minako or do whatever I can to help and I don't have time for

Usagi's alternatives here!" Rei's body shifted and her arms gestured out wildly. "The

police have a lead in Kunzite just as we do! We have a little more!" she threw up the list.

"Someone helping Minako is trying to get through to us through me! We need to work,

not play-"

"Okay enough!" Makoto shot her palms up. Usagi slipped from her hold and stood

meekly at her side like a child.

Rei's breathing became weighty as she looked at Makoto a little angered that she'd been

paused.

"Like I was saying," Makoto capped. "Kunzite is our main man but we have nothing on

the list that really points him out… yet! So we should shift our lead because if you notice

on the list there is something about a car AND a boat."

Rei looked down at the list, wrinkled in her hands from her outburst, her body cooling

down. She'd noticed already.

"Ami said the guy was a car manufacture owner," Makoto continued. "Apparently from

the report he was vacationing on his yacht-"

"HOW is this helping," Rei suddenly shot trying to find the connection although she

wasn't feeling what the report had to do with the list. She knew her friends were trying

but she couldn't help but feel like time was being wasted.

Makoto ignored her and continued as best she could. "He was holding some sort of

contest to find his next wife. Most likely some illegal stuff, but this is all we have right

now to start on, connections lie everywhere."

Rei's eyes lifted toward the sky.

"When Ami was telling me about it I wasn't really believing or understanding, but Ami

has a way into the latest reports. A diving team did actually find the remains because of a

group of boys going to the police early this morning about the incident so Ami and the

report claims. But the thing is that this guy owned a car manufacturing factory here in

Tokyo and his yacht was a boat… car… boat…" Makoto searched in exasperation for an

answer.

Rei bit her nail. "Which company was it? Worth checking out I guess."

Makoto shrugged. "Ami said the paper wouldn't say."

"Well I guess should she look into the phonebook-"

"OR," Makoto offered. "Do some more internet research until this thing hits the papers

tomorrow morning. Ami's going to get in a little more and contact us, but right now we

should let her handle that."

Rei frowned feeling how Makoto was giving her a way out. Giving her the hint to go

home and rest and let Ami handle what little they could do at the moment. Of course Rei

wasn't taking it. She wasn't tired. Her friends figured she freaked out from her vision

this morning and should rest, no way. She was going to get her hands dirty and find out

what was going on.

"I'm going to find this factory. This might be the only next led we have whether it's

connected or not. There is no time to waste."

"Rei I really think you should just go home and rest for a bit," insisted Makoto just as Rei

pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"No way," Rei said quickly. "It's a led from when we had nothing. Ami finds a tiny

connection and I'm taking it. She does her thing, I'll do mine."

Makoto stormed toward Rei and demanded to know what she REALLY had in mind.

Rei paused to think looking her friend over. "WHAT I have in mind is to talk to

someone in the factory about this guy." Then something beamed on her. "Wait, you said

he was looking for a new wife!?"

Makoto nodded.

Rei searched around biting at her thumbnail. "If all this connection is true, you don't

think?"

"Kunzite sold Minako to this guy?" Makoto finished with a pale but solid face. "I don't

know Rei, there were more girls onboard but… I really don't know." Both girls got an

off look where they could only image WHAT really happened on that yacht to have had it

blown to bits in an instance. Everything just wasn't right. "Minako's tough, she's alive

Rei. She really is."

"I know," Rei nodded. "That's why we're here to make sure of that and make sure

Kunzite's thrown in jail. And I should get going." Rei opened her door but Makoto

grabbed it and closed it right in her face.

Rei turned sharply to face her.

"There are probably a million car manufactures in the city. We should research a little

first," Makoto jutted a head toward the Southern Fried Chicken Delight building where

Usagi had already huddled inside. "We'll use the phonebook, call around and ask to

speak to this…"

"Shinohara," Rei filled in the name and Makoto smiled. Inside Rei was burning with

delight. Instead of keeping her over protectively away from helping, Makoto was now

opening the doors for Rei to not be weak, but to actually do something more.

The delight didn't last long however as Rei filed behind Makoto struggling to keep her

smile glued. Even as a siren erupted in the pit of her brain and her knees gave way. Rei

tumbled forward into Makoto gripping her head. Makoto startled nearly off balanced

grabbed Rei quickly asking what was the matter but Rei was lost as she could hear that

voice again.

Disembodied deep within the pits of her brain. Crying out, piercing through the

reception…

Is she safe? it asked. Friends of the princess, is she safe?

Rei's eyes pinched tight although there was no pain except for the first pierce of the voice

that she wasn't used to receiving. But she called out, she called out in her own voice that

only Makoto could hear about how she didn't know if she was safe, how she didn't know

anything, replying to the voice in the wrong way, and she knew it.

Makoto gave her friend a bewildering look clenching Rei tightly at a steady. Now unsure

as to why she changed her mind about getting Rei to rest.

"I don't know if she's safe," Rei bellowed hot tears streaming down her face. "I don't

know… I don't know… I don't know…" She couldn't believe it was happening again…!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Minako's dream there was a panther… only… he was white.

White and large and slick, gliding across a field adorned with thousands of white roses

which lifted up like crystals. And she stood in the center of the field and looked out

feeling the soft fabric of her gown holding it as she twirled giggling to follow the white

panther that etched excitingly around her in the field…

And out of nowhere they grew surrounding her…

Four body's seeping from the empty ground like stalks. Merging and taking on shapes,

arms, legs. Their colors blurring into skin, bare skin each one carrying different shades,

each one naked and still growing from the fielded around her. One had long wavy yellow

hair whereas another had the same color hair only shorter. There was one with long

wavy brown hair and another with straight white hair that couldn't be nothing but silk.

Men… all four surrounding her with blank expressions and she could hear and feel the

panther growl not only outside of her, but inside of her as well…

She was frightened and yet, she knew she couldn't let that fright win over her, drive her.

And they spoke… inside her. Neither lips moving nor eyes.

You took everything away from us, coursed the voice of four.

Minako twirled around to look at them all, to map out an escape…

She was surrounded and nothing was in her to change that. Even the crystal-like flowers

felt her agony and began to wither back into the ground.

Then there was one hand, reaching out, touching the top of her head and she looked up at

the hand. His wings spread wide was what she first noticed, and then she noticed it

wasn't a hand but a paw. The paw of the white panther, the panther seemed to smile and

she immediately grabbed the paw and-

Minako's eyes shot open into the face not of a white panther with beautiful blues eyes

winged from the heavens but-

An animal-like scream shrieked from Minako's parted lips as she looked pass what

appeared to be bars at two large familiar insect eyes like black poles leaning forward at

her.

It was a Scanner or as Nephrite explained, a Scutarus. Staring at her beyond steel bars.

Minako scuttled back against the hard cold stone floor until her back slammed into a

matching wall and as her scream seemed to die out did another Scutarus come

brandishing forward at a harden pace slamming it's familiar fingers against the bars and

hissed. Minako's screamed continued and went on as yet another Scutarus hissed and

slammed between it's brothers, and another one, and another one leaving six.

Her voice choked and she was still alive. The steel bars protected her but didn't make her

feel even more comforting as a pair of six Scutarus eyes enveloped her greedily. Maybe

mad that she'd killed one of their brothers. But they looked and looked hungrily at her

and her body burned with fear.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" boomed Nephrite's voice from the hallway pass the massive

blue-skinned creatures. "You filthy incompetent monsters!"

Minako could just see pass the team of Scutarus as Nephrite turned a corner fitting into

her sight of the long yellowy hallway with another Scutarus as his side. But this one

however different, it was pink and it's eye color was purple. Still, just as weird.

Nephrite shot a hand against his long waves and shook his hair out then marched down

the hall of what appeared to be cells toward the team of Scutarus and Minako's prison.

"I said MOVE!" and the six Scutarus got the commanded and gave final hisses toward

Minako then patted like skinless anorexia gorillas in the opposite direction splitting pass

Nephrite and the infamous pink Scutarus. Minako was sick still looking at the pink

Scutarus. Possibly female, she thought.

"Well, well, well," Nephrite's coy smile seemed to take over the entire cell. The pink

Scutarus at his feet shifted behind him as if hiding from Minako's sight. Nephrite's

white-gloved hands wrapped around the bars. "Princess have a good nap?"

"Where am I!?" Minako responded rubbing her cracking throat.

Nephrite gave her cell a playful look then turned back to her. "Jail," he said plainly.

Minako climbed to her feet in the shabby empty cell. Nothing, but three stones walls and

a high barred window against the one wall her back was plastered against. She could feel

the breeze of the night and see tiny flecks of stars. She didn't want to look up too long;

she didn't want Nephrite to sense her hope. The cell held no bed, not toilet, nothing, just

dirt, grim, and cold stone.

Minako didn't make a move to head toward the bars. She didn't want to be anywhere

near Nephrite as she remembered what happened. It almost brought her to tears

remembering how she killed her twin and how she gathered a sense of power to challenge

Nephrite only to have him waver next to her sending a chilling elbow against her temple.

Minako rubbed cautiously at first where the pain should have been only there wasn't any

pain, or reminder of any kind.

"Rapid healing," Nephrite implied. "I bet you don't feel not a thing of pain there. Sorry,

I had to react quickly enough to get you down."

Minako smirked sarcastically tilting her head. "Yes, Nephrite. You're just full of open

ideas." Her mood changed. "NOW WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

Nephrite made a sadistic tsk-tsk noise waving a finger. "That kind of attitude won't get

you nowhere."

Minako took a lurch forward feeling her hands slip through the bars, but Nephrite was too

fast, he'd already stepped well beyond her reach laughing at her attempt. The pink

Scutarus at his feet backing up fearfully almost running into an adjacent cell.

"I swear you've grown a lot," Nephrite combed back his hair looking her over. "I mean,

since I first meet you. You're a hell of a lot stronger and braver. Not as whiny as before.

Pretty soon you'll get lost in it all and forget where you came from."

"Never," she spat pulling her hands softly against her sides. Minako felt it though, she

felt rage bubbling in her and she wanted to twist Nephrite's neck as he exposed it so

flipping a comb throughout his long hair. "Why didn't you kill me?" Minako offered to

ask. "Wasn't THAT in your plans?"

Nephrite shrugged settling the comb. "Yes it was, until I realized I could still use you a

bit, of course with Kunzite unnoticed."

"Hmph, scared of getting your ass kicked," she funded.

Nephrite didn't reply, just a corner of his lip pulled slightly up.

"I bet," Minako took a slight pace. "That when Kunzite figures out all the stuff you've

been doing behind his back, you're going to get what? Demoted? Perhaps, fried?

Fired?"

Minako struggled to act coolly. If she didn't, Nephrite would instantly read her fear.

"You don't know a thing about the business," Nephrite said calmly.

Minako struck him an eye. "Or do I?"

"Whatever," he waved about his hair. "Kunzite's a fool. I left a good enough trail to

show you've been killed somewhere along the lines of him losing you. With the

advantage of a few trails of me being dead. He's gullible, he won't know what else to

do."

It hit Minako but she didn't let it hit her hard. In a matter-of-fact, she didn't contemplate

Nephrite's nostalgia to make her die without hope. Kunzite Minako realized, had started

all her problems and put her through some rough times; however, he was not as merciless

as the entity known as Nephrite. Kunzite was more involved with the world, Nephrite

seeded darkness. Minako definitely felt in better hands with Kunzite and despite the

situation she missed him. In a sense, Kunzite did care for her no matter how evil and

twisted he was. Nephrite on the other hand was not only evil and twisted, but a creep to

the fullest degree.

Nephrite finally left his hair alone long enough to fold his arms and take another out-

reaching step toward Minako's cell.

"You're in safe hands," he spoke softly as if he read her thoughts. "Kunzite is miles

away so stop hoping."

Minako tried not to frowned and simmer her eyes. But it happened and Nephrite

immediately dipped into her seeking the opportunity at getting inside of her.

"That's right, miles away," he prodded trying to tackle down her hope. Watching her

fury rise. "He'll never find you. No one will and you'll die here as soon as you show me

how to turn the Sword of the Moon into its truest form. Crystal." Nephrite turned on his

heels and started toward the exit speaking, his voice traveling over the room of cells. "In

the meantime take a break, I know you need one." The pink Scutarus quivered at the foot

of the cell and once Minako looked in its direction, it sprinted toward Nephrite who

Minako watched down the hall, kicked the pink Scutaurs and demanded it stay at

Minako's cell and the pink Scutarus rode it's knuckles back toward Minako's cell.

Minako knew then that the monster was afraid of her somehow.

"I'll be back," Nephrite projected taking the corner out of Minako's sight. "I'll give you

two hours to find out how to turn the sword into crystal! If you haven't thought it out till

then…"

Minako didn't know whether Kunzite stop speaking for her to hear the rest, or trailed

away from her earshot. She flopped down onto the stone floor and folded her legs under

her. Her eyes roamed toward the opened barred window behind her then back toward the

pink Scutarus who was huddling against another cell's bars looking at Minako with its

large purple eyes.

Minako sighed, how was she supposed to know how to turn that sword into crystal?

Especially considering she didn't even have it with her. She closed her eyes tiredly and

sighed. She rather think about escape than about some stupid sword. And Minako was

sleepy she knew and growing with hunger.

"Are you really the princess?" a soft femme/childish voice asked.

It was of course the pink Scutarus. Minako opened her eyes and replied tired: "I don't

know what I am let alone who?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continued in…

CHAPTER 14: The Rage of Escape Arises! Minako and the Past!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hoped you like this chapter. I especially liked covering Ace's side. I should get a little

more involved with Ace. Boring chapter? Sorry!


End file.
